Jigsaw falling into place
by Monkey.gone.to.heaven
Summary: Sequel to Welcome Home Nikita Grace, this story got deleted, so i have to post it all. Nikita comes back from vacation, Scott and Stiles notice there's something different with her. In this story learn about self discovery, truths, love, and hate. The veil will finally be lifted off of Nikita's eyes, will the truth push her back to the brink of insanity? T for now M later.
1. V

Hello everyone, sadly someone went snooping around on the computer and deleted my story, THE ENTIRE THING. I was 22 chapters in, all my hardwork, all of my earned reviews, gone. I'll be reposting the chapters, so i'm sorry if this was a false alarm. I'm pretty upset about this, but all i can do is make the best of it. Hopefully i gather some new readers, if you're an old reader i'm so sorry for this, but hey i just finished the Visionary chapter.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

They walked through the preserve towards his Alpha's burnt down home.

"Gee Derek, you couldn't bring a car this once? I feel like the multiple stab wounds Allison gave me aren't healing fast enough."

The Alpha paid no attention to him, his head kept turning side to side looking at the tall willowy trees.

Isaac didn't dare to ask what Derek was looking at, he stopped at a tree.

"Wha-" the tree had a V engraved in it, he looked to see Derek still walking.

He ran to catch up to Derek, every tree had a V engraved in it…with claw marks in it.

The Alpha was clenching his jaw and his fists as the burning house came into view.

It didn't take a genius to understand something was very wrong.

"Derek…what's going on?!" Isaac was still running turning his head side to side looking at the marks in the tree.

He was almost knocked to his feet as he ran blindly into Derek, but the stoic Alpha stood strong, growling at his door.

Isaac still on the floor looked past Derek's leg and to the door.

A symbol was etched into the door, almost like it was branded onto the wood.

"Derek what is that?"

Derek looked at him with his grey green eyes "The Alpha pack is coming. But first they'll be sending him here."

Isaac got up and brushed the dirt off of his legs "Who is he?!"

Derek let out a low growl "Viktor."


	2. Return to Beacon Hills

**Ch 1**

**Whirring – The Joy Formidable **

Hey guys, thank you so much for following my last story, as you know this story ties to the last, so i may make a lot of references to it.

Anyways thanks for being awesome, and please participate in my poll if you haven't already :]

Also please be nice and leave a review, now that my entire 22 chapters have been deleted along with my reviews i need the support, more than ever.

* * *

It had been a few months since Scott and Stiles freed Jackson of the Kanima, and summer was slowly coming to an end

"One more month until school starts." Scott groaned "This has been the most interesting summer." Scott laid his lunch tray and sat down in the booth across from Stiles.

The two boys decided to get dinner from their favorite burger joint.

Stiles put his palm across his head as a brain freeze took over; he pushed his Oreo milkshake out of the way "really Scott? Because my definition of interesting means battling a venomous lizard creature, Derek's Betas, and finding Ni-"

He put his mouth back on the straw, he hated saying her name.

He took Walter's advice and moved on, even going on dates with a few girls he met online, but it never went farther than a second date. He hadn't seen her since the night she left the red hoodie on his desk, it was better this way. Of course it proved to be a difficult task avoiding her; Scott was living with her for over a month now after their parents married.

Scott raised an eyebrow "You want to know how she's doing huh?"

Stiles shook his head, still sucking on the straw.

The cocky Omega shrugged his shoulders "Well, she looks a bit different, healthier. I think you scared the shit out of her that night, because she hasn't mentioned werewolves or asked me what's going on."

Stiles rolled his eyes; he began drinking his milkshake faster.

"She's been happier, like the Niki we knew before Winter Formal…actually she's developed your sense of sarcasm…it sucks…a lot."

Scott tapped his finger on his chin thinking out loud "Oh and she's been hanging with the Jones family a lot, actually we have them over for dinner once in a while. Alex is a little strange, possibly a sadist. But Jonesy is totally cool, actually she's on vacation with them…I don't think she returns unti-"

"Alright I get it wolfy." Stiles said in an annoyed voice "You love the Jones family and wish they would adopt you." Stiles' right eye started twitching in annoyance.

Scott sighed "I get it, I miss Allison, and I haven't talked to her since that night either."

Stiles shook his head " I don't miss Niki, I've moved on, the next time I see her I'll be so moved on that I won't feel a thing. That's what you should do with Allison, move on."

Scott ran his fingers through his hair as he flipped through an SAT book "I did, I haven't called her all summer; I feel appeased." He felt proud of himself for using a big word.

Stiles crossed his arms "Really? So…let's say she was standing behind you, you would be totally fine?"

Scott scoffed at him and crossed his arms as he sunk into the booth "yes, I would be totally fine, plus she's in Paris; I doubt she'll be returning to Beacon Hills after half her family died here."

Scott notice Stiles' eyes darting past him, a mischievous grin plastered on his face "Uhuh…right."

Scott turned around to see Allison and Lydia entering the Diner, he quickly turned around and sunk into his seat.

"What are you doing!? Stiles whispered "You're making me look like a crazy loner!"

Stiles grabbed a bunch of curly fries and threw them at Scott, Allison and Lydia turned around after they ordered. The two girls exchanged glances before heading over to Stiles.

Stiles awkwardly put his chin on his hand "Hi there ladies." He said while batting his lashes.

Lydia scrunched her nose "Are you eating by yourself?"

The brown eyed teenager scoffed at her "Am I eating by myself?" he said repeating her question as the two girls stood behind the booth.

"Uh…yeah I guess I am."

If Allison leaned over the booth just a little then Scott would be completely exposed, he was now crouched underneath the table.

"Why don't you two sit with me?" Stiles asked with a smile on his face, trying to get revenge on Scott for talking about Niki earlier.

Lydia looked at him with a deadpan expression, Allison looked extremely uncomfortable.

His jaw hit the floor as Scott gently scraped his claws against Stiles leg "uhh I'm just kidding, there's no room here…in this current booth…made for four people." He tried to flash a smile but he came off looking like a lunatic.

"Whatever." Lydia said in a snarky tone "Let's go sit Allison." Lydia flipped her hair as she turned around. Allison smiled and turned around as well.

He looked under the table to see two dark eyes staring back at him "I hate you Stiles." Scott whispered.

Letting out a small smile Stiles handed his best friend some curly fries as a peace offering " Are you going to stay under there until they leave?"

"Uh yea, she has to leave at some point."

Stiles stuffed curly fries into his mouth while looking through his texts.

"Stiles, I can't wait for my birthday party, I miss you;-] – Heather"

With curly fries hanging out of his mouth, he looked up to see a girl with an unbuttoned over sized maroon cardigan, ripped denim shorts and jet black straight hair. Curtain bangs draped over her green eyes, a single dimple appeared on her right cheek as she made her way to the girls.

With his mouth wide open like a fish out of water Stiles slithered down his seat to join Scott under the table.

"You said she was on vacation!" he hissed at Scott.

"What was that Stiles about you being moved on? And not feeling anything for her?" his best friend replied sarcastically.

Stiles rolled his eyes "I don't feel anything, I just didn't want to leave you hanging here by yourself, that's how much of a good friend I am! Although…she has gotten hotter." Stiles slowly pulled himself up, trying to catch a peek at Niki. Her back was turned to him as her and Allison giggled. Although Lydia was burning a hole into Stiles' face as she twirled her hair between her finger.

He lowered himself under the table " Yep, way hotter."

Scott gave Stiles a death glare " Dude, that's my step sister you're talking about."

Stiles slapped his friends chest " Shut up."

* * *

Isaac's POV

"I am so glad we don't live near an ocean, shark week is the best." The curly headed Beta had his feet reclined on the shabby coffee table.

Derek huffed as he moved boxes around the room, into the new apartment. He finally found a place in a big city twenty minutes away from Beacon Hills, and he was kind enough to let Isaac stay. The place looked cold, industrial, large with a second story, and dark; but Isaac already called it home.

Isaac jumped in his seat" Damn! That shark ripped his arm out clean!" he bit down on his fist in excitement.

"I want to learn how to do that."

Clenching his jaw, Derek looked at his beta un-amused.

"Who do you think would win? A Shark? Or a wolf?...Better yet, Boyd? Or a shark?" he said laughing.

Derek turned around, his back facing Isaac, he picked up another heavy box.

Isaac's smile fell " Why did Boyd and Erica leave us? I thought we were a family."

Family was the most important thing for Isaac, more than anything in the world he just wanted a family…it was after all his anchor.

Derek looked at his Beta sternly and crossed his arms " How about you stop asking questions and make yourself useful? I'm going to go take a shower, you go put away the few boxes left in the hall." The alpha slapped Isaac's feet off of his new coffee table.

* * *

Standing in the hallway of the complex, Isaac scratched his head as he looked at the pyramid of boxes "Few boxes." Isaac mimicked Derek.

He bent over to pick up a box, as soon as he got up he locked eyes with a girl across the hall. He had never seen her before…was she a neighbor?

The girl was older, probably in her early twenties. She had raven black hair cut in a bob, blunt bangs surrounding her sharp face. Her eyes were blue like a Husky, and her lips painted red like blood.

Isaac dropped the box and let out a low growl, he smelled danger all over her.

She licked her bottom lip seductively while signaling him to come hither, suddenly her eyes turned steel blue " Come get me wolf boy." She purred in a thick accent.

Before Isaac could even open his mouth she bolted, running down the stair well. Isaac ran after her, he could hear her footsteps spiraling below him. The footsteps stopped, he peered down the stair well.

She was leaning against the basement door with a coy smile "You are a slow one."

A cocky smile took over Isaac's face, he jumped over the banister, falling down four stories he landed on his feet in front of her.

He put his hand on the door she was leaning on, trapping her against it.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Both of them were looking each other, panting, wanting, needing.

Their lips crashed into each other, his tongue parted her lips, their tongues danced for dominance. She lifted a leg and wrapped it around him, she started kissing the base of his neck, Isaac let out a moan. Her hands traveled up his shirt, feeling his chest. All of this was so aggressive and fast, it made Isaac's head spin.

"Who are you?" he asked again, but he was distracted as her hot breath tickled his ear, her teeth nibbling on his lobe.

Isaac crept his hand up her skirt, rubbing her firm ass. She responded by moving her hands south. Isaac felt himself bulge down there, as her fingers dipped below the waist band of his underwear. He tilted his head back as her fingers slowly danced dangerously low.

Isaac felt a light breeze, he looked forward to see she was gone 'Damn tease."

Licking the salt off his lips he opened the door and walked into the dark dusty basement of the complex.

He heard her giggling, he whipped his head to the left, another giggle behind him "Ridiculously foreign hot girl, come out." He said with a smile.

The lights turned on, Isaac took a few steps back shielding his eyes from the blinding lights.

"Well well…she clearly got you excited." He heard a man with a thick accent say.

He opened his eyes to see a middle aged blonde man sitting under a light bulb. He was well dressed like a man of importance. His eyes were cold and grey, like two pieces of dirty ice. His jaw line square and strong and covered in blonde scruff.

A shade of red crept on his face, as Isaac quickly covered his bulge with his hands.

"What the?" Isaac looked side to side, he was surrounded by six girls, all of whom had steel blue eyes.

The man leaned forward and pointed to the girls ' Those beautiful ladies….they are my she wolves, females make the most ferocious warriors. They may look as delicate as flowers, but females go through more pain than any man can imagine." He said while scratching his chin.

"Natasha, come here!" he called out. The sleek girl with the husky eyes walked up behind him, leaning against the chair.

"Silly boy." She chuckled, both of their accents matching.

Isaac growled and changed to wolf form, but all the girls surrounding him changed as well.

He turned to see the man in the chair had gotten up, his eyes glowed red.

"There is no need for that my boy, let me introduce myself."

"You don't need to." Isaac growled.

He already knew who he was…Viktor.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, check out my profile for a picture of Viktor :] Reviews are appreciated. Feed the ego monster and boost its confidence ;-]**


	3. Peter and the Wolf

**S 3 Ch 2**

**The Hand that Feeds – Nine Inch Nails**

**Disperate Youth – Santigold**

**You know the drill, I'll put a star (*) signaling the start of the song**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed, I am so freaked out starting the sequel, I basically start from square one **** so reviews are very welcomed, they help encourage me. I would love some constructive criticism as well, enough of my nagging…enjoy the chapter :]**

* * *

_*Bang!_

_Bang!_

"_Uh...someone...open the door…please?" Isaac whimpered on the other side of the heavy metal door._

"_I'm in a lot of pain." The Beta whimpered._

_Peter pulled the heavy door open to see a bruised and bloodied Isaac healing, a girl with short black hair standing next to him with a pompous grin on her face._

_Peter looked her up and down, she was bad news…but damn she was smokin._

_He lifted an eye brow "Who's your new friend?"_

"_She's not my f-"_

_She dug her nails into his back; Isaac closed his eyes as he cringed._

_This made Peter double over in laughter "You let a girl beat you?"_

"_Girls." She said in a Russian accent._

_Peter growled as five other girls entered the room, one knocking Isaac off his feet. Behind them a tall blonde man followed._

_Transforming he already knew who the man was. Derek sensed danger and came running down the steps with only a towel on._

_The girls seemed to like this as they started surrounding a wet Derek, ogling at the sight of him. Except of the girl with the Husky eyes, she stood next to her Alpha like a statue._

"_Peter, Derek…where is my welcome?" Viktor stretched his arms out, like he was expecting a hug._

_Both Hales had the same deadpan expression on their faces, must be a family trait. Isaac got to his feet and stood beside his Alpha, ready to protect him. "Are you okay? Derek asked his Beta._

_Isaac nodded as he wiped blood off his lip._

_He lifted an eye brow "No? Alright then, Natasha gets me a drink." Viktor asked as he sat on the couch, his Betas sat on the couch with him._

_Natasha walked to Derek's alcohol cabinet, she held out a bottle of tequila, looking for approval._

_Viktor stuck his nose in the air in disapproval "That's shit."_

_The silent vixen threw the bottle behind her mindlessly; it broke to shards as it hit the hard floor._

_Next she pulled out a bottle of Hennessy._

"_Shit." Viktor calmly replied, he began rubbing his head to rid of his migraine._

_Without hesitation she threw it over her shoulder._

"_That looked expensive." Viktor chuckled in his Russian accent; the girls covered their mouths, trying to suppress their giggles._

_At this point Derek, Isaac, and Peter were completely ticked, ready to tear Viktor apart._

_Natasha flashed a devious smile to Isaac as she blew him a kiss, she turned back to rummaging through the alcohol cabinet. She pulled out a bottle of Grey Goose._

_He waved a hand in the air "Agh, French Vodka? Damn French, they should stick to frites and macaroons…it's no Stoli, but it'll do." _

_She slammed the neck of the bottle on the counter, breaking it. This caused the other Beta's to break out in fit of giggles._

_She poured a glass for her Alpha, and served it._

"_Ladies ladies, please calm down, I am here to talk to these gentlemen." Viktor hushed his girls._

"_What do you want!?" Derek practically roared, making the girls jump._

_Viktor downed his drink, and wiped his mouth with the back of his John Varvatos sleeve._

"_I want you to join the Alpha pack Derek." He said with a menacing smile._

_Derek's claws extended as he snarled " And why would I do that?"_

_The mysterious Russian stood up as he straightened his blue tie "Power and family." You just have to do one simple thing."_

_Isaac looked back and forth between Derek and Viktor; if his Alpha left he then he would have absolutely no one. Derek had become a guardian to him, and he couldn't stand Peter._

_A smile crept on Viktor's face as he walked closer to the trio._

"_Kill a Beta." Peter whispered._

_Viktor held up a finger "Precisely." _

_Both Derek and Peter transformed, growling at Viktor._

_This caused a great deal of laughter from Viktor "Peter I am wolf, you…you are as useful as a child." His W's sounded like V's_

_Peter walked towards Viktor and got in his face "That's funny, have you heard of the play Peter and the Wolf? I'm sure you have…It's Russian."_

_The overly-confident Beta ripped the sleeves off of Viktor's expensive suit "Let me refresh your memory, Peter kills the Wolf." A threatening smile spread across his lips._

_Letting out a groan Viktor looked at both of his sleeves; he slammed the flat of his palm against Peter's chest, sending the Beta flying against the hard door._

_Isaac crouched down, ready to attack._

"_Don't." Derek whispered to him._

_Viktor rolled his eyes "I prefer if you kill the smartass, make it fast, Deucalion is waiting for you." Viktor snapped his fingers, the girls jumped to their feet._

"_He would never!" Isaac shouted, as Viktor headed towards the door._

_He turned around smiling "He would with a little incentive."_

"_Like what!?" Derek growled._

"_I will give you until the end of the week, for every day that goes by an innocent person dies; it could be anyone…anywhere."_

_Isaac's jaw dropped to the floor, he looked at Derek who was fuming._

_The Russian Alpha looked at his girls "Seven used to be my lucky number, but I am much stronger than ever before. Don't make me hurt people Derek, because I promise it'll be gruesome." With that he walked out of the apartment, his six Betas following him out like ducklings._

* * *

Scott's POV

"Yeah mom, we're doing great, honestly." Scott assured his mother over the phone. Both Walt and Melissa were enjoying their honeymoon in Hawaii.

"Tell them I miss them." Niki piped in while flipping through a magazine. Scott was sitting on the floor, Niki on her bed.

The two of them were enjoying the empty house, their parents left them money for food, but they had better ideas on how to spend it.

Scott rolled his eyes and titled his head back against the bed, Niki dropped a peach ring in his mouth "Okay, we both miss you guys, come home soon." Niki and Scott exchanged glances trying hard not to laugh.

"Bye guys!" The two of them shouted obnoxiously into the phone.

Niki laid on her belly, facing Scott, while she stretched on her bed, she had a messy bun, an oversized band shirt, and sweat pants on "Do you think he'll be here tonight?" she sighed.

Scott shrugged his shoulders "Probably, just be nice."

He felt Niki give him a smack to the back of his head.

"I am nice and proper, it's not like I'll hide under a diner booth just to avoid him, what idiot does that?" Niki said sarcastically.

Scott jumped to his feet " Shit! Did you see that?"

"Mmhmm, both Allison and I." a sheepish grin spread across her face "Busted." She whispered.

He sat on the bed next to her feet "Is she coming tonight?"

She ignored him as she lost concentration over a Ryan Gosling article in the magazine "Sexy." Was all she managed to say.

Scott rolled his eyes "Don't make me torture you for an answer." He growled.

She was still in her own Ryan Gosling shirtless world when Scott grabbed her foot and started cracking her toes one by one.

Crack

Pop

Crack

"Eww!" she screamed " I hate that noise!

Scott couldn't stop laughing, he found her hatred of cracking knuckles and toes to be comical.

"She said no! Allison isn't coming."

Scott's heart sank, he let go of his step sister's foot.

Niki got up from the bed and walked to the vanity mirror to check out her pores, she noticed Scott's sad sullen expression in the reflection "Hey, you okay Scott?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Cheer up Scotty, your boyfriend Jonesy will be there."

Scott grabbed a pillow and threw it with all of his force at Niki, but she quickly turned around and blocked it. Loads of feathers bursted out, falling around her like snow.

The two looked at each other in confusion for a second, Scott was aware she was an athlete, but had no clue her reflexes were so fast.

Just then the doorbell rang, both of them bolted down the stairs, Niki just ahead of Scott.

The black haired beauty opened the door to see a lanky pizza boy holding ten boxes. With wobbly knees he could hardly keep the boxes up, Scott took the boxes from him and walked to the kitchen counter.

Niki fished in her pockets while the pizza boy patiently waited for his money.

"Oh shoot…I only have a twenty." Niki said with a pouty face, the two locked eyes as Niki bit her bottom lip

"Maybe you'll let this one slide?" she asked as she leaned against the door frame.

He looked her up and down "S-sure."

"Good." Niki said with a sweet smile as she tucked the twenty dollar bill into his shirt pocket, he left without another word.

Scott had witnessed the entire thing from the kitchen "How the hell did you do that?"

Niki turned around closing the door behind her " I just happen to have a lot of wit and charm." She said while batting her lashes "Whatever, I saved us a lot of money, we need to buy more alcohol."

* * *

Scott walked to the backyard to see it was filled with teenagers, this house was perfect for parties.

He still wasn't used to living in such a large house, he didn't understand how Niki could stay here by herself while her father was at work.

He sighed as he looked at all the loud obnoxious teenagers dancing, the last time he partied here it was with Allison, during the night of his first full moon.

He tried to give her space, because he loves her and respects her…but it hurt.

"Scott!" He heard Stiles shout as he pushed his way through a herd of people, following him was a petite copper haired girl.

"Scott meet my…meet Nikole ." The copper haired girl extended her hand to shake Scott's hand, he noticed she had a dimple on one cheek only.

"Hi there Nikole." Scott said sweetly, as he gave Stiles a death glare.

"Uh…so any hobbies?" Scott asked trying to make light of the situation.

The kind girl twirled her hair " I love painting, going to concerts, and shopping." She said giggling.

*He almost spat his beer out " Really? You would totally love my step-Sister Niki, you two would be like peas in a pod, almost identical."

Standing directly behind her, Stiles was waving his hand like a maniac, pulling it across his neck, signaling for Scott to shut up.

But Scott wasn't done yet "Almost like twins, same hobbies, uncanny resemblance!" Scott said with a devious grin on his face, he took back a swig of his beer.

"I will murder you." Stiles mouthed silently with his right eye twitching violently.

Nikole let out a nervous giggle, she looked around as if she was ready to escape.

* * *

Niki's POV

" Once again you pulled off an epic party." Danny said as he looped his arms around hers, they both entered the backyard, standing on top of the steps "And you look beautiful, we need to go shopping again."

Niki was wearing a red floral bustier crop top, shredded denim shorts, and a long denim jacket. Her black hair was done up in a sixties half pony, and of course she had on her signature red lip stick.

With hands on her hips she scanned the backyard, she eyed Greenberg as he played Disperate Youth by Santigold, she nodded in approval.

Lydia walked up to the two of them with drinks in her hands, she looked pretty in a denim mini skirt and a baby blue lace top "Excellent party Niki, your outfit is…so so." She chirped.

Niki scoffed at her best friend " Yeah last time I accepted a drink from you…it didn't end up too well."

Lydia rolled her eyes as Danny took the second cup for himself, a tall blonde college boy walked behind the strawberry blonde, wrapping his arms around her.

She looked annoyed, as she pushed him off of her "You clearly don't understand the meaning of friends with benefits." She grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

Niki spotted the last Stella in the ice chest, she went to reach for it the same time as someone else.

She looked up to see friendly brown eyes staring back at her "Oh uh…sorry!."

Like the speed of lightning she snatched her hand back and held it, almost afraid to brush hands with him.

She gave him a sweet smile, to show that she was in fact civil "Please take the beer Stiles, I really shouldn't be drinking, bad things tend to happen when I drink."

Stiles smiled at her "Are you sure? You can have this, although I may have slipped acid in it." He said while waving the bottle in her face.

Niki's mouth hung open " Rude! That was once…maybe twice! And totally against my will, anyways you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" she slapped his chest playfully.

He looked handsome with his long hair, he looked mature. His jaw looked more chiseled, and it looked as though he grew taller. He was wearing a white dress shirt with blue denim jeans, and his hair was slicked up.

Niki would be calling herself a liar if she said she was over him, not completely…not yet.

" I like the whole look you got going on, it's like Backstreet boys, but modern." Niki quipped.

"Really?" Stiles looked at his outfit in disappointment " I was going for Justin Timberlake back when he had corn rows.' He replied with a pout "You look great Niki, really you do. Congrats on not being a tooth pick anymore." He grabbed her arm "Have you been working out?" he asked in a high pitch voice, resembling a girl.

" Nah, I broke up with the gym, we just weren't working out." She said with an exaggerated wink.

"Wow…that was an impressive pun." Stiles said while laughing.

"Thanks Stiles, sometimes I want to wrap myself in a bow and call myself gifted."

That got Stiles to really laugh " please stop with the terrible jokes."

An awkward silence fell between them "Uhm I should go give this to my date." Stiles said holding up the bottle.

Niki's eye brow hitched up " Date huh? Are you sure you aren't stalking her?"

" Stalking is when two people go on a long romantic walk together, but only one of them knows it." Stiles said with a goofy smile.

She covered her mouth trying to hide her giggle, he never lost his sense of humor, his smile fell when he looked past her shoulder " Oh really?! REALLY!?"

Niki turned around to see a copper haired girl making out heavily with Greenburg.

" Looks like Greenburg's got a date t-" Stiles shoved the beer in Niki's hand, she felt like an idiot "Oh..shit I'm sorry Stiles."

Just then she felt someone hug her from behind "Staying out of trouble, right Niki?"

"You know it." She turned around to give Isaac an innocent smile "What brings you to my humble abode?"

The Beta rested his arm on Niki's shoulder "I'm here for Stiles."

She winked at Stiles " Looks like you have a date after all."

Niki looked down to see Jonesy by the beer pong table "I need my partner in crime!" he shouted.

"Ciao boys." Niki saluted the two of them and made her way to Jonesy.

* * *

Derek's POV

"You go find Stiles, and I'll find Scott." Derek told his Beta.

"Why couldn't Peter help?" Isaac grunted in annoyance.

"Because he'll creep out everyone here, you really want to see him bumping and grinding? also he doesn't know about Niki, he cannot come near her, she'll know who he is right away."

The two of them entered the house and pushed their way through the crowd, he darted past Niki, making sure she didn't see him.

He found Scott talking to some Lacrosse buddies, silently pulling him aside he found a corner where they wouldn't be seen.

Scott looked extremely confused, but he could sense something was wrong.

"Listen I came here to tell you to be careful." He warned the Omega.

"W-what's going on Derek?"

"Just be careful tonight, and keep an eye on Niki, there's a new threat."

Derek felt like they were being watched, he quickly walked away from Scott.

Just across the pool he could see a man with light brown hair, his back was towards Derek. He had on a leather jacket with the words HATE scribbled on the back, Derek could see a puff of smoke rising as he took a drag from his cigarette.

He turned around, giving Derek a small smile, as he exhaled smoke through his nostrils.

Derek recognized him immediately, not only was it the guy who harassed him at the gas station, but he went to highschool with him.

Another guy, much younger than him joined his side. He looked to be about Scott's age…it was the guy from the night of the rave, the one Stiles called Jonesy.

Derek stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to keep his claws from extending 'Brothers." Derek whispered.

He followed them out and across the street where Alex was waiting for him, leaning against his white BMW.

"What are you doing here!?" Derek growled.

The brothers glanced at each other and began laughing "Picking up my drunk brother from a party, Gee Derek aren't you too old to be surrounding yourself with sixteen year olds? I know high school wasn't a fairy tale for you, but you don't get a do over."

The younger one looked extremely irritated, he took a step forward as if he was about to attack Derek, but his older pushed against the car "Don't be stupid Jonesy."

"Don't be bitter Alex, just because she didn't want to be with you." It hurt Derek to say that, she left a gaping hole in both of their hearts.

Before Alex could open his mouth they heard a blood curdling scream, it felt like needles scraping the inside of Derek's ear canals. He crouched to the floor cradling his head as the pain shot to his head, Alex and Jonesy were covering their ears as well.

"What the hell is that!?" Jonesy shouted.

As soon as the scream stopped the three of them ran towards where it was coming from, he could sense Isaac and Scott just behind him, Stiles' clumsy running trying to keep up.

They found Lydia staring at a random girl, impaled on a white picket fence. Her eyes were open to the night sky. Trails of blood dribbled out of her gaping mouth. It looked as though her ankle was broken, and a bottle of beer smashed next to her feet.

Lydia ran behind Scott, completely hysterical as he tried to calm her down.

The two brothers started backing up "Have fun cleaning up that mess." Alex snorted as he lit up a cigarette, he began to walk away.

But Jonesy was still in the same spot. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the bloodied girl, beads of sweat formed on his skin, it looked as if he was ready to hurl. He gulped hard "Someone please call 911." He slurred.

"Jonesy!" his brother shouted for him, the dark haired boy stumbled after his brother.

"That was the first victim; we have five more days and five more victims to go." He heard Isaac whisper to him, of course Scott heard, as he shot a confused look to the Alpha.

**Err let me know what you think of the chapter :] as you can tell i'm not exactly following the show right now. Anyways thank you for reading, especially if you have been reading since Welcome Home**


	4. funny how short life is

**S3 Ch 3**

**Untitled**

**As you can see I left the chapter title unnamed, and haven't picked out a song, I really can't think of anything. So if you guys feel like you have a great song for this chapter, or a name…please let me know. I'll pick the most fitting and change it when I put the new chapter up ^_^**

* * *

"_I-I-I don't know. I was walking home, I only live a block away from Niki…and…and I saw here just laying there." Lydia pointed to the impaled girl, as detectives surrounded her. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. Scott and Stiles tried to comfort her, but she was too hysterical._

"_And what were you two doing here?" Sherriff Stilinski asked the two boys. Derek and Isaac left the scene, so they wouldn't get dragged into legal troubles._

"_We uh, heard her scream dad, so we came running out." Stiles couldn't stop staring at the girl, he didn't know her, but he had seen her around School…she reminded him of Erica._

"_Excuse me, Sherriff Stilinski?" Detective Moore tapped his shoulder; she was the detective that helped Stiles and his father track down Niki._

"_Unfortunately this looks to be an alcohol related incident, her lip prints were found on the bottle. It looks as though she had a drunken stumble in her high heels, broke her ankle, and landed on top of the picket fence. We are running a test on her blood at the lab to check her alcohol level."_

"_That's just great." The Sherriff muttered "I'm going to drop Lydia off. Shut down the party boys."_

* * *

Niki's POV

"Summer, don't leave me." She lay floating on an inflated pool chair as the sun's warm rays kissed her skin.

Dipping her hand in the water she pulled out a beer can and threw it out of the pool.

""Niki." Scott groaned "We need to clean up." He nagged while picking up trash off of the floor.

Waving her hand dismissively she took a sip of her iced tea "Nah we'll do it later, we still have over a week until they get home." Niki had other business to attend to.

First she had to comfort her best friend, then she was going to help Allison paint her room, and lastly she had to go pay her respects.

Scott was still picking up trash, annoyed at her lack of participation. So she picked up another can from out the water.

"Is it true Scott? About the girl from last night?"

It was so hot that Scott had wrapped his shirt around his head like a turban, he wiped the sweat off of his forehead "Yeah, unfortunately."

Niki had heard there was a tragic death the night before, people had crowded around the blood stained picket fence, but Niki felt it was disrespectful to the poor girl.

"Funny…how short life is." Niki said to herself.

* * *

She let herself into Lydia's room; her best friend was sitting at her desk, brushing her hair.

Niki greeted her with a smile "Hey there Lydia, I came by to see how you're doing."

"How does it look like I'm doing!?" the strawberry blonde snapped.

Niki slowly approached her friend and started brushing her hair for hair; she didn't want to annoy Lydia any further.

"Niki…what happened to you that night?" Lydia asked

"Huh? What night?"

"The night of the last lacrosse game, you were depressed for a week, and then you changed."

After a few more brush strokes Niki stopped " Changed?"

Lydia locked eyes with her in the mirror "You're all happy…and normal..."

The raven haired beauty let out a laugh "Is that such a bad thing?"

Her best friend turned around to face her "What happened that night?"

Niki sat on the bed and stared down at her hands "Well let's see, I thought Jackson was dead; gone for good. Thankfully he's alive and abroad in London."

She lay on her back, looking at the white ceiling "And well…I went to see Stiles that night, and things didn't go so well."

Lydia sat next to her "What happened after?"

Niki shot up "Why am I being interrogated? I'm not asking you how Jackson was dead then sprang back to life; I'm not going to ask where the hell you ended up that night, or why Jackson was shipped off to London."

Niki put on her backpack and made her way to the door, before she left she turned around to Lydia "Looks like we all have our own secrets Lydia, this whole town is infested with secrets."

* * *

"So are you and Jonesy a thing now?" Allison chose her words carefully, as she applied the last coat of paint on her wall.

Allison and her father had moved into an upscale apartment in Beacon Hills, since their family was now downsized.

"We are defiantly not a thing." Niki confirmed while giggling. She dipped the roller in the coffee colored paint.

Allison turned to look at her "Lydia wants to set us up with some guys."

They both exchanged glances before groaning in frustration.

Allison bit her bottom lip "Did you see them hiding from us under the table in the diner?"

They both burst out laughing, Niki doubled over while crossing her legs "I have to pee, oh gosh I really have to pee." She said in between giggles.

Having never been to the apartment before Allison opened her door "Let me show you where it is."

"No, it's fine I'll figure it out." Niki assured her friend.

Niki randomly picked a door in the hallway, it lead to a large office "This is probably where Chris Argent spends most of his days." Niki thought to herself.

There was a bathroom located inside the office; Niki closed the office door behind her. The computer caught her attention; instead of using the bathroom she felt the need to be sneaky.

She planted herself in the leather office chair, kicking her feet up on the desk; the bottom of her boots read the words Fuck and You, so when she put her feet together it would read Fuck You. Niki moved the computer mouse to see it required a log on password.

The words Dysfunctional Family came to her mind, she typed it in…to her dismay it didn't work.

"Would Chris be so obvious to use his family as a password?" She looked at the framed photos on the desk, one in particular stood out. She held the photo in her hands "Crazy bitch." She mumbled to herself.

Planting the photo face down a password came to mind.

She typed in the word Hale, access granted.

The desktop looked boring; most of it was family photos, some beacon hills animal reports, and an I-tunes account. But something caught her eyes, the most boring offense of them all; a document named Nana's Recipes.

A devious grin crept on her face "Can you be any more obvious Argent?"

She opened the document to see it was called The Beastiary; it was not what she expected it to be.

A list of Mythical Supernatural creatures listed from A to Z, Niki let out a chuckle "Really Argent? You need to stop watching Twilight, at least it's not porn." She whispered to herself.

She scrolled down a little farther into the D section, to see the word Druid highlighted.

Niki heard the front door close; she quickly closed the document and logged off the computer.

Jumping out of her seat she opened the bathroom door to make it look like she just used it.

The door opened, Chris Argent was standing on the other side.

He looked surprised to see her "Oh…hello Niki, how are you doing?"

Niki put on a fake smile "Great, sorry I was looking for a bathroom, and this room happened to have one."

"Don't worry about it, once again congrats on your new family." Even though Chris Argent was smiling, he was studying her.

"Thank you so much…anyways I should go, I have tons of errands to run."

He watched as Niki ran out of the room to say goodbye to Allison, the office chair was off center.

Walking towards the desk he noticed a frame that was face down. He flipped it over to see it was a picture of him and Kate.

* * *

Scott's POV

"Scott write down the temperature down please." Deaton asked his worker kindly.

"The wedding was beautiful, don't you think Scott?"

The brown eyed boy looked up from the clip board "It was perfect." He smiled

They both heard the ding of the door chime, followed by six other dings.

Both Deaton and Scott looked at each other; Scott's senses were telling him danger was afoot.

Walking to the front they could see a tall blonde man wearing a fancy suit waiting behind the counter, six girls standing in a perfect V formation behind him. They looked like soldiers with their feet parted and their hands behind them…his soldiers.

"Nice collection Victor." Deaton calmly said.

Viktor's eyes were glued on Scott, Scott gulped hard "Thank you Deaton, I know you're thinking why girls? Other than the obvious, they are strong, agile, and beautiful. Most girls they yap yap." He said while opening and closing his hand, imitating a mouth. "Not these beauties." He said with a vicious smile.

"Girls." All the girls except for the one with short black hair opened their mouths, they were missing their tongues.

Scott doubled over, ready to hurl, the sight was so brutal and disturbing; but Deaton stood as still as a statue.

" I ripped them out myself, with my own claws." He said beaming like a little child receiving a gold star sticker. "It was their initiation, except for this one." He pointed to the girl with the husky eyes 'She doesn't talk much anyways."

Deaton cleared his throat "What do you want Viktor?"

The blonde man took off his Tom Ford sunglasses and leaned on the counter, coming face to face with Scott. Scott couldn't help but to stare back into his light grey eyes, they were almost transparent…like two bits of dirty glass.

"I wanted a good look at this one, what do you think of death young one?"

Scott swallowed a lump in his throat, danger was seeping out of this man's pores "Who are you?" he asked in a shaky uncertain voice.

The girl with the crystal blue eyes snarled and lunged towards the counter next to her Alpha, Scott stumbled backwards, hitting his head against the wall.

"Imbecile." She grunted.

"There there Natasha, be nice. Pardon her, the urge to defend her Alpha is strong in this one. I'm guessing Derek didn't tell you huh? Such a shame, no worries Scott…you will find out soon enough." Viktor snapped twice, and headed out the door, the girls following him out.

The girl with the Husky eyes was the last to leave, she extended her claws and dragged both hands across the counter, her scratches leaving a V like shape.

"He knew my name." Scott said in shock, both of his hands were shaking, whoever this man was…he was responsible for the death last night.

Deaton put his hand on Scott's shoulder "You need to find Derek now." He warned.

* * *

Niki's POV

Sunflowers, Talia's favorite flowers. Niki had placed them in the basket of her red bike as she peddled to the Hale home.

She placed the flowers on the bottom step like last time, closing her eyes she swore she could smell Talia's garlic roast beef, hear Cora's high pitch laugh, Derek dribbling the basketball outside, and Peter explaining the importance of Poetry to her.

Opening her eyes she was back in the dim burned down pile of ash, she sighed and blew a kiss to the air before leaving the house.

Niki sat on the porch and took off her boots, switching them to her running shoes. Lately she had been seeking solitude and peace within nature, now seemed like a great time to stretch her legs; after all Cross Country would be starting soon.

She left her Bike and boots in front of the house, it's not like anyone visits the Hale house anyways.

* * *

Stiles' POV

"You need to find Derek right now; I'll go visit the subway car, you go to the house, this is important; will explain later- Scott."

Stiles raced to the Hale house; he pulled up to see a red bike on the floor in front of the house. He ran out of the car, he knew the bike belonged to Niki.

"Hey there Stiles." She greeted him with a grin, while doing stretches.

"Niki what are you doing here?" he asked while walking to her, he couldn't stop staring at her ass in her tight yoga pants, and the fact that she was doing stretches wasn't helping.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She bolted away from Stiles.

Stiles ran after her, hardly able to catch up "Why are you running!?" he demanded.

She turned around, wisps of hair flying "Cross Country." She shouted

Stiles pushed himself harder, but she was born to run "Why am I running?" he asked her completely confused.

She turned around again, her one dimple showing as she smiled "Because you love the chase."

"True, plus I enjoy the view." Stiles thought to himself, as he stared at her behind hungrily.

Niki stopped dead in her tracks, skidding across the leaves, but Stiles kept running.

He ran past her laughing, happy to be in front, he turned to face her while still running.

Niki's mouth was open in horror; she screamed his name, her scream so loud that it spooked birds out of the trees.

Smack!

Stiles turned around to hit his face into something hard, he fell onto his back. He felt Niki grab his arms and pull him backwards, she fell on her butt while still holding onto Stiles; he rested the back of his head on the crook of her neck.

They both looked up to see an old man swinging back and forth from the impact Stiles made on it. His body limp and pale, with a noose around his neck.

* * *

Derek's POV

"You haven't told Scott!?" How do you expect him to trust us if you can't even trust him? Does he even know where you live!?" Isaac fumed while walking back and forth by the large window.

"It's not that easy!" Derek hissed.

"For once baby blue is right." Peter said with a smirk on his face as he stirred his cup of tea with a spoon.

"Don't call me that!" Isaac snapped.

"What if Viktor is full of shit? Maybe the detective was right; the girl had a drunken stumble. Detective Moore is pretty damn good at her job."

Derek put his forearm against the large window, leaning his head against it.

"The Alpha pack is like a myth, I highly doubt they exist, maybe this asshole is passing by and just wants to stir some drama."

Just then a figure dropped down from the roof, all the way to the floor.

The cup in Peter's hand fell out of his grip, smashing on the floor.

The trio ran outside to the sidewalk where a gaggle of people had gathered around, screaming in horror.

Derek pushed his way past the crowd to see a college boy smashed against the pavement, the jelly of his brain seeping out of his cracked head, blood trickling down his nose and ears. Isaac pushed his way next to Derek; they both looked at each other in fear.

Peter poked his head between the two "You still think Viktor was full of shit? Read Frat Boy's shirt." He nodded to the college kid.

His grey shirt had the words Beta written on it.

* * *

**Hmm Alex with a leather Jacket with the word Hate on it? And Niki with Boots that say fuck you? HOW RUDE! :-p**

**Please leave me your thoughts and critiques, also plot suggestions would be nice; also to those of you asking when will Niki find out wtf is going on? The answer is very soon :]**


	5. CHNG

**Fortune days- the glitch mob**

**Hey guys so my computer crashed :( so I'm using an iPad, I apoligize for the shitty formatting, any grammatical mistakes and the lack of double spacing, and if the writing seems lazy, I hate typing on this :,(**

* * *

She watched the body with her olive eyes, carefully hidden under her black bangs.

Back and forth the body went, back and forth her eyes went following it.

" and you found the body like this?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

Stiles twiddled with his thumbs avoiding eye contact with his father.

" yeah except I ran Into it." Stiles said while rubbing his raw forehead.

The sheriff cleared his throat, causing the two of them to look up " And what were the two of you doing out here?"

Niki gave the Sheriff a sweet innocent smile " Well you see, I went to visit the...the house." tears started streaming from her eyes, the Sheriff's hard gaze fell " I wanted to pay respect, and Stiles was kind enough to be there for moral support." she lied as she looped her arm through Stiles'.

Stiles awkwardly coughed as he agreed with her story, why would she lie for him?

His father rested a hand on Niki's shoulder " Niki you are an astonishing young lady, please please take care of yourself. you two may leave."

Just then detective Moore approached him, Stiles respected her a great deal. She was amazing at her job, a strong female in a male dominant job, and she taught Stiles a few things about her job.

Niki turned around and walked back to the Hale house, smiling as she wiped away her fake tears.

Stiles ran to catch up with her " how did you learn to cry like that?" he whispered.

" I spent most of last year crying, I learned a thing or two." she said chuckling.

They both bent over to pick up her red bike.

Their hands accidentally brushed, Stiles expected her to recoil again, but to his surprise she kept it there.

Stiles felt a blush creep on his face, it felt like the first time he crushed on her " please let me give you a ride." he insisted.

"no need, I'll be fine." she reassured him with a smile, her one dimple showing " Will you be at the warehouse Saturday night?"

Stiles looked at his feet " Nah, not my scene. Maybe I'll see you around?"

Niki gave him a coy smile as she jumped on her bike, she pedaled away, not bothering to answer Stiles .

* * *

Isaacs POV

It had been two days since the two killings, two; Viktor meant business. Yesterday a woman and her husband were brutally murdered, leaving two children orphaned. Nobody took it more seriously than Isaac...after all he was an orphan himself, with no family.

It may seem like Derek didn't care, but Isaac knew it was tearing him apart. They both sat on the couch, mouths ajar watching Beacon Hills news. Apparently the wife of the couple was the daughter of a notorious lawyer, thus gaining press to the murders.

Viktor was on TV talking to the reporter, acting hysterical as he was being interviewed.

" I came here to visit the lovely town of Beacon Hills, now everyone gets killed? What sick person is doing this? Why would someone hurt these people? Just give them what they want" Isaac could swear he saw him smile for a millisecond .

"He has no pattern, he's wild, he must be put down now." Peter scratched his chin " one more murder tonight, one more tomorrow...and we can't stop him because we have no clue where he will strike next. We need help, we need Scott and his friends."

Derek clenched his jaw "What am I supposed to do? Tell him if we don't figure this out I'll have to kill either him or Isaac?"

Both men turned to look at Isaac, he gulped hard.

Isaac growled as he stared Peter down" Or you could kill the one that attacked Lydia, Niki, and Laura."

Isaac used to dislike Niki a lot ; she was arrogant, dated Jacskon, befriended Lydia right away, and never bothered to even glance at him. But Derek would constantly talk about her, it always sounded like he was talking about a different girl. After he heard Niki's story and her accident from Derek his respect grew for her. Yes he felt sorry for her, but as stupid as it may seem she reminded him of himself before the bite: scared, confused, and lonely.

Derek shot Peter a glance " he's not part of my pack, he's a leech."

Peter put his hands in the air " hey I was acting under impulse with Laura, and Niki was supposed to be my Beta, and Lydia is alive, so we're all good here.

Both Derek and Isaac turned to growl at Peter, but neither would let him know About Niki.

" What about the other two Betas?" Peter asked, changing the subject.

Derek sighed and looked out the window, the blood of the college kid still stained the pavement down below " I think they are missing."

"Missing!?" Isaac shouted.

"We need to focus on this!" Derek roared as his eyes shined ruby red, forcing Isaac to cower in a corner.

" we need to find Scott tonight!"

* * *

Scott's POV

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Niki asked as she shoved Scott away from the bathroom mirror, applying her cotton candy pink lip stick. Scott shoved her back hogging the mirror to fix his hair" Allison might be here tonight." Niki reminded him.

" That's fine, I just want to go support Jonesy's band." Scott replied, in all honesty he wanted to patrol the crowd and make sure no one ended up dead.

They both entered the warehouse, the same one the rave was held at during their spring break. Niki pointed to the stage, letting Scott know where she was headed off to.

As soon as she left Stiles approached him " how are we going to do this? Just the two of us?"

The lights went off as Lugosi took the stage, high pitched screams filled the air when the spotlight lit up Jonesy. Stiles rolled his eyes " I bet he has split ends...something"

Scott couldn't help but to smile " He's not that bad Stiles."

* * *

Stiles' PoV

He decided to go to the warehouse to help Scott patrol the place, after taking to Scott Niki caught his attention. She looked stunning in her white crop top and jeans, her black hair cascading over her body.

Stiles had done such a good job over the summer avoiding her, but he felt happy and excited just watching her , he couldn't help but to approach her.

"Hi" he said with a goofy smile.

She smiled at him looking him up and down, then returned her attention to Jonesy who was now shirtless on stage shredding his guitar.

Stiles felt defeated, he turned around to walk away, but felt her small hand grab his arm. He turned around as Niki almost pushed herself on him, she put her fingers on the corner of Stiles' lips, forcing his pout into a smile.

He couldn't help but to laugh at her silliness, they both turned around to enjoy the spectacle on stage.

Bobbing their heads they would catch each other glancing, stiles's hand bumped into hers a few times, he finally mustered the courage and grabbed it.

He quickly turned to look at her, hoping she would show some sign she was okay with the situation. But she didn't turn to look at him, instead she pulled her hand away.

"crap" she said as she reached into her purse, she pulled the contents of her bag searching for her phone.

"hold this." she said as she handed Stiles her lipstick, he stuffed it in his pocket.

Panic took over, she was rejecting him. Stiles pushed his way out of the crowd and away from Niki.

He found Scott in the back, looking over the crowd.

Just then Stiles and Scott were turned around to face Derek and Isaac "We need to talk." Derek growled " Isaac stay here and look after Niki, I'm not leaving her with dumb and dumber again."

Scott clenched his fists, this is the second time this summer Derek graced him with his presence; and he's being insulted by the Alpha.

" You have to kill one of us? What do you mean they are missing!? How are you do calm Derek!" Scott paced back and forth in the designated room in the ware house, it was about the same size as a large class room.

Stiles' eyes were as large as golf balls , like he had seen a ghost " All those innocent people." he exclaimed.

" I know." Derek grunted, he had never been in such a position before, let innocents die? Or kill a Beta, someone be truly cares for..." I thought I could handle this on my own, but he has a ruthless army, he's always ahead of us."

Stiles ruffled his hair in frustration " someone is going to die tonight and tomorrow...and I can't think of a plan...I need to tell my dad."

Derek kicked the loose gravel as he paced around the parking lot " it won't make a difference, he picks people at random, for all we know someone could be dead by now."

As soon as he finished the sentence they heard the wailing of police sirens speeding across the road, heading south of them.

The Alpha looked at the floor " there goes another one." he said with great defeat.

Without hesitation Stiles ran to his car fearing for his father, Scott ran inside to check on Niki; Derek stayed outside...who did he have to run for?

Absolutely nothing was solved, Stiles didn't have a brilliant plan, maybe Derek should let Viktor kill.

* * *

He followed the cop cars, hoping he wouldn't find his father dead at the bottom of a ditch.

He felt a lump grow in his throat, barely able to grasp the steering wheel with shaky hands he came to a halt next to the blue bridge.

Letting out a sigh of relief he was over the moon elated to see his father talking to surrounding cops.

The Sheriff turned around to face his son with watery eyes, Stiles jumped out of the car, confused as to what's going on.

Like a punch to the gut Stiles doubled over, the sight of Detective Moore's torn up body was too much to handle

* * *

Scott's POV

Scott stared at the empty ceiling as he lay in his bed. He loved his new room, it was spacious, and it was nice knowing his step sister was two doors away.

But at the moment he was thinking of all the dead innocent people, would Derek kill him or Isaac? Where could Erica and Boyd be?

His mind quickly wandered to Allison, she was avoiding him, otherwise she would have been at the party and the concert.

Scott traced a circle within a circle on his palm, a shape he had constantly drawn during the summer.

He heard a creak in the wooden floors and quickly sat up to see Niki standing in her Pj's by the door frame.

" Hey Niki, shouldn't you be asleep?"

She was looking at the floor, black hair draping over her face, she looked up at him in fear.

Scott immediately sensed something was wrong, a tight knot forming in his stomach.

He noticed both of her hands were behind her back, fear was radiating off of her body.

"Niki...what do you have behind your back?" he asked cautiously.

She slowly pulled her hands out, in one hand was a gun, in another was a magazine.

"Niki." he whispered " what are you doing?"

His eyes widened as his step sister loaded the magazine into the gun.

* * *

Isaac's POV

Derek stood at the window, still staring at the blood stain below.

He seethed in anger as he stared at it.

"What happens tomorrow...after the last victim? Does he keep killing? Will the Alpha pack pay us a visit?" Isaac asked.

Isaac closed his eyes shut " maybe ...maybe you should just kill me."

Derek turned around to look at his Beta, his face as still as calm water.

With eyes still closed Isaac extended his arms out, ready to embrace the pain

" I have no friends, I have no family! No one know I'm gone!" the Beta shouted " If this is what it takes to save people then so be it!" he shouted again.

The hair on the back of his neck raised as he heard Derek taking a few steps towards him.

Cringing, Isaac was ready for whatever may come.

Bang!

Bang!

Isacc's eyes shot open, someone was knocking at the door

Bang!

Bang!

Isaac ran for the door without hesitation.

" Isaac don't!" Derek shouted after his Beta, but the impulsive teenager opened the door and poked his head outside.

No one was there...

He looked down to see a little black box on the floor, he scooped it up and placed it on the table.

Derek rolled his eyes "what is it?"

Isaac opened the box to find a note " a little incentive for you, hope you like it. Meet me and the girls at the warehouse in two nights, nine PM, come with your Betas only-V." Isaac read aloud.

Derek growled "it's going to be a showdown, we have two days to devise a plan."

The box was empty except for the note, Isaac scratched his head as he tilted the box upside down. The velvet pillow fell off as something clinked against the table.

Isaac's mouth went dry, with shaky hands he picked up a silver heart necklace.

"Derek...he has Niki ..this is Niki's necklace."

Derek ran over to Isaac and snatched the necklace out of his hands, his eyes widened as he ran his thumb against the engraved letters on the necklace CHNG.

He crouched to the floor in panic, still holding onto the necklace.

" No, this necklace belongs to someone else."

I hope you guys like the chapter, sadly the next one will be on my iPad too, I hate writing Nd uploading on this , leave reviews plz


	6. If you want me

**Draw Your Swords - Angus and Julia Stone**

** I love this song and timed it, it should give you some feels, good ones.**

* * *

Stiles' POV

He had never seen his father look so distraught, except for when his mother died. His father sat in the arm chair with a drink in hand as he watched the imaginary flames flicker in the fire place.

It was just last night when they had discovered Detective Moore's thrashed up body, a

nimal attack they said...but Stiles knew better.

Detective Moore had grown close to Stiles after Niki went missing, now Stiles was in shambles, his father in a worse state.

Stiles kneeled down next to his father "Dad, please say something." but he took another sip of whiskey, ignoring his son " I need to get to work." he sighed.

Stiles went upstairs to his room and pulled out a notebook and pen, it was time to devise a plan. All he came up with was a stick figure of himself chasing the man named Viktor with an axe.

His eyes travelled across the table to a folded piece of paper between his copy of Through The Looking Glass, he unfolded it to see it was the sketch.

"Hey." he turned around to see Scott standing in the doorway, He had never seen his friend look so sad and confused "your dad let me in on his way out."

His eyes darted to the piece of paper in Stiles' hand, his eye brow hitched up, but he looked worrisome, almost scared.

Scott tugged on the cords of his green hoodie " he texted me the address, let's go."

* * *

Scott's POV

The two boys waited outside the heavy steel door as Isaac opened it. He greeted them with a small sympathetic smile "I'm sorry for your loss, Stiles."

They walked in to see Derek, Peter, and to their surprise Dr. Deaton sitting at a table.

Neither Scott nor Stiles have seen Derek's new place, it suited him, better yet it suited his personality, cold and lonely.

Derek stood up from his seat " we ned to figure a plan of attack now."

Stiles scoffed " you don't say, way to keep us in the dark on this." his sarcasm stinging Derek.

Scott looked to his boss " Please tell me we have something."

The wise veterinarian scratched his chin "unfortunately Scott I don't, you will need brains and brawn to beat Viktor, and believe me this man is smart."

" he wants the three of us to meet him at the warehouse tomorrow night." Derek looked at both Isaac and Scott " He wants one of you dead "

Scott felt his body tense as he looked at Isaac, who looked frightened.

"But I'm not going to let that happen." the alpha growled.

" We need strength Scott, we need them, the Argents." Deaton chimed in.

"The Argents?" Scott asked in shock " There's no way they'll lift a finger for us after the death of Victoria."

"They have to!" Derek hissed " He has my sister!"

* * *

He lopped on all fours as he approached Allison's apartment complex.

Tapping his foot on the floor impatiently he waited for the elevator. Scott couldnt believe he was going to the Argents for help.

The Elevator door opened, a kindly blind man walked out with his stick "hello." he greeted Scott.

Scott smiled and waved his hand at him, the man kept walking . He felt like an idiot, he just waved at a blind man "Hello" Scott shouted after him;

* * *

"no." Chris argent practically hissed at him, the over protective father stood in front of the door, not allowing Scott in.

"We really need your help, please all these people are dead, we can stop this." Scott pleaded " it'stomorrow night, either Isaac or I will be dead, we need you and Allison."

Scott knew Allison was listening from the other side of the door, he could hear her rapid heart beat.

Chris sighed as he leaned against the door " Scott I am sorry, I've retired, Allison and I have been through too much, just go home."

He gently shut the door on Scott.

* * *

Niki's POV

*Brushing her hair, Niki listened to the chirping of the crickets outside her window, so peaceful...almost melodic. She decided to braid her hair to the side, placing it over her shoulder. Summer was coming to an end, and in a few days school would start, Niki was ready for new beginnings.

Niki walked over to her dresser and put on her pajamas, a black silk button up blouse and black silk shorts. She was completely alone in the house, she understood if Scott didn't want to be near her, he would come around eventually.

She looked up at her vanity mirror, a piece of folded paper tucked in the top corner of the mirror.

Grabbing the paper she sat on the edge of her bed and unrolled it " Can't wait for our datetonight:) " the note read. A bittersweet smile spread across her face, the note was from the day of hers and Stiles' first date.

Laying on her back she held the note up, reading it over and over again. Yes she moved on, but a big part of her missed him, they never had a chance to be together, to see what they could become. Deep down inside Niki knew they could be great, they could have been amazing; but things were complicated for them both; especially after that night with Alex.

Niki closed her eyes and remembered the night of winter formal , she vividly remembered the image of Stiles waiting for her at the bottom of the school steps. No one had ever looked at her the way he did.

Her head perked up as she heard the doorbell ring, who could be here at this hour?

Gracefully she walked down the marble stairs and opened the door.

"Hi Niki." he said with a straight face.

"Stiles." she wanted to smile, but she couldn't wrangle the butterflies in her stomach "uh come inside ." she opened the door wider inviting him in.

She walked a few steps up the marble stairs, turning around she saw Stiles waiting at the bottom. He looked scared and uncertain, like a lost puppy.

" Are you just going to stand there?" she said with a coy smile.

"Oh...uh." Stiles followed her to her room.

Plopping herself down on the bed she gathered her knees to her chest "So how can I help you?"

She couldn't help but to play with her braid, a habit of nerves.

" I...I wanted to give you this." Stiles fished in his pocket and pulled out her lipstick .

He placed the lipstick on the vanity, the note caught his eyes, he held it in his hands and read it over and over again.

He closed his hand, crumbling the note in his grip " So much for us." he whispered to himself.

Niki buried her head in her knees " we were doomed from the start." she mumbled.

Stiles smiled finding humor in the tragedy " I think we could have worked, if Jonesy didn't get in the way."

Niki's head shot up " What does Jonesy have to do with it, what about the secrets you kept from me? Did that ever cross your mind? What about you giving up on us?"

Stiles was taken aback by Niki's sudden outburst, she had clearly bottled up her emotions. He had no clue that she was still hurt over this, she had put on a mask so well that she had fooled everyone. But her emotions were raw, she was hurting and Stiles could see it.

But Niki wasn't the only one who was frustrated

" What does Jonesy have to do with it? Stiles repeated her question "really Niki?"

"You waltz into my room and leave me a drawing of us, reeling me back to you like a fish on a hook, then you cut the string."

Niki looked at him confused "I put myself on the line for you with that drawing, but you did nothing."

He scoffed at her "That night after you left my house I went to find you, to tell you i wanted nothing more than to be with you, but of course you were with Jonesy, probably shoving your tongue down his-"

Niki stood up and pointed her finger at him " Don't you dare finish that sentence! You were quick to jump to online dating! Yet I haven't gone on a date with anyone! You were quick to get over me, what did it take you...a day?"

Stiles threw his hands in the air " It doesn't matter anyways, a girl like you doesn't end up with a guy like me."

He turned around to walk out of her room.

" is that why you came here!? To give my lipstick back and...and stomp on my heart all over again!?" Niki's voice cracked as she yelled at him. " stop putting me on a damn pedestal."

Stiles cringed, hearing her in pain broke his heart, he never meant for all of this to happen.

With his back still turned to her and his hand on the door knob he sighed " you'll be happier with Clark Kent anyways."

" This again? We're just going in circles Stiles" she closed her eyes as a tear escaped " "always in circles." She turned around to face her bed, both of them facing away from each other.

"let's not fuck around, this isn't about your bullshit insecurities, it's about secrets, tearing us apart." she said in a soft voice, a hair above a whisper.

" plus,I would take Batman over Superman any day."

Just hearing that took Stiles' breath away, he turned around to face her, was he really the only one she wanted?

She looked so fragile, like a deer. Playing with her braid she bit her bottom lip, she felt another tear trail down her face.

It was time for someone to take a leap, to fix the problem for once and for all. Niki was scared for what she was about to say, nothing was scarier than putting yourself out there and getting rejected.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath " If you want me...come and get me."

With her eyes still closed she could hear Stiles walk up behind her, he whispered her name in disbelief.

Chills danced down her spine and goosebumps arose on her flesh as she felt Stiles' warm breath on the back of her neck. She felt him lightly stroke her silk sleeve and turn her around to face him.

He looked into those olive eyes that he had lost himself in many times. this time he didn't see a scared timid little girl, this time he saw the love in her eyes, the need, the want.

Stiles wiped her tear away, she held his hand against her cheek with both hands, just like she did at Winter Formal.

Her finger then wrapped around his belt loop, tugging him into her.

Their lips collided, he felt her silk lips against his, they kissed hungrily for the first time since the dance. The passion was so thick they could kiss endlessly, never parting away.

Her fingers snaked through his hair as his tongue gained entrance in her mouth.

Niki playfully nibbled on his lip, this seemed to really turn Stiles on. Next thing she knew his nimble fingers were unbuttoning her silk blouse carefully.

The black silk collected around her feet like a puddle, she was in her lace bra and silk shorts now, Niki covered her mouth with her hand and looked away, as if she was in surprise.

" shit, did i do something wrong?"Stiles asked truly concerned as Niki took a few steps back, still covering her mouth "We...we don't have to do this." he bent over to pick up her blouse.

She knew she had to be with him, her first time had to be with him. She removed her hand smiling at Stiles' sincerity. Taking him by surprise she leapt on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Their tongues went back to their dance, fighting for dominance. Stiles took a few steps forward while still holding her, they both fell onto the bed.

Stiles looked at her, drank in her long lean body, waiting just for him, no one but him.

Her hand slithered under his shirt, running her cold fingers over his warm chest, she leaned up trying to get a taste of his lips.

But Stiles pushed her down, he resumed kissing the crook of her neck, causing Niki to moan. He trailed down, kissing her chest ever so lightly. The feather light kisses on her stomach gave her a tickle.

He slid her shorts off with ease, he looked to see her underwear was matching her bra " you sneaky little devil, you knew I would show up tonight."

A devious sultry grin spread across her face " thank you for returning my lipstick." she said in an innocent voice.

Stiles felt his bulge growing hard, she pulled him down and nibbled on his ear, he couldn't help but to groan.

Her fingers swiftly peeled his shirt off, and soon tugged at his pants. She heard a crinkle as she unbuttoned his jeans.

She dipped her hand in his back pocket and pulled out a condom , her mouth dropped open in amusement as she waved it in front of him " And you call me a sneaky devil?"

He felt a blush creep up on him " you never know." he mumbled.

She giggled at his adorable awkwardness "shut up and kiss me Stilinski"

Niki was taken by surprise as Stiles pinned her hands above her head, seeing Stiles aggressive turned her on even more.

Niki took a deep breath knowing what comes next, he laced his hand in hers as he gently entered her.

* * *

**Sexual frustration gone! Hope you enjoyed the Stiki moment. Thank you Nessie for helping me out. Also for those of you wondering, the next chapter will be called **

**Do Svidaniya Nikita, it's up to you to figure out what that means :)**


	7. Do svidaniya Nikita

** In for the kill - La Roux (Skream remix)**

**The wolf - fever ray**

**Hey guys so I took forever timing the songs, they work perfectly especially the second one'**

**And yes unfortunately this is typed on an iPad :(**

**I want to say thank you to my readers, I know most of the chapters leave you with lots of questions, so I appreciate you guys giving me a chance and being patient.**

**This was the most nerve wrecking chapter, I hope all of you keep an open mind and don't hate me too much :(**

**Anyways I'm so nervous for the reviews or lack of reviews for this chapter, I still hope to have your love and support, thank you :)**

* * *

He rolled over to pull her into an embrace, that night they had fallen asleep, tangled in each others arms. He only found a small dent in her pillow, sitting up he rubbed his eyes.

"Niki?"

She was only in her underwear, putting a record on the record player.

The heavenly glow of the morning sun wrapped around her like a cloak, even though Stiles could only see her bare back she looked enchanting. Her back was long and slender, but she wasn't skin and bones anymore, Stiles could see two dimples on the lower half of her back, he loved every inch of her body.

"come here." he whined

She looked over her shoulder with a sweet smile " good morning " she placed the needle on the groove of a love song, and slowly crawled back to bed, into his arms.

She laid on him, head resting on his chest. He twirled his finger in her hair as she listened to his heart beat

She laced her hand in his, and he kissed her hand.

"I love you Nikita." he whispered as she listened to his heart rate, he was telling the truth. She couldn't help to smile like a giddy school girl, her one dimple showing. He pointed his finger to her dimple, she jokingly frowned at him.

"I demand to see your dimple" he ordered as he brought his finger closer to her face.

Biting her bottom lip she shook her head, refusing to smile for him.

His finger came closer and closer to her face "c'mon" he said.

"boop." he said in a high pitched voice as he poked her cheek.

Niki couldn't help but to laugh at his silliness , her dimple appeared on her face.

The scent of jasmine filled Stiles' nose as he kissed the top of her head.

He sighed " Niki I don't want to mess this up."

She looked at him with green eyes " I don't want to mess this up either Stiles." she whispered.

They both sat up looking into each others eyes, he cupped her face, running his thumb over her cheek.

" I want to tell you everything after tonight." Stiles had never been so sure.

Niki stared at her sheets "Stiles, you don't have to, it's okay."

"I want to." he said with a reassuring smile.

The moment was cut short when Niki's stomach began to growl, both of me burst out laughing.

"pancakes!" they both shouted in unison.

* * *

Derek's POV

* Night had fallen over Beacon Hills, Derek, Scott, and Isaac stood side to side right before the warehouse.

"This is suicide." Isaac whispered "complete suicide."

Derek turned to look at his Betas, their lives in his hands. Both of them so young, still learning how to live.

The Alpha clenched his fists "We go forth as planned , no backing down."

"No backing down." Scott repeated in a confident voice, but Derek could hear the fear and the doubt.

They were trusting him to not fail, they were trusting him to lead them into battle.

He took a deep breath as he walked Into the warehouse, the two teenagers right behind him.

The trio looked around cautiously, using every single sense of the body to scope out Viktor.

He stepped to the center of the warehouse, suddenly the warehouse came to life with the sound of giggles.

Just what he suspected, Viktor's army was here.

The giggles got louder and louder as more girls joined in.

"shut up." Derek mumbled.

The laughter wouldn't stop.

"Shut up." Derek said louder, trying to raise his voice above the irritable noise.

The laughter became deafening, unbearable. The Betas covered their ears as they writhed in pain.

"I said shut up!" the Alpha roared, just like that the laughter cut to silence.

Instead it was replaced by gentle weeping, it sounded like a young girl.

"Cora." he whispered.

Without hesitation Derek ran.

"Derek! It's a trap!" Isaac yelled after him. The two boys tried their best to keep up.

The warehouse had a long hallway with multiple rooms, he found a room the size of a ballroom.

There he found a girl with dark brown hair tied to a chair. On her head rested a wreath of wolfsbane, like a crown for a princess.

Her head was slumped to the side, and mouth open ajar.

The girls face was sickly pale, the wolfsbane making it hard for her to breathe.

The chair was resting against the wall, in the farthest corner of the room. Around her was a large circle of mountain ash, large enough to fit a group of people.

Derek ran to the girl, amazed at how much she had grown, he barely recognized her. With the way she was looking at him, she knew who he was "Derek...go." she whispered.

Derek ignored her wishes, he looked down to see the circle of mountain ash was not yet completed.

he stepped over the ring and ripped the wreath off of her head and threw it towards the door.

"Derek, please." Cora pleaded, but her voice was weak.

"That's just touching, and disgustingly predictable. Viktor spat out as he entered the room.

His girls right behind him, Derek noticed there were more of them, but more importantly the girl with Husky eyes wasn't there.

"Well well glad to see you showed up, now let's be quick about it, I have a salon appointment to maintain my hair." the blonde alpha ran his fingers through his hair.

"I will let you walk out of here with your sister...as soon as you kill one of them." he said while eyeing both Scott and Stiles.

* * *

Allison's POV

She wasn't supposed to be here, this was the last place she was supposed to be.

But she went against her fathers wishes, and she would do it again if it meant protecting her friends.

She hated Derek, but the hate was slowly fading. She had learned that revenge was a dish best served cold, and Scott was one of the few she could trust.

The huntress was armed up to the teeth, ready to take down some she wolves.

She looked to Stiles who looked beyond nervous, she admired his bravery, he had no weapon other than his wit. He didn't fear death, but he feared the loss of his loved ones.

Allison handed him a knife "I'm not leaving you defenseless." she whispered.

He gladly took it without hesitation.

The two of them crouched by the door frame as they watched, Viktor and his girls had their backs turned against them.

Peter hid next to the two of them,his eyes glowing steel blue.

Allison silently loaded her cross bow as she listened to the conversation.

" I will let you walk out of here with your sister...if you kill one of them." Viktor said.

"Not today!" Peter growled , he leapt into the room and struck down one of the girls, while Allison jumped from behind him and unloaded her bolt into the neck of another.

Derek leapt onto Viktor while Scott and Isaac joined the battle.

Allison spotted Stiles as he ran through the chaos with a broom in hand, he would whack she wolves in the face as he chatged towards Cora.

as he put the wooden broom down he kneeled beside Cora "We're getting you out of here." he whispered as he untied her binds.

Viktor threw Derek with ease into Scott and Isaac knocking them down, Peter had three girls circling him, Scott and Isaac were fighting other Betas as well.

Viktor was on top of Derek, punching him over and over, Allison shot an arrow at the Alpha.

But he turned around in time to catch it, instead he drove the arrow into Derek's shoulder, he yelled in pain.

" You see Derek, if you had killed one of them, then you could have been as strong as me, but you do things the hard way." Viktor growled.

"We need to retreat!" Allison shouted, but everyone was busy being beaten on. She looked at Stiles who was standing in front of Cora with the knife in his hand, ready to protect her.

Derek writhed in pain on the floor, Viktor's attention turned to Allison, he began walking towards her with a sadistic smile on his face.

A Beta struck down on Allison, knocking the crossbow out of her hand, Allison quickly knelt down to pull a knife out from her ankle holster.

But she was too late, she felt a hand wrap around her throat and lift her off of her feet.

"Enough! " Viktor shouted, while holding Allison up.

Everyone's attention turned to the two of them.

"Allison!" Scott shouted, he ran towards her, but a Beta struck across his abdomen, making him fall to his knees.

"I said enough!" his shout booming through the room.

Derek, Isaac , and Peter retracted their claws and put their hands in the air.

Viktor pulled the knife off of Allison's thigh holster, ripped her jacket off, stripping her away from her multiple daggers and arrowheads.

Since she was completely defenseless, Viktor slowly loosened his grip on her throat, enough for her to breath, but with a restraint.

"You fools really thought you could defeat me? ME!?" he seemed almost offended.

" I want all of you to step behind the mountain ash, now!"

All of them obeyed his orders as he still kept Allison hostage.

"Rita." he looked at a girl and nodded over.

She walked towards them and took out a little jar from her pocket, she crouched next to the mountain ash and completed the circle...they were now trapped.

* * *

Niki's POV

"I've never done this with anyone before." Jonesy said sitting in the drivers seat.

He looked over to Niki who was studying her surroundings.

" I have never done this." Niki replied back, staring into his sky blue eyes.

" Are you nervous Niki?"

She didn't answer.

He leaned in slowly, inching closer and closer to her.

"Does Alex know what we're doing?" she asked truly concerned.

"No, he won't be happy, but I'm here for you." he replied with sincerity.

A smile spread across their faces as he reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a spray bottle.

"Look at it Niki, that blank canvas is waiting for your artwork." he said with a chuckle.

They stepped out of the car, both clad in black from head to toe ;blending in with their nighttime surroundings.

Jonesy opened his trunk to pull out their backpacks, both filled with bottles spray paint, he slung the backpack over his shoulder as he handed Niki a rabbit mask.

"just incase we get caught."

"A rabbit? Really? Can't I have something a but more badass?" she asked.

He put on a wolf mask and put up his black hoodie "nope." he said through the mask

They looked at the exterior of the warehouse, their blank canvas waiting for them.

Both looked at each other and nodded, ready to graffiti.

She watched Jonesy for a moment as he sprayed the wall, the way he was spraying had a fluidity to it.

Niki gave it a try but everything she did dripped. Jonesy pulled his wolf mask " don't stand so close. Give it space."

She put on her rabbit mask and gave it another shot.

Just then she felt a presence behind her, she turned around to see two girls silently standing.

Her and Jonesy looked at each other through the eye holes of their masks "Can I help you?" Jonesy asked in a muffled voice.

The two girls didn't say a word, the one with the short black hair grabbed Niki by her throat, she was incredibly strong, too strong.

Niki started gasping for air, she clawed at the girls face but this caused the girl to slam Niki's head against the wall.

Jonesy dropped both spray cans as he put his hands in the air "you're hurting her!" he shouted, but the other girl twisted his arm around his back.

"Let's find Viktor." the girl with husky eyes shouted.

Both of them were still disguised in masks as they were lead into the deserted warehouse.

" Let to!" Niki struggled to fight back.

"Don't be scared." Jonesy whispered to Niki, hoping to calm his friend down.

* * *

Derek's POV

The six of them were completely trapped with no where to go. Derek stood in front of his sister, ready to protect her. On his right stood Isaac, on his left stood Scott, Stiles, and Peter.

Viktor pouted dramatically "why must we fight Derek? We could be family."

"My family is right here." Derek growled.

He looked at Allison who looked fearful, Derek couldn't let her die, she didn't deserve to die. She risked her life just to help him, even after her mother's death. But she wasn't screaming for help instead she was telling Derek not to give in.

"Derek don't do it! Please don't kill them." she pleaded.

"shut up you stupid girl!" Viktor kissed.

"Derek, please take my life." Scott cried out.

Suddenly the scent of jasmine filled the air, Viktor sniffed the air in confusion.

Derek felt his mouth go dry, a knot tightened in his stomach, the smell was so familiar.

Husky girl and another girl walked in, dragging two people with animal masks, one a wolf, the other a rabbit.

"What have you brought me Natasha." Viktor asked in a giddy voice, like Natasha bought him a shiny new toy.

"they were trespassing, too much of a liability."

With one hand still grasped around Allison's neck he used the other to scratch his chin"I'll kill them both after I kill this one." he said with a smile.

"NO!" the one with the rabbit mask screamed.

All of Viktor's girls gasped, for no one has shown such defiance against their Alpha.

"bring her to me." Viktor whispered in annoyance.

Natasha pushed the rabbit towards her Alpha.

Suddenly Viktor ripped her mask off violently, only to reveal Nikita.

Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor, especially Peter, it was like he was seeing a ghost.

" And who are you?" Viktor whispered as he studied her like a specimen.

Nikita looked frightened and confused as she looked at all of them behind the mountain ash. Her eyes landed on Peter, and her jaw dropped "Y-y-you." she stuttered.

She looked to Stiles for an answer, but he was still in shock.

Viktor grabbed at Niki's throat"I said who are you?"

"Let her go!" Stiles shouted, but he was ignored.

"N-Nikita G-Grace." she responded while gasping for air.

Viktor's eyes widened and a sick sadistic smile spread across his face, he let his grip go.

"The Nikita Grace?!" he asked with fascination.

He let go of Allison and pushed her towards the mountain ash "you may join your friends, for I have found something better." he said.

Niki let out a shriek as Viktor grabbed her.

Derek felt his body shaking, never in his life has he felt such fear, he knew the situation was at an extreme danger.

Viktor stood behind her as he restrained her hands, Niki's eyes would go back and forth between Scott, Derek, and Stiles...searching for help. Her bottom lip was shaking, her eyes full of confusion and fear.

Viktor slowly trailed his finger down her shirt, Niki closed her eyes and shuddered.

Desperately Derek tried not to wolf out, he could tell his Betas were doing the same. He turned around and looked to the floor, Cora was still concealed behind him, sitting on the floor.

She pulled her knees to her chest and looked at her brother with wide watery eyes, she knew Niki was here.

The Blonde Alpha pulled out her necklace, and ran his thumb over it "NGCH, what does that stand for?"

Niki was looking right at Stiles, trying to find courage and strength in his eyes.

"Nikita Grace, Cora Hale." she whispered.

Viktor let out a loud chuckle, his voice bouncing off the walls "That's funny, I know of a girl with a matching necklace."

Niki looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Viktor "Liar." she whispered

Viktor's lips curled upwards "Me? A liar? Cora...come out from hiding...or she gets it."

...

...

...

...

"Cora come out or I swear I will tear her to little-"

Cora pushed her way in front of her brother, she was still pale and weak from the wolfsbane.

"Niki." she whispered.

Niki didn't say a single word, her face scrunched up as she began to silently cry.

Viktor and his girls started laughing hysterically, one even mimicked Niki by making baby noises.

Derek felt his heart drop to his knees, but he was physically incapable of helping her, all he and everyone else could do was watch.

"Don't worry Niki, it gets better." he said as he locked eyes with Derek, he stroked the top of her head.

"Niki your story is well known amongst us wo- amongst us...folks. Now tell me, and tell me true...what was the last thing you saw right before you fell?"

"I..I don't remember." she answered between sobs.

"ANSWER ME!" his veins popped from the side of his neck as he yelled, his Betas whimpered in fear.

Her eyes were transfixed onto the floor "Red...Red savage eyes." she sniffled.

Viktor looked up to Derek as he burst out laughing " This gets better and better. Derek how about you show her?"

Niki looked at Derek in confusion.

He couldn't do it, the secret he and his family had kept from her for years could not be revealed, she would end up in a mental hospital, aftertonightshe would never...ever be the same again.

Since Niki's eyes were on Derek she didn't notice Viktor had extended his claws , one hand ready to rip her throat.

"don't test me Derek." Viktor warned .

The Alpha looked to Scott and Stiles, both were tearing up "please do what he says." Stiles asked.

Derek closed his eyes as he began to transform, he heard Niki gasp.

He opened his red savage eyes to her.

The black haired beauty let out a blood curdling scream "No! Derek!"

She turned around so she didn't have to look at the monstrosity infront of her.

Viktor held her face in his hands as his claws lightly dug into the back of her head, her eyes widened with sheer terror.

* Everyone told her she was crazy, and now the proof was in front her her.

"What you see is correct." Viktor chirped " And now you know who attacked you that night."

He turned her around to face Derek, tears streamed down her face as she tried to push herself far away from him as possible.

Derek felt his heart break "Niki...It wasn't me."

"How could you?" she cried out.

Viktor rested his head on her shoulder"that's right Niki, look into those red savage eyes. While we're at it...Cora, Peter, Isaac, Scott... Would you?"

Without hesitation they turned, Niki's eyes widened but she didn't say a word, she whimpered as her knees began to shake, she looked at each and every one of them in fear.

Viktor sighed "Aren't we all glad we got that off of our chests? I know I am ."

Derek could hear Cora and Stiles silently sobbing, never in his life had he felt so powerless, so hopeless.

" Now Derek I think we should cut to the chase, either you kill a Beta, or I kill Nikita."

Niki closed her eyes as he lightly scraped his claws on her neck.

"Kill me." Isaac whispered. Derek looked at him in shock.

"I'm giving you ten seconds." Viktor warned.

10

..

"Derek please." Isaac begged.

9

...

Derek looked between Isaac and Niki.

8

There had to be a way to get out of this, he just had to think fast

7

..

Viktor rolled his eyes, he leaned in to whisper in Niki's ear "Do svidaniya Nikita."

It was like it all happened in slow motion. Viktor's claws raked over her throat, the sickening sound of his nails sawing across her bones filled Derek's ears.

With her mouth open she made a choking sound, Niki's limp body slid to the floor.

A wave of nausea hit Derek over and over again .

He looked over to see Stiles on the floor, in the midst of a panic attack. Isaac had streams falling from his eyes as he chewed on his sleeve "It should have been me." he mumbled

Scott had his arms to his side as Allison sobbed In his chest. Cora was weeping on the floor, Peter looked scared.

Derek was in complete shock, absolutely numb to the situation. The kid in the wolf mask tore off his mask "No!Niki! Oh god! Oh god!" he screamed in agony. Derek recognized the kid as Jonesy.

One of the Betas dragged Niki's body towards the door, leaving a trail of blood smeared on the floor. They slumped her face down, back facing them, a pool of blood collected around her head.

Viktor held out his hand as Natasha wiped Niki's blood off.

Derek was finding it difficult to stand up, all this time he tried protecting Niki, and here they were.

The blond Alpha straightened his tie as he took a few steps back , his Betas stood in front of him, creating a V formation.

Viktor cleared his throat, all eyes were glued on him.

"See what you have done Derek? Why must you underestimate me? Why do you think so little of me? Do you not know how ruthless I am!?" he shouted.

" I am the one you should fear, the one who tears children from their mothers breasts for supper, I will hunt down any of those who deny me and tear them limb from limb, with swift dexterity I will rip out your spinal cord while you are alive. I am the one you fear, the big bad wolf your grandmother used to warn you about."

His voice became increasingly louder, his Betas had their hands behind their backs as they kept a hard stare on Derek, they stood as still as soldiers.

" I am the reason you should be scared of a full moons night, and i swear if you ever doubt me again I will skin your pack alive. I am the one who serves the greatest Alpha of all, Duecalion, and soon you will be his! I am-"

Viktor was cut off from the sound of laughter, Jonesy was doubling over while uncontrollably laughing "We get it man, you are this, you are that."

Everyone looked at him in confusion and disbelief, he wiped a tear from his eye, still laughing.

" How dare you mock me!?" Viktor shouted.

Jonesy calmed down a little, but his smile still remained " I am so sorry, you are just so over the top theatrical, now if I were to say...hypothetically give out an award for best acting, I think it would go to Niki...would it not?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Viktor's eyes widened in horror as he felt a presence behind him.

He slowly turned around to see her smiling. Her throat rapidly healing.

..

..

..

..

" I would like to thank the academy." she said chuckling to herself.

Everyone's jaw dropped, Stiles stood up in disbelief. Peter looked beyond scared "oh my god." he whispered.

However Scott was smiling, beaming...he knew.

Before Viktor could utter a single word he felt her punch his chest.

Viktor stood there with his lips quivering, Jonesy

Took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves...ready for a fight.

Niki leaned in close to whisper in Viktor's ear "Do svidaniya."

Viktor looked down to see his still beating heart in Niki's hand, he dropped dead to her feet.

Niki's fangs extended as she held the bloody organ, she slowly licked it.

Derek was scared out of his skin, never had he witnessed something so gruesomely violent. This wasn't Niki...it was some sort of monster.

"You..you didn't tell me she was alive." Peter stammered.

"Catch." she said as she tossed the heart to Natasha, who let out a throaty scream.

Blood dribbling down her chin, Niki licked the corner of her mouth and let out a mocking laugh.

Just then Alex appeared leaning on the door frame , while lighting a cigarette

" surprise bitches."

* * *

**If you read this chapter and enjoyed it please review, I need to know I still have support and people to write for, more than ever**

**The next chapter will tie loose ends and answer lots of questions.**


	8. Monster

**Immigrant song- Trent Reznor and Karen O**

**I'll be writing a flashback within a flashback, hang in there! Also thank you for the love and support for the last chapter :) btw the poll is closed and the results are on my profile.**

**Also if you are a gust you can review, and I know a ton of you are reading my stories, it tells me so ;-)**

* * *

Two nights ago...

As she gazed in the mirror she lifted the corner of her lip and examined her teeth.

"be strong, be brave." she told her reflection.

Niki took out a gun from her nightstand, the magazine in her hand.

"This is going to be difficult, but it must be done." she reminded herself.

With shaky hands she entered Scott's room, he was laying on his bed, tracing circles in his palm.

The wooden floor beneath her creaked as she waited by his desk. Scott's head popped up "Hey Niki." he greeted her with a friendly smile.

Suddenly his smile dropped as he eyed her hands, hidden behind her back " Niki...what's in your hands?"

Inhaling deeply she pulled the gun and magazine out, his eyes were as wide as saucers as she loaded the gun.

He jumped from the bed, but she pointed the gun to him "It's loaded with wolfs bane, please sit down." she asked kindly.

with his hands in the air Scott sat on the edge of his bed.

She placed the gun on the desk, and sat next to her step brother.

He looked at her in surprise "you...you know?"

Niki began playing with her hair nervously" I've known...but you're not the only one with a secret..."

Scott lifted his eyebrows in surprise, but Niki was still looking straight ahead.

"what...what do you mean?" he stammered.

" I have to show you, is that okay?"

Scott nodded.

" Okay just promise to remain calm." she placed her fingers on the temple of his head, and applied pressure.

Scott's eyes rolled to the back of his head, he fell onto the bed, Niki still had a firm grip on him.

* * *

_Scott looked down to see he was in a blue dress, this wasn't his body...it was Niki's._

_He was experiencing everything from her eyes._

_Niki had just returned from having dinner with the Jones family, she was still in shock over the story Olivia had shared with her about Jonesy and Alex's childhood._

_Niki stripped down to her undergarments as she checked herself out in the mirror, she was nothing but skin and bone. Scott didn't want to look, but he had to...after all this was her memory._

_Her ribs and collar bone were sticking out, the columns of her spine were visible._

_She sighed as her stomach growled at her, begging for more food._

_She slipped on her night gown and doze off, the glow of the full moon lighting the room._

_Pretty soon she was tossing and turning in bed, she drew her knees to her chest as her stomach cramped._

_Scott could feel the pain in the pit of his stomach, not only was he experiencing the memory, he could feel the pain._

_Niki quickly sat up clenching onto her sheets, she wanted to scream , it felt like a knife in her belly._

_She licked her bottom lip, and in a trance like state she put on her jacket and grabbed her car keys._

_without knowing it she ended up at Lydia's house. She waited outside, listening to crickets chirping and owls hooting._

_Before she knew it she was standing in Lydia's room, staring down her sleeping friend._

_Niki crept closer and closer, her heart was pounding so hard she thought she would wake Lydia._

_Niki crawled onto the bed and straddled her friend gently, still not waking her up. Lydia's head was tilted to the side, exposing her neck._

_She felt the pain in her stomach again, she ran the tip of her tongue along her teeth._

_Niki let out a small gasp as she cut her tongue on her canine tooth, it was long, sharp, and serrated like a tiny saw._

_She didn't know what took over her, it was like she was possessed. She put her hand over Lydia's mouth, the strawberry blonde's eyes shot open as Niki dipped her head to her neck._

_Without thinking Niki sank her teeth in, warm blood gushed into her mouth. Lydia tried to scream but her voice was muffled by Niki._

_Scott wanted to gag as he felt the thick liquid coat the roof of his mouth._

_Niki tried to swallow the blood but she couldn't, she spat it out onto the bed._

_"what a mess you've made." Niki looked to her right to see Alex standing by the window._

_"Let me take care of this." he said with a smile._

_Niki was still wrangling Lydia, and still had her hand over her mouth._

_She watched in fear and confusion as Alex sat next to Lydia._

_"Lydia look at me ." she turned and locked eyes with Alex._

_"good girl." he cooed as he stroked her hair " when Niki takes her hand off you won't scream, you won't say a single thing." Lydia looked dazed as she nodded. Niki could feelLydia's body relaxing underneath her, Niki peeled her hand away._

_Lydia looked at her, fear hiding behind her eyes._

_"now Lydia, I want you to go punch your mirror." Alex ordered._

_Niki looked at him in surprise "why?"_

_"Because your Impulsive ass got her blood everywhere, it needs to look like an accident." Alex snorted._

_Without hesitation Lydia punched her mirror, she doubled over as she held her bleeding hand._

_" go to sleep Lydia." Alex commanded. She tucked herself in her bed and closed her eyes. Alex bit down on his finger, and rubbed the blood on Lydia's bite marks, they disappeared._

_He turned to look at Niki "what to do with you?" he asked._

_Niki shot up from her bd, the morning sun greeted her._

_She looked at her nightstand to see her car keys were there, that was the most detailed dream she ever experienced_.

* * *

Scott opened his eyes shaking his head side to side.

"Scott!" Niki's voice snapped him out of it.

"What are you!?" Scott spat out "how did this happen!?"

Niki sighed as she grabbed his temples again.

* * *

_This time Scott was sitting on the steps of a basement. Alex's face hovering in front of his._

_"Are you scared Nikita Grace?" he asked with a devious grin._

_She tucked her head in her knees._

_"You're scaring her Alex." Jonesy said in annoyance._

_"What's happening?" Niki asked in confusion._

_Alex tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes " Are you hungry Niki? You must be since you are literally starving yourself to your death ." he reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a tube of blood._

_For a second she felt her mouth salivate, but she slapped it out of hand, his jaw dropped; he looked offended "Whoa! Party foul! Do you know how annoying it is to obtain human blood!?"_

_"you're disgusting!" she spat out._

_Alex chuckled " I'm disgusting? You had twenty red velvet cupcakes in one sitting. And believe me it's not food coloring that makes them red." he winked at her. " you can't live off of bloody steaks and cupcakes forever."_

_Mortified Niki turned to look at Jonesy for an answer._

_Jonesy was still at the top of the stairs, he scratched the back of his head ".how do I say this without freaking you out? You're..you're... "Jonesy struggled to find the words._

_"a day walker, a blood sucker " Alex started gushing "Creature of the night, neck biter."_

_Niki got up shaking her head "no no no." she repeated to herself._

_Alex grabbed both of her shoulders and held her gaze "And I...am your maker."_

_Just then two fangs extended where his canine teeth were supposed to be._

_Niki let out a scream and ran up the stairs, Jonesy rolled his eyes as he opened the door for her._

_"You have a flare for the dramatics." he groaned to his older brother "Let me try this time."_

_Niki raced down the street "what the fuck what the fuck !" she screamed over and over again, she ran over every stop light and finally made it home_

_She ran to her room and pulled a chair against the door._

_"That's not going to work, just to let you know." Jonesy was sitting on the edge of her bed, flipping through her sketchbook._

_Niki grabbed a perfume bottle and chucked it at him, in a blink of an eye he was gone._

_" you throw like a girl." he said chuckling behind her._

_He saw how scared she was and felt terrible "Look I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to be gone forever." she started backing away from him._

_"Gone forever?" she whispered._

_Niki sat on the edge of her bed._

_"Niki...you died the night of winter formal...well you were dying..then you had to die for the transformation."_

_She broke out in tears, Jonesy sat next to her to comfort her , but she cringed at his touch._

_You were attacked by a werewolf and fell off suicide hill._

_"werewolf?" Niki sniffled._

_Jonesy held up the drawing of the savage eyes in her sketchbook "him." he whispered._

_Niki broke down crying even harder, part of it was relief of her not being crazy, the other was her mourning her death._

_"you're just like dad, Alex, and I now." Jonesy said with a sweet smile._

_"What about my dreams?" Niki asked "why was I always in the woods?"_

_Jonesy rubbed her back as he sighed " those weren't dreams, they were memories. You had severe head traumas, and since you heal slowly your memories were in bits and pieces. And you weren't sleep walking, you were trying to find your maker, Alex."_

_" Like a werewolf has a connection to their Beta, you have a connection to your maker."_

_Just then the door slammed open, Walter was on the other side._

_They both ran to each other and embraced in a hug "I'm sorry baby, I wanted to tell you, but Alex said you had learn."_

_Her mouth dropped as she took a step back "You knew?"_

_He stuffed his hands in his pockets "I did, and while you were in the hospital Brody and I had to keep slicing and restitching the back of your head so it would heal slowly, and no one would pick up on it."_

_"I can heal fast?" Niki asked in astonishment, her tears had reduced._

_" rapidly, " her father said with a smile_

_" The only way to reach your full potential and harness your power is if you feed properly." Jonesy piped in._

_Walter pulled out a pouch of blood from his coat pocket, it was clearly taken from the hospital._

_"it was you whose been stealing blood from the hospital!" Niki exclaimed in shock._

_Walter shrugged his shoulders "Yeah it was never Marla's fault, Brody and I have been for years, don't worry he'll teach you how to feed off of animals too, he's a great hunter." Walter said with a smile, trying to lighten the situation ._

_Just then Alex appeared in the room yawning with his rubber ducky pajamas on "Did I miss anything good?"_

_He looked at Niki who was holding the pouch in her hands._

_" Oh this should be amusing." he said with a chuckle as he jumped on the bed._

_Jonesy ripped the top off the pouch, he inhaled the intoxicating smell and handed it to Niki, but she handed it back to him "I can't." she whimpered._

_Alex was laying comfortably on her bed, resting his head on his hands. " I command you to drink." he ordered with a devious grin._

_It's like Niki's hands had a mind of their own, she put her lips to the pouch and squeezed, the blood flooded into her mouth, the lukewarm liquid trickled into her stomache, filling the empty hole that was there._

_She sucked out every single crimson drop._

_Walter rubbed her back "See? It's not that bad, and you only have to feed once a week."_

_Niki felt disgusted with herself, she needed to find a toilet fast._

_She made a run for the bathroom, head in the toilet she threw up red._

_The sickly girl threw up a few more times, she looked to the side to see Alex sitting down next to her, with his back against a wall._

_Overwhelmed she started crying, how was she supposed to accept the fact that she was dead? There were werewolves after all, and she was now a...a vampire._

_Alex looked at her with a serious face" I remembered when Jonesy and I died...we were only kids."_

_Niki wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeves " You guys died?"_

_A smirk played across Alex's lips " You kind of have to be dead to be undead, you know?"_

_Jonesy sat next to Alex "I'm sure you have questions, so fire away."_

_Niki squinted her eyes " how did the two of you die?"_

_The brothers looked at each other " Let's try another question." Alex suggested._

_Niki leaned against the wall opposite of them "Will I sparkle or burn under the sunlight?"_

_The two looked at each other and burst into laughter "Is she kidding?" jonesy asked Alex between laughter._

_" Is there some sort of magical ring involved? Or a pendant?" Niki asked completely confused as to why they were laughing._

_"magic ring!" Alex repeated while still laughing. He cleared his throat and calmed down" no Niki, like all living creatures our kind has adapted throughout the centuries, you can tan if you like...speaking of tanning..."_

_Alex looked at his little brother, Jonesy hissed at him._

_Niki looked at Alex " how old are you?"_

_"Twenty Three."_

_"I know you're twenty three, but how long have you been twenty three?" Niki asked in a whisper._

_Everything went silent and the brothers stopped smiling, Alex leaned in close._

_" one hundred and forty years."_

_Niki gasped and covered her mouth with her hand._

_Jonesy playfully slapped his brother's chest, and they both went back to a fit of laughter, practically rolling on the floor like two stoned hyenas._

_She felt a blush creep on her face, humiliated for asking such stupid quietsions, it's not like she had time to prepare._

_The brothers calmed down as Niki gave them a dirty look " are there other werewolves other than the one who attacked me?"_

_Alex eyed her necklace "funny you should ask."_

* * *

Scott opened his eyes to the white ceiling, unable to process what he just saw .

He sat up to see Niki still on the edge of his bed, her eyes welling up with tears. She has went through the memories with Scott, and had to relieve them again.

Scott wrapped his arm around her as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

" I am so..so sorry."

* * *

Derek's POV

"Did you see that? She learned that from me." Alex said beaming, proud of Niki.

Derek had his arms outstretched holding everyone behind him, protecting them.

Niki stuck her tongue out and made a gagging sound "you're right Jonesy, werewolves taste disgusting."

All of Viktor's Betas were starting to transform, ready to kill Niki, Alex, and Jonesy.

Alex slipped off his jacket revealing his muscular biceps, he began wrapping his hands in white gauze, amping up for a fight " I haven't done this in a while." he said with a wicked grin.

* Niki winked at Scott, who winked back at her...did they devise this plan on their own?

"Allison! Break the mountain ash!" Scott commanded.

"No!" Derek screamed! But it was too late, the Argent grabbed the broom from the floor and sweeped across the line.

Just then the Betas pounced to attack. Scott, Isaac, and Allison joined the attack.

Alex threw the cross bow to Allison, as she unloaded the arrow into an attacker.

Derek was frozen in his spot as he watched Niki fight, she was like a killing machine.

It was like watching a graceful dancer, she leapt in the air and locked her ankles around a Betas neck, sending the Beta crashing to the floor. Another Beta jumped on her, but Niki sprang her legs, sending the Beta flying. Alex and Jonesy had incredible speed and agility. He watched Alex ruthlessly break a Beta's neck, Alex made eye contact with Derek

"It's either kill or be killed, Scooby."

The Alpha wolfed out and charged into battle, finding himself in combat with Natasha.

He blocked all of her hits and punched her in the stomach. He picked her up over his head and slammed her to the floor. With great force Derek slammed his boot on her and held her in place.

"enough!" Derek roared, all the Betas including his own whimpered.

"Get out of here or you"ll all die." Derek warned whatever remained of Viktor's Betas, they scampered off without hesitation.

Scott ran to his step sister and hugged her tightly "you really had me there for a second." he said nervously laughing, Niki hugged him back, Allison and Isaac joined. Stiles took a few steps forward but stopped.

Alex plopped himself on Viktor's dead body like it was a chair, he observed the blood on his gauze "That was stupid of you, they'll just come back with vengeance...then again you're too incompetant to make smart decisions."

Derek growled at Alex while showing his sharp canines. Alex responded by biting the air, showing off his fangs, Jonesy extended his fangs, as did Niki, but she quickly covered her mouth. It must have been her instinct to protect Alex.

Derek was taken aback and clenched his fists, growling at her.

Scott stood in front of her, protecting his step sister "Derek she saved our lives!"

Stiles crossed the room holding his gaze with Niki, he looked mortified as he stood next to Derek.

Derek didn't even want to look at her"That's the last time you run a plan without my knowledge!" he hissed "Let's go, now."

Peter didn't even hesitate, he obeyed Derek, as soon as he stepped out of the circle of mountain ash Jonesy threw the broom to Niki.

She broke the head with her knee, and held it like a spear.

"Niki!" Peter shouted, he turned to run, but like a bolt of lightning she speared him through the back pinning him to the dry wall. He howled in pain and agony as she twisted the broom stick.

The side of his face was pressed up against the wall, still holding the spear in him she leaned in close "I know it was you." she whispered in his ear.

For a second Derek wanted her to have her revenge, but he needed Peter, especially if the Alpha pack still wanted him, and he didn't have time for Alex's little monster.

He yanked Niki off of Peter with such great force she slid backwards on the floor.

Pulling the spear out of his Uncle's back he leaped on top of Niki, pinning her hands down with his knees.

Derek held the wooden spear over her chest, ready to stake her.

Surprisingly Jonesy and Alex stayed calm. Stiles opened his mouth to protest but found it too hard of a task.

Red droplettes of Peters blood were dripping onto Niki's chest. Derek was clenching his teeth as he looked down at her, she looked like her normal self, except for Viktor's blood still crusting her lips. But Derek could see a darkness stirring within her.

"Do it." she hissed.

"I dare you to drive that stake through my heart, I dare you to bite me, I dare you to kill me.

Her eyes started welling up but she forced herself to smile. "you look at me like I'm the monster, but you were the one who kept secrets from me all my life, you were the one who drove the wedge between him and I ." she turned her head and looked at Stiles, who looked scared for her...or was he scared of her?

" I was convinced I was mental, hell I was even medicated." she wriggled her hand out and grabbed the spear, bringing the point down against her chest, Derek's hands were visibly shaking.

"you thought you were trying to protect me? All you managed to do was fuck up my life! So tell me Derek...who's the real monster here?"

Derek opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

"That's right." Niki said with a smile, she rolled her eyes and kicked Derek off of her, he made hard impact with the wall and slid down.

Niki jumped to her feet, dusting her shoulders. Everyone parted to let her walk out, Stiles gently grabbed her hand as she was leaving and gave it a small squeeze " I..I just need to process the fact that my girlfriend is a killing machine, I just need some time." he looked at her with hurt behind his eyes.

Jonesy followed Niki out, Alex right behind them. Before Alex left he turned around "Don't expect us to ever help you again, that was a one time thing Hale, there is no way I'll be getting sucked into your mess again...always your mess.

* * *

The three of them walked outside, Alex grabbed Jonesy by the collar "That's the last fucking time the two of you pull a stunt like that! Don't ever get involved with Derek's business."

"They were going to kill Scott!" Niki piped in.

"And that man could have killed you! What if he bit you instead of clawing you? What then?"

Alex let go of his little brother as he ran his fingers through his light brown hair.

Jonesy smiled "If you hate Derek so much why did you help us?"

Alex dead panned his face "Because I could sense Niki was in trouble."

"why didn't you come earlier?" his little brother challenged him.

"because I know Niki can handle her shit." Alex answered in annoyance.

"why didn't you sh-."

Alex smacked Jonesy in the back of the head "Just take her home!" he shouted

Jonesy and Niki sat in the car, Niki looked out the window smiling as Derek and his pack walked out of the warehouse. She made eye contact with Stiles he flashed her a small smile.

Jonesy started his car, Niki still couldn't help but to smile.

He looked over at his giddy friend " What are you smiling about Niki?"

She looked at him, her dimple showing "He called me his girlfriend." she bit her lip to suppress her giggles.


	9. Falling from Grace revisited

**Killing in the name of - Sebastian**

**Wait- M83**

**Thank you guys so much for the support, I was so scared for the reveal but you guys have been so amazing.**

**To those who pm'd just to bash me, shut up no this won't end up like twilight. And how could you say such rude things?**

**Two: yes there were hints, go back and read welcome home**

**Anyways warning you lovely readers this chapter is like one huge flashbackthe rehang in there :)**

**Anyways I timed th second song, it's beautiful and emotional, so be prepared!**

* * *

"So why didn't they just give you blood earlier?" Scott asked as he stuffed lucky charms in his face.

Niki shrugged her shoulders as she stirred her spoon in the cereal "I don't know, something about discovering on my own." she put a spoon of sugary goodness Into her mouth.

Scott stopped chewing his cereal "how does that taste?"

"Like magic..."

"I thought you can only have blood?"

" I can have whatever i want, I just need it to survive. I think I have pretty good self control, but I love fat people." Niki said with a smile.

" you bite into them it's like a geyser exploding in your mouth."

Scott's mouth dropped open as he cringed "That's disgusting."

He changed the conversation "Are you going to tell my mom?"

She let out a chuckle "over my dead body." Scott looked at her when she mentioned her dead body "Walt is. What was it like when your mother found out?"

Scott grabbed the empty bowls and washed them, everything had to be perfect for when their parents arrived.

"She was scared of me, she couldn't even look at me, but she came around."

Niki sighed "Tell me about it, at least she didn't try to stake you like Derek." Scott could hear the hurt in her voice "What happened to me wasn't anyone's fault, except for Peter."

She rested her chin on her hand, looking completely hopeless "Derek hates me."

Just then they heard a car horn honking, Scott grabbed his jacket "I need to go!"

Niki shot him a quizzical look "Errands!" is all he said as he ran out the door.

She walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains to see Alex and Jonesy waiting for Scott.

* * *

Scott's POV

* He couldn't believe what he was doing but he had to, for his step sister's sanity.

He stood behind the two brothers, Jonesy was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet with a smug grin plastered on his face.

The door to the complex opened, they walked down the hall.

Alex strutted while taking a drag out of his cigaret, the back of his leather jacket had the words hate scribbled in white letters.

An older lady passed them looking completely mortified "you can't smoke in here!" she snapped at Alex.

He stopped in his tracks giving her a dirty glare, for a second Scott was convinced Alex was going to rip her throat out.

Instead he flicked his still lit cigarette to the floor and proceeded to walk to the elevator, the old lady gasped at his heinous crime.

The three of them collected into the elevator, Scott studied Alex's jacket, why was he so hateful? He thought to himself.

He caught Aelx's gaze in the reflection of the elevator, the older brother looked angry, clenching his jaw and fists.

"You're not going to hurt him right?"

Alex popped the collar of his jacket as they exited onto Derek's floor "not a single hair on his wolf head."

With great force Alex slid the heavy door open and walked into the center of Derek's loft.

Cora emerged from the kitchen "what the hell!?" she looked to Scott. Isaac ran into the room sleepily in his boxers, he smiled when he saw Scott, but as soon as he laid eyes on Jonesy and Alex he extended his claws.

" Derek, come out from wherever you are ...be a good boy and I'll give you a Scooby snack." Alex said in a mocking tone.

He held his hand behind his back, Alex stuck one finger out, then a second; like he was counting.

As soon as Aelx got to the count of three Derek jumped down the staircase, landing in front of him.

* * *

Derek's POV

" You should really invest in a security system." Alex said with a cocky grin.

"And you should know better than to walk into a beast's den." Derek started circling Alex, but Alex showed no fear.

Isaac and Cora started transforming, ready to pounce.

"Niki and I have a little gift for you, Derek." Alex watched Derek from the corners of his eyes.

"I don't want anything from the two of you, and I especially don't want anything to do with her." Derek couldn't believe Niki chose to be a vampire, she probably thought it was some sort of twilight fantasy. Her worse offense? She would kill Derek if it meant protecting Alex.

Jonesy rolled his eyes as Cora stared him down, growling hungrily.

Alex raised a brow " I think I can change your mind."

Without warning he lunged at Derek, his Betas pounced on Jonesy, but Jonesy swiftly side stepped them.

Derek lifted Alex and threw him backwards against a wall.

Scott jumped in front of Isaac "You have to trust me Isaac."

The curly headed Beta looked at him in confusion "What the hell is going on!? Why are you with them?"

"I'm doing this for my sister, for Niki, you have to stand down and trust me."

Isaac transformed back to his human self, keeping an eye on Derek.

Jonesy wrestled Cora to the floor, restraining her with ease, using one hand only.

Derek saw his sister in need and pounced, only to be tackled down by Alex.

He pinned Derek down.

"You said you won't hurt hurt him!" Scott reminded Alex.

Sitting on top of Derek, Alex let out a laugh "I won't hurt him...much."

Derek let out a howl of pain as he felt Alex's fingers digging into the sides of his head.

"Stop it!" Cora shouted.

Alex's fingers dug deeper and deeper, even cracking Derek's skull.

"Enjoy the show." Alex whispered as Derek's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

* * *

_He found himself in the woods, in The cold dead of night, leaning against a tree._

_Suddenly Jackson was in his face "That's fine, but I think you should go inside." the Jock said._

_Derek was confused, he looked to his wrist to see an orchid corsage, this wasn't his body...what was going on?_

_His lips moved, but it wasn't his voice...it was Niki's "Thank you for the false concern Jackson, but I'm fine." she said._

_Jackson clenched his jaw as he backed away "fine, take this, you look cold." he placed a cold flask in her hand as he turned to leave._

_Niki waited for his footsteps to descend before taking a swig out of the flask._

_Derek could taste the tequila trickling down her throat, the warm sensation flowing through his body._

_She wanted to gag, but she took another sip before chucking the flask into the woods._

_"it's freezing outside, time to find Stiles and apologize " Derek thought to himself._

_Niki closed her eyes once more and inhaled the crisp air. The smell of moss filled Derek's senses, the music of crickets and frogs filled the air._

_Was this a detailed dream?_

_Niki heard the faint sound of a branch snapping, she rolled her eyes "Jackson, get lost already."_

_She heard a faint growl, Niki's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with both hands, she recognized the growl, had the mountain lion come back to kill her?_

_The growling came closer and closer, Niki slowly took her heels off. She knew any sudden movement would set the animal off._

_Realization hit Derek like a brick to the head, he was experiencing Niki's accident through her eyes, all his senses were matching Niki's._

_She ran, like she had never run before. The Animal was in full attack mode, chasing right after her._

_The cold wind beat against her face, making her nose numb. But she kept running, never looking back, because if she looked back it would lead to her demise._

_Derek could feel the cold wet earth under his feet, they were being shredded from the jagged little rocks._

_she ran behind a tree, side tracking the animal._

_Panting she tried to calm herself down as the animal kept running, she had outsmarted it._

_But Derek knew exactly how this would end, pretty soon he would have to fall off of Suicide Hill._

_"Maybe I can make a run for my house." Derek thought to himself._

_Niki ran from behind the tree, but she let out a blood curdling scream as the beast jumped in front of her._

_She began running in whatever direction came to her mind._

_Derek wanted to scream and let her know she was going the wrong way, but all he could do was watch._

_She pumped her legs as she kept running, if it wasn't for her athleticism she would have been dead._

_Suddenly her feet slipped on the wet ground, Niki made impact with the floor._

_The growling was coming closer and closer, Niki started scootching backwards, suddenly her hand slipped._

_She turned around to see she was on the edge of Suicide Hill, the creature had outsmarted her._

_She could see the red eyes clearly now, lurking behind the shadows. Niki jumped to her feet as she picked up a branch, snapping it on her knees she held it like a long spear._

_Niki felt tears rolling off her cheeks, her hands couldn't stop shaking._

_The creature jumped forward, causing Niki to scream, it was still concealed by shadows._

_Quickly she weighed her options, either she fights the beast and dies, jumps off suicide hill and possibly live, or jump off Suicide Hill to her death._

_The creature jumped once more, this time revealed by the moonlight. Niki let out a scream, it wasn't a mountain lion, it was grotesque, like some sort of mutilated wolf._

_The creature was toying with her, and she knew, she held the makeshift long spear in her trembling hands, gathering whatever courage was in her._

_"Come on!" she screamed, provoking the beast._

* * *

"Come on!" Derek shouted as he arched his back, Alex was still on top of him with his fingers in Derek's skull.

Isaac was looking out the window, refusing to look at the situation "you're hurting him." he growled.

"How much longer?" Scott asked, he never meant to put Derek through this.

Alex turned around chuckling "We haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet."

* * *

_Niki's eyes widened in horror as the beast raised its claws to the moonlight, before it could strike her she decided to take the risk._

_Niki pushed herself off the edge._

_Derek let out a howl of pain as her body hit the floor with a sickening crunch. He was indeed feeling everything she was feeling._

_He lay stiff on the wet floor, he couldn't feel his legs, all he could feel was waves of pain hitting his body, never in his life had he felt such immense pain._

_Her collar bone was broken, both of her arms, and her skull was cracked. Blood started seeping out of her nose and ears._

_Niki could hear the wolf making it's way towards her, she started to cry, but it hurt her broken ribs. The pain was too overwhelming, she let out a scream; causing one of her broken ribs to puncture her lungs._

_Blood started to overflow in her mouth, Niki began choking as the beast made it to her._

* * *

Derek could taste the blood in his mouth as he began choking as well. Isaac ran to his side

"What the hell are you doing to him!?" he demanded.

"He's experiencing Niki's accident." Scott said in a sullen voice as he sunk into the couch.

Scott looked down to see his hands shaking, he had never experienced Niki's accident, he didn't want to see it.

Just by looking at Derek he could tell it was violent and gruesome, Derek was squirming on the floor making choking noises, Alex still on top of him.

Isaac sat next to Scott, and Jonesy finally let go of Cora.

* * *

_She was choking and coughing on her own blood, it splattered and bubbled in her mouth. Niki heard footsteps coming towards her, the wolf beast scampered off._

_Suddenly two fingers rolled her head to the side, allowing the blood to spill out of her mouth. She caught sight of her corsage next to her, sprayed in her own blood._

_Niki's eyes rolled to the back of her head, soon the darkness embraced her._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_She opened her heavy eye lids, she was being cradled in someone's arms, she glanced down to see they were at a creek, the reflection of moon blinding her._

* * *

_He pulled his clothes out of his suitcase and stuffed them in his drawers._

_"Stupid fucking town" he muttered, he planned on getting out as soon as he could. This place was filled with nothing but terrible memories._

_Derek was confused, he was seeing things through Niki's eyes a second ago...who was this?_

_Suddenly the front door crashed open._

_"Alex! Alex! Please help her." his little brother cried._

_Alex dashed down the stairs to see a girl limp and bloody in Jonesy's arms._

_Even though she didn't look like it, Alex thought it was Paige. He rubbed his eyes to make sure, he had never seen this girl before._

_"Who is that?" he asked his little brother._

_"Dr. Grace's daughter, Niki."_

_* "ALEX PLEASE!" his brother's screaming snapped him back to reality._

_He stuffed his hands in his pockets "I cant do much for her...I mean look at her, you should just ditch her body under a bridge, it would be easier that way."_

_Jonesy's mouth dropped open "How could you?" the girl was bleeding profusely as Jonesy laid her down on the dinner table._

_"Olivia is going to kill you for that." Alex grumbled as he turned around to go up the stairs._

_"You couldn't save her...but maybe I can save Niki." Jonesy whispered._

_He extended his fangs and rolled back his sleeve ready to bite his wrist. With great speed Alex slapped his brothers wrist away"first off don't ever talk about her, second of all you're too young to do this, you'll have to be responsible for her, and you're not capable."_

_She lay dying on the table, Alex knew she only had minutes "I-I c-c-can't feel my legs." she whimpered "That's because you're paralyzed,now shut up and let me think!" Alex snapped. Alex knew if he turned her then he would be stuck in this town forever._

_He paced around the table looking at her, her eyes were practically dead, she lay staring with her mouth open. They call it learned helplessness when a creature gives up because of a circumstance, Niki was giving up._

_He leaned over locking eyes with her "Are you scared Niki Grace?"_

_She shook her head._

_Good, he thought to himself, at least she's fearless._

_Her head started nodding side to side, as her eyes closed._

_"We're too late!" Jonesy shouted._

_Alex pressed his ear to her chest, he could still hear a faint heart beat._

_"not if I can help it." Alex extended his fangs and bit down on his wrist, he squeezed the blood into Niki's mouth._

_Just then the door opened "Hello?" it was Olivia, she walked into the living room and let out a scream._

_"Oh my god! What!" she looked to see her older son trickling blood into a girls mouth._

_"What happened to her!? Oh my god!" Olivia covered her mouth with her hands. Jonesy ran to comfort his mother "It's Nikita Grace mom! She was attacked by the Alpha."_

_She looked at Jonesy "Did you find out who the Alpha is?"_

_"I'm pretty sure it's Peter Hale."_

_Niki licked the corner of her lips as Alex drew his hand away._

_Olivia approached the table "Poor girl." she sighed as she stroked Niki's hair. Niki's eyes fluttered then closed again._

_Alex grabbed Niki's head, ready to snap her neck._

_"wha-what are you." Jonesy stuttered "Not like that."_

_Alex rolled his eyes "how do you propose I do this?"_

_"She's dying anyways, just ...just wait."_

_"I want to speed things up." Alex snapped._

_Olivia approached them with a plastic bag" It'll kill her and keep the dirt off of her face." she brushed a blonde streak of hair behind her ear._

_Alex wrapped the bag around Niki's head, as Olivia tore a few strips from the bottom of Niki's dress._

_Jonesy looked at her in confusion" she looks to be the same shoe size as me, I'll have to tie these around my feet and throw the wolves off; Jonesy take me to where she fell."_

_The two left Alex with Niki, he needed a second to sit down and process the situation. If this works and it could possibly backfire, he would now be responsible for this girl, they would be connected._

_He didn't save her just because she's Dr. Grace's daughter, he saved her because he refused to let Derek's carelessness kill another innocent girl._

_He scooped her body off the table and took her outside, laying her in the dirt._

_Suddenly her breathing was getting faster and her eyelids started to flicker._

_"Shit she's going to wake." Derek thought._

_Alex quickly flashed to the shed to grab a shovel, then flashed back to her._

_His grip tightened on the shovel "C'mon Alex, just do it, bring the shovel down on her head and put her out of her misery before she wakes up." he whispered to himself._

_Gripping the shovel tight he held it over her head, ready to smash it down; suddenly a lump formed in his throat, his hands were shaking now as he looked at Niki._

_" I can't do this, not after the way I died."_

_Alex turned his back and dug the shovel in the earth, just then Niki woke up._

_He could hear her labored breathing crinkling the plastic wrapped around her head._

_"What's happening!?" she cried out, voice muffled by the plastic._

_Taking a deep breath in he thought of what to say " I'm sorry you're awake to experience this, this must be terribly frightening for you." He sincerely meant it._

_"Good job, way to make this sound grim, now she must be really freaked out." Alex thought to himself._

_"I thought you would like some fresh air, I mean look at the moon!" he shouted in a cheery voice._

_That only made her cry and beg for her life, Alex could hear the plastic inflating and deflating fast._

_"Idiot, that made it worse." he whispered to himself, he was never good at comforting people._

_She was now pleading and begging for her life._

_"Why are you doing this to me!?" she cried out._

_Alex was too busy working on the grave, it was almost complete, Alex couldn't help but to chuckle, he was burying her in the same exact spot he was buried. Her shrill screams flooded into the night air, sending shivers down his spine; this made him dig faster._

_He gently picked Niki's broken and limp body up, trying hard not to cause her anymore pain._

_Alex held her in his arms, her head titled back, this whole situation was all too familiar._

_Hopping out of the grave he looked at her, the plastic was splattered in her blood, as she started choking again._

_He had never done this before, he had never seen this process performed on anyone, hopefully he did everything right._

_An unexpected flood of emotions took over him as Alex felt his eyes well up. He started choking back on tears as he started to bury Niki alive._

_She was begging for her life, but it was hopeless._

_"I-I'm sorry." his voice cracked as he threw the dirt on her, covering her face. After a minute she was completely six feet under._

_Overwhelmed Alex dropped to his knees and allowed himself to cry. It had been years since he last cried, maybe six. As if he had no control he punched the dirt over and over and over. He hoped he had saved her, only time could tell. In three nights she would either remain dead, or dig her way out._

* * *

Alex stood over a weeping Derek in shock, he couldn't believe he let Derek see his vulnerable side.

Retracting his fingers from Derek's skull he turned to see the three wolves. Isaac and Cora had their mouths open and in shock with tears streaming down their faces, while Scott had his head in his hands. They didn't see the memory, but they could see Derek's reactions and hear his cries for help; they knew it was bad.

Derek's eyes shot open as he started panting and sobbing, he pushed Alex off of him and curled on the floor.

Alex jumped to his feet and dusted his shoulder, he lit another cigaret like nothing had happened.

He nodded to Jonesy who took his place behind his brother. "This is the last time you'll see me, unless it's your nightmares, sweet dreams Derek."

Just then the door slammed open, Niki stood on the other side panting , it was clear she had run all the way to Derek's loft.

"Wha-what did you do to him?" she asked breathlessly, she flashed to Derek's side. The alpha lightly gripped her hair "I-I-I." he stuttered.

Jonesy and Alex walked towards the door "Niki I think we should go." Jonesy said kindly.

She looked at him with sad eyes as she still stayed by Derek's side.

Like hell Alex was going to let Niki get dragged into Derek's business again "I co-."

"Alex please!" she pleaded, Derek sat up, rubbing his temples as they healed.

Alex balled his hands into a fist "I command you to leave."


	10. tattoo

**Tattoo**

**Yeah yeah – Willy Moon**

Hey so i wanted to thank everyone for their love and support, i was freaking out because i know people think Vampires are overrated and cheesy, but i wanted to take a risk. thank you guys so much.

Not only do i have loving readers, i also have the most talented ones out, so please check out these stories, and help support each other, we're like a teen wolf family :]

When you're gone by Danielscutebutt

Stainless Stones - Anton thoughts

What the heart Wants - EmoCupcake15

Never Again - Sixx.a.m2016

My supernatural secret - .Rosie

Messing with fate - Littlewolf

I hope i didn't miss anyone, let me know if i did!

* * *

Isaac's POV

Sometimes he felt like nobody cared for them, but he knew better. Derek had been hurting over his two lost Beta's, it was like he lost two siblings. Isaac's family was broken now, and he would do anything for them to be whole again.

Derek and him had checked every abandoned warehouse and factory in Beacon Hills…but what if they were in a different town?

He took the bus to the next town over and looked everywhere, until he came across a bank. There was yellow crime tape across the door, and the windows have been boarded shut.

Isaac pulled the planks off a back window and crawled inside. It was dusty and smelled of mold, there were no lights.

The place was huge, and even had a marble staircase leading to a second level. Just then the smell hit him…they were here.

His body jolted up, he woke up with a beautiful girl standing above him, she had light mocha skin, and jet black hair.

"Let's go! Now!"

She pulled him off the floor and handed him a helmet. He was in complete confusion, one second he was walking up the marble stairs, the next he was hoping on some strange girl's motor bike.

He stood for a second looking around his surroundings…where were they?

"Are you coming or what!?" she shouted impatiently as she started the bike, Isaac looked to his right to see two shadows growing larger and larger.

He hopped onto the back of the bike and closed his eyes.

"Don't let girl." The girl shouted as they raced off into the night.

He forced himself to open his eyes, just then a werewolf jumped in front of them. The girl swerved and rode through a large window, just then a frightened Isaac let go of the bike, tumbling and rolling across the floor.

The bike came to a half "I said don't let go!" she hissed.

Isaac sat up as the werewolf walked through the window, the curly headed Beta's mouth dropped as an identical werewolf appeared behind him…they were twins.

One dropped to the floor slamming his fist in the ground, while the other one touched his back, they miraculously fused into one large, blood hungry wolf.

"Shit!" Isaac screamed as he scurried to his feet, but quickly fell as his strength left him.

The girl walked in front of Isaac and pulled out a large gun like weapon, without a word she fired into them, a surge of electricity ran through their bodies as they fell onto the floor.

* * *

Melissa's POV

"What do you mean she's a…" Melissa covered her mouth with her hand "Oh my god!"

Walt rested his hand on her shoulder "Shhh..she's upstairs."

"Does she have supersonic hearing too?" Melissa asked they both looked up at the ceiling; they were directly below her bedroom.

"It's not like she's a werewolf." Walter whispered just in case.

Melissa's eyes widened "You…You know about those?"

"I've known for about twenty years."

She gave him a dirty glare as she crossed her arms "Is she going to sneak up on us at night and kill us?"

"That's hurtful."

Both of them turned around to see Niki was behind them, she was so quiet that no one had heard her.

She turned around and made her way up the stairs, she was visibly upset.

Walt stared at Melissa and nodded towards the ceiling, motioning Melissa to go talk to Niki.

Melissa took a deep breath as she opened Niki's door.

"Hey…Can we talk?" she asked her politely.

Niki was hesitant at first "Sure."

Melissa sat next to her on the bed, while Niki played nervously with her hair "So…"

"How long have you...uh...been..."

"A Vampire?" Niki finished the sentence "Technically a few nights after winter formal, but officially since the beginning of the summer."

Melissa looked at her completely confused.

"It's hard to explain." Niki said.

Melissa quickly exhaled ready to ask the next question "And do you drink blood? Have you bitten people?"

A quick smile flashed across Niki's face "Yes, and yes."

Melissa's face went a little pale "Oh…oh wow. I have a son who's a werewolf and a step daughter who's a vampire, what's next an uncle who's a fairy?"

Niki let out a laugh, imagining an older man in a tutu with wings, this caused Melissa to laugh as well.

"Niki, just know…I could never replace your mother."

Niki's smile dropped immediately "Melissa…"

"But I love you just as immensely, and you may be a Vampire, but that won't stop me from loving you. You are bright, loving, and compassionate; and I know that hasn't changed within you. And I'm so lucky to have you, you don't know how much I've wanted a girl." She laughed "They are so much cleaner, you don't understand I find jizz on everything of Scott's, teenage boys are disgusting."

Both of them burst into a howling laughter "remind me to never enter his room without a hazmat suit on." Niki said between laughter, Melissa nodded in agreement.

"Well I have to get ready; I have a hot date with your father tonight." Melissa said with a wink.

Niki came up with a brilliant idea "Wait! Can I do your hair for tonight?"

Melissa hadn't had her hair done since the wedding, and before that her last wedding "sure." She said with a smile.

Niki ran the flat iron through her step mother's hair; she looked so pretty with straight hair.

For a second she had a flashback of when she used to straighten her mom's hair, a lump rose in her throat. She smiled at Melissa through the reflection of the mirror, trying to hold back tears; she had missed her mother and accepted she wasn't coming back. Melissa and Scott were one of the best things to happen to Niki, she had what she wanted since she was a little girl; a family.

Melissa gasped when Niki was done "It's so soft!" she exclaimed, she pulled Niki into a hug "Thank you so much! I love it!" Niki was beaming, proud of her work.

Melissa walked out the front door; Walt was waiting for her in the car.

"Have fun tonight! Don't get too crazy!" Niki yelled after them while standing by the door.

Just then Melissa turned around "Hey, where is Scott by the way?"

Niki answered awkwardly.

Melissa's mouth dropped open "WHAT!?"

"Okay byeeeee." Niki shouted as she closed the front door.

* * *

Scott's POV

The sound of buzzing was alive in the air; Stiles looked around nervously at his surroundings. It was a dingy tattoo parlor, like a hole in the wall. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Why can't you do what girls do and just dye your hair?" he asked while his right eye twitched.

Scott relaxed back into the seat, with a smug grin on his face "Relax Stiles."

Stiles flipped through the tattoo book, and pointed to a lizard like stencil "Hey how about this one?" he said with a smirk on his face "Does it look familiar?"

Scott rolled his eyes "A little too soon."

The tattoo artist sat next to Scott "Alright chump, what do you want?"

Stiles looked intimidated by the large man, and took a few steps back.

"There's this thing I've been drawing over and over again." Scott drew a circle within a circle on the dusty window "I don't know why I'm so transfixed with it…"

The large tattoo artist grunted "Thank you for the wonderful illustration." He said sarcastically as he brought the needle down.

As soon as the needle turned on Stiles' face went pale, and beads of sweat formed on his face.

Scott lifted an eyebrow "You okay there, buddy?"

Stiles put a finger in the air and opened his mouth to answer, but his face met the floor as he fainted.

"I can't believe you fainted." Scott laughed as Stiles drove down the dark road. His best friend was holding an ice pack against his head.

"I didn't faint!" Stiles hissed "I just-"

Scott let out a yelp of pain as he arched his back; Stiles looked back and forth from the road to his best friend in confusion "Are you okay?"

"No!" Scott roared as he tore the bandage off his arm, his tattoo was disappearing rapidly.

He slammed his head against the seat in annoyance "It's healing!"

Stiles scoffed "I didn't like that tattoo anyways."

They pulled up at a red light "So…you and Niki?" Scott asked his best friend.

"It's complicated." Stiles replied while carefully keeping his eyes on the road.

"It doesn't have to be." Scott said with a smirk "Don't you think it's hypocritical that you're okay with Werewolves but Vampires freak you out?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "It's just hard to process that's all, I mean I slept with a dead girl."

Scott's mouth dropped open "Dude! She's my sister!"

Stiles waved his hand frantically in the air "I mean, c'mon! She's amazing, and it doesn't hurt that she's incredibly hot, I mean that body." Stiles said while licking his bottom lip "And seeing her in that black lace-"

"Dude!" Scott shouted as he looked out the window, trying to get the mental image of Stiles and Niki in bed out of his head.

Thankfully Stiles changed the subject "What about you and Allison? Have you two talked since the night in the warehouse?"

Scott shook his head "No, she's still keeping her distance, and I'm respecting that."

"Distance huh?" Stiles said while eyeing past Scott's shoulder.

Scott turned around to see Allison in Lydia's car, in the lane right next to them.

Both girls were chatting, not noticing the blue jeep right next to them.

"Let's say hello." Stiles said with a smirk on his face as he rolled the window down.

"No! no no." was all Scott managed to say as he bit down on his fist, but it was too late.

Allison's smile faded as she caught sight of Scott, he gave her a small sympathetic wave. But Lydia's car zoomed off, passing a red light.

Scott was completely dumfounded "Did she really do that?"

Stiles shrugged as he drove behind the girls, keeping a big distance so it wasn't too awkward.

Just then Lydia stopped the car, the two boys exchanged glances .

The sound of their screams filled the air, both Scott and Stiles ran out of the car to check on the girls.

A deer had gone head first into the windshield, both girls ran out frantic.

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair in panic as he looked at the dead animal "What the hell? Are you two okay?"

The doe eyed brunette looked at Scott, she was shaken, but she nodded her head. Scott wanted to wrap his arms around her and calm her down, but he had to respect her.

He gently placed his hand on the deer, and sensed its fear.

* * *

Niki's POV

* She rolled off her bed and stretched her legs, today was the first day of school, and Niki wanted to dominate the social pyramid, remind people she wasn't crazy.

She laid out her outfit on the bed, a white strapless top, a red waist high skirt, a denim jacket, and plain white Keds.

She took time to do her hair, big barrel curls, like a pin up vixen from the 50's and of course her signature red lipstick.

She walked out of the room to see Scott doing pull-ups with one hand "Show off." She rolled her eyes.

He just laughed at her " Jealous?" he challenged her.

"Oh Scotty." She tusked at him while taking off her denim jacket, she jumped up and caught the bar with one hand as she did pull ups.

After she kicked Scott's ass the two walked out the front door, he had on a denim jacket as well, with an American flag patch on the right breast pocket.

She hopped into her mini cooper as Scott hopped onto his motorcycle. She revved her engine as Scott sped off.

She chuckled to herself, she knew it was Jonesy's influence that convinced Scott to get a motorcycle, maybe they could start a supernatural motorcycle gang together.

She pulled up in front of the school to see Jonesy and Scott talking to each other while on their bikes.

"Nikster!" Jonesy flashed her a smile, the three started walking up the steps of Beacon Hills High. Niki strutted down the hallway, she knew all eyes were on her, people were gossiping about her.

But this year she could care less, some guys looked at her hungrily, she just winked at them. Niki didn't look different, other than the black hair, but people could tell she was different, much more confident.

The two boys went off to their first class, Niki spotted Lydia and Allison hanging by the lockers.

They all greeted each other with tight hugs, it had been a few days since Niki exposed herself, and Lydia was completely fine.

Lydia put her arms around the two girls "Since you two are single, it's start I setting you guys up."

"No." both Niki and Allison groaned.

Just then a group of freshman walked into the hall "freshman…fresh men…fresh meat." Lydia said while teasingly biting her bottom lip.

"More like fresh boys." Allison said.

Just then two tall handsome boys walked in, eyeing the ladies, they were identical twins.

"Niki go talk to one of them, just smile and be sweet." Lydia urged.

" I would rather not." Niki replied while shoving her books into the locker, just then one of the freshmen approached the three girls.

He looked Niki dead in the eye "I'm sorry but you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, I'm new in town, can I have directions to your house?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

Lydia and Allison looked at each other, trying to suppress their laughter.

Niki gave the boy a coy smile "You're adorable."

A cocky grin grew on his face; he turned around to see his friends rooting him on "Thanks…I get that a lot."

Niki patted his shoulder "How about you call me once you hit puberty?"

His face went beet red, as his friends howled in laughter behind him.

The bell rang, Lydia decided to stay and talk to Allison a little longer.

Niki turned around and looked at them, a girl was approaching them "Who the hell is that?" Niki thought to herself.

"Look at you!" Niki jumped, as Danny pulled her in for a hug.

"Danny!" she exaggerated the N's in his name.

They both walked to their class "So you and Stiles?" Danny smiled while lifting an eyebrow.

"Who knows?" Niki said with a smile. The two stopped to talk about Jackson's departure, Lydia and Allison scurried to class looking freaked out "What happened to them?" Niki thought to herself.

They approached the class room; there were only two spots open, one across from Scott and Jonesy, the other between the window and Stiles. Allison and Lydia were in the back chatting, they still looked shaken up.

"Just know I was always rooting for you and Stiles from the beginning." Danny said with a mischievous smile "Which is why I have to do this…"

She looked at him confused, all the sudden he bolted for the spot in front of Scott and Jonesy.

Leaving Niki without a choice, she reluctantly took her seat next to Stiles.

* * *

Stiles' POV

She walked into the classroom and all heads turned to look at her. People could see she was healthy, stronger, prettier, and happier. It was like a glow had formed around her, everyone in her presence could feel the positive energy just radiating off of her.

She sat next to him, it was like the first day of school last year, and he was still struck by her beauty.

"Hi." He whispered looking at the black board.

"Hey." She whispered back.

As if on cue everyone's cell phones went off, Stiles looked at the screen to see an excerpt.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky – seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness."

Just then a lady walked into the room, she couldn't have been more than thirty.

"That ... is a line from the book we'll be reading, Heart of Darkness."

"How…How the hell did she get my phone number?" Niki whispered to Stiles.

This caused Stiles to laugh, the teacher shot him a dirty glance "Do I have to make you two move already?"

"No." they both answered with a hint of sorrow in their voices.

She went over and wrote her name on the blackboard, Niki looked down at her phone as it buzzed, it was a text from Stiles.

"Thanks for getting me in trouble already "

Niki had to suppress her laughter as she looked over to Stiles, who was making a sad face.

Just then Scott got up and hurried out of class, the teacher ran after him; Niki turned around to look at Jonesy, who shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

Stiles looked to Niki "I uh…like your lipstick.."

"Idiot! That's the best you got?" he thought to himself.

"Are you looking at my lips?" Niki said with a coy smile while scratching her head with a pencil.

He quickly turned his head to the blackboard with wide eyes, Niki-1 Stiles-0

He turned to see Niki was staring out the window, squinting. Stiles turned around to see Jonesy was doing the same thing.

Everyone in the class jumped as a bird hit the window "Did you do that?" Stiles asked Niki.

"Yeah I did…since I'm a supernatural bird creature…" She replied sarcastically.

Two more birds hit the window, then a few more, all the sudden a hail of crows were flying into the window.

The teacher ran into the classroom "What is this!?" she shrieked.

They broke through the glass, swarming the entire class room "Get down!" Ms. Blake shouted.

Everyone took cover under their seats, like instinct Stiles got on top of Niki to protect her.

He was laying right on her, a smile spread across her lips.

"You're hurt." Stiles whispered, he used his thumb to wipe away blood, she had a cut on her cheek.

"I've had worse." She said as her dimple showed, her cheek quickly healed.

After a minute or two the birds simultaneously dropped to the floor, black feathers fell like snowflakes.

Stiles and Niki held their gaze, he could see the brown little specks in her olive eyes, for a second he was lost in her eyes.

She cleared her throat "So uh…are you going to get off of me?"

Stiles quickly sat up, hitting his head on the desk, he stood up as he hoisted Niki up as well.

They looked around to see a mess of dead birds and scared students on the floor.

* * *

Scott's POV

Scott raced on his motorcycle to the hospital, his mother had informed him that Isaac was being taken care of in the ICU, and Derek hadn't responded to any of her phone calls.

He burst through the hospital and ran into Walter " They were going to perform surgery on him, but I have him resting in a spare room below."

Scott let out a sigh "Thank you."

"Anytime kid." Walter patted him on the back then returned to work.

Since Scott was at the hospital anyways he decided to check on Isaac. He got in the elevator with a kind looking man wearing sun glasses "Where have I seen him before?" Scott thought to himself.

The door opened, Scott held the door open for the blind man, he kindly thanked Scott.

Scott took the next floor down where it was completely deserted; he ran room to room looking for Isaac. Once he reached the last room down the hall he sensed Isaac's presence.

He ran out to see a large man wheeling a weak Isaac into the elevator; they locked eyes, all the sudden the man's eyes glowed red.

The door started closing, Scott ran as fast as he could down the hall, he parted the door apart.

The orderly pushed Isaac into the corner as he grabbed Scott's collar, slamming him against the walls and the ceiling.

The elevator door closed and started moving up.

The Alpha punched Scott in the face as Isaac helplessly watched.

"Don't you know I'm an Alpha?"

Ding! Went the elevator as it opened, Derek was standing on the other side with a smile on his face.

"So am I" He dug his nails into the Alpha's back and threw him down the hall.

Derek stepped in the elevator joining Scott and Isaac "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Derek deadpanned.

* * *

Niki's POV

She pulled up next to the edge of the preserve; she decided to walk the rest of the way.

Once again she immersed herself in the darkness of the woods, it didn't scare her, not much scared her these days.

Niki came across the burnt down Hale home, for a second she closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she saw the beautiful white mansion that once used to exist. It once had a two door garage, white picket fence, a basketball hoop on one side, and a gate leading to the backyard.

Niki rubbed her eyes as she snapped back to reality; she ran her thumb over her necklace.

She walked inside the mansion to see a girl she hardly recognized facing the stairs.

A small smile spread across Niki's lips "I knew I would find you here."

The girl turned around holding onto a heart shaped necklace "I knew you would find me."

**Yep officially in season 3 mode, let me know what you think, also keep your eyes peeled for a one shot coming very very soon...possibly tonight :]**


	11. a werewolf and vampire walk into a bar

**Lemonade - CocoRosie**

** Pumping Blood - NONONO**

* * *

* "So here you are…" Niki's soft voice echoed through the burnt shell of a house.

"So here I am…" Cora replied, she turned around with red puffy eyes, it was evident she had been crying.

Niki didn't have time to process the fact that her best friend from her childhood was back from the dead, with everything going on in Beacon Hills there was no time to sit down and think. One day Niki was getting her heart ripped out, the next she was ripping someone's heart out from their chest.

Her head felt like a cloud, a thunderous dark cloud, the room started spinning faster and faster.

Niki stumbled out the door, she lost her footing on a step when she felt Cora grab her arm and steady her.

"Are you okay Kiki?" Cora asked as the two of them sat on the porch.

Like icy hands a chill ran down her spine; she hadn't been called Kiki in years "Don't call me that." She hissed. "You disappear on all of us, and you come back in my life like nothing happened…I thought you were dead…Derek thought you were dead."

Niki took a good look at her, Cora had grown, she was almost unrecognizable, but her eyes were the same.

Cora picked up a stick and began running it against the grain of the wooden porch "Niki I watched my home, my family burn to the ground."

"What happened that day Cora? I know werewolves don't get sick…so why were you home that day?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I woke up with the worst feeling ever, like a bowling ball in the pit of my stomach, I was nervous and on edge; I guess I sensed something bad was going to happen."

She locked eyes with Niki, her face was as still as calm water; she wore the look well; just like her brother…but her voice betrayed her " I begged my mom to let me stay home that day; for some reason I thought that I could protect her, me…a little pup."

Both girls looked to the horizon, the tall willowy trees were beginning to fade into the tangerine skies.

"I was upstairs in my room, mom was busy with the triplets, dad and Peter were in the basement repainting the walls….You think four werewolves would be able to smell gasoline."

She said with a sad smile.

"You think they would smell the smoke soon enough to get out…but they lit the fire from the foundation, the fresh paint in the basement was flammable as well, it took a few seconds for the house to be swallowed whole."

Cora looked to the ground; Niki felt a lump grow in her throat.

"When I opened my eyes my senses were overpowered by the smell of burning flesh, my family was being burnt alive, I ran to the top of the stairs to see the flames had completely devoured the downstairs…so I jumped out the window. Only to be greeted by hunters, I ran for my life Kiki, I ran and I never looked back again."

Cora's voice began to shake; Niki put her arm around her friends shoulder and pulled her in close.

"I took a bus to whatever city with whatever money I had in my pockets, I lived on the streets for many months, I found a woman who would pay me to sweep hair off the floors of her beauty salon; she sheltered me until she died of a heart attack. When I had enough money saved I flew to South America, I."

Both Cora and Niki jumped to their feet, they sensed someone coming towards them at full speed. Derek's Camero was racing down the cleared path towards them; he came to a screeching halt.

* * *

Alex's POV

His little brother ran into the room "I need hair gel! Where's your hair gel!?" For some reason Jonesy looked frantic.

"What's your deal?" Alex sat up on his bed as his brother spazzed out, searching through the drawers.

"I need to look like a stud tonight." Jonesy said with a cocky grin.

He lifted an eyebrow "Is it a girl?"

Jonesy's eyes lit up "Girls, and lots of them."

Alex as a teenager compared to Jonesy had no similarities; Alex used to be shy, lanky, and a closeted nerd. Jonesy on the other hand was popular, good looking, and adored by girls.

Alex lit a joint as Jonesy played with his hair in the mirror, his hair was completely disheveled.

"Here let me." Alex took a drag of his joint before running his fingers through his brother's black hair, he ran a comb through it; giving Jonesy a Pompadour.

"So…there's a party tonight huh? Are you going with Niki?"

Jonesy nodded while adoring his hair in the reflection.

"Good, keep an eye on her, and make sure the two of you stay away fr-"

"From Derek and his pack, except for Scott, because we love Scott." Jonesy said with a smile, finishing his brother's sentence.

Alex let out a chuckle "That's right." He patted his brother's back.

Jonesy ran out of the room looking for his shoes, Alex let the smoke flow out of his nostrils as he laid back in bed.

_"How was school?" His father asked as they drove home._

_"I hate it here." Alex hissed._

_His father sighed "I know you hate it here; I promise as soon as you turn eighteen I'll help you move out."_

_"I hate seeing that stupid Hale kid, can I at least move to a different school?" Alex tapped at the window, watching the trees turn into a blur; as his father raced down the street._

_" I understand why, but they are a respectable family, such as ourselves, they have a secret to hold, such as ourselves. But you can't get involved with their affairs, more importantly you can never, EVER reveal yourself. There's too few of our kind, and we cannot get be exposed to humans and more importantly with hunters."_

_" I should have revealed myself that night…" Alex muttered to himself while staring at himself in the faint reflection of the window. He quickly looked away, disgusted with himself._

_"What you did was hard Alex, what you did was brave and honorable." His father took his eyes off the road to see his son sulking in his seat._

_"I have something to show you….you're not going to like it…but you need to learn."_

_His father made a left into the woods, towards the Hale home. Alex jumped in his seat as he saw thick black smoke in the air._

_"Dad!" His eyes widened as they stopped by the hale house._

_Police and firemen were running amok, they had just put the flames out; but the damage was done._

_Brody looked into his son's eyes "Stay away from werewolves and hunters, they have no clue about us, and I plan on keeping it that way for as long as possible; I mean it Alex" he said in a stern voice._

_Alex felt his body shaking; he pictured his own family in that home "But Dr. Grace is good friends with them, you work with Dr. Grace every day."_

_" I do, but he has no clue, not yet anyways."_

_Just then they heard a woman screaming, Brody narrowed his eyes as he peered out his window "Shit…It's Ingrid."_

_They both ran out of the car, Brody ran to calm Dr. Grace's wife down, but she threw herself to the floor, screaming in agony._

_Alex looked across the yellow tape to see Sherriff Stilinski carrying a little girl in his arms, she was covered in black soot, her eyes were puffy and red._

_She looked Alex in the eyes, like she was staring down into his soul, she showed no sign of fear; then her eyes went straight to Ingrid who was now tearing her hair out._

_It was Dr. Grace's little girl._

_Alex looked to his left to see Derek and Laura Hale, Laura was gently sobbing as the police asked her questions._

_Derek's eyes were wide and glued onto the burnt home, his lower lip was quivering._

_The teenage vampire took a good look at Derek, the popular jock who ruined his life._

_Derek looked so small, weak, vulnerable….Any hatred Alex had for him melted away in that instance._

_The Werewolf locked eyes with Alex for a second "I'm so sorry…" Alex mouthed._

_Brody and Alex walked back to the car "And that son….is why you stay away from the wolves."_

* * *

Scott's POV

They jumped out of the car, Isaac was slumped over Derek's shoulder, Stiles stood still as he saw Niki "Niki…Cora…what are you doing here?"

The two girls looked at each other, and then to Isaac "Is he going to be okay?" Niki asked.

The six of them walked into the house, Derek laid Isaac gently on the floor, as Niki and Stiles kneeled next to him.

"Isaac..." she called his name in a hurt voice. Stiles poked Isaac's chest a few times, only to have his hand slapped away by Niki. She gave him a death glare for a second "Don't do that!" she whispered.

Isaac didn't open his eyes

"What happened to him?" Niki asked Derek.

"He's sustained injuries from an Alpha." Derek paced back and forth and looked at his sister "Cora…Do you remember being kidnapped? Do you remember where they held you?"

She shook her head "The only thing I remember was Viktor and his pack of She Wolves; I don't remember a single thing."

"Who was that guy in the hospital?" Scott demanded, his sister was now standing by his side.

"Did someone hurt you?" Niki asked while studying his face.

Derek stood brooding; he picked up a bouquet of dried sunflowers off the floor and looked at Niki in confusion. He turned his attention back to Scott "He was an Alpha…part of the Alpha pack."

Scott knew this day would come, but he didn't expect them to arrive so soon, it felt like yesterday they were battling Viktor and his girls.

He turned to look to his sister " You should go, you know how Alex will feel about this…"

She looked at him not wanting to leave "You're right."

Niki began walking towards the door, looking at Isaac one more time.

"Do you do everything Alex tells you to?" Derek asked in a harsh voice.

"Derek…" Scott hissed at the Alpha.

" Well he saved me when he didn't have to…so yeah…I do." Niki fired back.

With that she was gone in a flash.

Derek ruffled his hair in frustration "Teenage girls." He muttered under his breath. Cora let out a low growl, letting Derek know she didn't appreciate his comment.

Like a light bulb going off Scott remembered Derek's tattoo "Hey Derek… can I ask you for a favor?"

* * *

Lydia's POV

"really? You want brown sheets to match your brown walls? How depressing, Allison."

Allison let out a little laugh, I have a Middle Eastern Arabian Nights theme going on Lydia, I can't just put pink in my room because it's your favorite color.

Lydia twirled her hair between her fingers "Of course you can."

"I know let's hang up some of my posters, I got a few from Paris." She said with a twinkling smile. She unrolled one, a print of Talouse Lautrec's paintings of the Moulin Rouge "Isn't it adorable?" Allison asked.

" Oui, Oui."Lydia agreed "Can we talk about those twins we saw today?"

The two girls held the poster up, as Allison held push pins between her lips.

Lydia's eyebrows hitched up "Uh Allison…" She grabbed her friends wrist and laid hers next to it, they both had matching marks from when the strange woman grabbed them, looking for Scott.

Allison saw what Lydia was looking at right away "Get in my car; we need to find Scott now."

* * *

Stiles' POV

"Alright so her name is Heather, sweet girl, I grew up with her." Stiles rang the doorbell and rocked back and forth on his feet.

He looked to his friend "You'll like her Scott, maybe I can set the two of you up?"

Scott didn't respond, he just shot a dirty glance at him, he couldn't even think of other girls, there was only one for him.

"Fine…fine whatever, be a sour wolf."

The door opened, it was Heather's friend Danielle, she looked both boys up and down, completely unsatisfied with what she saw.

The boys walked in to see the party was pretty dead, actually very dead. People were stuck in their own social circles, and the music was dull.

He spotted Heather in the crowd, and waved at her. Stiles noticed Scott constantly checking his phone, checking for Allison.

"Hey! Put that away, Heather is walking over to us."

It wasn't really walking; it was more like stumbling with grace "Stilesssssss." She held onto the S for way too long.

"Hey Heather, I want you to meet my very single friend Sc-"

It was hard for him to finish his sentence with Heather's lips pressed against his; she tasted like skittles and Vodka.

Scott's jaw dropped open.

Heather pulled her face away from Stiles and grabbed his hand "come with me to the basement, I need to grab some wine." She said with a playful smirk.

Stiles tried to resist her pulling him; he turned around to look at Scott for help. Just then Niki and Jonesy walked in, Niki tilted her head in confusion as Stiles was dragged in the basement.

"Help me." He mouthed to Jonesy, Scott, and Niki, but all three of them shrugged their shoulders.

Heather pushed Stiles against a wine rack "You know what I want for my birthday?" she whispered seductively.

"A…A big booty hoe?" Stiles joked around, referencing a pop song.

She threw her head back laughing "You are like so funnnnny Stiles, you always know how to make me laugh." Her grip tightened on his shirt, nails almost piercing his skin. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, lips trailing down his neck.

Stiles' mouth popped open "This is so wrong." He whispered to himself.

"I don't want to be a seventeen year old virgin…do you?"

He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head "Actually I'm not a virgin."

Once again she threw her head back and started laughing hysterically " Stop making me laugh Stiles!"

Stiles scoffed at her "Why is that so hard to beli-"

She nibbled on his ear, Stiles squirmed, and he closed his eyes…maybe it wouldn't be too bad if his eyes were closed.

Her fingers found his belt, and undid the buckle.

"Nope! Nope! Negatory" Stiles made an X with his arms, cutting her off from kissing him "Can't do this!" He buckled his belt and ran up the basement stairs.

* * *

Scott's POV

Niki and Jonesy entered the party…well more like crashed it.

Scott and Jonesy formed a friendship over the summer, surprisingly they had common interests.

"Scotty, Nice ink you got there" Jonesy wrapped his arm around his neck, while checking out Scott's new tattoo. Both of them eyed Stiles being dragged into a basement by very drunk and horny Heather.

Jonesy's mouth dropped open "How does that dweeb land the hottest chicks? This must be awkward for Niki."

They heard someone clearing their throat, and turned around to see Niki "I'm right behind you Jonesy." She said as she took a sip out of her red solo cup.

Just then Isaac walked through the doors; all the girls turned to look at him, and then went back to gossiping.

Isaac stuck out like a sore thumb, sure he was the same age as everyone, but people had never seen him at a party.

Scott looked at him questioningly "I see you're feeling better."

"Much better." He said with a grin "Glad to see I picked a great party." He said sarcastically. The crowd was droll, no one was on the dance floor, and no one was going near the keg "No but really, Derek wanted me to check up on you, I guess I'll be having my memory extracted to-"

Just then Jonesy put his arm the two of them "I think it's time we turn this shit show into a party…what do you say boys?" Isaac and Scott looked at each other with wicked grins on their faces.

"And girl." Niki squeaked behind them "I'm here too guys."

Isaac pulled Niki in for a big hug "You don't count as a girl, you're one of the guys."

Niki rolled her eyes "That's just great."

Niki's POV

"You know surprisingly I missed your absence Isaac." She quipped.

Isaac put his hand over his heart "Ouch! I think I'll need aloe for that burn. I got one for you." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Why are werewolves better than Vampires?"

Niki's eyes grew wide for a second as she took a swig of her drink; she looked around to make sure no one heard. But everyone was busy texting, or gathering in the kitchen. Jonesy was busy hooking his iphone to the speakers, and Scott was encouraging everyone to try a keg stand.

She turned back to look at the curly headed Beta "Why?" Niki narrowed her eyes.

"Because they don't have problems with Steaks!" Isaac threw his head back and laughed, like it was the funniest thing ever.

"You need to get out more often." Niki mumbled in her drink, Isaac was still cracking up; Niki couldn't help but to giggle a little. She loved hanging out with Isaac, she knew he was just trying to get her mind off the fact that Stiles was below them, sucking some girl's face off.

"Why doesn't Dracula have any friends?" He asked her eagerly.

She played along with the joke "I don't know, this better have a good punch line Isaac or I swear I'll make you wear a muzzle."

"Because he's a pain in the NECK." He lifted his red cup up, hiding his smile.

Niki bit her bottom lip, refusing to laugh at his corny joke; it was hard not to smile at his efforts.

Jonesy blasted his music, people started bobbing their heads, he started pulling people onto the dance floor.

My turn, Niki said with a devious smile "What did the vampire say to the werewolf?"

Isaac squinted his eyes and tapped his chin "I don't know."

"Cut your hair!" Niki grabbed Isaac's curls and quickly let go.

"Ouch! That's not a joke! I refuse to cut these lovely locks, ladies love them." He said while laughing, just then the door to the basement burst open.

"Here comes your knight in shining armor, just in time to save you from a terrible joke." Isaac walked away.

Stiles practically crawled out, gasping for air; he quickly locked eyes with Niki and ran up to her. He dropped to his knees hugging her waist.

"I am so so so glad to see you!"

Niki looked around to see people staring at the two of them, she felt a blush grow on her cheeks.

" I don't want to be with anyone else, just you, and only you. I think I've had enough time to process everything, and you're amazing, like incredible. I would give up my batman action figures to be with you, all of them, even my unopened darkwing; which would sell for a ton of money on ebay. I just want to be with you, and I know you want to be with me, so why can't we just be together. We should be together, sometimes you would be surprised what comes from hard times, every couple goes through bumpy roads, I can't see us having anymore bumps, we know everything."

Stiles was talking so fast he was making Niki's head spin, he continued to rant while pressing the side of his head into her stomach.

* "So I think we should be together, like really together, I know labels are for soup cans, but I want us to be something, I want us to belong to each other, I want to call you my girlfriend. I want to bring you flowers when you're sad, I want you to bring me soup when I'm sick, and we can watch Jurassic Park together. I want to hold your hand all the time, I want to show you off, and when a dumb jock looks at me I'll be all yeah that's my girl! Back off! And I've had a lot of Ritalin, like a lot…but it's okay! And if we'll be together I'll tell you my real name…It's Genim, now we really have no secrets, we'll never keep secrets again. Okay one more, I sometimes beat off to my poster of Princess Leia in her slave outfit, but what boy doesn't? I will kiss you all day every day, and I will never let go of your hand, I will never let you float away like a red balloon into the ether. I want someone to share my curly fries with, I want to shower you in curly fries and love, lots of love, I want to wake up next to you every day, I want to people watch with you, lets tease Derek and give him a difficult time together, let's just shave his eyebrows off. I don't care what we do or where we go….i just want to be with you."

Jonesy stood opposite of them, his mouth dropped open "Wow…."

Niki ran her fingers through Stiles' hair, he looked up at her and smiled, his right eye was twitching again. Stiles got to his feet and twideled his thumbs nervously, while looking at the floor.

Niki let out a giggle as she pulled him in closer "You got a little.." she wiped the lipstick marks off his cheeks, their hands laced together.

* * *

Scott's POV

Scott couldn't help but to smile and laugh at the scene in front of him, finally the shin dig turned into a real party.

The music was blaring, and the dance floor was filled. The crowd was rowdy but energetic, Scott was totally digging it.

Someone decided to chair lift Isaac, he clutched onto the chair while he was hoisted into the air, Scott had never seen the Beta look so happy.

Niki and Stiles were watching Isaac, both of them laughing, Stiles was behind Niki with his arms wrapped around her and his chin resting on her shoulder, they would sneak kisses once a while. Scott couldn't help but to feel happy for the two of them, they deserved to be with each other.

Although Scott was smiling, it was a clever disguise for how he was really feeling; he wanted nothing more than to be with Allison.

Everyone in the room looked happy, everyone was smiling and laughing. Scott took a good look at his friends, a lump grew in his throat. This happiness was only temporary, bittersweet; the Alphas were back and he knew people would get hurt.

He felt a pat on his back,

"Scotty, why aren't you joining the party?" Jonesy passed Scott a drink.

"Let's get in there and fuck shit up." He dragged Scott in the crowd, Scott accidently bumped into a jock, who pushed him back. Pretty soon the crowd got crazier and crazier as it turned into one big mosh pit. Vases and lamps were being broken; people were hitting each other with pillows. Scott felt a pillow hit the top of his head, he turned around to see Niki and Stiles in the mosh.

The white feathers floated down on them like snowflakes, the three of them jumped up and down in the crowd dancing to the music, getting lost in the moment. They were all arm in arm, shouting the lyrics of the song on the top of their lungs. Scott closed his eyes and let the fun wash away his worries. Jonesy popped a bottle of champagne spraying it over the crowd, soaking them in bubbly. Niki and Stiles began kissing each other under the shower of champagne, and Isaac tore open another pillow. Scott had forgotten what it felt like to be a teenager until now; for once he was having fun.

Until his phone vibrated, he reached into his pocket "Come outside, I need to talk to you- Allison."

Scott's heart fluttered, he ran out the door, sticky and covered in feathers.

Allison and Lydia were leaning against the car, looking at him in confusion.

He stopped in his tracks; his hopes were too high "Oh…we're not having THAT talk…are we?"

She shook her head.

His heart dropped and splattered on the floor.

**Got some good Niki and Isaac moments, and a good Stiki moment, what did you guys think? :]**


	12. Ice tub

**Black Dresses- The Spill Canvas**

**If you have not read my one shot titled 'The Stars will be our nightlight, and I will be your Lullaby" get on it! It ties into this story:]**

**Here's a short chapter, I thought I should put it up while I go out tonight ^_^**

**Also check out Stainless Stones by Anton Thoughts, it's a great story, plus for once it's a male OC..do you know how exciting that is?**

* * *

Jonesy's POV

There was nothing he loved more than the feeling of the crisp night air hitting his face while riding his motorcycle. It's a thrill, a rush, his first and only love.

* He decided to park his bike in the thick woods and walk the rest of the way home. The thick fog was floating just above his knees, he loved the eerie feeling. Sometimes he would come out here in the dead of the night to find peace and solitude, clear his mind.

As he edged closer and closer he could see the vines covering the front of his house had come to bloom, thousands of purple flowers decorated the house.

He stopped in his tracks, the faint strumming of the guitar filled the dead night. He walked to the clearing in front of his house to see Alex sitting on the bench swing, singing Black Dresses…he hadn't played that song since…_Her._

His older brother's face was completely calm, almost expressionless as he focused on the strings of his guitar, his singing as soft as velvet. He forgot how talented Alex was, but Alex had thrown away his talent and intellect.

Alex was the most important person in Jonesy's life, his savior, the unsung hero.

Jonesy plopped down next to him without a word, they were comfortable with silence. He closed his eyes as he dove head first into the sad melody.

For a second he dozed off…_A tub, cold water spilling off the sides, fighting to get up, hands pushing him down. _Jonesy jolted in his seat panting.

Alex stopped playing and looked at him with concern "Looks like we're both haunted by our past."

He cleared his throat and sat up straight, broadening his chest. Jonesy didn't want Alex to see him in fear, Alex was never scared…ever.

Alex went back to singing his song, Jonesy swung them on the bench slowly, listening to his brother singing of heart break and death. After a while Alex gave up on the song and sighed.

His older brother plucked a feather from Jonesy's hair and blew it away "What kind of party did you go to? You smell like you were tarred in alcohol, then dunked in feathers."

Jonesy smiled "An amazing one, but I don't think the birthday girl had a lot of fun…now that I think of it I didn't really see her."

"Was that because Niki and Stiles are back together?" Alex asked.

"How do you know that?" Jonesy asked astonished.

"Because I feel what she feels, I HATE it" Alex grunted "She's all giddy and in love and it's killing me."

Jonesy couldn't help but to laugh.

"I don't enjoy feeling like a sixteen year old girl, so emotional and hormonal." He said with disgust.

Jonesy faced his brother, trying to hide his devious smile "What happens when she's on her period?"

Alex slapped his forehead and groaned "You don't even want to know, I just want to lock myself in my room and eat chocolates, watch the notebook, and cry."

Jonesy doubled over in his seat and began to laugh.

His older brother rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah, I guess that's why makers are so close to their makes, I hate it. I need to learn how to switch that off like Dad did, but he's always too busy to teach me. The worst part? I have a built in GPS in my head of her whereabouts, I can never switch that off." He sighed with a smile, both of his dimples showing.

Jonesy looked at his brother, really looked at him. Both of them had the same sky blue eyes, but Jonesy had black messy hair, Alex had sandy light brown hair and dimples, people often described his face as angelic.

"Hey Alex you see that cluster of stars?" Jonesy pointed with one hand while the other scratched the back of his head.

Alex looked up to the sky and gathered his knees to his chest like a child "Yeah?"

"Those create Andromeda, she was tied to a rock at sea, to be sacrificed to the Kraken. Until her hunky demigod boyfriend saved her….well that's not the whole story…but you get it." Jonesy said with a smile "You taught me that." He said beaming to Alex.

Alex didn't say a word, he stared up at the stars, the bridge of his nose cinched up, without a word he got up and went into the house.

Jonesy didn't understand what he did….did he offend Alex?

* * *

Derek's POV

Isaac paced back and forth near the large window, while Cora started biting her nails. Derek slapped her hand away "You still have that nasty habit?"

"You still refuse to smile?" Cora retorted "Some things never change." She got up and joined Isaac's side.

The Alpha squinted his eyes and studied the two of them, something was wrong "Okay what's going on you two?"

"I don't trust him." Isaac whispered pointing to the ceiling "We don't trust him, in fact no one trusts him."

Derek knew they were talking about Peter, and who could blame them? Even he didn't trust Peter "He's the only hope we have, and right now we need all the help we can get."

As if on cue Peter graced everyone with his presence as he walked down the stairs "Good afternoon." He said with a cocky smile "Look I know we've gone through some rough times together, especially me coming back from the dead and all." He cracked his knuckles and his neck.

"It's left me pretty weak, unable to fight…but my hearing still works fine." He shot a dirty glance to Isaac "I hope you all are comfortable telling me what you really think about me to my face."

"We don't like you!" All three of them shouted to Peter, he cringed at the hatred.

Derek rolled his eyes "Can we get this over with already?"

Cora and Isaac took a seat; they both looked at each other nervously.

Peter poked his head between them "You two are sure that you don't remember anything?" Both shook their heads "Okay try not to move, if my fingers slip a hair I could potentially paralyze you." he said with a smirk.

Derek cringed as he watched Peter dig his fingers in the back of Isaac and Cora's neck.

Peter's eyes began to glow blue, as both Cora and Isaac began to kick and squirm.

He retracted his claws with annoyance and looked at Derek "Nothing."

Derek sat on the couch and began tapping his chin "I have a plan B."

* * *

Scott's POV

"Why are you smiling like that?" Scott asked his sister, no girl should be smiling and humming while cleaning up a kennel.

"I don't know." She said with a dazed smile.

"I know why, and it has a name…"

She just giggled at his comment.

"Here kitty kitty." Scott cooed as he reached in the kennel to pull out a scared tabby, but she clawed his hand.

"That hurt." He growled as his eyes turned yellow, the cat hissed at him as her hairs stood straight up.

"Stop scaring the cats Scott" Deaton called from his office.

Just then Scott and Niki turned their attention to the door, they both sensed Derek.

Cora, Derek, and Isaac walked through the door.

"How can I help you?" Deaton asked from behind the counter.

"Actually…I was hoping Niki could help us."

All eyes turned to Niki; she shrunk in her spot "Me? I told you, I can't get involved in this Alpha business, it's out of respect to Alex."

Derek leaned over the counter "I get he's your maker, whatever that is…but-"

"I don't want to argue Derek." She cut him off and turned around to walk back into the office.

Isaac pushed Derek back and leaned against the counter 'Niki…please, for Erica and Boyd."

Niki stopped and hung her head down; Scott looked to see Isaac was staring to tear up.

"I just want my family back Niki, out of all people you should know what it's like to want a family; you got yours…now help me find mine."

Niki turned around and gave him a faint smile "How can I say no now?"

They both let out a nervous laugh.

All of them walked into Deaton's office, Niki sat on the floor across from Isaac, leaning towards him.

"Scott, Isaac I've never done this before, I've shared a memory…but I've never extracted a memory." Scott sat on the floor next to Isaac.

Isaac's baby blue eyes found Niki's "You have to try, please."

She rolled up her sleeves and closed her eyes; with shaky hands she placed her finger tips on Isaac's temples.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body convulsed. Deaton circled them, as if he was studying Niki.

"Isaac…stop fighting." Niki grunted, but Isaac wouldn't stop squirming.

"Isaac!" Her shouts rang through the office, the dogs in the kennels howled back.

Niki narrowed her eyes "I saw…"

Scott inched closer to his sister "What did you see? Niki...what...did...you see?"

"Marble stairs." She looked at her brother in confusion.

"That's not much to go on." Derek scratched his chin.

"If I may…" Deaton chimed in "I have a better plan."

* * *

Jonesy's POV

He came home after band practice, Lugosi had booked another show at the warehouse, Jonesy couldn't be happier.

Alex was in the kitchen eating an apple and reading Kurt Vonnegut's Slaughter House Five.

He put down the book and gave Jonesy an annoyed book "She's at Deaton's with Derek."

Jonesy rolled his eyes "Fine, I'll go check up on her."

* * *

Niki's POV

They filled the tub with ice and water.

"Really Deaton?" Isaac looked at the vet with an annoyed look, the beta was stripped down to his baby blue boxers.

The muscles under his abs were clenching as he stared at the icy cold water, he looked at Cora "Ladies first?" he asked in a last attempt effort.

She smirked at him "Have fun with that."

"So how long do we have to push him down for?" Derek asked Deaton.

"Until he…" Deaton looked at Isaac then back to Derek, he leaned in to whisper in Derek's ears.

"Until he nearly dies."

Everyone looked freaked out, especially Isaac, except for Niki who had no clue what he said "What did he say?" she whispered to her brother "I can't hear him."

Scott turned to her "Because you don't have awesome werewolf senses like I do." He said with a smirk, she slapped his arm.

Derek and Scott helped Isaac into the tub, his lower lip started quivering "I hate this; I hate all of you right now."

The Alpha shut his Beta up by pushing him under the water, it felt like minutes. Niki walked to the edge of the tub, Isaac looked so peaceful.

She looked to see Derek and Scott tilted their heads downwards, Scott was tapping his feet. It took a second for Niki to realize that they were listening to Isaac's heart beat, and Scott was mimicking it with his tapping. Soon his tapping was at least three to four seconds apart, Isaac was slowly dying.

They pulled the baby blue eyed Beta up, his skin was as pale as milk, and his lips were blue.

His claws extended as he held the edge of the tub, water spilling out from the sides.

"What did you see that night Isaac!?" Derek demanded.

"I-I don't…a home…a hole…a big place." Isaac mumbled in his trance like state.

"What did you see?" Derek asked a bit more calmly this time.

'There was a vault…a big vault…and stairs…I"

Both Niki and Scott leaned in as Isaac whispered "I saw Boyd…but no Erica…"

Everyone in the room exchanged glances…this was bad…this was really really bad…

"What do you mean no Erica?" Derek asked in confusion "Try harder Isaac…where is Erica?"

"She wasn't there." Isaac mumbled.

Derek pushed Isaac back down, his hand holding Isaac in place, as the Beta struggled to get up.

"What are you doing!?" Niki demanded.

"Helping him remember" Derek growled.

Just then they heard the door chime, Jonesy stood at the door frame with a smile on his face "Niki what the hell are you doing now?"

His smile fell when he saw Isaac struggling in the tub, his jaw clenched and his eyes widened as he started breathing from his nostrils.

"Wh..wh..What are you doing to him?" Jonesy's voice trembled.

"You're Killing him…YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Jonesy yelled as he flashed over to the tub and tipped it over. The icy water flooded out with Isaac, he lay on the concrete floor surrounded by ice.

Isaac shook his head and looked up at everyone "I'm...i'm fine."

Niki looked to Jonesy, never had she seen him look so scared, he started backing away from them.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." He repeated over and over until he flashed out of the office.

**Any thoughts or theories? ;-]**


	13. Control

**I can't hear you – The Dead Weather.**

**I think this song was made for one purpose, and one purpose only ;) ;) ;) if you catch my drift.**

* * *

Scott had just returned from Deaton's, after the whole ice bath incident he was left with a disturbed unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Derek seemed to understand what was going on, but the Alpha remained secretive, as always.

His thoughts turned to the worse as his mind went a million miles a second. "What if Erica is …dead? I need to find Boyd and Erica now, Why the hell was Jonesy freaking out?"

He laid on his belly and stuffed his face in the pillow and let out a scream in frustration. He wanted nothing more than to protect his friends and family, but once again he was clueless, left in the dark by Derek.

He turned around to see his box of condoms on his desk "Funny…usually I hide them." Scott thought to himself." He got up and dumped the condoms on the desk to count them, two were missing.

He shook the box a little and a small piece of paper slipped out. The bridge of his nose scrunched as he read the piece of paper "I.O.U, not like you were using them anyways, buddy – Stiles "

He threw his head back in frustration and groaned "Damnit Stiles." He hissed.

Just them he heard a bang on the wall…Niki's wall, followed by giggling….they were getting it on.

"Are you two kidding me!?" Scott shouted over as he frantically looked for his headphones.

He fished through his dirty laundry, lifted his bed with one hand, and dumped his nightstand in search of his headphones. As the noises grew louder and louder in Niki's room he lost it and ran out of the house "I'll get back at you Stiles." Scott hissed under his breath.

* * *

Niki's POV

She walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed as she let out a sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair "What the hell just happened?" she asked herself.

She had never seen Jonesy look so scared in her life; he went from a young confident man to a small blabbering child within seconds.

And Erica, there was no way she was dead "it's Erica…she's a fighter, a strong Beta, she has to be alive." Niki assured herself. Although she and Erica didn't get along in the beginning, Niki grew to like and appreciate her, even finding that their personalities matched.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose up as she heard her window creak open, she flashed to the window with supernatural speed, grabbed the culprit and pushed them against the wall.

"Stiles!" Niki said with a big smile, she was glad to see him. His mouth was unhinged and his eyes were wide.

"That was hot." He said with a grin.

She let go of his shirt "I'm so sorry, you need to stop sneaking up on me." She rubbed the back of his head.

* "Are you okay?" he asked as he lifted her chin, their eyes met. There was something about his eyes that always calmed her down, always put her at ease. They were warm and smiling; almost inviting. It would send a wave of happiness through her body like electricity, starting from the tips of her toes.

Stiles stroked her hair and kissed her forehead "I heard what happened at Deaton's, Scott and I will find Erica and Boyd, I promise" he whispered against her forehead.

"I…I want to help find them it's just-"

He put a finger to her lips "I know, Niki, I know." He said as he stroked her hair, his back still against the wall.

Niki bit her lip playfully, Stiles licked the bottom of his lips hungrily, she knew what that meant.

He walked his fingers playfully down her spine, making her shudder in excitement, his hands cupped her behind as he pulled her in close.

Their lips collided like two cars on an icy path; Stiles grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the wall.

She said his name in an astonished voice, as he pinned her hands to the cold wall.

She loved it when he was overcome by confidence; it turned her on even more, suddenly her fangs popped out.

She turned her face away in embarrassment, an amused smile took over Stiles' face "So that's why you covered your mouth the first night we had sex?" he asked as he put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

With her mouth still closed she nodded her head, he went in for a deep kiss, his tongue probing where her fangs should have been; he pulled away and kissed her nose.

"Don't be embarrassed." With her hands still pinned to the wall he gave her a quick peck, she extended her neck craving longer deeper kisses, but he came in for another quick peck, and another and another.

Niki rolled her eyes as she squirmed her hands out of his grip and yanked him by the collar.

"Let's get to the good stuff already." She whispered.

His hand slowly slid up her skirt as he trailed kisses across her jaw and to her ear.

There was no argument that Niki was much stronger than Stiles, but when it came to the bedroom she surrendered to him.

His deft fingers rubbed her vigorously through the layer of her cotton panties; she opened her legs to give him more access. She threw her head back as a whimper escaped from her lips. He felt himself grow hard for her, Stiles wanted nothing more than to explore every inch of her body.

His eyes never left her 'I love watching you squirm." He whispered in a confident voice.

"Stiles" she purred his name as she grabbed his hair "Let's play a game; it involved the two of us and my bed." She said breathlessly.

A goofy smile spread across Stiles' lips as his eyes lit up "That sounds like the best game ever."

* * *

Stiles' POV

He woke up right next to her, nothing could have been better. He looked over to see her sleeping with her mouth open wide, most people would be turned off; but he thought she was perfect.

He let out a laugh at how adorable she looked, he pulled back the sheets, she tried to pull back in her sleepy state; but it was yanked out of her grip.

Her shirt had ridden up, exposing her stomach; Stiles took the opportunity to blow a raspberry on her belly. The obnoxious noise had them both laughing, he blew another sloppy raspberry on her belly.

"That tickles." She giggled with her eyes still closed.

"Does it?" Stiles asked deviously "How about this?" he started tickling her stomach.

She was sent in a fit of giggles as she tried to slap his hands away "Stiles! Stop!" she said in between laughter "Please we're going to wake everyone up."

Sitting up he moved a strand of hair off her face, her smile fell as she stroked the back of his head "I don't want to go to School today…let's get away, just you and I. You should tell the Alpha's to fuck off and return Boyd and Erica, and you and I can go off some place."

Stiles stroked the side of her face while laughing "Where do you want to go?"

She sat up and faced him, her black hair a sexy mess "Somewhere beautiful, breath taking…I want to see something beautiful. I just want to lay my head down on your chest, and finally breathe without feeling nervous or scared."

His hand laced in hers as he kissed the top of her head "Why would I need to go anywhere when the most beautiful thing is in front of me?"

Her smile made him smolder with passion inside, her one dimple was showing. She wrapped her arms around him as she hugged him tightly, her head resting on his chest.

"It only beats for you." Stiles said with a smile, knowing she was listening to his heart beat.

Both of them jumped as they heard Walt down the hall "He did what!?"

Stiles jumped out of the bed and frantically put on his pants, tripping on the leg and landing on the floor with a thud.

Niki was fast enough to put on her robe and throw Stiles his shirt; he caught it right as the door burst open.

An angry Walter stood on the other side with a baseball bat "I hope you know I was in little league Stiles." Walter growled.

Scott was behind him eating his cereal with a smug grin on his face, it was clear Scott got his revenge on Stiles.

"What is with your family and baseball bats?" Stiles asked completely confused.

"Get out!" Walt yelled as Stiles scurried out of the room.

* * *

Niki's POV

"So how long did you know what I was? Did you know before I did?" Niki asked as she played with the abacus on Miss. Morell's desk.

"A teenage girl with raging hormones and an unnatural addiction to red lip stick and boys is what you are." Miss. Morell retorted.

Niki let out a laugh "Clever…So…what are you?"

Miss Morell looked side to side and motioned for Niki to lean over the desk.

The both leaned into each other as Miss. Morell whispered in Niki's ear "I'm a Counselor."

Annoyed and frustrated Niki sank back in her seat, while sticking her tongue to the inside of her cheeks.

Miss. Morell narrowed her eyes "Sounds like the bell just rang…you don't want to be late for class…do you?"

"They bell hasn't even rung y-"Just then the bell rang, interrupting Niki, she grabbed her backpack off the seat and walked out into the hall in annoyance.

Immediately she spotted Scott and Stiles by their lockers, it seemed like they were arguing about something. She stood behind them silently; they were completely unaware of her presence.

"Not only do they want to recruit Derek, but they probably want to know who killed Viktor….the one Beta who talks…what's her name? Natalie? Natasha?" Scott explained to Stiles "I bet she ran back to the Alpha pack and told them there's a vampire in-"

Scott's head shot up to see the twins entering the school, one of them looked past Scott and Stiles, eyeing Niki. He gave her a playful wink as they both strutted down the hall, both Scott and Stiles turned to see Niki standing behind them. Stiles stood in front of her, protecting her from the Alpha twins.

Within seconds of the second bell ringing Mr. Harris popped his head out the door "You three irritable shits! Get to class now or I swear I will make you lick the chalkboards until they are sparkling clean!"

The bridge of Scott's nose pinched together "Can he do that?"

* * *

The trio sat in their Econ class with Coach Bobby Finstock.

Niki sat next to Lydia, she wore a baby blue halter dress with a white cardigan and pink lipstick; looking beautiful like always.

Niki was too lost in her thoughts to even notice Lydia poking her with the butt of her pencil.

"Let me borrow a sheet from your sketchbook." The strawberry blonde whispered.

"What if my ignorance will lead the Jones family into trouble? No wonder Alex was mad at Jonesy and I for going behind his back." She thought to herself.

Lydia was still poking her with the eraser "I'm not getting any younger. And I get that you're dead and all, but do you have to wear so much black?" Lydia whispered.

Niki ignored her comment and tore out a page and handed it to her best friend just as Coach Finstock took the front of the class. Her head was still racing, her breathing must have become frantic because Scott leaned back and looked at her, Lydia stopped drawing, and Stiles laced his hand in hers; helping her calm down.

She looked at him with a smile as she squeezed his hand; he kissed the top of her hand.

Coach Finstock cleared his throat "Alright class it's time we learn a simple lesson on stock marketing. Why? Because it is required of me. "In what two principles are the markets based?" He asked in a droll voice.

Niki leaned back in her seat to make eye contact with her brother, she knew he had been studying hard over the summer; he had this in the bag.

Scott raised his hand eagerly.

The coach eyed his star player "You can use the bathroom later McCall."

But Scott persisted and kept his hand up.

"What." The coach snapped.

"Risk and reward?" Scott asked meekly.

The coach stood there with his mouth gaping, staring at Scott in disbelief "Yes….YES!" he said in excitement "Risk and reward is correct."

Stiles patted his best friend on the back.

"Let's use an example of the drinking game quarters; I'm sure all of you mini alcoholics know this game...would you like to risk? Or reward?"

Coach jumped to a half sleeping Danny, making him almost fall out of his seat "Danny my boy! Would you like to risk?"

Danny rubbed his eyes groggily "That depends, what's the reward?"

"No pop quiz tomorrow." The coach replied with a toothy grin.

"Well if you tell us it's a pop quiz then it's not really a pop quiz…" Danny stated the obvious as his coach's smile fell apart.

"Does ANYONE want to take the risk?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

Stiles reached in his pocket and pulled out a quarter, ever since he and Niki became official his confidence was at an all time high.

Stiles crouched to the ground as he threw the quarter, to everyone's surprise it made it in. He fist pumped the air as he looked at Niki with a big goofy grin on his face.

The doors opened, Sherriff Stilinski and a few detectives were behind them "Can I see my son for a minute?"

All eyes turned to Stiles, who was no longer smiling.

* * *

Derek's POV

He walked down the stairs to see Cora doing pull ups on a lead pipe. He scrunched the bottom of her shirt with his fist and pulled her down with ease "We need to talk."

She fell on her butt and shot him a dirty look "About what?"

"About what?" Derek repeated her question "your whereabouts all these years for starters, why didn't you ever come back!?" Derek crossed his arms as he stood still like a stone.

Cora got up and dusted her knees casually, her gaze as cold as ice "Come back to what? A home full of ash? A city overrun by hunters? I have nothing here except for nightmares."

"You have me, you always had me." Derek pointed to his chest, Cora always had a home in his heart, they are blood…they are family.

Cora walked to the window "And you changed Derek, I was a child, I was scared and panicked."

"Cora, I always cared for you, I still care for you, and I will always care for you."

"You cared for me? Like when you brought Kate Argent to our house?"

That felt like a hot knife in Derek's side, Derek had a handful of regrets and stupid mistakes in his life, but his ignorance leading to his family's slaughter was on top of the list.

Before he could say anything he noticed Cora waving out the window, as if she was greeting someone or waving back to a stranger.

She turned around with a sly smile on her face "Your best friend is here."

* * *

Niki's POV

The three girls sat in the library quietly, Niki and Lydia both sketching away, Allison on her computer.

She kept checking her phone hoping Stiles would text her back, but no luck. From what she heard from Scott, Stiles was taken to the station to be questioned about Heather, sadly she had gone missing the night of her party; and Stiles was the last person to see her.

The black haired beauty was busy doing a portrait of Salvador Dali while Lydia drew a detailed tree.

"That's a pretty tree" Niki said kindly to her best friend.

"Can you dye your hair back to brown? You look depressing with black clothes and black hair." Lydia said instead of thanking Niki for the compliment.

Allison tried to suppress her laughter "What are you doing Allison?" Niki lifted her head curiously, hoping to get a glimpse of Allison's laptop.

"I'm trying to figure out what the hell this bruise –"

"I want one." Lydia deadpanned, cutting off Allison.

All three of them looked to see the twins by a book case, one of them turned to smile at the girls, Lydia gave him a coy smile.

"Which one?" Allison asked while she typed away at the computer.

Lydia snorted a laughter "The straight one obviously."

Niki laughed as she went back to the portrait, Allison rolled her eyes "I'm sorry I don't have gay-dar."

"Allison, Isaac said something about a vault…maybe the sign has something to do with a bank?" Niki said casually like she didn't care.

Of course it had to do with a bank; Niki already put the pieces together, seeing how she couldn't get involved maybe she could at least help.

Allison looked at her in shock "I didn't think of that, Lydia let me see your arm."

Niki let out a giggle "She's gone."

Allison let out a groan of frustration as she spotted Lydia flirting with one of the twins.

Niki raised both eyebrows "She's quick, that one."

* * *

Derek's POV

He walked out of the complex to see Alex leaning against a street lamp outside in broad daylight.

Derek stopped in his tracks, he knew whatever no matter how much he hates Alex he had to remain calm, this was not going to be good.

Derek walked up him "What do you want?" he said in a harsh voice.

Alex lit his cigarette "Would you like one?"

The Alpha didn't answer; he just crossed his arms and inhaled through his nostrils, looking at the vampire with an unamused expression.

"Is that a yes? Sorry I don't understand brooding Emo Werewolf talk." Alex quipped.

Alex imitated Derek's dark facial expression "Me Derek, me no speak, just grunt like caveman." The vampire mocked Derek, and took out a cigarette only to place it between Derek's lips.

The cigarette fell out as Derek gritted his teeth "Do not lose your cool, do not." Derek fought with himself mentally.

"Hey these cigarettes are expensive, they are imported from France. Comprenez-vous combien coûte ce sont, mon ami poilu?" Alex hissed.

Derek snapped as he grabbed Alex by the collar of his leather jacket, the Alpha looked side to side to see there was no one around them, he allowed his eyes to glow red.

This only caused Alex to laugh hysterically " I'm impressed by your will to preserve your dignity, but we all love you for your hot temper and classic facial expressions."

To his surprise Alex grabbed both of Derek's hands and started pulling them down, Derek fought hard, but Alex over powered him.

"Let's not fuck around here Derek, we both know I'm stronger and faster than you." he said in a serious tone.

Both of them pushed off each other in a frustrated huff, Alex raised his eyebrows as he looked up at Derek's window, Cora was watching the whole thing.

"She must really hate you if she's just standing there."

Derek looked up to make eye contact with Cora, but she walked away "Niki hates me too." Derek sighed

"…She doesn't hate you."

Derek was taken by surprise with the kindness in Alex's voice, and for a second it looked as if Alex was sad, maybe he does some human qualities in him…

"In fact she looks up to you, and talks about her favorite childhood memories…most of which include you. It's really fucking irritating if you ask me. She may look happy when she's around you, but she's sad I can feel it. Something about you being a changed person, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to understand why though."

"Sad?" Derek asked

"Yes sad, it's an emotion that you clearly don't understand…don't worry I can't seem to grasp it myself either, overrated if you ask me. Looks like you and I have more in common than just _Her_. Long story short I'm here to ask you….nicely.." Alex flicked his cigarette to the ground, next to Derek's shoe.

"To keep Niki out of your affairs, and to keep my family out of your mess, I don't want them to be slaughtered too…" Alex saw Derek's face drop. Derek never meant for any of this, the last thing he wanted was for Niki to get hurt, he would go to great lengths to protect her.

Alex actually felt bad for his comment "I mean…I don't want anything to happen to the people I care about, and believe it or not Niki is one of them, I would love to waste your time and explain the irritating bond shared by a maker and their makes, but I would rather degrade myself and my dignity by watching all Twilight movies…I'm sort of a masochist like that."

Derek sighed "Believe it or not I care about her, she is family to me, she-"

Alex grew impatient as he rocked on the balls of his feet and ruffled his hair "Yeah yeah save me the speech wolfy, I get it...she's family, and as far as I know your family is cursed. So leave Niki out of your shit, or I'll just command her to do so, it's the power of being her maker, it's the power of control"

Alex leaned in close, face to face with Derek, it looked as though his sky blue eyes were darkening " And believe me I don't want to, but she'll do whatever I command." Alex snapped his fingers in Derek's face "Like that."

* * *

**Comprenez-vous combien coûte ce sont, mon ami poilu? = Do you know how expensive these are, my hairy friend? According to google translate…let's hope they were correct haha. Leave me love and reviews, I always listen to your advice and suggestions, really if you have suggestions or anything let me know. Also check out my one shot if you haven't read it yet, it ties into the story :]**

**Btw what do you guys think of Alex? (can you tell I love him?) that asshole. STOP STEALING THE SHOW ALEX, time to bring in Brody next chapter.**


	14. this must be the place

**I'm leaving this chapter untitled and without a song, I'm sorry this chapter is short, it was originally going to be almost 5,000 words, but that's way too much, so I put the rest in the next chapter, so that should be up pretty soon :] Enjoy.**

* * *

Scott's POV

It was five P.M at Derek's loft, he and Stiles leaned over the blue print of the National Bank; Stiles managed to get a hold of it in his father's office. Scott looked up from the blue print to meet Peter's blue eyes; Derek was still peering out the large window; as if he was expecting someone to show.

"There's an air vent here, and here." Peter pointed to the map " I believe both of you can crawl through it…but I'm not sure how you'll open the vault, there's not much room to tear it open, maybe an inch or two."

Derek shrugged his shoulders "I'll just punch it."

Stiles burst out laughing "You're kidding right? Do realize the gravity of the situation right now?"

"Want me to demonstrate?" Derek asked Stiles as he walked towards him.

The skinny boy held his palm out, Derek barely tapped him; Stiles fell to his back "Bitch." He muttered.

"Anyone want to volunteer and join me tonight?" Derek asked looking around the room. Isaac was sitting at the top of the stairs, Cora was lounged on the couch, and Peter was still studying the map.

Peter examined the back of his nails "I'm still not strong enough for a fight."

Scott stepped up to the plate "I'll go; we need to save them now."

Peter stood up "If they try to fight each other, just kill them."

"Can someone kill this douche bag…again? Please?" Stiles asked while still lying on the floor.

* * *

Allison's POV

"I'll show him." Allison whispered to herself as she broke the lock off the Bank. Derek and Scott had been keeping her in darkness. Scott didn't want to put her in the way of danger, ever since her mother died everyone had been over protective of Allison, like she was a child.

But Allison wasn't a child; she was a young woman, who was fully capable of protecting herself.

The Bank was grand, at least two stories. She walked down the halls silently, as stealthy as a cat.

Just then she felt someone grab her shoulder, Allison turned around and blindly threw a jab, only for it to be blocked. Her head hit the wall as she was pinned against it "Miss. Morrell?" Allison whispered?

The Counselor put her finger against her lips "Go hide in there." She pointed to a storage room 'And don't come out until you hear fighting."

Without hesitation Allison was shoved into the pitch black storage room, her cell phone providing the only source of light.

Click

Click

Allison listened to the faint clicks, it sounded like someone tapping their nails on the linoleum floors.

"Hello Deucalion…Kali" She heard the counselor say.

A bottle of ammonia caught Allison's eye, she poured the liquid just before her feet, hoping to mask her scent. The strong chemical filled her nostril, she held her breath hoping for the Alpha's to leave; they eventually moved down the hall.

She used her cell phone to look around the room, she almost let out a scream as she saw Erica's dead body propped against a shelf.

They were too late, Erica was dead, never to return to Beacon Hills High or her family. Allison crouched down to the floor, covering her mouth, not daring to let a single silent sob escape.

Scott's POV

The full moon looked eerie, more so than usual, it was a strange shade of blue. Just looking at it made Scott feel uneasy.

"What is it?" The Alpha asked him.

"We're not taking the risk into consideration, Deucalion has had Erica and Boyd for months now, and now he decides to show up after Viktor was killed…something's not right."

"I don't have time for this." Derek pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Scott followed him wearily; Derek punched a hole into the vault and stepped inside, the moonlight following behind them.

Bzzzz

Bzzzz

Derek shot Scott a dirty look as his phone vibrated "What!" he whispered into the phone.

"Scott you and Derek need to get the hell out of there right now!" Peter screamed on the other end "They haven't seen moonlight in months."

Scott scratched the back of his head "So?"

"So imagine the lions in a coliseum that have been starved for months then unleashed on the gladiators."

Derek turned around to look at Scott, he had heard the conversation, before he could take another step he was tackled down by Boyd.

Scott quickly hung up the phone; Boyd tossed Derek aside like he was a rag doll.

"Boyd calm down." Scott tried to talk his friend out of attacking him, but Boyd's eyes were full of hunger.

The frantic teenager turned around to see that the vault was sealed off with mountain ash; Boyd clawed Scott in the stomach and pushed him against the wall.

Boyd's large hands closed around his throat, Scott's feet were dangling in the air.

Scott's eyes looked past to see Allison standing outside the vault "Allison…don't." he managed to whisper.

But she got on her knees and broke the mountain ash; she put her fingers in her mouth and whistled, distracting Boyd from killing Scott.

The Beta ran out of the vault with ferocious speed, Scott slid down the wall wheezing and puffing.

* * *

Niki's POV

"I think Melissa would love this." Olivia said with a sweet smile on her face, Niki had gone to the Jones house after school to learn how to make macaroons for her Melissa.

Disappointed in her baking skills, Niki looked down at her tray "It looks like someone farted out pink batter."

Of course Olivia had made perfect Macaroons "Come by again and you'll perfect them!" she said in a cheer y voice.

Niki stopped squeezing out batter when she heard a creak in the basement.

"Don't worry, its Brody cleaning out his guns…Alex won't be home for another hour." Olivia said politely, Niki was avoiding Alex and his psychopathic controlling ways.

It was only yesterday when Alex was shouting in her face about staying out of Derek's business, threatening to command her to never see Derek again. Niki was sick of his misogynistic ways, he was either trying to control her, sleeping around and using women, or running his mouth.

"I...I should go, just incase." Without a seconds warning Niki tore off her apron and placed the tray in the sink, Olivia watched her like a deer caught in headlights.

She ran out of the front door and down the porch towards her car, Niki stopped dead in her tracks…a thought occurred to her.

It was like her mind went numb as she began walking aimlessly into the thicket; there she found a mound of dirt.

A gentle breeze picked up the white dandelions in the air, and the little fireflies buzzed around her under the full moon, it was almost ethereal.

Niki crouched down and dug the tips of her finger in the dirt; her body jolted for a second "This must be the place." She whispered to herself.

"It is." Niki didn't notice Brody crouching next to her "Funny how we come back to the places we die, most people go back to the place they were born, but we come back from where god created man…earth." He scooped up the dirt and closed his fist.

"I hate him." Niki blurted out about Alex "I'm like a slave to his hatred towards Derek; I can't even go near him without Alex threatening the two of us. I don't know what his personal vendetta is, but I'm caught in the middle of it. I hate him so much, he doesn't care about me, and I'm just a toy he waves in Derek's face."

Brody studied the mound of dirt, he looked completely content with Niki's remarks, unfazed by her anger "Believe me Niki, it could have been worse, he could have simply killed Derek…or he could have abandoned you, like my maker did… I had to learn everything on my own."

"How did you die?" Niki quickly averted her eyes from his gaze, ashamed she asked such a personal question.

Brody let out a warm laugh "Are you sure it's my death you're curious about?"

She looked at him in shock, was he giving her a free pass to learn about Alex and Jonesy's death?

It was like he read her mind, he nodded "Are you sure you want to hear about it?"

Niki shook her head "No."

"Good, after all…Ignorance is bliss." Brody warned.

"I want to see it."


	15. The Lantern

**Warning: This chapter is pretty heavy and mature; if you've read this far whatever…you've been desensitized already. Also you guys are fucking awesome:]**

**This chapter was supposed to be long as hell; once again I cut it in half. Instead of making you read 7,000 words I thought 3,000 would be better:-P**

**Also no song for this chapter, but I encourage you all to think of one and let me know.**

* * *

She woke up from the sound of her own screaming; Lydia sat up in her bed and pulled her knees to her chest panting. It wasn't like she had a nightmare or anything, it just happened, she had no control over it. She felt a trickle of sweat roll off her back as a lump grew in her throat, Lydia Martin was a strong girl…or so she lead people to believe. Lately she had been paranoid, confused, and scared.

She got up and opened her window, letting the cold air in. She needed to get some Advil, she snuck down the stairs; surprised her mother hadn't woken up. Silently she rummaged through the medicine cabinet downstairs, there was absolutely nothing to help her with her headache, she grabbed her keys and headed into the night.

* * *

Niki's POV

She slowly lay down on top of her grave, her eyes open to the full moon… Niki quickly shut her eyes, pained by the memories of her burial, the vision of her with a plastic bag wrapped around her face danced behind her eyes.

Brody rolled up his sleeves "This might hurt." He warned her "actually it'll really hurt, I advise against it."

Niki opened her eyes to the sky, the glow of the moonlight illuminated the wiry trees, they both turned to see a firefly floating above them "I'm ready." She confirmed.

Brody gently placed his palm on Niki's forehead, like he was checking for a temperature.

Niki's eyes remained open as she tunnel visioned, slipping into a black a black abyss.

* * *

_Today was his tenth birthday, but it felt more like a horror movie than a celebration. Alex silently played with his toy astronaut in the corner of his room; the only possession that reminded him of his parents, his real parents. It was less than a year ago when the fatal car crash occurred, Alex was sitting in the backseat putting together a rocket ship model, they were on their way to pick up Darren from Day Care._

* * *

_For a second Niki got a glimpse of the car accident, the car in front of them spun out of control, trying to avoid the large road kill in front of them. Alex's father tried to control the wheel, only to lose control and hit a tree._

_Niki hit her face against the back of the driver's seat, the warm thick blood trickled down her forehead, she looked up to see both Alex's parents face down on the dash._

"_Mom…Dad?" Alex cried out._

* * *

_Alex stopped what he was doing and cringed as he heard Gregory his adoptive father yelling at Melinda, his adoptive mother._

_Alex's body was decorated with blue and purple bruises, his lower lip was still busted from when he accidently spilled the milk when he tried to pour Darren his cereal. It was his fault, Greg told him so, it was his fault for being so stupid and clumsy, a no good piece of shit was what Greg would call him._

_He never beat on Darren, Darren was too young at the age of four; but Alex and Melinda were his main targets for his out of control behavior._

_The little boy ran to his bed and hid under the sheets, still clutching onto his toy astronaut. Maybe if he stayed under here Greg wouldn't find him and beat him. He tried to ignore the screaming and the crying by pretending his astronaut was floating in space…suddenly the screaming stopped._

_Alex froze, and held his breath, the screaming started again…but it wasn't Melinda._

_He ripped the sheets off and ran down the hall to Darren's room…his heart stopped…he wasn't there._

_Alex ran towards where the screaming was coming from, he ended up in the bathroom to see Greg on his knees, drowning his little brother in the tub._

"_You stupid little shit! You think its okay to go to mall security and ask them to save you from me!? You thought you could get away with that!?" Greg's veins were sticking out his forehead, as a chain of spit went flying as he yelled._

_Darren was struggling to stay up, splashing and fighting, the water spilled over the sides; leading to Alex's feet._

_Alex stood like a deer caught in the headlights as he watched his baby brother flail in the tub, the little boy tried to scream for help, but he kept choking on the water._

_Alex started shaking with anger as his grip tightened on his toy astronaut "Leave my brother alone!" he screamed as he chucked the toy to the back of Greg's head._

_This caused Greg to stop, he released Darren for a moment, only to pick up the toy and throw it against the mirror. As if nothing had happened he resumed with drowning Darren, not paying attention to Alex screaming behind him._

_A shiny object caught Alex's eye, a broken shard from the mirror. He picked the jagged shard off the floor; it bit into his hand like a saw as he grasped it tight._

_Without a word he drove the shard into Greg's back, he threw his head back as he yelped in pain, Greg desperately tried to reach around his back to pull out the shard, but his fat short arms couldn't reach._

_Darren hung his body off the edge of the tub, panting for air. His innocent blue eyes locked with Alex's._

_Greg stood up and cracked his knuckles "Do you know what you just did boy?" he started walked closer and closer to Alex, he corned the little boy against the wall, his hand reached out and locked the bathroom door._

"_That was stupid what you just did, and now you must pay the consequences." The stench of alcohol filled Alex's nose._

_There was nowhere to run, no place to escape, all Alex could do was close his eyes and anticipate the punch._

_Greg's right hook hit Alex square in the jaw, Niki felt the blow to her face, his head ricocheted off the wall. He slid down the wall; Alex opened his eyes to see Darren leaning out of the tub "Alex!" his baby brother sobbed as he reached his hand out, hoping Alex would take it._

"_Stay down!" Greg spat._

_But he was persistent, he got up to his feet and rubbed his raw jaw….Alex wasn't backing down._

_Greg grabbed his collar and began laughing "You have a lot of guts, I'll give you that, but you're full of stupidity." He reached his arm back and hit Alex again in the nose; Alex fell backwards onto the floor. Blood gushing out of his nose profusely, it was broken._

_The fat drunk took the opportunity to jump on top of Alex and slam his head against the tile floor, over and over again, cracking the tile underneath him. Alex wrapped his little fingers around Greg's neck, but he was powerless against the former college football star._

"_You stupid piece of shit!"_

_Slam_

"_I gave you two a roof over your head!"_

_Slam_

_Darren started crying hysterically, as he watched his brother being beaten to a bloody pulp helplessly, his hand still extended._

_Niki screamed in pain as Alex screamed in pain, the back of their head felt like it was going to explode._

"_I gave you food to fill your bellies!" This time he extended his hand back to punch Alex in the face. Alex held his hands up, trying desperately to block every punch, to no avail._

_Slam_

"_And all you two do is take!"_

_Slam_

"_TAKE!"_

_Slam._

_Blood quickly filled Alex's mouth, his right eye was so swollen he couldn't open it up._

_Darren was screaming his brother's name over and over, pleading for his life._

"_Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" Greg yelled at Darren, he got up and slapped the side of Darren's head._

_Alex coughed up blood as he sat up against the wall, the blood dribbled down his chin onto his white Ninja Turtles shirt._

_Darren whimpered on the edge of the tub, his eyes never leaving his older brother, silent tears escaped from his eyes._

_The ten year old watched Greg fish something out from the sink, Greg turned around with a blood thirsty smile painted on his face, he held a shiny shard in his hand._

_He held it up to examine his face "I still got it." He said while admiring his reflection._

_Greg walked to Darren and grabbed a chunk of his wet black hair, he put the shard against the little boy's neck "I will make you suffer first." He hissed._

_Alex let out a laugh, Greg was living in a delusional world where he believed he was still a star football player, but he was just a miserable fat alcoholic "You fat fuck." _

_Greg let go of Darren "What did you say?"_

"_You fat fuck!" Alex said louder, he fought to get up, but his strength failed him._

_Greg started walking closer and closer to him._

"_YOU FAT FUCK! YOU FUCKING FAT FUCK!" Alex shouted over and over again._

_Once again Darren extended his hand for Alex to take, but Alex had to distract Greg from further harming his baby brother._

"_YOU ARE A FUCKING TUB OF LARD!" he screamed as Greg lowered himself eye to eye with Alex, Alex spat blood in his adoptive father's face, he grabbed Alex's sandy hair and tilted his head back, exposing his neck._

_Like a claw digging in his belly, the shard dug into his lower abdomen, Alex's mouth dropped open as he clutched the shard; his own blood filling his hand._

_Darren lout out a high pitched shrill scream, it echoed through the entire house._

_Niki cried out in agony and pain as Greg placed his hands onto Alex's and pushed the shard deeper and deeper. The sick man wiped the blood off of his hands onto Alex's face._

_Darren stopped screaming and hung off the edge of the tub lifelessly, his eyes wide, still locked on his older brother, even the four year old understood that Alex was dying._

_Greg walked to Darren and grabbed him, the four year old didn't bother putting up a fight as his head was once again submerged under water, he had given up._

* * *

_Niki rubbed Olivia's back, she immediately knew she was seeing through Brody._

"_That was the fourth one…the last one." She cried. They both looked to the sky as the lit lantern floated above the trees, and into the night._

_Brody kissed the back of her shoulder, she wanted to drive an hour away from Beacon Hills into a national forest to commemorate the loss of their fourth baby._

_As If the last three miscarriages weren't proof enough, they both learned the hard way that humans and Vampires could not mate. Brody didn't know these things, at the age of twenty two he was still discovering his hidden "talents" He never met his maker and was still trying to figure things out on his own._

_He pulled her into his chest as she started crying "I just want a family Brody, I want a family with you." she looked up at him with watery blue eyes, her blonde hair in her face._

_Brody stroked the hair out of her face "we will have a family, I promise, we will live just like you dreamed."_

_Olivia and Brody had gone through many obstacles just to be together. She was a pageant queen from Texas, born in a wealthy family. Brody was raised by his grandmother, and had to hustle electronics in Los Angeles since he was a little boy, he saved just enough money to put himself through medical school._

_Olivia had moved to Beacon Hills to live with her aunt, Brody moved to Beacon Hills to attend one of the best medical schools, together they fell in love, despite what Olivia's parents thought of them._

_The day he confessed he was a vampire was life changing, she didn't scream, and she didn't run, she stayed by his side._

_The beautiful blonde squeezed his hand as she forced a smile on her face "I love you Brody Jones."_

_He kissed her forehead 'I love you Olivia Jones."_

_They both left hand in hand and walked to the car, Olivia's face scrunched "Honey the lantern is flying sideways…it's not floating up." _

_Brody could see the water works happy, he would do anything to keep her happy "Let's follow it"_

_She looked at him with a confused expression "Follow it where?"_

_A smile took over his face "Wherever it goes, hop in the car." He knew she loved it when he was spontaneous._

_They followed the lantern for what felt like fifteen minutes, the lantern landed in the backyard of a large home in the middle of the woods._

_Olivia buried her head in her hands trying to hold back tears, the lantern didn't just symbolize her lost child, but it represented hope, a small beacon of hope._

_Brody unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car, making his way towards the house._

"_Brody Sebastian Jones." She whispered loudly "Get your ass back here." He turned around laughing as he walked up to the front door._

_Olivia ran out of the car and joined him, she tried pulling him back by his shirt, but he was determined to fetch that lantern._

"_Darling we should go." He ignored her as he knocked on the door, but there was no answer._

_She looped her arm in his "Brody…"_

_He sighed "Alright Hun." They both walked down the steps and into the car, but Brody was staring at the door, studying it._

"_Is something wrong?" Olivia asked._

_Brody shrugged his shoulders "Nothing, I just had a weird feeling, let's jus-"_

_Both shot up from their seats as they heard a scream, without hesitation Brody jumped out of the car and ran to the front door with lightening speed, Olivia ran behind him._

_He kicked the door open and ran in, Olivia barely kept up._

_What he saw was atrocious, unimaginable and inhumane. A large man was washing blood off his hands in the sink, one child floating lifelessly in the bathtub. Brody looked down to see a little boy wheezing in the corner, his face was disfigured and bloodied from being beaten up. Blood was seeping out profusely from his abdomen. Brody couldn't keep his eyes off the blood, for a second he felt his mouth salivate, his fangs popped out. But it didn't seem to faze the boy; he looked at Brody helplessly, knowing his life was slipping by the seconds._

_Brody snuck up behind the man as he splashed water on his face, he turned to see Olivia standing by the door frame, both of her hands covering her mouth, her eyes shedding tears._

_The man looked up at the shattered mirror to see the stranger behind him "Who the fu-"_

_Brody snapped the man's neck like a twig._

_Olivia let out a scream, she had never seen Brody kill a man, and she had never seen something as gruesome as the violent death of two little children._

_Brody ran to the boy in the corner and tilted his head up, he could barely keep his eyes open, Brody stroked the boy's light brown hair 'Hey, hey keep your eyes open..What's your name?"_

_Olivia dragged the little boy out the tub and began to perform CPR on him._

_A whisper escaped from his bloody lips "Alex." The boy slumped over onto the floor._

"_He's not breathing!" Olivia screamed through her sobs "Brody he's not breathing." She rested her head on his chest to hear a small heart beat._

_Brody pulled the boy to sit up by the collar of his bloody shirt, he sank his fangs in his wrist._

_The only memory Brody had of his maker was her feeding him blood while he was hanging onto life, then him waking up in a grave; he had never done this before…but he had to at least try._

_He tilted the boys head back, supporting his head with his hand, and let the blood drip down his throat._

_Olivia was crying on the little boy's chest as she stroked his black hair "He's dying Brody, he's dying."_

_He kneeled beside the little one and dripped blood into his mouth as well._

_Olivia wiped her tear on her sleeve "Wh-what are you doing?"_

"_I'm not sure...but I think we need to bury them, this may actually work."_

_Both of them looked to Alex to see his eyes and mouth were wide open, he was completely pale and lifeless._

_Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat "Where?"_

"_Our backyard."_

_He got up and scooped Alex in his arms, Olivia followed his cue and picked up Darren's limp body; they both got in the car and rested the two boys in the back seat._

_The full moon illuminated the world outside, as they hit the road, both of them had completely forgotten about the lit lantern._

* * *

Niki rolled over on her side, still on top of her grave. She started sobbing hysterically, not because of the physical pain she felt through Alex, because she was overcome by guilt and heart break. She saw there was another grave next to where she was laying, much smaller than where she was lying….it had to belong to Jonesy.

She understood where Alex's grave was now, she was on top of it, they shared a grave. She pulled her knees to her chest as she tried to burn the memory out of her head, Brody was right…Ignorance is bliss. "Niki?" She heard Alex's voice, it was unusually calm and kind.

She couldn't answer or move as she tried to suppress her crying.

He sighed in annoyance, and scooped her up, he placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her in.

Alex was kind enough to drive Niki home, she leaned her head against the window, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes.

No words were spoken, she was ashamed for ever hating Alex, she looked to him; he gave her a small sympathetic smile.

She quickly turned to look out the window again "I'm so sorry Alex." She whispered.

"Hey cheer up jailbait, shit happens." He looked to her, hoping for a reaction, anything. But she was in her mind, there was no pulling her out of that place.

They reached her house, Alex stepped out of the car and opened the car door for her.

Niki was surprised with how nice he was being, it was very unlike him, but she was still learning more about him.

He placed the keys in her hand "Go get some sleep, kid."

She looked at the keys resting on her palm, then back at him, her eyes on the brink of tears once more.

"What….why are you looking at me like that? Niki it happened a long time ag…" His voice trailed off as Niki wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug.

He was completely confused as to what was going on "What the hell is this?" Alex was taken aback by her sudden affection; his arms were slumped to his side as Niki squeezed him tightly.

A small smile spread across his lips, he couldn't remember the last time someone hugged him like this, other than Olivia. He patted her back awkwardly "Okay that's enough, now go. I need to go see Shelly, the things that girl can do with her tongue is absolutely mind blowing."

Niki walked to the door and looked back as Alex started walking down the street, she never thought she would see Alex in this light; she had formed a new appreciation towards him.

* * *

**Now I'm sure most of you are like WTF DID I JUST READ THAT WAS SO SAD. Yes it was pretty messed up and depressing, but it sort of had a happy ending.**

**Also Darren= Jonesy's actual name**


	16. Fireflies

**Nude - Radiohead**

**I wanted to ask, if there are any artists out there if you would like to do a drawing of my OC's. I might do some of my own, but I'm so busy with classes. I don't care how good you are or what your style is, but if you're looking for something to do it would be lovely.**

**- please read the one shot**

**- and anyone notice the cool new picture i used for the story? ;]**

* * *

Every person's worst nightmare is losing a child, the fear is universal, the feeling is surreal. Erica may not have been his child; but Derek felt the pain.

She lay cold and limp in his arm as he tried to fight back tears; he stroked her golden spun hair.

The last time he saw her she mentioned that all she wanted was to be a normal teenager, get her driver's license, and go on a first date.

"What were you trying to do Allison? We had it under control."

Scott and Allison were bickering as Derek rested his dead Beta's head on his lap.

"Had it under control? You call that act of stupidity under control?" Allison fired back.

Derek looked up from Erica to meet Allison's gaze "You just unleashed a super wolf into the open, a cold blooded killer."

Allison was completely stunned at his attitude towards her "At least I don't go around making seventeen year olds into blood thirsty killers."

The Alpha gently closed Erica's eyelids and got up "Says the girl with a blood thirsty family."

"Kate and Gerard were not my fault." Allison replied calmly.

Scott felt uneasy, he had to distract Derek fast before he said something stupid "Derek we need to go find Boyd before he kills innocents."

Derek ignored him "What about your mother?"

Scott cringed as he turned to look at Allison.

"Scott…what is he talking about?"

* * *

Lydia's POV

"I've had a rough day Lydia, otherwise I would be over, Stiles is visiting me, then I think I need to go see my dad and hope his advice makes sense : ( - Niki"

Lydia's eyes were peeled to her cell phone as she got out of the car, all she wanted was an Advil and maybe a bag of Reese's.

"I miss your pretty face, I hope you feel better, kisses – Lydia."

Lydia looked up from her phone to see she was not at the drug store…not even close

"I should turn back…" she thought to herself, but it felt like someone had tied an invisible rope around her waist, pulling her towards the pool.

Her pink heels clicked against the wet floor…something was drawing her to the pool; she got closer to see a body floating face down.

A paralyzing fear took over Lydia, she couldn't move or breathe as she watched the body softly bump against the edge of the pool.

Able to muster the courage Lydia walked towards the edge of the pool, with shaky hands she slowly turned the body over.

A sigh of relief escaped from her lips as she found the CPR dummy in the pool, she let out a small laugh "You're going crazy Lydia, it's just a dummy."

"Hmm that's funny; it looks like someone is pouring red ink in the blue water..." Lydia thought to herself.

But it wasn't ink, not even close; Lydia's eyes carefully followed the "ink" all the way up to the lifeguard stand.

Her scream sent birds flying into the air.

* * *

***Stiles' POV

"Stiles you don't understand what I saw." Niki vented while laying her head down on Stiles' chest, the vision of Alex and Jonesy dying played over and over in her head.

Stiles came over as soon as she texted him.

"It was so…..morbid." she whispered. Her flesh arose with goose bumps as a shiver danced down her spine. Stiles rubbed his hands over her arms, trying to keep her warm.

He stroked her hair "its okay Niki, I'm here." He ran his fingers through Niki's head, massaging her scalp.

Her body instantly relaxed, melting on top of him "I am so lucky to have you." She sighed as their fingers laced together, he kissed the back of her hand.

"Wow" Stiles said in an astonished voice, Niki tilted her head to look at him.

"It was a little more than a year ago when I saw you for the first time, I remember not liking you."

"Gee thanks Stiles." Niki replied in a monotone voice.

But he was smiling, almost glowing "Yeah you were the new girl, walking hand in hand with Jackson, following right behind Lydia. I thought to myself, hey she's going to be another prima donna…until I looked at your shoes."

Both of them started laughing "Lydia almost skinned me for wearing my high tops that day." Niki piped in.

"That's when I knew you were different." He said while stroking her hair.

She raised an eyebrow "Is that so? Please carry on talking about me."

"It wasn't until the night of your party when I knew I had to be with you. Here you were this beautiful girl all done up, surrounded by all her friends….but you were so carefree…granted you were drunk, but you talked to me…you held my hand."

"Okay yeah I was drunk." Niki admitted "But I fell for you when you came over to my house for the project the next day, you weren't intimidated by my accomplishments…In fact you encouraged me to be myself. And you were the only one who understood me, understood what it was like to lose a mother." Stiles closed his eyes.

"Are you going to sleep?" Niki asked.

"No I'm just imagining you in your underwear doing that dance you did when I snuck through your window." They both burst into laughter.

A few minutes went by, they shared the silence, they were too comfortable around each other to let silence intimidate them.

"I could lay here forever…in your arms." She whispered.

Stiles could feel her smiling against his chest "I hope not, you have an abnormally large head, it's pretty heavy… like a bowling ball."

Her mouth dropped as she sat up and looked at Stiles. "You jerk!" she laughed as she playfully slapped his chest.

"Ow!" Stiles rubbed his arm as he sat up, facing her.

He cupped her face with both of his hands "Don't worry, I love your bowling ball head…it's what makes you special; it's the unique things about you that make you beautiful."

She burst out laughing as he planted multiple kisses on the top of her "Bowling ball head". That was part of the reason he loved her so much, she had a sense of humor and knew how to take a joke. Most girls took themselves too seriously and would have been offended or stormed off, but not her.

"That's fine, as long as you wrap me in your noodle arms." Niki fired back.

It was Stiles' turn to pretend he was offended.

"What's wrong Stiles, can't dish what you serve?" Niki said with a devious smile.

"Hey I would like you to know that I've been working out." Stiles flexed his arms, Niki was surprised by how much bigger they had gotten over the summer "go ahead feel them." He encouraged her.

She squeezed his arm as she lifted a brow, looking impressed.

"That's right, would you like to purchase a ticket to the gun show?" The goofball asked her.

This threw her into a fit of laughter "Did you really just use that pickup line on me?"

An "Up to no good" smile appeared on Stiles' face "Oh I have better, did you just fart? Because you blew me away." Stiles would make a clown out of himself to keep her smiling; thankfully it wasn't a hard job at all, seeing how she always found him to be funny and witty.

Her face was red from laughing so hard "You can do so much better."

He lay back onto the bed staring at her white ceiling; she plopped down next to him.

She let out a sigh, her green eyes searching for his brown eyes "I wish this would all end, you and I can finally lie down without worrying about the ones we love, and I wouldn't have all of this pressure and stress on me, just once I would love to get away."

Stiles didn't want to tell her that her brother was chasing after a ridiculously strong were wolf, the last thing she needed was to have the pressure of choosing; Stiles couldn't do that. Scott and Stiles spent time convincing Niki that every was okay, and everything was under control. For the most part it was, Stiles and Scott always figured things out, and saved the day, this was no different.

Before he could comfort her, his phone went off, it had to be Scott telling him everything was solved…but it wasn't…it was Lydia.

* * *

Caitlin sat stunned in her tent…what had she done to scare Emily off? She quickly put on a jacket and hopped outside the tent.

"Emily? Emily where are you!?" She was alone in the dead of the night in the middle of the preserve. Caitlin jumped as she heard the wild howling of the wind, for a second she thought it was an animal howling. Her head started swimming as the Acid kicked in; she was foolish for thinking the drugs would take the edge off.

The sound of a snapped branch caught her attention, she turned around to see a tall man concealed by the shadows, his chest was puffed out and his shoulders broadened.

"Can I help you?" she whispered in a shaky voice.

He didn't reply, instead it sounded like he was growling; he stepped out of the shadows.

Caitlin staggered backwards, his mouth was open exposing his sharp teeth, a chain of saliva dribbled down his chin, and his eyes glowed yellow.

Before she could scream the monster lunged at her, only to be taken down by a teenager.

Another teenager wearing a scarf ran next to her "Hey are you okay?" he asked as he helped her up, his blue eyes offered her comfort for a second, she nodded.

"Good, get out of here, run and do not look back, keep running until you are home."

* * *

Scott's POV

Scott was smacked against the tree, Isaac helped him up.

Derek jumped in front of the two boys, protecting them from Boyd, the Alpha let out an earth shattering roar. For a second it looked as though Boyd was going to obey, but he ran off sprinting, much faster than any of them.

"We need help Derek; we can't do this on our own." Scott pleaded.

"No, we need to kill him, he's out of control." Derek replied as he gritted his teeth.

Isaac let out a growl, Scott had to physically hold him down "You want to kill Boyd after what happened to Erica!? What is the matter with you?"

Scott could see the guilt behind Derek's eyes.

Just then Scott's phone went off, it was Stiles.

"THERE'S A DEAD BODY HERE! LYDIA DISCOVERED A DEAD BODY SCOTT!" Scott had to pull the phone away from his ear as Stiles freaked out on the other end.

"THIS IS SOME SHINING SHIT SCOTT! I SWEAR IF TWO LITTLE GIRLS COME OUT OF THE WOODS AND ASK ME TO PLAY WITH THEM I WILL FREAK OUT."

Isaac looked at Scott "What is he going on about?"

" I SWEAR IF SOMEONE HACKS DOWN A DOOR WITH AN AXE AND SCREAMS HERE'S JOHNNY I WILL BE SO PISSED!"

Isaac ran his fingers through his curls "Is he talking about The Shining with Jack Nicholson? I love that movie."

Scott shrugged his shoulders "Stiles calm the hell down, what's going on?"

"Lydia found a dead body at the pool, she's freaking out, and I'm freaking out."

Derek overheard the conversation "The pool? It couldn't have been Boyd, we've been tracking him for twenty minutes, he never went near the pool…"

"Who else could it be?" Isaac questioned.

"Scott he's wearing a purity ring…" Stiles whispered on the other end, Scott could still hear Lydia freaking out.

Scott wasn't swayed by Derek "Boyd killed an innocent, it's up to us to catch him…but we can't do this on our own."

* * *

Isaac's POV

" Scott is going to get his head blown off." Isaac chuckled to himself as he watched Scott approach Chris Argent.

Both he and Derek were waiting in Derek's new SUV.

Chris Argent dropped a grocery bag on the floor as he was loading his car; suddenly he pulled out a gun on Scott.

Isaac burst out laughing "Did you see Scott's face?"

Derek remained unfazed as he listened carefully.

The Beta played with the fringes of his scarf "So uh…Cora…She doesn't have a boyfriend or anything right?" he laughed nervously.

The Alpha slowly turned his head, giving Isaac a death glare.

The curly headed Beta's smile drop "On second thought…never mind."

They went back to listening to the conversation.

" My wife, my father, my sister, hell I even almost lost Allison…I have no reason to step back into the supernatural world."

"I knew this wouldn't work." Derek muttered under his breath.

"Why do you do that?" Isaac asked his Alpha.

"Do what?"

" Doubt Scott, you never have faith in him. Did you forget about the time he formulated a plan to get rid of Gerard? Or the time him and Niki saved our asses?"

Derek sighed while watching Scott, he knew he was tough on him; but more than anything he was proud of him. He had grown so much the past year, he went from hating the gift, to accepting it. A meek confused boy, to a leader of his own pack.

To his surprise Scott jumped in the car with Chris Argent, Isaac turned to look at Derek with a cocky smile "See?"

"All of you need to stop controlling yourself under the full moon if you want to catch Boyd." Chris warned, all of them stood by Suicide Hill. A chill was sent down Derek's spine as he looked to the left, the edge where Niki fell.

" All of you need to use every single sense, the sense of smell especially; did you know a werewolf can smell blood from at least two miles away?"

* * *

Allison's POV

She sat in the car, near the hill where her and Scott used to meet at. Her eyebrows furrowed as she remembered Scott confessing to the fact that her mother was the one who attacked Derek…and tried to kill Scott.

Allison didn't want to believe that her beloved mother would break the code to get rid of Scott…but she knew, she knew deep down inside it was something her mother would do.

The doe eyed girl held an industrial serrated arrowhead in her hand, she had to help Scott…but her father couldn't know.

Allison stepped outside the car and wandered down the hill, there was only one way and one place to lure Boyd.

She gritted her teeth as she let the steel of her Hachiwara dagger bite the inside of her palm. The blood dropped to the ground "Come get me Boyd." Allison whispered.

The school was at least ten minutes from where she was standing.

* * *

Derek's POV

Derek lifted his nose to the air "I can't track him." He hissed.

"That's because even though he's blood thirsty he's still intellectual…he's covering his scent." Chris plopped down a bag and unzipped it.

"We need to lure him and trap him somewhere until the sun rises."

Isaac scoffed "How are we going to lure him? Leave him a trail of raw steak?"

Chris pulled out an odd looking object "No, with this." It was like a glowing wand, both Scott and Isaac found themselves drawn to it, suddenly it gave a burst of sound. Isaac jumped backwards baring his teeth "What is it!?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders "Ultrasonic Transmitters, these should do the trick, time to lure him."

"Where?" Scott asked.

Derek walked to the edge of the hill and squinted "To Beacon Hills High school."

His feet pounded against the wet floor, he had never run with such ferocity. He jumped off the log as Scott flipped off a low hanging branch; he planted the transmitter into the ground.

Scott nodded in approval and smiled at Derek, Derek smiled back. As much as he hated these situations, he loved working with Scott, it almost gave his life meaning; he couldn't imagine working with anyone else.

The teenager ran off to plant more transmitters.

"That's adorable, the way you look at him, like the little brother you never had." Peter said in disgust.

"What do you want." Derek spat.

"I'm here to advise you, Deucalion wants you…and all you have to do is kill Boyd. Just do it, his request is so simple, do you honestly think people would miss Boyd?" Peter started chuckling to himself "He's been gone for four months and no one cared, you hardly cared."

Derek let out a growl as he clutched Peter's collar "Shut up"

"Give up the chase Derek, Scott can live in his naïve world of black and white, while you and I live in shades of grey."

Derek let go of his grip "I don't have time for this."

He ran off towards the high school.

* * *

Niki's POV

She packed two different dinners, granted it was four A.M she knew Melissa and Walter would be hungry.

Niki hopped into the mini cooper and made her way towards the hospital. Her head was swimming with questions, she caught her reflection in the side mirror.

"Where do your loyalties lie?" Niki asked herself.

Picking a side wasn't easy, she was bound to Alex. She had to do whatever he commanded, and she felt the need to protect her maker; no matter where she ended up she would go back to him. And after what she saw tonight, she would feel an immense guilt if she betrayed Alex…plus he was the one who gave her life.

If she joined Derek that would mean she would have to work with Peter, Niki's grip tightened on the steering wheel. The fact that Derek let Peter go unpunished was sickening, the idea of her working with him made it that much worse. She still fantasized about spearing him over and over again.

"Hey honey." Walter kissed her forehead.

He lead her to an empty office "Thank you for the dinner."

Niki looked out the window of the hospital, four ambulances rushed out. She closed her eyes "I hope whoever is out there is okay…I hope Scott is okay." She thought to herself.

Stiles may act like everything is okay, but deep down she knew there was trouble, she knew Scott was out there right now…in danger…and it was killing her.

"I don't know what to do." She said aloud to her reflection. Walter walked up to her "About what?"

"About it all." She whispered "The lines have been drawn dad, and I am standing in the middle."

Walter shrugged as he twirled his fork in the pasta " Niki I stand by you no matter what decision you make, I understand that you want to help your brother, but you fear disappointing your maker."

Niki turned around from the window "That doesn't help dad!"

He put down the Tupperware "I can't give you an answer, unfortunately this is something you have to discover on your own." He grabbed both of her shoulders and gave her an endearing smile "It's part of growing up, you're just like every other teenager out there on the path of discovery, in life you will have to make decisions that mold who you are."

Niki started laughing "What a load of crap."

Walter was taken aback "Nikita Grace!"

" I haven't seen you in years and you still can't give me advice? We hardly have a father daughter relationship, but the one time I come to you for help…you feed me bullshit."

She was gritting her teeth and clenching her fists " Don't give me this non-sense about being a normal teenager."

Niki took a step towards Walt "That died when I died, I am far from normal."

Walt's brows furrowed, she was starting to sound like…

"I am far from normal dad, every day I have to control myself so I don't lash out and drain an innocent person, I am still haunted by my death, and I can snap a person's neck-"

Niki snapped her fingers in front of Walt's face "Like that."

Niki looked down at her hands to see Walt handed her a tube of blood, she popped the lid open and let the crimson trickle down her throat.

"Feeling better?" Walt said with a sweet smile.

Niki looked at her feet feeling ashamed for lashing out.

* * *

Scott's POV

"You ready?" Scott asked Derek.

The Alpha looked determined, his hands outstretched, ready to take down Boyd.

Derek nodded "Don't forget…the boiler room."

A blood hungry Boyd stood in front of them, panting, ready to lunge. Both of them knew if they made any sudden movements Boyd would attack.

Derek and Scott bolted, making sure Boyd was on their tails.

The two stomped down the stairs, Boyd reached for Scott's hoodie but narrowly missed.

Scott stood in front of the open door, Boyd leapt for the Beta, but Scott sidestepped.

Derek slammed the heavy door closed and leaned against the door chuckling "I can't believe that worked." He looked down at his Rolex "We have less than an hour until the sun is up, this should be a breeze."

He pressed his ear against the cold steel door, his smile dropped "There are two heartbeats…"

Scott shook his right foot nervously in frustration "Who the hell could be in there at this time?"

Derek shook his head "It doesn't matter, I'm going in…lock the door behind me."

"Derek you can't!"

"I have no choice Scott."

The brave Alpha swung the door open and jumped inside.

Scott's eyes widened in horror as he watched Boyd claw across Derek's chest.

"Close the door!" Derek shouted.

But Scott felt paralyzed, this could potentially kill Derek.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Boyd kicked Derek into a brick wall.

Isaac ran down the stairs "What the hell is going on!? Scott!"

The curly headed Beta closed the heavy door, just then they heard a heavy bang against the door, they knew it was Derek's body getting tossed around like a rag doll.

* * *

Derek's POV

It was a woman; he could smell her perfume and hear her racing heart beat.

Bang!

His head hit the steel door, a blinding light danced behind his eyes.

Boyd picked him up by the collar and lifted him in the air, only to smash him on the floor.

Derek quickly got up and grabbed Boyd by the shoulder, Boyd swung at his abdomen.

But Derek didn't flinch, he had to get accustomed to the pain, because he would be getting shredded left and right for the next forty minutes.

He could sense Scott and Isaac on the other side of the door, worried for him. What had he done? How many lives had Derek single handedly ruined?

Granted Scott and Niki weren't his fault, but they were still his problem. Sure he had given Isaac hope and courage, but now the teenager was in deep trouble.

Erica was dead because of him, the vision of her smiling played over and over in his head; as Boyd kept striking him.

He locked eyes with his gargantuan Beta, he looked vicious, but Boyd was still underneath. The gentle giant, the silent introvert, the smart student.

Derek took hit after hit, his shirt was thrashed, long claw marks covered his face and body; but he could feel Boyd tiring.

Isaac was screaming in joy on the other side of the door "The sun is up! The sun is up!"

Just then Boyd plopped down on the floor panting; he shut his eyes and curled up to sleep.

Derek limped to the filing cabinets to see a beautiful young woman crouched in the corner. She shriveled up the closer he got to her "Hey…I'm not going to hurt you." Derek said in a half whisper.

He approached her cautiously but she seemed to be frightened. He showed the only sign of friendliness he could think of, Derek slowly extended his hand out.

Her small delicate hand lay on top of his big calloused hand, he hoisted her up.

Her doe eyes found his grey eyes; there was something so beautiful and enchanting about her.

* * *

Stiles' POV

The reluctant teenager pushed open the doors to the morgue; there Melissa was waiting for him.

She greeted him, but she looked concerned. "Thank you for coming, I called Scott but he hasn't been picking up."

The morgue felt cold and almost vacant if it wasn't for him and Melissa standing there…and the two bodies on the table.

Silver walls, silver floors, silver tables; an eeriness made Stiles tense up.

Melissa lifted the white sheet off of one of the victims "She was found earlier, her girlfriend is resting two floors above. Something about them two getting together the first time, the girlfriend was a virgin and she freaked out… But notice her neck?"

Stiles leaned in close to see a red gash across his neck "Yeah I see what you're talking about, his throat was slitted."

Melissa shook her head "Not slitted."

She moved to the next body and removed the white sheet "I think they were strangled, with a garrote, a wire."

They say seeing a loved one dead is a surreal experience, in this case Stiles was numb. The lump in his throat was too hard to swallow. He looked down at Heather's dead body, for a second it was as though the world was spinning. He couldn't help but to tear up, his childhood friend lay dead right before his eyes.

Melissa looked up "Stiles? Oh no…Stiles…I'm so sorry."

Stiles couldn't find the words to say; instead he just nodded his head as Melissa rubbed his shoulder, he burst out the room and took the elevator up to the lobby.

"How did this happen...It couldn't have been werewolves…it makes no sense."

He walked outside by the benches, pacing in a small circle by the trash bin "No wolf would need to use a wire."

A light bulb went off in his head "The boy had on a purity ring, Heather was a virgin…and the girl found earlier today was a virgin."

"Stiles?" He heard a sweet familiar voice.

She walked out of the exit towards him; he made quick and fast strides to get to her.

Stiles wrapped his arms around her and took in the scent of Jasmine.

"I'm so glad to see you." he said as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He wouldn't cry…he couldn't cry…not in front of her.

She pulled back and cupped his face "Stiles what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I" Stiles bit his bottom lip and avoided eye contact with her.

The bridge of her nose pinched together as a look of concern grew on her face; she stroked the side of his face with the back of her hand.

"Heather was found dead…along with two innocent people." The words hung in the air heavily, like a rock.

Niki could see the hurt in his eyes, he was close to crying, she had never seen him so vulnerable before. Her rock, her clever, witty rock was crumbling before her; and all she could do was watch helplessly.

She could hold him, she could kiss him, she could say all the things a good girlfriend would say to comfort their boyfriend…but it made no difference. Niki knew what she had to do in order to fix this, she had to join Derek's pack…but she just simply couldn't.

Like a mind reader Stiles grabbed Niki's hand and kissed it "I don't want you to worry about this, and I would never do anything to compromise your safety or put you in an uncomfortable situation. All that I care is that I have you, and that you're safe."

Niki felt tears forming in her eyes. His love was immense and often times overwhelming, only because she had never been loved by somebody the way he loved her; he always knew how to ignite the spark in her heart.

"Let me walk you to your car." He kissed her forehead.

Stiles opened the car door for her and kissed her goodbye, he watched her drive down the street and disappear.

Pulling out his cell phone he just noticed the background, a picture of Niki kissing his cheeks, Stiles couldn't help but to smile.

"Scott?"

"Hey, it's been a hell of a night." His best friend replied on the receiving end.

"Yeah? Well get this…those murders that happened, I think it's a threefold death."

"A what?" Scott replied completely confused.

"…..Human Sacrifices."

**FINALLY we reached Fireflies, about time, funny thing about the title...there were no fireflies in this chapter bahaha...oops :[**

**ANYWAYS let me know what you think about the chapter, love reading your reviews, and suggestions. Also i love when you guys PM me, if you've read my stories but never PM'd me or Reviewed me SHAME ON YOU. I don't bite, in fact i love being social, giving people sneak peeks of my future chapters, and helping others with their stories, send me a hello.**


	17. fangs out

**Paradise Circus – Massive Attack**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! i would like to make a shout out to Emma who literally leaves the best reviews. Brianna for always literally being the first person to leave me a review. LynZann for always leaving me a review on every chapter, and leaving sweet reviews on other people's stories. Little-Wolf for being the VERY FIRST person to review me ever, i was going to stop at ch 12 of welcome home, but you encouraged me to write more.**

**Anton who pm'd me when he didn't even have a computer just to encourage me some more, and help me focus on the story.**

**Sixx.a.m for reviewing since the start on every chapter, thank you so much.**

**To all my other reviewers thank you so much for being so kind, thank you thank you :]]**

**- give this song a try, it worked perfectly for the part it was written for.**

**- Also i have changed Jonesy from young Jared Leto to Nicholous Hoult (warm bodies) , a much better decision. Check out my profile, there's a polyvore banner for Alex and Jonesy, i think you guys will enjoy it**

* * *

*** "I'm guessing a handsome boy like you would like a scotch?" The brunette bartender leaned over the bar, giving him a perfect view. The naughty girl had on a red lace bra, and a butterfly tattoo on her left breast.

"Scotch?" Alex snorted "What the fuck do I look like? An old man? Only assholes drink Scotch."

The girl looked appalled by his snarky comment, a few people turned from their seats to look at the scene.

Alex was at a hole in the wall, dingy, dark bar. He planned on doing nothing but drinking the night away.

An amused smile formed on his lips "Let's see how many shots of tequila it takes for me to get drunk."

The bar tender pulled out a bottle of Jose Cuervo and a clean shot glass "My name is Lyla." She said in a shy voice. She was nervously playing with her hair and practically batting her lashes at Alex, her finger unzipped the front of her shirt a little more.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel." Alex thought to himself.

He leaned over the counter and put his finger under her chin, he could practically smell the arousal on her.

"I don't remember asking for your name." He said in a cold tone as he snatched the bottle from her hand and pushed the shot glass away.

He locked eyes with her hazel eyes "Lyla, I want you to kick everyone out of the bar, then put on a sad sad song for me, while I contemplate about my wonderful life decisions."

"Any requests?" she asked in a monotone voice, she was completely transfixed, under his control. All he had to do was stare deep in someone's eyes, and like that they became his puppet, his play thing.

"Surprise me." Alex said with a wink as his lips met the rim of the bottle.

Not only was Alex feeling like he was at rock bottom, but he had picked up a shovel and dug himself even deeper. If only Brody knew…Alex was drinking directly from the source again, he hadn't been this erratic since…_Her._ Brody had taught them that drinking directly from the source is wrong, that they run the risk of exposing themselves, and it's wrong to manipulate people. It didn't matter to Alex anymore, humans are pathetic, inferior beings.

This was all wrong, deep down inside he knew all of this…this entire situation was just fucked.

He knew what he was doing to Niki wasn't fair, but he would go to any length to protect his family…and that included Niki.

The bartender eagerly kicked the patrons out, and walked over to the jukebox. She bent over in her tight leather shorts and looked over her shoulder to see if Alex was paying attention. But he wore a sadistic grin while he swiveled in the chair, completely lost in his thoughts.

" Niki only stays by my side because she is bound to, and she is guilt driven, Jonesy disagrees with my choices, Scott only wants what's best for his sister…just like I do. I swear that kid is the only smart one of the group." He thought to himself.

He swiveled in a circle while sitting on the bar stool.

The bartender started walking towards him seductively, holding a sultry glare, Alex took another chug of the tequila while still spinning around.

The last thing he wanted was to be a bad role model for his baby brother "I'm doing this to protect them, why don't they understand?" He thought to himself as he kept swiveling on the stool.

She unzipped her shirt all the way, only wearing a pair of leather shorts and a red lace bra, a beautiful girl indeed.

Alex chugged the strong alcohol some more, it burned all the way down to his belly, it would take more than the bottle to get drunk.

Was he really trying to protect his loved ones? Or was it really his hatred fueled towards Derek?

"Stupid ass jock." Alex thought to himself "Always hurting those around him."

She slowly wiggled her hips as she slid her shorts down to her ankle, Alex showed no sign of interest. He tilted the bottle back and drank it, like a baby drinks milk.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve Alex got up and slowly walked to her, he circled around his prey hungrily "Let me guess…daddy issues?" he whispered in her ear as he stood behind her.

She looked down to the floor completely embarrassed.

A devious smile appeared on his lips "Let me guess he left you at the age of ten, then three years later you began to develop faster than the rest of your friends." He said while his hand gently traced the side of her body and cupped her ass, his touch sent goose bumps along her body.

Alex gently nibbled on her ear as he whispered "You call yourself damaged, which is the excuse you came up with to use your pretty little mouth on the football players in the locker room…didn't you?"

Her back arched as a moan escaped from her lips "Yes."

With one swift movement he bent her over the counter, she let out a gasp of pleasure.

He bent over and whispered in her ear "You like it when guys put you down, don't you? you find some sick sick pleasure in it."

"Yes." She moaned.

"You always left the good guys in the dust and ran off with the bad boys…the assholes, like me…right?"

"Yes." She whispered again.

His fingers traced down her abdomen, slowly going south. His deft fingers dipped below the waist band of her panties.

She turned her head around to face Alex "He left me when I was twelve, and sleeping around filled the empty void in-"

Alex groaned as he rolled his eyes "That's nice, here's a quarter…call someone who actually cares" Alex placed a quarter on top of the counter, in front of her. She looked down at the gleaming coin, on the verge of tears.

"don't worry….I'm not done with you yet" He whispered in her ear as he pulled the curtain of hair away from her neck, her throbbing vein was just asking to be bitten.

* * *

Scott's POV

"He's so adorable." Niki squealed as she pet the little dog under the chin.

Scott had a firm hand on the dog, who wouldn't stop wriggling around.

Scott was almost certain Niki wanted to snatch the dog off the table and run away with it "What's his name?" he asked

"Bullet."

"What a silly name." Niki responded to the dog in a high pitched baby talk voice.

He just laughed "I come from a military family, we have another pup named pistol."

The dog was relentless trying to escape from Scott's grip, finally he showed his dominance as his eyes quickly flashed gold.

The little pup rolled onto it's back, obeying Scott.

The teenager let out a hearty laugh "Looks like he knows who his Alpha is."

Niki and Scott exchanged a look of shock.

"How about I show you all the brochures on how to express your dog's anal glands?" Niki asked.

"That doesn't sounds disgus-"

"Great." Niki interrupted him as she looped her arm in his " Just this way." She dragged him out of the office, turned around and flashed Scott a smile.

Deaton and Scott sifted through Bullet's stool sample to figure out what was wrong with the dog.

Deaton held up a little white ball with his tweezers "What is that?" Scott asked.

"Mistletoe…it's poisonous for both humans and animals."

* * *

Derek's POV

It felt weird being back in this classroom, in this high school.

He seated himself on one of the tiny desks, his hand brushed up against something.

Derek looked at the desk to see the letter S+N engraved in a heart "Puppy love." He muttered to himself.

It had only been a few hours since Boyd's freak out, he was back at home with Cora, getting rest.

Just then she walked in, wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a white blouse.

She was completely oblivious to the fact that he was sitting right in front of her, he couldn't help but to chuckle.

Startled she jumped and grabbed a flimsy wooden pointer and held it tightly "Wh-what are you doing here!?"

Derek tried to keep a straight face, but she looked so adorable trying to frighten him with a tooth pick.

"If you're here to silence me I swear I won't tell anyone…"

"I'm just here to make sure you're okay." He said with a warm reassuring smile, her body seemed to relax.

"Y-You're not here to kill me?"

Derek let out a laugh "No, just wanted to check up on you." It felt like forever since Derek last laughed.

"I'm just a little shaken up I suppose." She admitted.

Derek could hear her heart beat racing, she wasn't scared of him…she was attracted to him.

" Well, I hope you feel better." The Alpha turned his heels to leave.

"Wait…do you know Scott and Nikita?" she asked before he reached the door.

His eye brow raised up " Yes, I do."

"Well you should let them know that they are exceptional students, my best two students. Both of them seem to be incredibly smart and interested in my lessons."

Derek smiled, he was proud of the two of them "I'll let them know."

"Especially Nikita but sometimes I feel like she's holding back, she won't show what she truly is."

"Oh if only you knew, you wouldn't be able to sleep at night." Derek thought to himself "And what might that be?" Derek asked out loud.

Her lips curled into a sweet innocent smile "A writer."

* * *

Stiles' POV

"The next one has to be a virgin, it's the only thing that makes sense! You here that Isaac? You should be worried." Stiles shouted in an obnoxious voice.

Isaac growled at Stiles while he tightened the laces of his running shoes. Scott was calm like always, ignoring Stiles' rant.

Coach barged into the locker room as more students filled it up "Alright boys since we're on off season you are all enrolled in cross country."

The whole room groaned.

"You're fat! All of you are fat and out of shape!" Coach looked around the room to see all of them were in shape and strapping.

Stiles, Scott, and Isaac ran outside to see Niki stretching her legs, she looked at the three of them in surprise "What are you guys doing here?"

She looked to Isaac for an answer, but his eyes were darting past her shoulder.

Niki turned around to see the twins standing behind her, the straight one winked at her.

All three boys curled up their fists, Niki wrapped her arms around Stiles "Don't worry, I am yours."

He cupped her face "That's right, and if any were wolf thinks otherwise I swear I will judo chop their face!" Niki let out an infectious giggle.

Isaac was still seething as he maintained his glare on them "They killed her." He whispered.

"Okay I have to go warm up, bye boys!" Niki waved as she ran, she ran past the twins, leaving them in her dust.

The Alpha twins looked at the three boys with devious grins, they bolted after Niki.

Isaac's jaw dropped "There's no way they know she's the vampire…"

Stiles remained confident 'She can run circles around them for days."

Without a word Isaac ran.

* * *

Niki's POV

Her feet pounded onto the tracks, she couldn't stop smiling, the Alpha twins were struggling to keep up.

She turned around and shouted "You have to do better than that boys!"

To throw them off she went off the tracks, like a gazelle she sped past trees and logs; she wasn't even running at her full speed.

They were nowhere near her, she got bored and leaned against a tree hoping they would show up soon.

She looked down at her Marc Jacobs watch "Took you long enough." She half whispered.

The one named Aiden rested his hands against the tree, trapping her against it.

He bit the bottom of his lip "You're awfully fast."

" I've been doing track for years now." She shrugged her shoulders.

The one named Ethan was sitting on a log, trying to catch his breath.

Aiden put his hand under Niki's chin, forcing her to look at him "I was wondering if you could help us?"

A smug grin spread across Niki's face.

"You see we notice you seem to know Scott and his friends pretty well, we're looking for a girl…with special talents. We don't know what she looks like, or how old she is."

Niki burst out laughing, she had to cover her mouth with her hand "How are they so oblivious?" Niki thought to herself.

The one named Ethan let out a growl as he got up and walked closer, Aiden inched his face closer to Niki as he clenched his jaw.

Niki turned her head to the side, avoiding looking at Aiden, she still couldn't stop her giggling.

Aiden grabbed both of her wrists with force "You think that's funny!?"

"Get the hell off of her!" Isaac stood behind them, his fangs out and his eyes golden.

Aiden rolled his eyes and let go of Niki "Look who we got here brother, a little mutt."

Isaac let out a growl as the two boys circled in on him, Niki tightened her pony tail and extended her fangs.

But Isaac held out a hand, motioning Niki to stay away, she retracted her fangs as she watched the twins beat on Isaac.

A flood of emotions washed over Niki, Isaac doubled over but still kept his hand up "Niki, go." He whispered.

Aiden looked over at Niki with a huge grin as he kicked Isaac in the ribs, she flinched when she heard one of Isaac's ribs crack "Are you ready to help us find the girl?" Aiden asked her

"Sounds like we broke a bone." Ethan chuckled to himself.

Her lips curled upwards, her brother stood in front of them, but both twins were busy looking at Niki.

Scott pulled his arm back and punched Ethan square in the jaw, breaking it on impact " Sounds like I broke a bone."

Stiles ran up to Niki, wrapping his arms around her "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? do I need to skin them alive and make you a parka? What do they want from you?" he drilled her with questions as he franticly waved his hands in the air.

Scott tackled Aiden, Isaac got up from the floor and pinned Ethan down.

The birds flew to the air as a shrill scream echoed throughout.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran towards the scream.

A student was pinned against a tree, his throat was cut open, his entire chest was covered in blood.

For a second Niki felt light headed, her mouth began to salivate. Her stomach began to grumble, Scott was the only one who heard it.

Her brother looked over his shoulder "Go." He whispered.

* * *

Derek's POV

He watched his sister do pull-ups on the steel pipe, it was evident she was angry.

Derek thought that once they were together things would have been good, but it's been difficult, she hated him.

He walked down the stairs as she started doing pushups " I think we should talk Cora."

She completely ignored him "Cora…"

He swiped his foot underneath her, causing her to fall.

"What!" the teenager snapped at him.

"What are you planning on doing? Going after Deucalion yourself?"

"Why do you care!? You know I only came back to town because I heard of a strong powerful Alpha…a Hale. I've been waiting to hear this news for years, disappointment doesn't even describe how I feel."

Derek winced at her sharp words, but he understood her frustration. After Derek brought Boyd home, Cora's memories came back to her. She remembered spending every day for four months with Boyd and Erica, and now Erica was dead…Cora wanted vengeance.

Just then a siren went off.

"When did you get that?" Cora asked.

'I took Alex's suggestion and installed a security system." He ran to the alarm and switched it off.

"What does it mean?"

"…trouble." Derek responded calmly.

* * *

Allison's POV

"You don't understand, I saw her there Niki."

The two girls were sitting in the back of their French class taught by Miss. Morrell, the teacher was busy writing the days lesson on the board to realize they were talking about her.

"There's something sketchy about her Ali, she's not what she says she is." Niki whispered back.

"I know, she was aiding the Alphas, she's dangerous."

Both girls jumped, Allison even let out a little shriek as Miss. Morrell slapped their desks.

The class burst into laughter " Detention both of you, unless you can translate what's on the board for me."

Allison struggled to find the words, she looked to Niki for help.

The raven haired girl scratched the back of her head and squinted her eyes " Je veux ton zizi?"

Miss Morell's face went red as the students erupted into a howling laughter.

"Detention both of you!" she snapped as she walked back to the front.

Allison looked to her friend "I think you just asked to see her penis…"

* * *

Scott's POV

Mr. Harris was going through another uninteresting lecture, Scott sat in his seat figuring out the recent death. He looked over at his best friend who was rubbing his raw jaw, Stiles had enough balls to ask the victims girlfriend if he was a virgin, Stiles wore the answer proudly on his face.

Scott perked up in his seat, Isaac did just the same, they could sense the twins outside the class room.

Isaac practically jumped from his seat "I need to use the bathroom please."

Mr. Harris didn't answer, he just gave Isaac a droll look, Isaac ran out of the classroom.

Stiles and Scott exchanged glances, both of them knew this was bad news.

The Beta jumped from his seat and waved his hand frantically in the air "Uh I really need to use the bathroom."

"No." Mr. Harris responded bluntly.

Scott clenched his fists, trying not to lose his cool "But I really really need to go."

"Mr. McCall I don't care how badly you have to use the bathroom, I will say no until fluid starts spurting out every orifice in your body."

Both Stiles looked shocked and disgusted.

Just then a loud sound echoed throughout the halls, everyone ran out to see Isaac standing above a bloodied Aiden.

"DETENTION MR. LAHEY!" MR. Harris shouted on the top of his lungs.

* * *

Isaac's POV

"It wasn't me." Isaac mumbled as he folded the towels.

"I know." Niki replied softly.

He was stuck in the janitor's closet with Niki and Allison, he still despised Allison for trying to kill him.

Isaac grabbed the box out of Niki's hands "They tried to hurt you Niki."

"They didn't, you should have let me help you." she said sadly "Thank you for defending me."

Allison cut in "Since we're thanking and apologizing to each other…I'm sorry Isaac."

Niki looked between the two of them confused.

"Sorry for stabbing me twenty times with daggers?" Isaac hissed at her.

"Actually they were Chinese Ring Daggers." Allison corrected him.

"You did what!?" Niki asked appalled, " why would you do that?"

Allison shrugged her shoulders "At least I didn't poison and paralyze Niki."

Niki squinted and looked at Isaac, he looked at her with an innocent smile "Sorry?"

"I can't believe you." she huffed under her breath.

Isaac felt bad for that, but he was only carrying out orders.

The three of them fell to silence as they worked on organizing the janitor's closet.

The door clicked shut, Isaac practically jumped in the air.

Isaac jiggled the door handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"Shoot, it must be locked from the outside."

Isaac's breathing got faster and faster, he pushed his shoulder against the door…but it wouldn't budge.

Niki could sense his panic "It's okay Isaac, I'll just text Stiles to come open it for us."

He frantically shook his head side to side " no, no , no, no."

"Isaac, you need to calm down." Allison said in a worried tone.

"NO, NO, NO."

"_You are nothing to me! Nothing to me!" his father spat in his face as he slammed the freezer door shut on Isaac " NO! PLEASE!" Isaac's cry for help echoed in his ear over and over again._

Isaac started tunnel visioning, he was seeing red, his claws started extending as he banged on the door harder and harder.

He felt Niki place a hand on his shoulder gently, for a second he was taken out of the world of pain and memories.

Isaac closed his eyes and exhaled sharply, until he was taken back

_He screamed until his throat was bloody and raw, he tried to kick open the freezer, but the heavy chains kept the door shut. His last resort was to claw his way out, he kept clawing and clawing until his nails were turned to nubs._

He couldn't control himself anymore, he let himself transform, the blood lust was great.

Niki stood in front of Allison with her arms extended, protecting her friend.

"Isaac please!" Niki pleaded, Allison was calling his name behind her.

The curly headed Beta looked at Niki, he was trying to protect her an hour ago, trying to keep her out of harm's way. But all he wanted to do now was to tear her to teeny tiny pieces.

He extended his jaw, ready to bite on her, and he raised his claw.

He could see his reflection in her scared eyes, he was a monster, and he was about to prove it.

"Isaac!" she screamed as he closed in on her.

In a blink of an eye Scott was on top of him.

"Isaac!" Scott growled.

"Wh-what happened?" Isaac asked, completely clueless as to what just had happened.

He jumped to his feet, Niki and Allison were cowered in a corner, he felt a lump grow in his throat.

"I swear I didn't mean to, Niki, Allison."

Both girls looked scared "Its-It's okay Isaac." Niki whispered.

Scott ran to her, checking to see if she was bitten, he knew one bite would send her to the grave.

"It's just a scratch." She held up her wrist.

Isaac's blood was boiling "They wanted me to kill the two of you."

Scott was just as angry, his ex girlfriend and his sister were put in danger " I think it's time for payback." The Beta growled.

* * *

Derek's POV

They stood in front of the door.

Bang

He could see the ripple in the steel door, if Alex could get past this, the Alpha's surely can. Both Derek and Cora extended their claws.

Bang Bang

The burly man Derek had defeated earlier and a tall slender woman stood on the other side of the door as it slid open.

"Am I not going to get a hi Cora? But we've shared so many fond memories over those four months." She said in a disgusted voice.

Without hesitation the burly man leaped and pinned Cora to the ground, before Derek could even turn to look the She-wolf was trying to strike him down with her feet.

Her talon like claws scraped against Derek's rough skin, he blocked two of her shots, but like a cat she jumped up and pulled the lead pipe down with her.

Derek let out a shout of pain as the lead pipe lanced its way through his back.

Cora stopped fighting as she looked to her brother helplessly, tears were starting to form in her eyes.

The Alpha was on all fours, as he vomited out blood, every time he inhaled a sharp pain shot throughout his body.

Click

Click

He looked up to see a blind man enter the loft "I've been looking for new talent, you seem to fit the criteria Derek. Now tell me why did you have to go kill Viktor? He was such a loyal follower."

Derek couldn't answer, the stinging pain was overwhelming.

He lowered himself to meet eye to eye with Derek "You see Kali and Ennis here killed their entire pack."

"It was liberating." Kali hissed as she drove the pole deeper.

He couldn't help but to shout.

"You have a band of meaningless teenagers as a pack, none will be missed if they were killed."

Deucalion was sounding less and less convincing.

"You're psychotic." Derek hissed with the pole still imbedded in his torso.

"No my boy, I am the Alpha of Alphas." The lights started flickering.

"I am the Apex of apex predators." Deucalion's voice became increasingly louder.

This situation seemed all too familiar, but Niki wasn't here to save him this time.

"I AM THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS." The floor rumbled beneath him.

" I AM THE DEMON WOLF! YOU WILL KILL ONE OF YOUR BETAS AND BRING THE VAMPIRE GIRL TO ME!"

* * *

Niki's POV

She walked down the hall, a flyer caught her attention.

Niki faced a flyer of Erica, it was a lost ad

Just one flyer for Erica who had been missing for four months, and now dead.

Niki felt a lump form in her throat, her eyes started welling up "She was so young." Niki whispered.

"She was my only friend."

Niki looked to see Boyd standing directly beside her "The only one who cared for me."

Tears were starting to roll down her cheek "That's not true." She said with a smile.

"No one cares."

She wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve "I care, it's just-"

"If you care then you would fight for what is right, not hide."

"It's complicated Boyd." She rested her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

Niki had made the firm decision to stay beside Alex, beside her maker; and she was sticking with that decision.

She walked into her class room and plopped beside her brother.

The twins sat a few rows in front of them.

"Are you sure about this Niki?" Scott asked her.

"Positive, but I'm still standing by Alex."

He gave her a warm smile "Here goes nothing."

Scott pulled out a bike part and put it on top of the desk.

Both of the Alpha's turned around, Ethan's mouth dropped open.

"Looking for something?" Scott whispered with a smile on his face.

Ethan and Aiden was seething, ready to kill Scott.

Ethan ran out of the class room, looking for his bike.

Niki started giggling as she extended her fangs "Looking for someone?" she whispered to Aiden, his mouth dropped as his fist clenched.

* * *

Isaac's POV

Isaac ran up the stairs, excited to tell Derek about his day.

How he got revenge on the twins, and Niki fearlessly revealed herself.

Derek stood in front of the large window, looking at the sky.

The light fluffy clouds were disappearing as dark ominous ones moved in "The storm is coming." He thought to himself.

"Derek you won't believe how crazy tod-"

"You have to go." The Alpha interrupted him.

Isaac chuckled to himself "Where are we going this time?"

"There is no we."

There was no way Isaac was hearing this correctly " What do you mean? This is my home."

Derek wouldn't even turn around to look at him " This is MY home, not yours, I can't have both you and Cora here."

Isaac smile, Derek had to be kidding " Very funny Derek, I think we-"

Derek turned around and threw a scotch glass at Isaac, he ducked in time.

He let out a whimper as he pulled out a tiny shard out of his cheek, tears streamed down his face. It was like a flash back to the way his father used to treat him, never in a million years would he think Derek would do the same.

"Go!" Derek growled " Get the hell out of here!"

Isaac ran in the pouring rain, blinded by his own tears, he didn't look back. His family had been ripped apart, everything he yearned for was taken away. Isaac was an orphan again, no home…no family, no one to call his own.

The curly headed Beta ran to the only place he could think of. He hoisted himself up on the awning and slid the window open. He felt a burst of warmth, it smelled like cinnamon cookies, and felt like happiness.

He crawled through the window "Nik-"

Like a flash he was thrown on to the floor, Niki was on top of him, holding him down by his neck.

"Isaac! What the hell!?"

She rolled off of him, Scott came barging in the room fully transformed "Isaac!"

Isaac lay stiff on the floor, he was trying hard not to cry, he was just glad he found some place warm and dry.

"Are you okay?" Niki asked as she looked for a blanket in her room.

"Do you guys mind if I crash here?"

Just then Walter barged into the room in his whitey tighties, Melissa behind him with a baseball bat.

**Please leave some love, let me know what you think, i always listen to your suggestions.**


	18. slipping from Grace

**Stress - Justice**

**Hey guys thank you so much for the love and support, i've seen the reviews for my last few chapters have been dwindling down, so if you could please provide some feedback on what i can do to better the story (you can PM me if you want, anytime you want) before you know it this story will come to an end. We'll be getting to my favorite episodes.**

**Anyways thanks to those who actually take the time to give me feedback, if you're a silent reader then shame shame. Think of it like tipping your waitress :]**

**Anyways enjoy, i had fun writing this chapter. And i especially loved reading it aloud to this song, bahaha. It starts with a few flashbacks, so hang in there.**

* * *

_Who knew how beautiful the Desert truly was? But something this beautiful had to be brutal._

_The conditions were extreme, sweltering unforgiving heat in the day time, cold chills and strong winds at night._

_A bead of sweat rolled off her forehead and dripped down to the floor, Niki licked her lips, relishing the taste of salt._

_The sun was beating down on her back, Niki was in a white crop top and denim short shorts, combat boots, and aviator glasses; what she would give for an ice cold lemonade "That's just cruel, leaving a vampire out in the desert sun." she whispered, her voice muffled by the bandana covering her mouth._

_Trudging through the blistering hot desert she came to a stop at the top of a dune._

_Shielding her eyes she looked around, the cabin was a tiny dot in the distance now; just thinking about the air conditioning blasting made her whimper._

_Niki lifted the heavy rifle she had been dragging with her. fifteen bottles were lined up in the far distance._

" _Fifteen bottles of beer on the wall, fifteen bottles of beer. you shoot one down" Niki sang the cheery tune to herself; she looked through the scope as she took a stance and shot the first one to pieces._

"_And pass it around, fourteen bottles of beer on the wall."_

_She went down the row putting a bullet filled with wolfs bane through each one "This is easy." She sighed._

"_I SAID THIS IS EASY GUYS!"_

_Without warning Niki was tackled to the ground, her nostrils filled with hot sand._

_She rolled to her back whining "I hate you so much right now, Jonesy."_

_The wrestler got up dusting his shoulders "So much for easy."_

_Alex flashed to her side, sending sand flying to her face "You never have your back turned against the enemy! What were you thinking? You are predatory creature now; use all of your senses."_

_Niki ripped the bandana off her face as she kicked the back of Jonesy's knees, making him crash into the floor._

"_What am I protecting myself against?" she groaned._

"_Against whatever may come next, now get up…I'm going to teach you how to rip someone's heart out."_

* * *

_After a few more hours of training in the middle of nowhere they decided to give it a rest. Alex wanted to make sure Niki could harness her full potential and protect herself._

"_You'll never be stuffed in a locker, or fall off the face of a cliff again." He reassured her._

"_Plus I really don't want to run to your side every five seconds; you need to learn how to protect yourself."_

"_Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" she would constantly ask._

"_Because you're a hazard to society, you see humans as walking blood bags, you can't just brain wash people then suck them dry." He would snap at her "It's wrong to manipulate people, and to attack them. You stick to blood bags, tubes, and animals…That's it!"_

_The sunset created vibrant shades of purple, orange, and pink; almost like a sorbet sky._

_Jonesy went inside to shower leaving Alex and Niki on the front porch of the cabin._

"_What was the last thing you thought about before you fell?" Alex asked cautiously._

"_Stiles." Niki said with a blunt answer, without a second's hesitation. "Not like it matters now, I haven't seen him in a few months…actually since the night you finally decided to tell me what I am."_

" _Save me from the sob story." Alex said as he lit his cigarette._

_Niki snatched the lit cigarette and flicked it to the floor and stomped it out "Save me from the attitude, dipshit." She fired back._

_An amused smile spread across Alex's face, he was thoroughly impressed by Niki and the woman she had become ever since he told her the truth. Actually he was proud of her, she picked up on everything really fast, and became part of his family. But there was no way he was going to show her that kind of affection, after all….he had a reputation to protect._

"_Since we're asking deep and personal questions…why did you save me?"_

_Alex shifted in his seat uncomfortably 'I'm not as heartless as you think." He hissed at her._

_But really… how was he supposed to explain to her? That in that moment when he saw Jonesy holding her lifeless broken body he was taken back to his youth; When he was stupid, foolish, and a coward. How was he supposed to look Niki in the eyes and tell the young teenager it wasn't about saving her life, it was about redemption, it was about finding peace within himself, it was so he could sleep at night without feeling an overwhelming amount of guilt over…Her._

_It's true, at first he could care less about Niki; she was after all affiliated with Derek. And anything Derek touched eventually turned to shit._

_But she was around often, hanging out with Jonesy. Pretty soon her smile became infectious, the words coming out of her mouth weren't as annoying…she was a pretty decent person. She wasn't just his Make…she was like a little sister he never had._

"_Are you sure about that?"_

_Her words actually stung Alex._

"_Believe it or not, I care for you." he said with a groan, there was nothing more he hated than showing affection._

"_You're kind of a brat, but understand that I will always be by your side when you need me, I trust you Niki; and I hope you trust me too. I will never let anyone hurt you again, if they do I'll break every little finger one by one, or pull out their claws."_

_She had the biggest smile on her face as her eyes welled up. It was like she was looking at a puppy with hiccups._

_Alex sighed in annoyance "Please don't look at me like that." Damnit he hated the emotional bond of a Maker._

_Both of them sat in the silence, the sun had sunk revealing thousands of tiny bright stars._

"_It's beautiful out here." Niki said with a sense of wonderment "Oh I learned about that constellation up there!" she pointed "See the big dipper over there? It's actually part of Pegasus. That was the flying horse ridden by Pe-"_

"_Perseus." Alex replied calmly, this was all too familiar._

_Niki furrowed her eye brows and put her palm on her chest, feeling her heart._

_She was feeling what he was feeling._

_Heartbreak._

* * *

_Stiles' POV_

_Stiles paced around in Deaton's office, the vet busied himself with a Maltese poodle as the worried teen talked to his best friend through his cell phone_

"_What do you mean Niki revealed herself?" Stiles asked in a shaky voice._

" _I think she's trying to find a loophole in the whole helping no helping thing." Scott admitted on the other end "But as far as I know she's completely loyal to Alex."_

"_And she should be!" Stiles whispered into the phone, he ran his fingers through his hair " I can't have her involved, and my father Scott..I.." his voice started cracking "I can't lose my father."_

"_..Stiles I know." Scott sounded apologetic on the other end._

_Stiles couldn't fathom the idea of putting his father in danger; if anything happened to his father Stiles would never forgive himself. His father was his hero, his best friend…his only family left._

_He turned off his phone and turned to Deaton "There was another casualty today, but it doesn't follow the pattern, he wasn't a virgin. Three virgins have died, and now three of something else will die."_

_Deaton scratched his beard "So let me understand, you believe three of something else will die? Stiles there's no discernible pattern here, there's no telling what will be next; I think you'll need to leave this one to your father."_

_Stiles' body tensed up " My father is crippled in this investigation, he has no clue what is going on, because he has no clue about the supernatural world."_

"_Maybe you should tell him." Deaton said with a calm expression._

_With his right eye twitching Stiles threw his hands into the air "Oh hey dad, my best friend is a killer werewolf, my girlfriend is a blood sucking vampire, and now there's some unknown force out there killing virgins!" _

_While ranting Stiles' phone went off, he simply ignored it._

"_You seem to know a lot then you're letting on Deaton, now tell me…is this a sacrifice?"_

_His phone went off again, Stiles looked to see it was Lydia calling him "What!"_

_Deaton and Stiles ran to the classroom to see a distraught Lydia sitting by the piano._

"_I…I heard chanting." She whispered to herself with a maniacal look on her face._

_Deaton played the audio on the phone over and over again "You're right Stiles….these are indeed sacrifices, there are different categories of people; Virgins, healers, warriors, philosophers…"_

_Lydia's head perked up as he wiped a trail of mascara away "Warriors? The kid from earlier was in the military, same with the music teacher, Boyd…and Mr. Harris..."_

_All three of them ran down the hall to Mr. Harris's classroom, but the teacher was nowhere to be seen._

_Stiles found a stack of graded papers "This one is graded R…"_

_Lydia and Deaton joined his side as they re-arranged papers trying to spell out the word._

"_It's a Darach…"_

_All three turned around to see Niki leaning on the door frame, she casually shrugged her shoulders "I saw the word somewhere, but honestly I can't remember where."_

_Stiles excused himself as he dragged Niki out the door "What are you doing?" he whispered._

"_I just thought a little hint couldn't hurt." She said with a pout._

_He pulled her into his arms "Why aren't you taking this seriously? I can't believe you revealed yourself."_

_She clutched onto his shirt "Honestly what are they going to do? Seek revenge for their fallen comrade? If they wanted me dead then it would have happened by now."_

_He kissed the top of her head " I heard you decided to stay by Alex's side.."_

_She didn't respond._

"_I just want to let you know I think you're making the right decision, and I stand by it, I always support you Nikita."_

_She looked up at him with a smile "You are simply amazing Stiles." She purred before their lips met._

* * *

_Scott's POV_

Scott stood behind the door nervously, was she going to slam the door shut on his face?

Allison opened the door with a surprised expression "Scott?"

He looked at his shoes, avoiding her eyes "Can I come in for a second?"

She led the way to her room and sat on her bed "Well?"

The wolf held up a steel arrowhead "I found this the other night at school, the same night we were trying to catch Boyd…you won't happen to know who it belongs to…right?"

She looked the other way as she simply denied it "Must be the archery team."

Scott walked closer to her "So you're telling me that this military grade, armor piercing titanium made arrowhead belongs to the archery team?"

She bit her bottom lip and gave him puppy eyes, like that would work "Yeah..I goggled it." Scott confessed.

The doe eyed girl put her hands in the air "fine…you caught me, why does it matter?"

"It matters because I want you safe Allison, I care for you. And those Alphas are on a whole different level, they are deadly."

"I think I can handle myself, I'm pretty dangerous you know." She said flirtatiously, it was times like this when all Scott wanted to do was to throw her on the bed and ravage her.

"In fact I may be faster than you."

"Is that a challenge?" Scott asked with a smirk on his face.

She jolted, testing Scott's reflexes, and then she went for it.

Scott blocked two of her hooks and jabs, he grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall, he could hear her heart beating for him.

Their lips were only inches apart, she closed her eyes and slightly leaned in.

"Stay away from the Alpha's Allison, I'm scared of them, and you should be too."

Scott tapped his foot as he waited for the elevator, the brass doors opened.

Inside a kindly blind man awaited, the same man he saw when he came to ask Allison to help fight against Viktor.

This time Scott made sure to be vocal "Hello." He greeted the man.

"Hello Scott.."

Scott took a few steps back until his back was against the wall "You know my-my name." he stammered.

The kindly man laughed " Any guesses as to who I am, boy?"

Scott swallowed hard "Deucalion."

"Exactly."

The young wolf extended his claws, ready to take down the blind Alpha.

This only got a rise out of Deucalion "I must be blind, deaf, dumb, and quadriplegic if you plan on beating me."

Without hesitation Scott retracted his claws, there was no way he was going to risk his life "Why are you here!?" the teenager snarled.

"I live here, in fact I have such lovely neighbors."

He was toying with him, threatening the Argents "What do you want from me?"

The door of the elevator opened, the blind Alpha walked out, he turned to look over his shoulder "I want to see what you are made of."

* * *

Derek's POV

The Alpha opened the door to his loft, a panic ridden Scott stood on the other end, without asking to come in he sat on the couch.

"They live in the same complex as Allison." He said while running his fingers through his hair.

"We know." Cora spat.

Derek sat on the coffee table across from Scott "I plan on a preemptive strike tomorrow, I thought you should know."

Scott practically jumped in the air "A strike? What is with you and violence!? Why do you always think killing someone will work?"

"I agree with the pup, but my god Scott your moral judgment is so bland." Peter said dryly.

Cora slammed her fist down on the table "Killing Deucalion is the only option! Why do we even need this kid?" she asked while giving Scott a dirty look.

"This kid saved our lives." Derek growled.

"This will fail miserably Derek, and I can't save us this time…I just can't" Scott mumbled as he rested his head in his hands.

Scott's POV

Scott rubbed the condensation off of the bathroom mirror, there was nothing more he hated than going behind Derek's back, but sometimes the Alpha didn't make the wisest choices.

There had to be a non violent way of negotiating things with Deucalion, Erica was gone already; Scott didn't want any more bloodshed.

Putting his clothes on Scott made his way down the hall, the sound of Isaac and Niki laughing made him stop.

Isaac was an unofficial family member, he took the room between him and Niki; Walt even bought him a bed and a desk.

It was the little things such as hearing his sister and Isaac laughing that brought light into Scott's heart, it's the reason he wants to protect those he loves.

The two were sitting on the couch watching family guy, he tried to sneak past them but both of them turned around.

"Going somewhere little bro?" Niki asked with a smirk on her lips.

"I'm only two weeks younger than you." Scott grumbled "I'm getting some food, I'll be back."

"Oh what kind of food?" Isaac asked with a giddy voice, as lean and toned Isaac was; he could eat more than anyone.

Scott picked the most obscure thing he could think of, hoping it would throw Isaac off "Uhm Ethiopian."

His plan failed "Oh I love Ethiopian food!" Isaac hopped off the couch "Let me grab my jacket. Niki do you want to join?"

She shook her head " No Melissa grabbed tons of blood bags from the hospital, I'm fine."

Scott locked eyes with Niki, ever since she was thrust into the supernatural world her senses and intuition became stronger; she was like a human lie detector, she knew very well what was going on; in fact everyone knew what was going on…but nobody spoke of it.

He looked at Isaac who was putting on his sneakers "Meet me at my motorcycle."

* * *

Isaac's POV

He waited until Scott was at the door.

"Niki…we can't do this on our own. We both know what's going on here…"

She fell silent as she looked at the back of her hands, ignoring Isaac.

The curly headed Beta kneeled before her, catching her attention.

"Niki…"

"I'm sorry Isaac, I have made up my mind, you already know this, I stand with Alex."

Isaac scoffed at her, how could she defend someone who wasn't even her family? Someone who treated everyone like shit?

" I don't believe you Niki, how can you do this to Scott?"

"Scott supports me." She replied calmly "As does Stiles."

"How can you do this to me!? To Cora and Derek!?"

Niki got up completely heated "How did you manage to turn this and make it about you? And here you are asking me to defend Derek…when he's working and practically living with the man who sent me to my grave!"

"Where were you when I lay dying!? Where was Derek when I was completely paralyzed…choking on my own blood!? You stand here and ask me to leave the man who gave me a second chance at life?"

Isaac was speechless, she brought up valid points.

"That's what I thought." She pushed her way past Isaac, purposely bumping his shoulder.

* * *

Scott's POV

"I have your back." Isaac reassured him "I will follow you wherever you go." The curly headed Beta patted his shoulder.

The two boys walked into the abandoned mall, it was an exceptionally large mall, with four stories and hundreds of shops and boutiques.

As the city funds ran out, the mall never completed construction.

There they found Deucalion awaiting them on a broken down escalator. His head moved side to side as he heard their footsteps approaching him "You said you were coming alone"

Scott cleared his throat as he looked up "I'm sorry, he sort of tagged along." He said referring to Isaac. "Look Deucalion I'm not here to start a-"

Before Scott could finish his sentence Derek and Cora emerged from the shadows, Boyd trailing right behind them.

"You were saying, boy?" Deucalion asked with a smirk on his face.

*** Just then a long lean woman with mocha skin came sliding down a column, her talon like claws creating sparks against the concrete.

The muscular Alpha Scott had battled earlier came up the escalator just behind him, and the twins perched above on the top level of the mall.

"I may have brought a few friends of my own." Deucalion said while laughing.

Like a bull seeing red Derek charged towards Deucalion, only to be tackled down by She-Wolf.

The battle had begun.

The twins jumped down, and circled in on Scott and Isaac.

Cora and Boyd double teamed on Ennis, but the burly man knocked Cora down; he picked up Boyd with ease and sent him slamming into Cora.

Deucalion stood atop of the chaos, waving his arms in the air, like he was conducting for a symphony.

kali slashed her foot against Derek's abdomen, causing him to spit out blood, with ease she sent him flying.

Isaac and Scott were able to fight the twins easily…too easily.

Scott watched with wide eyes as the twins morphed into one, the two Betas nodded at each other.

Isaac boosted Scott, launching him towards the morphed twins; but they struck down Scott hard onto the ground.

Cora and Ennis were duking it out, she carefully bob and weaved around him, barely blocking his shots. She finally got a few good hooks into him, until he grabbed her arm, breaking it like a human breaking a tooth pick.

Isaac jumped on the super Alpha's back, digging his nail into their flesh.

Scott got to his feet only to feel a razor sharp pain swipe across his stomach, the She-wolf had a playful smile on her lips "You are nothing but a stupid child." She spat as Scott doubled over, putting pressure on his stomach as he bled.

She raised her foot, ready to roundhouse kick Scott in the face, Scott closed his eyes ready for the sharp impact.

.

.

.

But it never came.

.

.

He opened his eyes to see Niki standing in front of him holding the She-Wolf's foot.

"Don't fuck with my brother." Niki hissed, with a flick of her wrist Niki broke the Alpha's foot.

She howled in pain, Niki threw her across the room.

Niki pried Scott's hands off of his stomach "Are you okay Scott?" he nodded his head, but he was in a world of pain.

The two exchanged smiles as they went back into the battle.

* * *

Alex's POV

"Ready for round two?" The blonde Vixen asked with a sultry smile. She shook the can, and filled his mouth with the sweet whipped cream; immediately sealing her lips on his.

How did this happen? The two of them were covered in flour, icing, and whipped cream.

Not like Alex really cared, why would he? They were both naked, and that's all that matters.

He lit a joint as she grabbed his muscular glutes and pulled him close, her core rubbing against his groin.

"I want that, she whispered."

Alex shot gunned the smoke into her mouth, he cradled her head with his hand as she tilted back and let the smoke escape from her nostrils.

He kissed the crook of her neck as she let out a devious giggle "That's not what I want."

She grabbed at his manhood causing Alex to jump "Alright alright! You're handling a fragile package here…Sheesh, demanding."

Instead he put on his jeans and buckled his belt, she pouted at him "Listen hun, you can't always get what you want, and I'm the one calling the shots…always."

He plopped down on a leather arm chair, Alex patted his leg motioning her to come over.

She slowly walked to him, her sultry eyes never left his, the Blonde straddled him in the arm chair.

"That's a good girl." Alex purred in her ear.

She bit her lip as she looked at him "Is it true what they say about you? that you're a sex god?"

Alex let out a chuckle as his hands traced her firm ass, his hands slowly crept to her thighs.

"Well from what I heard…" His fingers started working magic between her thighs " I may know a thing or two about sex." He said sarcastically.

Her breathing became ragged as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

"Some call it stamina." He picked up the pace, she moaned his name into the crook of his neck.

" Others call it talent." He said with a prideful smile on his face.

He slowed the pace down, teasing her "I call it dedication."

She whispered his name over and over again.

"Look at me." He whispered as he nipped her ear.

Her dark brown eyes found his " Look into my eyes and listen closely, after I leave I want you to forget this night, you spent your night drinking wine, watching Lifetime movies, and touching yourself; are we clear?"

"Y-yes." She groaned

"Also…I don't like screamers."

She chuckled to herself "Honey, believe me I'm no screamer."

A wicked grin spread across Alex's lips "That's not what I meant."

He covered her mouth with one hand and pleasured he with the other as he sunk his teeth into her neck, she let out a scream, in both pain and pleasure

The warm blood gushed into his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

It was like biting into a juicy peach, Alex moved his head side to side digging deeper, as his fingers kept a steady rhythm in between her thighs.

The blood started trickling down her body, Alex leaned down to lap the crimson off the top of her breast. Pretty soon the two were covered in her hot sticky blood.

Alex was about to take her to the brink of ecstasy.

But he suddenly pulled out of her, he stood there with a shocked expression on his face as his arms fell to his side.

"What the hell was that Alex!?" she snapped "That wasn't even five minutes…we didn't even get to the good part! sex god my ass."

He pushed her off of him like she meant nothing, and stood still with his back against her, all she could see was his fists clenched.

She covered her breasts and walked up behind him "Alex…are you okay?"

He was breathing heavily as he gritted his teeth "How could she." He whispered to himself.

"Who?" The blonde asked as she wearily put a hand on his shoulder.

"She said she would stand by my side…." Suddenly Alex flipped over the coffee table, making the Blonde girl jump. He wiped the blood off on one of her dish rags and threw it in the sink. He locked eyes with her once more, gazing deep into her soul "Clean yourself up."

Alex buttoned up his shirt, and left her standing in confusion.

Come tomorrow she wouldn't remember the night, or Alex.

* * *

Niki's POV

Niki dragged Isaac away before the Twins could smash him down, he leapt to his feet "I knew you would show up." He said with a big grin "Now let's show them who they're messing with."

Niki ran with her lightning speed and punched the twin Alpha's in the chest, sending them crashing into a wall.

Scott and Ennis charged towards each other, the impact was so great that they both flew back. Her brother locked eyes with Niki, for a second she swore his eyes glowed red.

Cora ran to Niki's side with a smirk on her face " I would be lying if I said I didn't miss you." The Beta admitted.

Before Cora could say anything else The twins tackled the two girls to the floor, Niki dug her heel in the base of their neck. She dodged and rolled their sharp claws, her movement was swift and fluid like water, they couldn't get her in their grasps.

Completely caught off guard Kali struck Boyd down and restrained him, it was like a cold chill blew across the room; everybody stopped and stared. The twins finally managed to hold Niki and Cora down, while Ennis held Isaac down; only Scott and Derek remained standing.

Deucalion walked down a few steps "Here's your chance Derek, kill the weak one; join us."

Derek stood frozen, looking at Deucalion with disgust.

"Look at him and his little band of useless misfit teenagers." Kali laughed.

Deucalion wagged his finger as he tusked at Kali "Now now, some of them have more promise than others." He looked towards Scott.

"And others are extraordinary." He said with a smile as he looked at Niki.

"Is this a déjà vu Derek? Either kill this weak one, or your little pack gets it."

"If this is a déjà vu then someone gets their heart ripped out.' Niki said aloud with a wicked smile on her face as she looked straight at Deucalion.

Just then an arrow whizzed by, striking the twins in the shoulder; for a second Niki felt blinded but she got up.

The Alpha twins punched her square in the jaw, sending her backwards; Niki rolled her head to the side to see Ennis charging at her like a wild Rhino.

He leapt towards her, only to be taken down by Derek.

The two sparred as they neared the edge of a giant break in the ground leading two stories down.

Derek narrowly missed Ennis's brute force, and swiped the back of his knees, with one swift kick he sent Ennis backwards, into the underground.

Standing by the edge, Derek turned around "Niki." He smiled, a genuine smile no one had seen in years "You came." His voice faltered as a rush of emotions took over him.

Niki swallowed the lump in her throat, she had made a hard decision crossing Alex, but seeing Derek so happy validated her decision. "I did, I thought you could use some help."

He chuckled to himself "You have no idea. Niki I've missed you so much, and I'm so sorry th-"

Before Derek could finish his sentence, a dangling Ennis grabbed his ankle, taking them both down.

Niki flashed to the edge, she barely grazed Derek's fingers with her own as he fell to his death.

"No!" Cora screamed as she fell to her knees.

She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to the side, the image of Derek laying in his splattered blood with his broken arm twisted behind his back was too much for her to stomach.

Niki got up with shaky knees, her vision now blurred from her tears, she just watched Derek die… the same way she had died. Niki shook her head as glimpses of her fall flooded her memory.

The she wolf circled Niki, closing in for the kill, the Alpha grabbed her by the hair and tilted her head back.

The she wolf extended her canines, ready to bite Niki's neck. One simple bite would lead to Niki's demise.

"Kali…" Deucalion called from the top of the steps.

"Let me avenge Viktor…that's what we're here for!" Kali shouted.

"Focus Kali!" Deucalion responded in an annoyed voice.

"What do you want!" Niki snapped.

Deucalion ignored her.

Niki's patience was thinning, She thrusted her elbow into Kali's stomach and flashed towards Deucalion ready to kill him, but both twins grabbed her arms, and restrained her.

Deucalion took off his glasses, his milky eyes searched the room and happened to land on Niki " Yes…the Prodigal child…I've been meaning to talk to you Nikita Grace."

**Let me know what you think ^_^**


	19. Nike

"_A prodigy among us you are; I knew you would show up Nikita." Deucalion slowly walked down the escalator._

_Nobody dared to move, not an inch, not a hair. Although Deucalion was blind, he commanded a presence, he gave off a dangerous vibe; his cool calm exterior forced people into submission._

"_Prodigy? More like imbecilic." Kali snorted, Deucalion ignored her comment._

"_You couldn't let your friends and family walk into a death trap could you? That's endearing."_

_Niki struggled to get out of the twins' grips, but Aiden snapped her wrist. The sound echoed through the mall._

_She cringed at the pain "It's only temporary, physical pain is only temporary" Alex's voice rang in her head, a lesson he had taught her well._

_Scott had a hand on Isaac, holding the curly headed Beta back from doing anything stupid._

_His eyes were glued on his sister the entire time, he was ready to attack if Deucalion did anything "How did it come down to this? I wanted a peaceful negotiation…and now…and now Derek is dead." He thought to himself._

_Deucalion graced down the stairs "Tell me Nikita, do you know what your name means?"_

_Of course she knew what her name meant, she was extremely fascinated with Greek mythology "I do, but something tells me you're going to tell me anyways." Niki said sarcastically._

_He was now face to face with her. The Alpha took off his sunglasses, Niki could clearly see her reflection in his vacant milky white eyes._

_His long bony fingers traced the outline of her jaw, his hands feeling every dip and structure on her heart shaped face._

"_The name Nikita was derived from Nike; Nike was the goddess of victory, a close friend of Zeus and Athena. She possessed such powers such as speed." He whispered as he circled her_

"_Strength."_

_He pulled her hair back and whispered in her ear "And Victory."_

_Niki would be lying if she said she wasn't scared, she was shaking, and he knew._

_He could smell her fear in the air, he could hear her bones rattling at the knees, but she kept a brave face._

"_Thank you for the history lesson, I guess the story of my name is an interesting one, sorry I can't say the same for you." she said in a venomous tone, knowing the name Deucalion was from Greek Mythology as well._

_Her attitude only amused him " What a fire cracker you are Nikita, It's a shame about Derek…he would have been amazing in my pack, a true leader."_

_Niki swallowed at the lump in her throat "You won't see me cry." She told herself._

_The twins let go of Niki, she fell to her knees and cradled her broken wrist as it healed._

_Deucalion headed up the stairs to exit "Boys, grab Ennis' body." He said dryly. Once at the top of the stairs he turned around to Niki " Keep that fire burning little girl, I'll be needing you…soon."_

* * *

Niki's POV

The girls bathroom was completely empty, she checked under every stall. But it was desolate, the only sound to be heard was the leaky faucet. Niki looked into the bathroom mirror, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, the bags under her eyes revealed the lack of sleep, her skin lost its glow. It had only been four hours since Derek's death, Niki had not slept a wink, Scott was far worse than she was.

Splashing cold water on her face wasn't helping her snap out of her depression, her mind was clouded with images of her fall and Derek's death.

But her heart was filled with anger and rage, hate was a black tumor manifesting within her, it wasn't just her hate and anger that was in her, it was Alex's as well.

Somewhere out there he was bitter and angry that Niki had left his side to aid Derek, but now Derek is dead.

Like a deer at a watering hole, Niki froze…someone was behind her.

She turned around and grabbed Jonesy by the collar and pushed him up against the stall.

"Did you two get what you wanted!?" she screamed in his face.

The black tumor was growing bigger and bigger, it would eventually consume her whole.

"DID YOU TWO GET WHAT YOU WANTED!?" she screamed again, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Alex was probably celebrating Derek's death, rejoicing in the demise of the Alpha he hated so much, and for no reason at all.

Niki dove head first into Jonesy's innocent aquamarine eyes, he looked so wounded.

"Is he happy now?" Niki whispered, her voice cracking due to the lump in her throat. She let go of Jonsey, he pulled her in for a hug, she couldn't control her tears.

He stroked her hair and hugged her tight " I'm so sorry Niki"

"He hates me doesn't he?" she asked between sobs.

"I…I don't think you'll be seeing much of him anymore."

Silent tears rolled down Niki's cheeks, was Alex abandoning her like Brody's maker abandoned him? She needed Alex, she still had so much to learn, she couldn't do it on her own. She was scared to do this all on her own, she had learned to look up to Alex. Even though he came off as hateful, arrogant and egotistical he had become her mentor.

And as much as she hated to admit to it, he had found a home in her heart.

Niki had just lost two prominent men in her life, what next…her father?

Jonesy inhaled sharply "And….You won't be seeing much of me either."

Hearing those words was like a smack in the face, Niki backed away "I'm sorry to hear that." She said in a bitter voice "Is that the final word? Are you just going to let Alex shove his hand up your ass and use you as a puppet?"

Jonesy's mouth hung open, she was talking like Alex now.

"Niki you know you're important to me, but I would never betray my own brother, he risked his life for me, and I owe everything to him!" Jonesy snapped, she had never seen Jonesy so angry before, his zen like presence was shattered.

"The lines were drawn Niki, you stuck with your family, anyone with a heart would have done what you did. Now understand when I say I stick with my family as well."

"Why does it have to be this way?" Niki pleaded "It was never about protecting me, it was about his hatred for Derek wasn't it?"

Jonesy looked to the side, ashamed "I don't know Niki." But Jonesy did know.

Furious with the lack of an answer Niki picked up her gym bag and pushed out the bathroom door, Stiles was waiting for her outside. The two had such a strong connection that they didn't need to talk in order to communicate, all it took was facial expressions and body language. Right away he could sense something happened in the bathroom, he didn't need to ask her if she was okay, he already knew.

Outside dark clouds loomed, and strong gusts of wind picked the leaves off the ground. Niki looked up to see lightning tear through the sky. Stiles grabbed her bag and loaded it on the yellow school bus, Scott was already waiting inside.

Before Niki could board the bus Ms. Blake stopped her, the wind was making her long skirt dance around her ankles, and her dark brown hair whip around her face. "Niki I'm so glad to see you, I wanted to hand back your paper on Heart of Darkness. You did such a beautiful job with explaining the symbolism, I agree that Darkness is the inability to see, failing to see another human is also failing to understand love. Darkness in the heart will eventually manifest within the person, then consume them whole….you seem to have a clear understanding about this."

" I would know, my heart is being consumed already." Niki thought to herself, but she just smiled.

"Anyways Niki, I wanted you to know you're a talented young girl, you can come to me anytime you want help with anything, and who knows…maybe someday I'll come to you seeking your help; teachers can learn a lot from their students, it's what makes this job rewarding." She said with a sweet smile.

Niki thanked her teacher, just then she saw Ethan holding hands with Danny as the two of them boarded the bus.

This was going to be a long trip.

Niki looked to the front of the bus, Isaac and Boyd sat hunched in the third row, brooding…plotting.

The raven haired beauty rested her head on Stiles' chest, her eye lids were starting to droop "There's a storm coming."

He kissed the top of her head "You should probably sleep."

"But Scott." She whispered.

Stiles turned around, looks like he's doing the same.

"But the Alpha prick." She said louder, knowing Ethan could hear her.

The twin was sitting next to Danny constantly checking his phone. Both of the twins have found themselves love interests, Lydia was screwing around with Aiden…Niki could tell.

"He's outnumbered." Stiles said with a smile in his voice, the Alpha turned around and gave Stiles a dirty look.

Niki's eyes closed, but it wasn't sleep that was coming to her, it was Cora.

* * *

"_I…I don't want to be alone." Cora said with teary eyes as she stood on the other side of the door to Niki's house._

_The two girls sat on Niki's bed, across from each other, both had their knees pulled up to their chest._

"_I can't believe he's gone, I just got him back." Cora said with a shocked expression on her face._

"_You're not going to leave are you?" _

_Cora shrugged her shoulders 'I have no one here Niki, I have no home, no family."_

_Niki furrowed her eyebrows "You have me, we're family, we're sisters."_

"_We were best friends Niki, that is all."_

"_Who says you need to be blood related to be family? No one could replace Scott as a brother, even if they were my blood. And Isaac has made a home in all of our hearts, he's not blood either."_

_Niki looked to her wall, on the other side was Isaac's room, she hoped he heard that._

_Cora held her heart necklace between her thumb and middle finger, a tear rolled off her cheek and landed on the silver._

" _I can't believe you still have it." Niki said with a sweet smile._

_Cora returned the smile "I would never get rid of it…ever."_

_The sun was rising, and in a few short hours Niki would have to board the School Bus for cross country._

_Cora looked up, her dark brown eyes searching for Niki's green eyes " I'm sorry."_

_Niki's eye brows furrowed "For what?"_

'_F-for everything, for abandoning you, letting you believe I was dead, for all my family has done to you."_

_Cora covered her eyes with her hand " I'm so sorry Niki." _

_Niki pulled her best friend in for a hug " It's not your fault Cora, none of this is your fault."_

_They hugged each other for what felt like ten minutes, it had been years since they hugged each other._

" _Are you still obsessed with NSYNC?" Cora asked her best friend._

_Niki let out a chuckle " Are you still convinced you can dance like Britney Spears?" Cora threw a pillow at her. Niki jumped off her bed and went to search for her CD's._

" _I think I have one of her albums, remember when we made up a dance for I'm A Slave 4 U?" Niki looked over her shoulder to see Cora laughing._

"_And then Derek walked in on us dancing." Cora said while in the middle of cracking up " And..And he said…"_

_She turned around and leaned against her dresser " He said, you girls need to learn what self respect is, both of you are strong and beautiful, if you act like a hussy boys will treat you like a hussy." Niki wagged her finger at Cora and imitated Derek as best she could._

_Both of their smiles fell as realization sunk in, Derek was gone._

_"He needs to die." Cora mutters under her breath "Deucalion needs to be put down, he needs to-"_

_"Have his throat torn out." Niki said in a harsh tone, finishing Cora's sentence "For imprisoning you and Boyd for several months." Both Cora and Niki were clenching their fists in anger " For killing Erica."_

_Cora let out a low growl as her eyes flashed gold "For killing my brother."_

* * *

Stiles' POV

After Niki dozed off Stiles hopped in the back to sit with Scott. Being the best friend he is he helped Scott out with vocabulary terms.

"Incongruous."

Scott was hardly paying attention, he was looking out the window as the fresh rain hit the pavement.

Stiles rolled his eyes " Okay let's try a different word, oh I know…how about DARACH!?" he said the words loudly and obnoxiously in Scott's ear, loud enough to make him jump.

Scott wrapped his arms around his stomach as he winced in pain.

"Hey you okay, buddy?"

Stiles wasn't there for the night of the battle, but he knew every detail of it. Now everyone around him was shattered to pieces and Derek was gone. It was up to Stiles to hold them together, he would be the glue to hold his friends together if that's what it meant.

Scott squeezed his eyes shut " I'm not healing fast enough, Alpha wounds take longer to heal."

Stiles lifted a brow " Funny…Isaac and Boyd are fully healed."

"I can't believe he's dead." Scott whispered to himself.

Everyone in the bus jumped as Coach Finstock blew his whistle " Jared why does your face look like that!?"

Coach was berating a poor lanky kid in thick glasses, curled against the window. His face was sickly green as he was sweating profusely.

"You better not throw up Jared! Because I am going to tell you now, if you throw up then I'll throw up on you, then you'll just throw up back on me, and I'll throw up on you…got that?"

Jared nodded his head in obedience.

Stiles turned to see his best friend was hunched over, leaning his head against the plastic seat. Niki was stirring in her sleep, mumbling Derek's name.

"Do you think they are going to do anything?" Stiles nodded towards the two Betas sitting in front of the bus.

" Not a chance." Scott whispered in a ragged voice "If they try anything I'll stop them."

Niki woke up yawning and stretching her arms in the air, she turned around to look at the boys.

"Scott?" she poked her brother's head a few times, he didn't respond.

"Scott…" Her eyes grew wide as they found Stiles' brown eyes.

The Beta's grey shirt was starting to stain from his fresh blood.

"Stiles we need to do something now!" she said in urgent voice.

Just then the coach blew his whistle in Niki's ear, she let out a yelp and covered her mouth with her hands as her eye brows furrowed.

"Sit down Niki! I won't have tomfoolery in my bus!"

Stiles leaned in to whisper in her ear "Are you covering your fangs?"

She shrugged her shoulders " I still don't have a hang of things…I need Alex." She said with a sigh "It doesn't matter, we need to figure out what to do with Scott…now!"

Stiles looked behind him at the rear window "Don't worry, I know Allison and Lydia would love to help us."

* * *

Niki's POV

Stiles got off the phone with Lydia " Okay we just need to get this bus to pull over.

'How are we going to do that?" Niki asked.

" Can you just scream that you're bleeding…you know? Down there? Say you're flow is like a broken dam or something."

"That's disgusting, Stiles."

"Fine, sit next to Scott…I have an idea."

Niki sat next to her brother, she took off her sweater and rolled it up, and wedged it between the window and the seat so her brother had a pillow to lean on.

She watched with careful eyes as Stiles approached Jared " Stiles…what are you up to?" she muttered under her breath.

He turned around with a goofy smile and gave her a thumbs up, she narrowed her eyes at him, she mouthed the words "No" as she shook her head.

" Hey Jared." Stiles greeted the kid as he plopped down next to him "You're looking a little bit lonely there, buddy…I thought you could use some company." Stiles patted Jared hard on the back, the kid was already suffering from motion sickness.

"What's a good conversation starter?" Stiles said out loud "Do you enjoy music? Did you know there are singers called Castratos?"

Jared pushed his glasses up with a finger as he shook his head, he swallowed hard.

Stiles eyes grew wild with excitement " Yeah you see Castratos are little boys, singers around twelve years old. They preserve their young high pitched voices by cutting off their balls." Stiles put emphasis on the word balls.

"Castration!"

Jared jumped in his seat, a few people turned around, then went back to their business.

" Now lucky for you, I wrote an entire essay on male castration for my Econ class, now let's get into the details of how one takes a rusty pair of scissors and cuts your man hood, all the blood, the veins dangling, the raw flesh hanging."

* * *

Allison's POV

Her eyes never left that yellow bus, it didn't matter where that bus went, it could have gone to the arctic tundra's and she still would have followed it.

" So why are we stalking Scott again?" Lydia asked as she filed her already manicured nails.

Allison rolled her eyes and huffed " I'm not stalking him, it's just you didn't see what I saw last night."

Once again Allison had betrayed her father's trust and aided Derek in his fight against the Alphas.

"What's going on with you and Aiden?" Allison asked, changing the topic.

Lydia gave out a nervous laugh " Nothing….nothing at all."

Just then Lydia's phone rang " Hey Stiles, uhh we're going to the mall…duh." Lydia looked to Allison for help.

" What do you mean we're following you, that's absurd, I have better things to do than to follow you….Damnit fine Stiles! We're behind you….yeah yeah whatever."

Lydia slipped her phone in her Prada bag " That's just great, there are blood thirsty Alphas on the loose, there's a Darach sacrificing innocent victims, I have midnight screaming sessions, and now Scott…

Allison looked at Lydia for a second, the strawberry blonde's face was scrunched in confusion, she looked over to her friend "Scott isn't doing well."

After five minutes of tail gating the bus it finally took an exit, and found a rest stop. Students ran out fanning the air, and gagging.

Niki and Scott silently dragged Scott to the bathroom, making sure no one saw them, Allison and Lydia ran after them.

They rested Scott against the cold tiled wall, his was breaking out in a feverish sweat.

"Allison." Her name escaped from Scott's lips.

Allison looked to Niki, the vampire kept a calm exterior, but Allison knew she was scared " What's wrong with him?"

Niki shook her head " I don't know…he's not healing." She lifted the hem of Scott's shirt to reveal a blackened infected wound.

Stiles ran his finger through his hair in frustration " I don't get it, Boyd and Isaac have already healed."

"Somataformic"

Everyone turned to look at Lydia, she was standing behind them with a worried expression on her face.

" He's not healing because he's not allowing himself it heal, it's all mental, it's all in his head." She said while chewing her bottom lip.

Coach's whistle blew outside the bathroom "They must be loading the bus." Stiles said.

" Okay I can handle this." Allison said while shaking her head, but she wasn't sure if she could " Stiles, Lydia go distract the coach and buy some time, Niki go get Scott's gym bag, he'll need to discard his bloodied shirt."

Without hesitation the three teenagers ran out, Allison took out a sewing kit from her purse.

' Approach this clinically and unemotionally." She reminded herself.

* * *

Niki's POV

Niki pushed her way through the crowd of students stranded at the stop, Lydia and Stiles were busy irritating the coach.

Ethan watched her with careful eyes, they both looked at each other. He didn't look threatening, in fact he looked concerned and sad.

She made it to the door of the bus, the bus driver was enjoying donuts, he ignored Niki knocking on the door.

"Excuse me." Niki said with a sweet ring in her voice.

"Sir?" She kept on knocking.

He looked at her for a second, then resumed his eating.

" Sir I need to get on the bus, I left something important in the back, if you could just open the door?"

The door of the bus slid open " No!" the driver blurted out, then closed the door on Niki.

Niki was dumbfounded as she took a step back " Are you kidding me!?" she spat, she looked to see Ethan pushing his way through the crowd, coming towards her.

She let out a groan " I don't have time for this."

" Open the door!" Niki pulled out a Snickers bar from her bag and waved it in front of the door " Look! Look!" the fat driver turned to look at her.

"Yeah…you like that don't you? let me in and you can have this to yourself."

This caught the drivers attention, he opened the door " No!" once again he shut the door on her.

Ethan was getting closer and closer, Niki noticed Isaac was trailing behind Ethan. Isaac had on a dark grey hoodie that almost covered his eyes brows, his blue eyes were filled with hatred and vengeance, he wasn't just protecting Niki, he wanted to take Ethan down.

" Shit." Niki whispered " Hey! She shouted one more time, I have a fifty in my wallet, it's yours if you just let me in."

The driver was licking the glaze off of his fingers, he turned around and smiled at her, he opened the door " Get lost!" he shouted, before the door could shut Niki grabbed it.

She pulled the doors open, the bus driver looked at her in fear. She stomped up the steps in annoyance and pulled the lever to close the doors behind her, making sure Ethan couldn't get in.

Niki locked eyes with the bus driver " Listen fat man, that's the last time you shut the door on me, I want you to go lay on the roof of the bus, without your clothes on, and don't come down for another twenty minutes." A devious smile crept on Niki's face, this was a sure fire way to make sure the bus wouldn't leave in case Lydia and Stiles failed.

Niki looked out the door, Ethan was tapping on the glass " What the hell does he want?" Just then Isaac pulled Ethan back by his collar and planted a punch on his face.

The bus driver looked at her with a stupid expression on his face, he walked out of the bus and crawled onto the hood and made it to the roof without being detected.

Niki ran to the back of the bus, she could hear Coach yelling at the two boys, and the cross country team chanting and booing at the fight.

First she unzipped her gym bag and downed a tube of blood, she needed energy if she was going to try to get through this day.

Then she finally pulled out a fresh shirt for Scott, she heard a bang, someone was knocked into the side of the bus " Please don't let that be Isaac, she thought to herself."

Niki ran out of the bus and pushed her way through the crowd, she could see Coach trying to get a handle on the situation.

She ran inside the bathroom, Scott was slumped with his eyes closed.

Allison looked up to Niki with teary eyes "He's not…"

Niki dropped to her knees in front of her brother " Scott…" she whispered…he couldn't be…

Allison shook his shoulder, he jolted awake , making both girls jump.

" It's my fault." He muttered.

The two girls hoisted him and leaned him against a sink, Allison wet a paper towel and dabbed his forehead.

" I'm coming with you guys."Allison said in a sure voice, leaving no compromise " I'll leave my car here, Lydia and I will join you guys, I'm not leaving your side." She looked at Niki, giving her a reassuring smile.

The three of them walked out to see Isaac on top of Ethan, punching him over and over again.

Scott sprinted towards the two " Isaac stop!" with a smirk on his face the curly headed Beta got off of Ethan, and dusted his knees.

Coach went ballistic " In the bus! Everyone get in the damn bus now! We are behind schedule! I would rather staple my tongue to a baboon's ass than miss this meet!"

Everyone filed in the bus, Niki waited for Stiles, he greeted her with a smile on his face " See? I told you I would figure this out." He planted a kiss on her eyebrow.

The two sat next to each other, Niki rested her back onto the window, as her legs rested on Stiles' legs. She played with his hair as she talked to Lydia who was sitting in the row across from her " What are we going to do about the Darach? Who the hell is it?" Niki whispered to Lydia.

"Forget about that, Allison told me what happened last night…what does Deucalion want with you?"

The three of them jumped as coach blew into his whistle " WHERE THE HELL IS THE BUS DRIVER!?" he shouted into a megaphone.

Niki couldn't help but smile and look down at the floor, Stiles put his index finger under Niki's chin and forced her to look at him, a playful grin spread across his face " What have you done Niki Grace?"

* * *

Derek's POV

He lay there staring at the ceiling, his body was shattered, he could already diagnose himself.

Broken arms, cracked skull…it was like he was reliving Niki's accident.

This is what it felt like when she was laying on the cold ground, looking at the full moon.

Derek started coughing out blood as he cringed in pain.

His eyes started to flutter " Don't give up Derek, you need to find them, you need to protect them."

He rolled over to the side and lifted himself off the ground, it was a near impossible task but he managed.

He stumbled out of the mall and into the parking lot, applying pressure to his abdomen he was scared he would bleed to death,

Beacon Hills High was in sight, it was just down the hill, Derek trudged through the woods. He was so close, there were a few cars parked, maybe one of them belonged to Jennifer.

The Alpha took another step, only to stumble and slide down the hill. Derek was covered in dirt and blood, but he still managed to get up.

It was her car, Jennifer was there, maybe she could help him…she was his only choice.

**Leave me some love, i hope you're all forming questions and theories in your head, you know i love hearing them. Thank you to everyone who always review me, you guys are INCREDIBLE. And if you haven't please read the one shot i wrote, it ties to the story :]**


	20. 203

**Came back Haunted - Nine Inch nails**

**Hello there, sorry i haven't updated in a long while, to be honest i've been losing motivation over this story. I think it may be this particular chapter, i hated writing it; which is weird because Motel Cali was a great episode.**

**Am i the only who's been losing motivation? :( i've noticed most of you haven't updated your stories in a while (believe it or not i do read them for inspiration) **

**My fuel is empty guys :-\ don't get me wrong i still know how this story is going to end, and i know what i have to write, i just don't wanna! lol.**

**Maybe it's because i have a lot of school work? maybe it's because i already have another crazy story planned (i doubt i'll write it though)**

**Maybe it's because i miss writing about Jonesy and Alex?**

**Maybe it's because i'm really excited to write the finale, only a few more chapters to go ^_^**

**Well this is a long ass chapter, so i am sorry, but hey it makes up for my absence, like i said i'm not a fan of the chapter, so i'm sorry if it comes across in the writing. Just bare with me, because i feel like the next three chapters should make up for it.**

* * *

Sleep wasn't coming to her, not one bit. She constantly would turn around to look at her brother, make sure he was okay.

He was more than okay; he wore a goofy smile on his lips as Allison rested her head on his shoulder to sleep.

Niki nudged her shoulders a little, Stiles was passed out. He looked so cute resting his head on her shoulders, his mouth was open ajar, making soft wheezing sounds. Niki realized her shoulder felt numb " And you say I have a bowling ball head?" she thought to herself.

The bus came to a halt, some students woke up, Coach Finstock got up looking defeated " Alright everyone, out of the bus. There's a storm an hour ahead, we'll be staying here for the night."

"Thank god." Niki thought to herself, she looked down to see Stiles drooling on her.

All the student's filed out of the bus, Niki shot a dirty glance towards the bus driver before leaving, he immediately tensed up.

Stiles held her hand as he yawned, he pulled the strings of his red hoodie, almost hiding his face.

Coach blew his whistle making everyone jump " Welcome to the Glenn Capri Motel! This is where we'll be staying. This is the only place that would accept little delinquents like all of you."

He blew his whistle in Ethan and Isaac's face " I don't want any fighting."

Scott was next, the whistle blew in his face " I don't want any sulking, I want strategizing!"

Next he blew the whistle in Niki's face " Guys and girls will not be sharing rooms, I don't want this to turn into sixteen and pregnant!"

Niki gritted her teeth, she wanted to strangle Bobby Finstock with his own whistle. He physically pushed Stiles and Niki apart " Alright go fight for your rooms!"

Stiles ran to Scott and wrapped his arm around him, like a giddy school girl " Sleepover! We need to make pillow forts ASAP." Scott wasn't as enthusiastic as Stiles, he was still thinking of Derek; but he managed to sneak a smile.

The eccentric goofball turned around to look at his girlfriend " Sorry Niki." He mouthed as the two boys made their way into the motel.

Lydia and Allison walked up to Niki .

"Looks like the three of us are sharing a room." Allison said in a cheery voice, both Niki and Lydia were not feeling the cheer…at all " C'mon, we'll have much needed girl time!" Allison patted them on their backs.

A chill danced down Niki's spine "What is this place…."

" I don't like it here" Lydia whispered.

"Stop it you two, it's only for one night." Allison walked to the lobby.

Niki looked at Lydia, they were both uncomfortable " A lot can happen in one night." Lydia muttered under her breath.

* * *

Cora's POV

They say you don't realize how much you miss someone…until they're gone.

Cora stood motionless over the gaping hole in the mall, looking at the blood splatter that belonged to her brother.

She missed him, more than words can describe, it almost hurt she missed him so much. But he wasn't here…all evidence point that he fell to his death, but there was no body.

A male voice echoed through the mall "Maybe he got up and walked away."

Cora didn't turn around, she didn't need to "Why are you here?" she didn't bother to mask the annoyance in her voice.

Peter walked up next to her, to peer down the hole " I can't be concerned for my own nephew?"

She didn't bother to look at him, he still disgusted her " No, not after what you've done."

Peter sneered at her " What I did was to protect us from the Argents"

Cora turned around, her eyes glowing yellow "What you did was kill my sister, and kill Niki."

He let out an unamused chuckle " And I regret both of those decisions, but hey Niki seems to be doing alright if you ask me."

The young Beta narrowed her eyes at him, her face calm, always calm " She's hungry for revenge, she'll be the one to put you six feet under."

A wicked smile spread across peter's lips, his sky blue eyes shining. He examined the dirt and grime under his finger nails "Been there, done that…a bit overrated if you ask me."

" You're like a cockroach, you just don't die."

Peter threw his head back and laughed, like he was watching a comedy routine.

Cora let out a growl, she was serious.

He turned around to head out of the mall.

"Where are you going!?" The Beta demanded.

* * *

Niki's POV

The silver coin danced across the table, Lydia flicked it, making it spin faster and faster.

Niki blew a strand of her off of her face, as she flicked the coin back to Lydia. There was no noise in the motel room except for the sound of the quarter scratching the small wooden table.

She studied the large coin, it reminded her of Alex. Spot on with Alex, the quarter has two sides…much like her maker. One on hand he was a devious, manipulative, controlling asshole. He would use and discard women on the daily, and boast about it proudly. He would sleep with already wed woman, not caring a single bit if he was tearing a family apart.

On the other hand, he was secretly caring; always trying to protect his family. When he wasn't trying to stab people with harsh words, he was surprisingly sweet, in his own special sort of way.

Niki wouldn't admit it, but she was scared, she needed him to find her way through the world.

"I don't like it here." Lydia squeaked, she was playing with her strawberry blonde hair nervously.

"Me too Lydia, but it's only one night.

The coin spun slower and slower, it finally rests flat against the surface.

Both girls looked at Allison's back pack on the bed, Lydia gulps loudly "Do you think she has any weapons in there?"

Niki scoffed " we have three werewolves, a vampire, and a Stiles…I think we're good." Even though Alison was in the shower Niki kept her voice at a whisper.

Lydia stood up and brushed at the bottom of her skirt " With that being said, I'm going to go get towels, ones that don't smell like stale cigarettes."

Niki got up as well " I'm going to go visit the boys."

The hall leading to Stiles and Scott was narrow and windy, it was a labyrinth of sorts.

The hair on the back of her neck was on ends, Niki had learned part of being a vampire included a heavy intuition. Was it Alex who was feeling nervous? Or was it her. In the back of her mind she knew something was going to happen tonight, but what could possibly go wrong in the middle of nowhere.

The lights started flickering in the hall… "That's not ominous or eerie at all." Niki thought to herself as she drew out her fangs.

Finally she made it to their room, Niki opened the door to see multiple sheets making a fort, no one could deny how amazing it looked.

Niki heard Stiles whispering "We need to figure out who the Darach is now."

She dropped to her hands and knees and crawled under the white cotton canopy, there the boys were awaiting.

Stiles greeted her with a kiss on the forehead, Scott gave her a weak smile, guilt was still eating way at him…just like it was with her. Her brothers eyes were transfixed to the floor and glazed over, like he was staring into dead space.

"Im gonna go…grab a soda." Scott didn't bother to hide his lie, he walked out of the room.

***Niki sat across her boyfriend "Is he okay?"

Stiles flashed her a sympathetic smile " Yeah, it's just he's taking Derek's death really hard."

He grabbed her small hands In his, it was amazing how such small hands could cause so much damage.

His kind chocolate eyes found hers " I want to make sure you're okay Niki."

"I'm fine." She said with a reassuring smile.

Stiles leaned in closer, the tip of his nose almost touching hers. She needed to feel his hands upon her face, his soft lips on hers . "You know, you always smile before you lie…" Niki's eyes darted to the floor, ashamed to look at Stiles.

"You don't have to pretend Niki, I know you're just trying to keep it together."

Niki buried her head in her hands, Stiles scooted next to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's one thing after another, I just lost someone I love last night, what next?" Niki could feel a lump in the back of her throat as a knot tightened in her stomach "What if I lose you? I can't lose you." her voice faltered as tears welled up in her eyes.

He pulled her in closer, squeezing her tighter, as her head rested on his chest.

Stroking her hair he whispered in her ear "I'm not going anywhere; and if anyone hurts you or anyone I love, I will shove a baseball bat so far up their asses they'll be shitting splinters for weeks."

Niki couldn't help but to giggle, her man really knew how to make her smile. She looked around inside the massive fort.

"This is impressive Stiles."

He sat up straight and smiled with pride "Thanks, I used to do this with my mom all the time as a kid. We used to make forts, then she would read me a story. Sometimes my father would join us…"

Niki could hear the sadness in his voice, it broke her heart.

She quickly changed the subject "I guess this is like that get away trip I've been talking about."

Stiles burst out laughing, her job was complete.

" I wouldn't say it's a romantic getaway though, it's a little shabby here."

Stiles wrapped his arm around her neck and planted a kiss on top of her head " I swear I saw a rat the size of your head out there, your beautiful bowling ball sized head."

She slapped his chest playfully "Noodle arms" she muttered.

Stiles sat to face her, he had a wide grin, and his brown eyes were full of excitement…it could only mean one thing.

"I have an idea!" he said while sticking his index finger in the air " I know it's not romantic, but maybe we can work with what we got! I'll go scavenge the vending machines for food and drinks, you go put on something nice."

"Stiles I only have my uniform, pajamas, and this outfit."

"Your pajamas are fine! Go put those one, then we'll meet back here."

* * *

Cora's POV

She followed her uncle all the way to the vet's office.

"Following me are you?"

Her location was given away, she sighed as she stepped out from behind the crates.

"I'm the one who has reasons not to trust you." she sneered.

"I don't know who you truly are Cora."

"It's me…I grew up with you practically raising me."

Peter chuckled to himself "And you've been gone for six years."

Cora opened her mouth to argue, but he stuck his finger in the air to silence her.

"Hide!" he shouted, they both hid behind a dumpster.

Kali stormed out of Deaton's office in tears "How could this happen!?" Her screams were of heartbreak and sorrow.

Aiden tried to calm her down "Kali! Kali please!"

"No!" her screams startled car alarms and shattered glass.

Aiden pulled her in for an embrace.

* * *

Niki's POV

***Niki walked down the hall towards her motel room, for a second she felt light headed. She leaned against the cold grey walls as her head was swimming.

Nik slumped a little and closed her eyes, her forehead was starting to feel clammy…this feeling was too familiar, she had to get back to her motel room fast.

The black haired beauty stumbled down the hall, her vision was starting to tunnel. Someone bumped into her shoulder and kept walking, they mumbled sorry. Niki didn't see who it was, she was too focused on her mission of getting back to her room, her safety, her salvation.

Deeper and deeper in the hall she went, the lights started flickering violently, at a rate that could be considered as seizure inducing.

"Niki?"

A blonde woman was awaiting her halfway through the hall way. She had on a long white dress that elegantly draped over her shoulders. In her long blonde hair she wore white orchids, her eyes were round and olive. Her smile was warm, a single dimple appearing on her right cheek.

The teenager rubbed her eyes in disbelief and started shaking her head side to side "This can't be happening." She repeated over and over.

"Niki, open your eyes." Her mother whispered.

She was shaking her head rapidly now, her hair whipping side to side "This can't be happening." She said louder.

She stopped as soon as she felt her mother's warm touch on her shoulder "Stop it Niki."

"Mom" her voice cracked.

Her mother traced the side of her face with her fingers, it took everything for Niki not to burst out in tears, it all felt so real.

"It's just a trick of the eye." She reminded herself. Her mother gripped her bottom jaw tight with her hands, forcing Niki's mouth open.

"Let me see them." She commanded.

Without a second thought Niki extended her fangs.

Her own mother scowled at her "Disgusting." This didn't sound like her mother at all.

She pushed Niki's face to the side so she didn't have to look at her " I did everything to protect you, I packed our bags and moved us ten hours away. All so you wouldn't become involved with _them_; my greatest fear was you becoming a were wolf, a mutt.

Her mother stepped closer, this all felt so real, she could even smell the perfume she used to wear.

"But now it's worse than I had imagined, you're a vampire, you're nothing but a blood sucking lifeless monster."

Niki squeezed her eyes shut "You can't hurt me, you can't hurt me." She knew this was inside her head, this couldn't be real. She identified her mother's mangled body after the car crash, she was there for the burial.

She opened her eyes, but her mother was still there, with a sweet smile on her face "You're right baby girl, I can't hurt you." her mother eyes darted past Niki's shoulders.

Niki slowly turned around to see Scott standing at the end of the hall, a sigh of relief escaped from her lips.

"Scott we need to get out of here, now."

The teenager looked down as he let out a chuckle " That won't be happening, Niki."

He looked up, his golden eyes locking with hers, his claws and canines slowly extended.

Niki stumbled backwards "Scott, what are you doing?"

Scott didn't answer her, instead he slowly made his way towards her, his sharp claws tearing at the wallpaper lining the narrow hallway. Niki had never seen Scott look so full of blood lust, his golden eyes never leaving her, his lips formed into a crooked smile.

It was like she was stuck in tar, she couldn't get her feet to move.

He was edging closer and closer " Scott! Stop!" The hallways lights flickered violently, Niki tried to extend her fangs to ward off Scott, but they wouldn't budge.

In a blink of an eye the werewolf lunged at her, taking her down. They both crashed onto the floor, Niki managed to push him off, they both jumped to their feet. The vampire pinned him by his throat to the wall " What are you doing!? Scott! Snap out of it!"

His eye brows pinched together at the bridge, the bottom of his lip was quivering; his eyes completely vacant and dazed…did he understand what he was doing?

"Scott?"

Without warning he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall all while covering her mouth with his hand, before she could react she felt a piercing sharp pain in her neck as Scott bit out a chunk of her flesh.

Mouth gaping wide she could only choke out his name as she slide down the wall, leaving a streak of blood on the egg-shell colored baroque wall paper. How could her brother do this to her? Why would he do this to her?

"Pain is only temporary." She heard Alex's voice ringing in her head, but this pain was unlike any other. It was searing, like acid on skin, she could feel her wound sizzling.

Her hands were coated in the warm slick blood as she applied pressure on the ragged hole on the side of her neck, Scott had left her there bleeding to death in the dark hallway. She couldn't survive this, she knew, Alex warned her that a bite from a werewolf would lead her to her certain death.

The blood was pulsating between the cracks of her fingers, the smell of the metallic liquid filled her senses. Niki wasn't going to lay there helpless, she was a fighter, she had to have hope.

"Maybe, just maybe Allison could patch her up like she did with Scott."

Niki hardly managed to get up off the ground, using the wall for support she left bloody hand prints on the motel walls.

Stumbling down the hall she made her way to her room "Allison." She tried calling out her name, but all that came out was a croak and a wheeze. Tears formed in her eyes as she clenched her jaw, it was like a white hot knife had been lodged into her neck, the pain was overwhelming. She looked at her left hand to see her veins were turning black, the poison was traveling through here body, and soon it would attack her heart.

Her shirt clung to her chest, it was soaked in her own blood "Allison." She croaked again.

Finally she made it to her room, room 202.

No matter how hard she tried, her fingers kept slipping off the door knob, her hands still coated in her own blood.

"Let me in." Her faint voice went unheard. Her hands applied more pressure to the ragged wound "Let me in!" she croaked louder as she banged her fist against the door.

Suddenly the door open, Lydia was on the other side looking pale and frightened.

* * *

Lydia's POV

Ding!

Lydia leaned against the counter or the lobby, the front desk receptionist was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't stop tapping her pink suede heels out of impatience.

Aggravated Lydia slammed the desk bell a few more times.

Ding!

Ding!

"What do you want!" a raspy voice screamed at her, Lydia jumped back as a woman with a tracheotomy tube attached to her throat.

The elderly woman took a seat behind the desk "Yes?" her voice rasped again as she rolled her eyes.

She cleared her throat ' Yes, I have a smoke free room, that clearly reeks of nicotine." Lydia felt heat rise to her face, why would she bring up nicotine when this woman had clearly suffered from smoking?

Her attention turned to a framed canvas with the numbers 198.

"What is that?"

The crone turned around and looked at the numbers " Honey I've been running this motel for forty years, those right there? Those are the number of suicides that have occurred in this motel." Her lips pulled into a smile, revealing her tar stained teeth.

Gulping loudly, Lydia slowly backed away from the counter, clearly scared. The woman threw her head back as she cackled loudly. Lydia left in a hurry to her room, she opened the door to see Allison sitting on the edge of her bed, the doe eye huntress looked concerned.

"Did you know there have been 198 suicides in this motel!?" Lydia blurted out, causing Allison to jump from her seat.

Allison ran her fingers through her wet hair "Lydia calm down, what are you talking about? And where is Niki?"

She quickly did the math in her head "That's like four suicides a year."

Allison ignored her "I need to call Niki, something is going on."

Lydia sat on the edge of her bed, she wasn't worried for Niki, Niki could hold her own.

She thought of all the ways one could kill themselves "Overdose, poison, suffocation, noose, gun."

Lydia's head whipped to the side as she heard a woman's voice "So…how do we do this?"

She whispered over to her friend "Allison…do you hear this?"

The huntress squinted her eyes, and shook her head, clearly not understanding.

"Do we pull the trigger on two? Or do we pull the trigger on three?"

A man's voice answered "I think we should do it on two."

Lydia climbed on top of the bed, the voices were coming through the vent.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Her friend asked.

Edging closer to the vent, the voices became less distant…they were in the room next door.

The man's voice echoed through the vent again "Alright honey, I'll load the chamber…are you ready?"

"Yes."

Lydia's mouth dropped wide, her eyes were practically bulging out of her head "Allison they are going to kill each other."

"On the count of three."

Allison hopped on the bed next to her "Lydia I don't hear anything!" she whispered.

"1"

"Allison we need to stop them!" she pleaded.

"2"

Allison was completely confused "Lydia, you need to calm down nothing is happening."

Bang!

Lydia let out a muffled scream as she covered her hand over her mouth.

Bang!

This time both girls heard it, there was a knock at the door, Lydia jumped off the bed and opened it.

Niki was standing on the other side, her face was pale and speckled with beads of sweat. Both of her hands were holding onto the side of her neck.

"Niki what happened!" Allison flew off the bed and to her friends side.

With gritted teeth the vampire stumbled deeper into the room "He bit me!" tears were rolling down her face.

Both Allison and Lydia looked at each other in confusion "Who bit you?" Allison asked.

"It hurts so much, please make this stop." Niki begged Allison "Please fix this, please make it stop! It burns so much!" Niki fell to her knees " I am raw to the core Allison, please MAKE IT STOP!"

The raven- haired girl looked at them both frantically, like a withdrawn junkie looking for a syringe.

Before either girl could say a word Niki flashed to the wooden chair next to the hotel desk and broke off the leg. She snapped the leg in her hand and held out the make shift stake.

Lydia cried out "Niki no!"

Allison edged nearer and neared to Niki "Niki don't do this, think of all you have to love, think of us, think of Stiles, think of your family."

Niki stood there twitching, in complete confusion, her grip opened up and the stake fell to the ground.

She let out a shrill scream of pain as she backed up against the wall and held her neck "I can't! I can't!"

"Niki! Niki!" Allison screamed in her face " Open your eyes Niki! There's nothing there…"

Still cringing in pain she slowly opened her eyes "Wh-what?" She looked surprised as she looked at the back of her hands, she rubbed her neck expecting a bite mark.

Lydia slumped to the floor panting, she almost witnessed her best friends suicide.

* * *

Derek's POV

She may have been petite with a sweet voice, but she was surprisingly strong enough to help drag Derek to his loft.

"Wow…what a nice place you have." She was clearly not impressed with his bachelor pad.

She let go of Derek for a second, he almost fell to the floor without her support.

"I'm so sorry."

He cringed as he pulled himself onto the bed, his eyes became heavy like two ship anchors.

Jennifer removed his tattered shirt to examine his wounds, She gasped at the sight.

"I don't mean to scare you." Derek whispered. Her hand caressed his forehead.

* * *

Scott's POV

Scott stood in front of the pillow fort him and Stiles had made proudly, for a moment he was taken back to his childhood. He missed the innocence, the ignorance, and the feeling of invincibility all children have; most of all he missed his life before the bite.

He appreciated what Stiles was doing

He crawled under to find his best friend tapping his chin " Maybe it's Cora, no wait it has to be Peter…Lydia?" Stiles whispered, half asking Scott, half talking to himself.

"Lydia? Why Lydia?"

"Because, Scott, she was being controlled by Peter and didn't even know it."

Stiles ruffled his hair in frustration "I don't know Scott, but we need to figure out who the Darach is."

Just then Niki crawled under the fort, both boys were surprised, they didn't hear her coming in, Scott didn't even sense her. He was still getting used to her powers and advantages, often forgetting that they are both creatures capable of destruction.

Her face was timid and worried, Scott knew Niki was worried for him, and he was worried for her; both had an undeniable close relationship to Derek.

It's like the white sheets were washed over Scott's eyes as a wave of light headedness hit Scott, he kindly dismissed himself, leaving Stiles and Niki alone.

He stood outside the door and closed his eyes, tilting his head to face the ceiling, what was happening to him?

It was as if he had no control or thoughts, he walked towards Allison's motel room. He jammed the tip of his claw into the keyhole, forcing it to unlock.

There was no one in the room, except Allison, he could smell her. The room was still and silent, except for the sound of water running, and Allison humming a sweet melody.

A sweet melody it was, just like her, just like her lips, just like every inch of her luscious body.

He couldn't help but to walk into the bathroom, her naked silhouette was visible behind the white shower curtains, nothing he hadn't seen before.

Scott licked his lower lip, she pulled back the shower curtain and jumped back in surprise.

"Sc-Scott what are you doing here?" she asked in a startled voice.

She was a sight to see, her dark wet hair plastered to her body, tiny droplets rolling down her face.

He took a step closer to her, his lips were moving, but he didn't understand what he was saying " I think it's time for us to be friends again…Allison, maybe we can mend our friendship?"

The tips of his fingers brushed against hers, he heard her gasp; for a second Scott snapped out of his daze.

He looked up at her, clearly confused about the situation "Allison?"

Looking like a deer caught in headlights, she managed to whisper his name through shaky lips.

Scott immediately ran out of the room and back to the hall, gasping for air he leaned against the wall, he squeezed his eyes shut. As soon as he opened them he was back to the hazy feeling.

He had to find Stiles immediately, something was terribly wrong.

As he was stumbling down the hall he started tunnel visioning, his vision was slowly fading to black. Hardly being able to walk he bumped into someone by accident, he couldn't see the person due to his lack of vision, his senses were failing him, meaning he couldn't identify the person.

Scott made it to the room and slumped onto the bed, squeezing his eyes shut he called out for Stiles…no answer.

He opened his eyes to see his vision restored "Stiles!" he shouted once more, his phone went off.

It was his mother, what was she doing calling at this time of night? "Mom?"

"Sc-Scott? Scott I'm so sorry."

Scott jumped to his feet, what was she talking about? "Mom wha-"

She interrupted him with a sad sullen voice "Look out the window Scott."

Without a seconds hesitation he ran to the window, outside in the parking lot Deucalion was behind his mother, with his claws against her throat.

"Hello Scott, I'm here to remind you that Derek is dead, and now you're the Alpha….I will be coming for you…and everyone you love." The blind Alpha's claws yanked against his mother's throat, she feel to her knees gasping, as blood seeped out of her wound.

"You hungry dude?" Stiles entered the room with an arm full of snacks, Scott looked back outside to see no one was there.

* * *

Boyd's POV

White noise and static was all he heard as Isaac mindlessly flipped channels. Isaac had been doing this for several minutes, brooding, flipping channels.

Channel 200, not a single thing.

201…Nada "Isaac, really?" he growled." The curly headed Beta paid no attention, his eyes were glued to the tiny little pixels dancing on screen.

202…zilch. Boyd got up and blocked the TV, spreading his arms out making sure Isaac couldn't see. But he still kept flipping channels.

"Whatever man." Boyd put on his jacket and stepped outside the motel room, the night was chilly, but refreshing. For a second he saw Derek's death flash in his head, Body shook his head side to side, trying to get rid of the memory. But he was hurt, Derek was the first friend he had before Erica and Isaac came along. Derek saw something special in him and pulled him out of a rut; everything he owed was to Derek.

But now Boyd was left shattered and heart broken. Erica, the only person to understand him and love him for who he is was buried; Derek the one he looked up to and admired was at the bottom of some hole.

"Well since I'm outside I might as well grab some snacks."

Boyd walked towards where the vending machine was, he noticed his vision was becoming hazy, was he that exhausted?

His legs felt heavy, like they were strapped to anvils, but he kept walking towards the vending machine; like a moth to the flame.

It's not like he was hungry or anything, he found himself punching the numbers 201.

Like a pimple on picture Stiles showed up right next to him "Hey Boyd, whatcha up to?"

The goofball asked him eagerly, Boyd didn't bother to answer, his eyes were set on the spring in the vending machine, slowly releasing his snack.

Stiles didn't get the hint, this kid needs medication ' That's cool Boyd, I'm collecting snacks." He said while waving dollar bills in the air ' Romantic picnic, you know?"

The hyperactive nut was still showing off his girlfriend "We get it, you happened to snag a hot girl, who surprisingly likes you for who you are….reminds me of Erica." Boyd thought to himself.

The spring wasn't letting go of the snack, Boyd let out a low growl.

"Oh don't worry man, I got it. You see I have this trick where I just bang my head lightly against the vending machine and then i-"

Boyd's fist went flying through the glass, Stiles jumped back surprised, he pulled the cords of his hoodie tight in excitement! "Hell yeah!" he shouted.

Boyd grabbed his one snack and walked away silently.

"Thanks dude!" Stiles shouted after him as he stuffed as many snacks in his pockets and down his hoodie. The vibrating in his pocket distracted Stiles from keeping an eye on Boyd, Stiles looked at his missed text from Niki "Need to talk to you, and just you…now!" Stiles shrugged "Let me get some snacks to Scott so he doesn't starve himself first." He thought to himself.

Boyd walked towards the ice machine, and opened up the door.

"I want justice." Boyd thought to himself "I want to avenge Erica, I want to avenge Derek, they can't get away with this"

"Boyd." He heard a little girl whisper.

Boyd's head shot to the side "Who's there?" he said out loud, no answer.

"Boyd."

He looked at the freezer in sheer terror…no he must have been mistaken.

" Why did you leave me?" The voice whimpered.

"Alicia!?" Boyd started digging in the ice faster and faster, there she was…his little sister

Her eyes shot open, causing Boyd to jump, he backed away slowly, then break into a sprint.

* * *

Lydia's POV

"There is something really fucked up about this place!" Lydia shouted while pacing back and forth, she had never cussed before; at least not in front of her friends.

Allison was on the bed calm, Niki was splashing cold water on her face, still freaked out from her near suicide.

"We need to get out of here, we need to get out of here now." Niki stammered.

"And where are we going to go?" Allison asked as she got up.

Niki bent over and tightened the laces on her boots " I don't care Allison, whatever is going on no one can fight it."

A light bulb flicked over Lydia's head "Maybe the woman at the front desk knows what's going on?"

"What lady?" Niki asked as she straightened up from tying her boots.

Without a word Lydia ran out of the room and down the hall, the two girls right on her heels.

"Lydia wait!" Allison shouted.

"I'm with her!" Niki shouted back.

Lydia reached the desk to see a note taped on the window "Gone til 6am." It read.

"Damnit." Niki muttered, Lydia closed her eyes and sighed in defeat .

"Wait…you said there were 198 suicides…why does it say 202?" Allison asked.

Lydia stumbled back as the big bold numbers stared her in the face, mocking her sanity.

Ding!

All three girls screamed as the elevator opened, Stiles walked out chuckling to himself as he chewed on a snickers.

"Who would have thought a two story motel would have an elevator?"

"Stiles!" all three girls shouted.

He looked at all three girls, confused, immediately he understood something was wrong.

Niki practically ran into his arms, he held her tight "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Stiles there's something very very wrong about this place." The raven haired teenager mumbled into his chest.

Lydia explained the suicides, the motel's history, and Niki's near death.

Stiles looked at her like she was an alien ready to probe him.

"You don't believe us!?" she huffed.

"Of course I believe you, but the Darach kills in three…this can't be the Darach."

They wound up back in their motel room, where Stiles assumed it would be a safer place to discuss theories.

Niki noticed the night stand drawer was slightly open "What the?"

She pulled out a bible.

"I know you're not religious, but those are called bibles." Stiles quipped.

She shot him a death glare as she opened the bible, small newspaper clippings littered the floor.

Everyone dropped to their hands and knees to read them.

"Oh…wow." Allison looked frightened " Karate teacher commits sepeku in Motel Capri Glen…"

Lydia's green eyes widened " Romeo and Juliette: Star crossed lovers commit suicide at the Motel Capri Glen."

She stood up brushing the hem of her pink skirt "We need to go to the room next door."

Nobody argued with her, they followed right behind her.

The strawberry blonde gasped as they got to the door, it seemed as though she was the only who could see the faces in the grain of the wooden door.

Stiles put a hand in the air to silence the girls "Shh…do you hear that?"

Everyone leaned in close to hear the sound of a saw going off.

Stiles rammed his shoulders into the door with no luck " MOTHER OF PEARL!" he shouted as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

Niki simply kicked the door down, there in front of them was a shirtless Ethan, holding the saw up, ready to cut himself in half.

"Ethan! Allison stopped."

"Oh, well it's just Ethan, that settles it." Stiles turned around to walk out the door, but Lydia grabbed him by the arm "Stiles! Do something!"

Niki was circling Ethan, deciding on what angle to attack him from, Ethan was too distracted to notice Stiles charging at him.

"Stiles!" Niki shouted her boyfriends name as he courageously wrestled the Alpha for the saw.

Allison was in a state of panic, usually the huntress is quick to come up with a plan, but not this time.

Stiles managed to throw the saw down, Ethan fell backwards.

The clumsy goofball tripped on the cord and fell forward, his face about to land on the saw.

He was just centimeters from the spinning saw, but Niki held him by his red hoodie.

Lydia pulled the cord out of the plug as she collapsed to the floor.

Stiles gulped loudly " That….was close."

Ethan was up on his feet, he extended his claws, at the sight Niki extended her fangs; ready to protect her loved ones.

Instead he started clawing at his own chest, tearing his skin to shreds, his muscle now visible.

Niki launched forwards to grab his arms, but only knocked him backwards, his head making contact with the heater.

"Ouch!" he roared in the black haired vampires face.

"I should have let you finish the deed." Niki hissed at him. Lydia knew Niki was battling an internal struggle of hate and love, but she knew Niki could pull herself out of darkness.

Ethan walked past her, bumping his shoulder into hers.

* * *

Stiles' POV

Allison and Niki ran off to go find Scott, He and Lydia were left to figure out what was going on.

The odd duo walked outside as Stiles apologized "I'm sorry I blamed you for this crazy mess, it's just you were once controlled against your will and…"

She wasn't listening, her mind was elsewhere "Probably thinking of what outfit she wants to wear tomorrow." Stiles thought to himself.

"Typical Lydia Martin."

Dropping to her knees she pressed her ear against a manhole.

Stiles looked around, making sure no one was seeing this "Lydia get up." He whispered.

Her eyes widened….she must have been hearing things again.

"Oh no…no no no…someones drowning, Stiles! Someone is drowning!"

A loud thud made them both jump, they looked up to see Boyd and Isaac's balcony window open.

Without hesitation they ran to the motel room, the door was slightly ajar, giving them easy access to the room.

Lydia spoke up "There's no one here…"

They both stood in silence, there was no noise, except for the sound of water dripping.

A brick of realization hit Stiles in the head "You heard someone drowning." Stiles shouted.

The duo ran into the bathroom to see Boyd in a tub full of water, a t-shirt blocking the drain, and a large safe resting on his abdomen.

With all of his strength Stiles tried to pull the safe up, but no human could complete the task. His fingers slipped on the wet vault, sending him crashing against the wall heater.

"Damn!" he hissed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The heat…" Lydia pointed out 'Road flares! Those can burn under water." Without a word she ran to the bus, faster than any woman could run in heels.

Stiles' attention turned to the bedroom, where he heard a whimpering; it was coming from under the bed.

He got to his knees to see Isaac curled up in a ball.

"Isaac what the hell are you doing down there?"

"nononono." Was all the Beta could say.

"Stiles?"

Niki was standing at the door, he was glad to see her.

"Allison and I couldn't find Scott so we decided to spl-"

"No time for that!" Stiles shouted cutting her sentence.

He dragged her by the wrist to the bathroom.

"Boyd!" Niki screamed, just like he thought she lifted the vault and threw it to the side, breaking the tile flooring.

But the Beta was not getting up, Niki grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up, but he immediately fell back down into the water.

It was like watching a violent game of tug-o-war, Niki was struggling pulling up the large Beta. Lydia had to get here soon before Niki was drained of energy.

As if on queue Lydia ran in with a lit road flare and pressed it on Boyd's chest.

He sat up panting for air "Wh-what happened?" Niki threw her arms around him, happy for him to be alive.

Stiles grabbed the road flare "There's one more."

He got on his hands and knees as he came face to face with a timid Isaac again "Hey there little buddy, don't be scared." Stiles said in a honey coated voice, with a devilish grin he pressed the flare against Isaac's shoulder.

Isaac shouted in pain "Motherfuc-"

Stiles sat up " 199- Niki 200- Ethan 201- Boyd…202…"

Niki gasped as she flashed out of the room, Lydia and Stiles ran after her.

Lydia and Stiles found Allison and Niki across from Scott, Stiles had to rub his eyes to see if what he was seeing was right.

Scott was soaked from head to toe in gasoline, the red canister by his foot. His arm outstretched, clutching onto a lit road flare.

* * *

_Derek opened his eyes and sat up, still cringing in pain "I feel better now, I need to find the others and let them know I'm alive."_

_Jennifer crawled towards him on the bed "You know many characters in great literature use their deaths to their advantage, Les Miserables, A tale of two cities. She crawled closer and closer to Derek, her eyes full of lust, the smell of arousal in the air._

* * *

"Scott please, don't do this." Niki's voice trembled.

A small smile played on his lips for a second " Niki, there's no hope, there's no hope for me, or for Derek."

"It wasn't your fault, Derek wasn't your fault..Scott please." Allison pleaded.

The trembling teenager gritted his teeth, his grip tightened on the flare ' It doesn't matter, no matter what I do, people end up getting hurt, or end up dying."

Stiles felt a lump rise in his throat as he took a few steps closer to his friends, Scott made eye contact with him and brought the flare closer to his chest, Stiles stopped dead in his tracks.

He could hear his girlfriend silently sobbing, for once she had nothing to say.

"I just miss it, I miss it so much." Scott said in a shaky voice " remember Stiles? Before the bite? We were nobodies. Life was better when I wasn't special." He said the last word in disgust.

" I wasn't good at Lacrosse, I wasn't popular, I wasn't _special_. Lydia wouldn't be going crazy, Allison's family would still be alive." He locked eyes with his sister. Beads of gasoline rolled down his chin and to the puddle surrounding his feet "And Niki…Niki would be alive." His voice cracked as his brows furrowed in sorrow.

* * *

_Their lips crashed, Derek grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, deepening the kiss. His animalistic urges were at an all time high, he pushed her down on the bed and parted her legs._

_He moved himself between her legs, she was wet and willing for him as she unbuckled his pants._

_With a quick thrust he entered her, she moaned out as her nails dug into his back._

* * *

"Scott don't do this." Niki begged.

Stiles could feel hot streams of tears pouring down his face, he couldn't lose the one person who had stayed by his side since day one.

He knew Niki was helpless in the situation, the flare couldn't be taken away by force, or else it would end in dire results.

He stepped towards Scott slowly, the werewolf's body tensed up.

"You were never a nobody Scott, you were somebody to me, you're my partner in crime, my adventure buddy" His feet joined Scott's in the pool of gasoline " my best friend…my brother." Stiles' voice cracked as the lump in his throat grew.

Scott's tears were mixing with the gasoline "And if you go down, I'll go with you." Stiles whispered.

Niki gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand, tears were rolling between the cracks of her fingers, Stiles looked over his shoulder to Niki " Niki, if anything happens, I love you."

He turned his attention back to his best friend, he looked into his brown eyes, they were full of fear. With trembling hands Stiles grabbed the road flare from Scott's grips and threw it to the side.

Scott huffed as he pulled his best friend in for a hug.

Niki doubled over in relief, Lydia was patting her back "It's okay Niki, everything is going to be okay."

The vampire looked up as a small breeze blew the flare back to the puddle.

Lydia screamed.

With her cat like reflexes Niki flashed to the boys and grabbed them both, pulling them away from the flames; the three of them crashed to the floor as the fire hit the gas canister, causing a small explosion.

Lydia and Allison flew backwards, Lydia shielded her eyes as she looked to the flame, a hooded disfigured entity flew out of the flames and disappeared into the night.

"Don't do that ever again!" Niki cried out as slapped Scott's chest.

"I'm so sorry Niki." Scott pulled her in for a big hug.

* * *

Lydia's POV

Lydia breathed in deeply as she stretched her legs, her eyes were still groggy from the heavy sleep.

Everyone was too freaked out to be sleeping in the motel so they opted out for the bus.

She covered her mouth as she stifled a yawn, to the right Niki and Stiles were sleeping curled up into each other, Stiles had his chin resting on Niki's head, he wore a grin in his sleep.

It was odd how the two found love in such dark times, things were a mess, but their love remained strong. Lydia sighed, partly jealous that Niki had found such happiness in a man, but mostly happy, they deserved each other.

Everyone in the bus jumped as they heard their loud obnoxious coach entering the bus "Alright in the bus now! What are you hooligans doing in here!?"

Scott groaned, not wanting to answer the coach.

Students filled up the bus, and it go rolling.

Ethan sat next to Scott for a second, everyone perked up, ready to attack.

The Alpha looked around, clearly outnumbered "Don't do anything funny tweedle-dee." Stiles growled behind him.

Scott however remained calm.

"I'm just here to say thank you, thank you for saving my life."

Stiles cleared his throat as he leaned in again "That was me!"

Ethan ignored him "I'm here to warn you, now that Ennis is dead one of two things will happen. Either Deucalion will force Derek's hand into killing a Beta, or Kali will hunt down Derek and kill him."

Niki leaned in "But Derek is…."

Ethan turned around to give her an all knowing look, giving them confirmation that Derek is alive.

Lydia leaned back in her seat and sighed in relief, Coach Finstock passed her to use the bathroom.

She squinted her eyes to see a purple tint on the coach's shirt; quickly she got up to her feet.

"Excuse me coach may I?"

Without waiting for an answer she yanked it off his neck and blew the whistle in her hand…wolfs bane.

Allison eyed the whistle and quickly threw it out the bus window.

"What the hell Argent!? Nana Finstock gave me that whistle for my tenth birthday!"

"Oops." Was all Allison managed to say


	21. follow the currents

**I felt like no song was right for this chapter. Thank you to everyone for the encouraging words, i'll keep swimming on :] All of you are amazing, all of you are lovely and talented.**

**Review or PM me if you would like the read the first chapter of a new story i've been brewing in my head. It's a rough first chapter, and i literally have no real plot yet, but you guys can help out if you like. **

**Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_A ruby droplet rolled down his chin as he stumbled through the woods, Alex wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve._

_His house came into sight, all the lights were turned off…"Good."_

_Unscrewing the top of his flask he rinsed his mouth with the strong alcohol, he loved the way it burned his tongue. He spat out the mixture of blood and alcohol on the floor._

_Finally he reached the steps leading to the front door._

"_You've been feeding live again…haven't you?"_

_Brody sat sternly on the swinging bench, concealed by the shadows._

_Alex wasn't expecting his father to be home, he was certain he would have been at the hospital "I…" was all he managed to say._

"_Even though I severed our bond years ago, you're still my son…and I know you all too well."_

_Alex sat next to his father, it had been ten years since his father released him as a make. That meant Brody wouldn't know his whereabouts, feel his emotions, or be connected to him in any way._

_Alex had nothing to say, he would say he was ashamed, but honestly he didn't care._

_Brody looked straight ahead "Alex I think it's time you sever your bond with her, I think you should let her go."_

"_Let her go…" Alex whispered back._

"_Since you've abandoned her, you might as well let her go. And stop suckering your brother into your mess."_

"_My mess!?" Alex stammered, taken by surprise " You mean Derek's mess."_

"_Alex!" his father shouted, Alex jumped, he had never heard his father raise his voice "There comes a time in every man's life where he learns the only way to move on in life is to forgive those who have hurt him."_

_He crossed his arms seething, he hated it when his father was right._

"_This hate you have Alex, it will consume you whole, it will be the bane of your very existence, and it's not fair to drag Niki down with you….is it?"_

_He started biting on the inside of his cheek, anything to avoid the answer._

"_Son, I hope you truly are not lost, I hope you find your way, find real happiness." Brody kissed the top of his son's forehead and made his way to the house._

"_Fuck!" Alex shouted, he stood up and threw his flask across the front yard._

_Slumping down in the swinging bench he buried his head in his hands._

_He wanted to let her go, he did, but what if she died and he wasn't there to save her again?_

* * *

It was a full house tonight, and Melissa McCall was running around like a chicken with their head chopped off.

"Where is Dr. Grace!?" She shouted as a sea of hurt patients and nurses bursted through the front door.

"Hey mom." Her son's faint voice rang behind her, he stood there looking confused, with a box of takeout in his hand, Niki right beside him " We brought you and Walt food?"

His head followed a woman screaming in pain on a guerny, he swallowed hard "…mom?"

Niki was distracted by all of the bloody wounded bodies surrounding her.

"Ten car pileup." She muttered, confirming her son's suspicions.

She kissed both of her kids on their foreheads "I need to go!"

Scott and Niki sat down "I need medication, please! I am in so much pain!"a woman shouted at the nurse behind the front desk.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we can't medicate you until we have a proper diagnosis." The shaky nurse responded.

Amongst the hectic crowd of people Scott locked eyes with Brody who was walking away from a room.

He licked his bloody lips with a smile that was reminiscent of Alex's, Scott's body tensed…did he just drink from a bleeding patient?

Niki whispered into Scott's ear "He's healing people."

He turned to see her grip tightening on the arm of the wooden chair, her knuckles white, her face just as pale.

"Niki?" Scott whispered.

Four more bloody patients were rolled into the hospital, she inhaled sharply, taking in the metallic scent.

"Niki!" Scott whispered louder.

Biting her bottom lip wasn't helping her suppress her urges, temptation was all around her.

"I'm sorry Scott, it's just so hard with Alex not being around, usually he reins me in when I'm feeling hungry." She grumbled.

"What has he taught you?"

"To think of something that will distract me, something emotional, something like-"

Scott's eye brow hitched up "An Anchor?"

"Yes, an anchor." Niki leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, desperately trying to concentrate.

The woman next to her was still moaning in pain as she held her broken arm in her lap. "Yeah…this isn't working." Niki snapped.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Niki got the woman's attention "You are going to stop with your insufferable screaming, you are not in pain, understand me?" The woman nodded her head, taking in Niki's commands "You will sit here patiently and quietly until you are helped, you are not in pain, you feel no pain."

"I feel no pain." The woman whispered with wide eyes.

Just then Ethan rushed in with Danny on a guerny

Niki and Scott both jumped up "What the hell did you do to him!?" Niki snarled.

Ethan was trembling and pale, clearly concerned for his boyfriend "He was complaining about chest pains, he's hardly breathing."

Danny's eyes were bugging out as he wheezed for air.

Melissa looked up from her clipboard to see the panic on her children's faces "I got this one!" she shouted across the room to her fellow nurses, she wheeled Danny into a room as the three teenagers followed.

"What's wrong with him?" The Alpha asked with trembling lips.

Melissa however remained calm " Where is he…Niki where is your father?"

Niki looked confused "Is he not here?"

Danny rolled over and threw up on the floor.

"Never mind." Melissa rolled on a rubber glove and pulled out a large needle, Scott gulped loudly.

Melissa jabbed the needle into Danny's chest, all three teenagers flinched and shuddered.

"I'm going to find my dad." Niki whispered meekly behind her brother.

"Are you going to be okay…out there?" Scott asked her in a concerned voice, nodding his head towards the open door where bloody patients were being treated.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Danny's lips curled upwards as his eyes fluttered "Mrs. Grace…thank you."

Scott noticed the contents of Danny's vomit…missletoe.

With quick long strides he exited the hospital, Ethan just at his heel.

"I swear it wasn't me." The Alpha pleaded.

Scott turned around in anger "Ever since you got here you went straight for Danny, and your brother went after Lydia!" he pointed his finger at Ethan.

Ethan looked like a wounded puppy "I would never do anything to hurt Ethan, I swear." Scott believed him.

Niki walked out of the hospital, hands in her jacket pocket, she extended her fangs, baring them at Ethan. He took the hint and silently mounted his motorcycle and left the two alone.

"Did you find Walter?"

"Yep, he was sneaking blood bags amongst the commotion." Niki took out a tube from her jacket and popped the lid "Cheers to Danny's health." She shot back the blood like tequila.

Scott winced at the sight, no matter how many times he's seen her drink blood, he could never get used to it.

She used her index finger to wipe any traces of blood on her lips.

"Yes, cheers to Danny." Scott agreed.

Niki turned to look at her brother "Although…." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Although what?"

They sat in the car, Niki fastened her seatbelt and gripped the steering wheel "Although, there are two doctors who are missing…."

* * *

Niki's POV

Melissa yawned, her head rested on Walt's shoulder, the birds were chirping, Walt's steady breathing was music to her ear….Melissa's eyes flew wide open…her and Walt were not alone.

She jumped almost screaming, forcing Walt to jump.

"What are you guys doing?" Walt demanded.

Niki had been sleeping on the arm chair, Isaac slept slumped against the wall, and Scott at the foot of the bed.

"We're protecting you two." Isaac said in a genuine voice.

Melissa sighed and plopped back In bed, Walter let out a hearty chuckle " Do I have the greatest kids or what?"

As if Chemistry wasn't hard enough, they had Ms. Blake teaching the class.

Niki liked Miss. Blake, the only teacher who ever encouraged Niki to write, but the woman could not teach chemistry.

"She keeps looking at you." Lydia whispered, her lips barely moving, like a vintriliquist.

Niki didn't need to be told, she noticed it right away, maybe it's because she's involved with Derek now?

Without having to turn around she could hear Scott and Stiles silently discussing.

"One of the doctors was found this morning, he wasn't strangled like the rest, but he was asphyxiated." Stiles whispered "There's still no leads on where the second one is, the Darach is clearly going after healers….where Danny fits into this? I don't know."

"Do you think we should warn Dr. Jones?" Scott asked.

Niki smiled and looked at her paper "There's no need, he already knows, they are smarter than you think." She whispered, knowing her brother could hear her.

Bzzz

Bzzz

Scott checked to see his phone had a missed text from Allison "come to my place after work, it's important." He gave her a quizzical look, but she gave him a shy smile, the butterflies started fluttering in his stomach like the first time he saw her.

* * *

Scott's POV

"I'm pretty sure I can beat out your bike, Scott." Niki challenged.

He lifted an eyebrow 'You seriously think you're faster than a motor bike? Seriously Niki?"

She bent over to tie her shoe laces as Scott put on his helmet "Just give me the signal." He said as he straddled his bike.

Niki tapped her nose, and with that they were off.

Scott was astonished at how fast she actually was, she had beaten him without a doubt.

He pulled up to Deaton's office to see cop cars and yellow tape around the facility.

Walking inside he noticed the Sheriff asking Niki questions " No, my shift was from four to nine." She answered the Sheriff.

"Alright Niki, if you see anything, or remember anything come find me, okay?"

She looked down to her feet, obviously worried, the Sheriff lowered himself to her eye level "I promise we'll find him Niki, don't you worry."

Scott walked beside his sister as soon as the Sherriff left to talk to his fellow deputies "What's going on!?"

Niki stared straight ahead wide eyed "He's gone…Scott he's gone." She looked up at him, worry in her eyes "Deaton is missing."

Stiles barged into the office " Damnit Stiles what did I say about listening to my calls!?" His father barked from the other side of the room.

"Glad to see you too dad!" Stiles shouted back "I got here as soon as I heard what happened." He whispered to Scott and Niki.

Scott motioned his head to the backroom, hand in hand Niki and Stiles followed.

"Stiles."

His best friend looked at him with an eyebrow raised, he knew whatever it was…it wasn't going to be good.

"You need to tell your dad Stiles."

He quickly looked to his girlfriend for an answer "Scott that'll put his father in immediate danger."

Scott countered back "He needs to know, how else can he solve the cases?"

"you told me about how mom wouldn't look at you for a week when she found out." Niki shot back.

"Walt seemed to handle it well."

"Walt knew for years, before I was born!"

Stiles' head was going back and forth watching the siblings argue.

"How is your father supposed to protect people and do his job if he has no clue what is going on?" Scott finally asked Stiles.

Niki squeezed Stiles' hand, already knowing the reason why Stiles was hesitant, he cleared his throat "Scott…I" a lump grew in his throat as tears threatened to spill over " I can't lose him…I just cant."

At that moment Scott felt crushed, selfish, oblivious " Stiles, I'm…you're right."

Stiles shook his head "No, you're right, I'll have to tell him."

The three of them walked out to see Miss. Morell "You guys need to help him, you need to find my brother, no one else can."

"But how can we find him?" Niki whispered.

"Easy, find the one person who may have the ability to seek out the supernatural."

"Lydia." The three of them said in union.

* * *

Niki's POV

She had to find Lydia fast, there was no way she could let her boss die. Niki didn't have the same relationship with Deaton that Scott did, but she cared for him deeply. While everyone would walk on egg shells around Niki, fearing they would send her spiraling into insanity Deaton would treat her the same. She wasn't a glass sculpture to be set in a menagerie, she was the same old Niki, although Deaton knew what she was from the first moment he laid his eyes on her.

Niki ran ahead of Scott and Stiles down the school hall, the two boys hardly keeping up with her.

"Where is she?" Stiles shouted behind her.

"Probably sucking Aiden's …Aiden's face in the art room." Niki turned around to respond to Stiles, she noticed Scott was gone.

Niki opened the door to see Cora holding tightly onto Lydia's wrist.

"Cora…"

"Niki…" Cora said in a stern voice.

"Would you mind letting go of my best friend?"

"Your best friend?" Cora gave Lydia a dirty look and let go of her wrist "I think you could do better." She said with a grin, Niki smiled back.

Lydia rubbed her wrist as she walked towards Stiles " I swear those two have a messed up sense of humor."

Stiles shook the strawberry blonde's shoulders "Lydia we need you to find Deaton."

"I don't know how.."

* * *

Scott's POV

They ran down the hall, Scott could hardly keep up with his sister. The sound of his heart was pumping in his ears, Niki and Stiles' foot steps echoing in the hall, and a ticking sound.

Scott stopped, the ticking sounded more like a beat, it was now accompanied by a metal clinking sound.

Deucalion.

He approached the music room to the see the blind Alpha sitting in a chair, tapping his cane along to a metronome.

"You know I bet we could relate this metronome to your life, the tempo has sped up increasingly high in the last few hours….hasn't it Scott?" He asked in a calm voice.

That was the thing about Deucalion, his face was always still, like calm waters. You could never read him, you could never predict his moves.

"Where is Deaton!?" The werewolf demanded

Deucalion chuckled as he stood up "I'll tell you what boy, I'll help you…" He stuck his cane straight towards Scott and waved it around tauntingly "If you can take this cane out of my hands."

Scott ran towards the blind Alpha with full ferocity, he leapt off a desk, changing mid air. Deucalion slashed the side of Scott's face with the tip of the cane.

Scott got up and threw a punch at Deucalion, but the blind man grabbed his wrist and flipped him on his back, the cane pressing against his Adams apple.

" my pack and I are after Derek, and the Darach has Deaton. I'm not certain on everything in life, but one thing I know for sure….some is going to die tonight."

Scott groaned not only in pain, but from frustration, everyone was talking in riddles, nothing was easy.

Deucalion retracted his cane "My advice?" he said while walking to the door "follow the current."

Scott jumped to his feet, but the Alpha was gone.

* * *

Derek's POV

The brooding Alpha stood before the giant window overlooking the city, even though it was broad day time the streets were empty. A gust of wind picked up garbage and lifted It in the air, the only thing he could hear was the sound of a distant car alarm, and the clinking of ice in the glass of whiskey he held.

The sky was grey and angry, a storm was coming, Derek could feel it in his bones.

Derek jumped when he heard the door open, he tried to save face and pretend he wasn't nervous; it was only Isaac and Boyd.

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" he asked sternly…oddly sounding like his mother.

Boyd dropped ropes and ropes of cable to the floor "I have an idea."

* * *

Niki's POV

"Will it hurt?" Lydia sat in a blue plastic school chair and swallowed nervously as Niki circled her like a hawk.

"No, I'm not biting you, I'm just-"

"Brain washing, compulsion, glamouring, taking advantage." Lydia started spewing word after word.

Niki cupped Lydia's face in her hand "Lydia, I want you to listen to me, and be honest. I want you to close your eyes, concentrate really hard….can you tell us where Deaton is?"

Lydia closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she sat up straight.

The room was silent except for Cora tapping her foot impatiently "This is stupid she hissed."

"Your attitude is the only stupid thing around here." Niki snapped back.

Stiles looked between the two "Is this how your friendship works?"

Cora shrugged her shoulders "Yeah, most of the time." She said with a smile.

"Nothing." Lydia exhaled " I don't see anything."

Stiles held a pair of keys and placed them in Lydia's hands "Sometimes people can find other by association of objects, in this case Deaton's keys."

Lydia huffed 'I'm not psychic." She tossed the keys aside.

Cora let out a groan, Niki bit down on her fist in frustration to suppress some unfriendly words.

They all sat at a desk, Lydia with a pad of paper and a pen in front of her. She looked at the three teenagers in confusion.

"Draw." Stiles commanded.

She rolled her eyes as she picked up her pink fluffy pen and scribbled away, Stiles' right eye started twitching in frustration "She's drawing a damn tree."

"It's pretty isn't it?" Lydia said in an innocent voice "Maybe you guys should just go find Danny."

Niki's head perked up "Danny? Why Danny?"

Lydia stopped drawing "Huh? I didn't say anything." She resumed drawing.

Stiles grabbed Lydia's arm "to the hospital we go!"

* * *

Scott's POV

DING

Scott walked off the elevator and knocked on Allison's door.

"Scott." Her brown eyes lit up, like she hadn't expected him.

"What's going on Allison?"

"I have to show you something." She whispered.

They walked to Chris' office, on his desk lay a large pad of off white paper. He looked at her in confusion 'What is it?"

"A map." Strange marking illuminated on it under the black light "This is where all the bodies were taken, found, and I think…where they'll be next."

Scott pulled out his phone and took a picture of the map.

ClICK

Both of their head's snapped towards the door, Chris Argent was home.

Allison shoved Scott in a closet with him, both of their bodies were pressed up against each other. He could feel her breasts firmly pushed up against his chest. The smell of her hair was filling up his senses, he wanted nothing more than to reach out his hand and stroke her soft curls.

But she looked down at Scott's crotch "Is that what I think it is?"

The heat rose to his face as a wave of embarrassment hit Scott "I..uh…I…" was all he managed to say.

She turned around, turning her back to him, but the friction of her butt against his crotch wasn't helping.

"This is making it worse!" he whispered loudly.

She turned around to face him, she looked up at him, a sweet smile.

Scott cupped her face with his hand, his thumb brushing her cheek, he closed his eyes "Just do it." He thought to himself.

ClICK.

Chris had left the apartment, making Allison's head turn around towards the door, she didn't notice Scott leaning in with his eyes closed.

Once again Scott felt like an idiot "Let's go!" she looked back at him as he opened the door and tried to step out, catching her off guard.

He fell right on top of her, pinning her back to the floor "Hey this is like those romantic comedies…and then they kiss." He thought to himself.

"You're crushing me." Was all she managed to say.

"Abort mission." He thought to himself.

Scott got up and helped Allison up "I need to go find Niki and Stiles, thank you Allison."

"No problem, Scott."

"No really, thank you…for everything."

* * *

Stiles' POV

"Why did she send me here?" Stiles mumbled to himself as he tried to dodge as many people in the hospital to get to Danny.

He had to make sure no one saw him sneaking into Danny's room.

Someone grabbed his arm firmly, Stiles turned around to see Walter "I moved him, just incase whatever is out there tried to poison him again, follow me."

Walter giving him the clear made his mission so much easier, he followed Niki's father to a large room.

"Let me know if you need anything, Stiles." He smiled weakly, before closing the door "Please, take care of my baby girl."

Stiles turned around "I promise I will."

It was just a sleeping Danny and Stiles now "Wake up, Danny wake up!" Stiles whispered.

He gave his friend a few love taps on the side of his face, he didn't even flinch "Oh my god Danny! It's a naked Ryan Gosling!"

Not even a stir….perfect.

Stiles looked around the room and found a backpack, maybe there's something in there.

He slowly unzipped the backpack.

"Stiles?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes "You have to be kidding."

"Stiles what are you doing here?" a groggy Danny asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"This is..uh…this is your dream." Stiles answered while he dug around in the backpack.

"Why are you in my dream?"

Stiles scoffed " I don't know Danny, this is your dream, take responsibility for it!"

Danny sat in his bed confused as he quietly watched Stiles, the eccentric detective found a paper on currents "This looks like it could be important." He placed the paper between his lips as he closed the backpack.

Danny was still awake watching him with curiousity.

"Go to sleep."

"Okay!" Danny replied with a drug induced enthusiasm.

* * *

Scott's POV

He met up with the rest of the gang by the burnt down Hale house, somewhere they would be alone.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Niki and Cora staring at the burnt house, were they reminiscing about old times?

"Pay attention you two." He said sternly, both girls snapped out of their dazes as he loaded the picture of the map on his phone, Stiles laid Danny's paper on the hood of his car.

Niki snatched the paper off the hood, she was clearly anxious knowing time was running out "Huh.."

"Huh what?" Scott asked.

She flipped to the third page and held it for Scott to see, it was a note written by Mr. Harris who was missing for a week now "Danny I do not this issue researched, do not persue the research." Scott read aloud.

"That sounds cryptic." Lydia said while twirling her hair around her finger.

"He knew." Stiles said aloud 'There must be something with the telluric currents, Beacon Hills has a high number, literally making it a Beacon."

"Currents." Scott muttered "He told me to follow them."

"Who?" Stiles asked confused.

"Deucalion."

Scott and Stiles combined Danny's map and Allison's map together trying to figure out where the next body will be kept.

Niki ran her finger along Danny's map, tracing the pattern of the currents "He'll be right along the current stream."

Her finger stopped on a spot Chris Argent marked "'Where is that?"

Cora leaned over the car and took a good look "I recognize that place, I was held hostage there for months…the Bank."

"We need to go now!" Scott commanded.

Just then Cora's phone went off "It's Boyd, he says their plan is failing and they need backup."

"Shit." Scott murmured "Okay Niki and I will find Deaton, you guys go help Derek."

The group split as Niki hopped on the back of Scott's bike.

They arrived at the bank, without hesitation they ran into the vault to find Deaton hanging limply by his arms.

"Deaton!" Niki yelled, his eyes fluttered open.

She ran towards him full speed, but came to an abrupt stop just before she hit the circle of mountain ash, she bent down in curiosity to look at it; recognizing where she saw it before.

"Hang in there Deaton." Scott said calmly as he walked around the vault, looking for a break in the mountain ash, but Niki was not as patient as him.

She pushed herself against the force field of mountain ash, struggling to break through.

She cringed as she pushed with all her might, the wall was growing brighter and brighter in a tone of blue.

Scott rammed into the force field with open palms, he and his sister were side to side desperately trying to break the wall.

"I can't!" she cried out.

"You have to!" Scott cringed as he put every shred of strength.

He pushed even harder, sending a crack through the blue force field, Niki looked at him in shock.

A bead of sweat rolled down Niki's temple, the force field would not bend. Both of them were thrown back as the force field re-animated itself.

Niki's head jerked as she heard footsteps, she hid behind the door, ready to attack whoever.

"I got this one Scott!" It was the Sheriff's voice, she stood still hoping he wouldn't walk in and see her.

BANG!

He shot the rope and Deaton fell to the floor.

Scott turned around to his sister "Go to Derek, I'll say behind with Deaton and answer the Sheriff's questions."

She nodded, and with a flash she was gone

* * *

Derek's POV

The water was now ankle deep, him and his two Betas stood on dry ground, waiting to take down the Alpha scum.

Isaac peered his head around the corner "Hey Derek, your alarm…why is it turned off?"

Derek threw his head back in frustration "Shit, they pulled the power, the trap is useless."

Boyd quickly took out his phone and texted Cora for back up.

Just then the lights cut out, Derek stepped out to the middle of the floor as he stripped off his jacket, ready for a fight.

BANG

BANG

BANG

Kali kicked down the door, a wicked smile on her face as she slowly walked into the room.

"Look at you and your band of misfit teenagers, that's adorable…really." She said while licking her lower lip in the most devious manner.

"You know, Ennis wasn't just my friend, he was my partner…my soul mate…you took that from me."

Just then Ethan and Aiden walked into holding onto Jennifer.

"Derek!" she screamed as tears rolled down her face.

"This time you fight like a real Alpha, no children fighting your stupid wars, just you and me Derek…or she'll be ripped to shreds."

Derek let out a loud growl "I promise to rip your throat out, with my teeth." Derek transformed as he lunged at her. The only thing Boyd and Isaac could do was wait, and hope Cora switched the power back on.

Derek threw his claws at her, slicing the side of her face not once, but three times. She tried to roundhouse kick him, but he caught her ankle, sending her crashing to the floor. Derek stood above her as he brought his foot down on her, but she rolled away and bounced on her feet, sending a razor sharp kick to his abdomen. She was much faster than he had ever seen before, she clenched down her jaw and gritted her teeth, tears threatening to pour out. She wasn't fighting out of anger, she was fighting out of a broken heart, and she wanted her revenge.

Before Derek could blink she swiped her talon like claws across his face, blood dribbled from his eyebrows almost blinding his vision. He threw a punch, but she side stepped, neither of them were wearing down.

Just then Isaac received a text from Stiles "Turning power on now!"

Isaac rushed over to Ms. Blake's side. Somehow Boyd was thrown into the chaos, he lost his footing and was thrown into the electric water.

The surge of shock went through the three of them, all three hit the floor like dead flies.

Kali was the first to recover "Grab him!" she instructed the twins, Aiden commanded without hesitation, but the look on Ethan's face was pained.

The twins grabbed both of Derek's arms and held them wide open, his claws extended.

"No!" he shouted in his weakened state.

Kali picked up Boyd like he weighed nothing, and dropped the boy onto Derek's claws.

Boyd's eyes shot open, so did his mouth, like a silent shout of pain.

Just then Niki flashed into a room, she let out a scream as she came upon the sight.

She covered her mouth with her shaky hands. Boyd turned to look to her "Ni-Ni-Niki d-don't c-c-cry." He stuttered out.

"You monster!" She screamed while looking at Ethan, he looked away in shame.

Kali laughed at her "Pathetic girl, if I had it my way you would have been dead by now."

Niki flashed up towards Kali, merely inches away from her face " Mark my words Wolf Bitch." Kali didn't flinch as Niki's fangs drew out " I will be the one standing above your dead body, I will be dancing on your grave." Every word was laced and dripping in venom, no one was capable of such hate.

All of the sudden Niki's face scrunched as her body slightly jerked backwards, she couldn't help but to walk towards the door. "No, Alex! Not now!" she whispered to herself.

Kali crossed her arms "That's right, go running towards your little maker." She said in a baby voice.

Niki's fingers were desperately holding onto the frame of the door, as she refused to leave, her eyes were still focused on Derek and Boyd. She was fighting to stay with them, maybe she could heal Boyd, maybe she could help, maybe she could kill Kali.

But Alex would not permit.

She walked down the hall in tears, her body wouldn't allow what her mind and heart wanted.

"Niki?" Stiles called for her as he was approaching her, towards Derek's apartment. Lydia and Cora were right behind him.

"What happened!?" Stiles demanded.

He watched dumbfounded as she walked into the elevator, she looked up as Cora ran into the room and let out a blood curdling scream, the elevator shut on her.

* * *

Alex's POV

It had been a while since he had been here, Beacon Hills Cemetary.

Alex gently dropped the black bag to his feet, it took him a great while to assemble the telescope, he hadn't done this in years.

It was a beautiful, peaceful, starry night. Everything was still, everything was calm, not a soul around to make a sound. Alex squinted around as a firefly danced above his head, he was taken aback by it's simple beauty, like a star he could grasp in his hands. His childlike nature appeared when an innocent smile spread across his lips, he quickly grabbed the firefly with both hands.

He put his eye in the crack of his hands to peer down at his little friend, it wasn't there. Alex opened his hands to see he had crushed the bug to death, he sighed as he wiped the bug against his jeans.

The vampire sat on the damp grass as he focused his telescope.

"I knew I would find you here."

Jonesy was sitting on the top of a tombstone, smoking a cigarette.

"Safest place there is." Alex responded in a calm voice.

"That's because everyone is dead." Jonesy laughed as he blew out smoke.

"Exactly." Alex said with a smile.

Jonesy plopped down next to his brother "Watcha lookin at?"

Alex slapped the back of Jonesy's head, making the cigarette pop out of his mouth "WHAT THE HELL ALEX!" Alex grabbed the cigarette and put it in his own mouth "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Alex smiled as he drew in a drag "Your punk ass is too young to be smoking, what you think smoking makes you look cool?" he asked his little brother.

Jonesy didn't answer him, he just kept rubbing the back of his head.

"Why are you here anyways?"

Jonesy shrugged his shoulders "I just wanted to check on you, you worry me."

Alex peered through the lens of the telescope, the moon had an angry orange hue to it, the lunar eclipse would be upon them soon.

"And why are you worried for me? He asked nonchalantly.

Jonesy pulled his knees to his chest like a child " With everything happening here…I just don't want you to leave me again." He spoke hesitantly, scared to sound soft and weak.

Alex tore his eye away from the telescope as Jonesy plucked out a blade of grass and fidgeted.

He put an arm over his little brother's shoulder "Don't worry kid, I'm not planning on leaving any time soon."

Jonesy gave him a sweet smile, his smile grew even wider when he offered his little brother to look through the telescope.

Alex laid on his bike and took in another drag of the cigarette, it was little moments like this that made him forget all the anger and hate, moments like this that made him miss Beacon Hills, and his family.

Suddenly Alex felt a sense of danger…and death "Niki…what the hell are you doing?" he whispered.

Jonesy looked at him as Alex sat up.

"Is she okay? I can get to her, tell me where she is."

Alex shook his head "No, she's with Derek, but something is wrong."

Both of them jumped to their feet "Someone has suffered at his hands again." Alex hissed.

"who is it?"

"I don't know, but she's heartbroken, I need to get her out."

"She can take care of herself." Jonesy reminded him sternly.

"I'm not taking that risk." Alex hissed.

"She has everything control, so much so that she deserves her freedom."

"I clearly need to keep her on a tighter leash." Alex replied.

"Alex."

"Niki, I command you to leave Derek's loft, and go home." Alex whispered into the night air.

Jonesy started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Alex shouted "We were having such a nice time together!"

Jonesy flipped off his brother as he kept walking.

Alex sighed "I just can't win."

**Leave me your thoughts and love :]**

**Also check out these stories:**

**The serpent and butterfly**

**Stainless stones**

**Never again**


	22. Visionaries

Hey guys, as some of you know last night my entire story got deleted, that means i start from scratch with my reviews :[[[ it saddens me greatly because when i'm feeling down about my story i go back to the reviews you guys left me, it inspires me and it leaves a big smile on my face. It's a total bummer, but i know all of you will cheer me up, like i always say i have the best readers.

I have a new story running through my mind, although i need criticisms and opinions, also a real plot line. If you are interested in helping pm me and i'll send you the first chapter.

**All I need – Radiohead**

"**Show me a hero, and I'll write you a tragedy"- F. Scott. Fitgerald **

**The song I picked is extremely important to the situation and the character, I'll post snipets of the lyrics at the end of this chapter :] Please give it a try because i find it to be beautiful, emotional, and defining. **

**Also i didn't write Scott's POV when he visits Gerard and hears the story about Deucalion and how he can see and what not. But it's still part of the plot, i may brush up on it next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It all happened in a blur, Niki had left the scene in a hurry as tears rolled down her face. Cora had let out a scream, Stiles ran to the loft to see Boyd during his final moments. It should have never come down to this, another innocent life lost.

Cora sat next to Boyd's side as she listened to his beating heart wither away, Derek tried to keep pressure on the wounds, but even he knew the damage was too great. His silent sobs went unnoticed as everyone stood around Boyd, hearts broken to pieces.

* * *

Niki's POV

"Where is he!?"

Niki practically kicked down the door to the Jones house.

"I said WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" her voice echoed through the large empty house, no answer.

A voice came from behind her "Can I help you?"

Niki turned around to see Brody sitting alone at the dinner table, in the dark. He raised a wineglass of blood to his lips and set it down on the table.

"Where is Alex, I need to see him now."

A sincere smile played on his lips "A make should be able to find their maker."

"I don't have a built in GPS in my head, now please, where is he?"

Brody shrugged "I don't know, I released him years ago."

Dumbfounded Niki sat across from him "Released? You can release your makes?"

Brody nodded his head "Free them of their bond completely."

the older vampire lifted his glass as Niki slammed her hands down on the table "Why would he keep this from me!?"

He didn't answer, he just sipped on the blood.

"Why is he doing this? This isn't about protecting me, it's about something more…what does he have against Derek?"

Brody put down his glass and leaned forward.

"He didn't even let me stay by Boyd's side." Her voice cracked as her eyes welled up with tears.

The older vampire rolled up his sleeves "Niki, are you sure you want the answer to all of those questions?"

She leaned in close eagerly " I refuse to be kept in the dark, please…enlighten me."

* * *

Stiles' POV

It had been hours since Derek left with Boyd's body, Stiles assumed the alpha went to bury his Beta's body, maybe it was a wolf ritual.

He had not shown up, Cora and Stiles were left alone in the loft, completely worried.

"Since everyone is after Derek, you think he would be here to take care of the mess." Stiles seethed, he knew Derek was mourning, but they were up to their necks in chaos.

"He wasn't always like this." Cora snapped as she looked out the large window, hoping to see her brother returning.

Stiles scoffed, finding it hard to believe " What was he like?"

"He was a lot like Scott actually." Peter descended down the spiral stair case "disgustingly romantic, undeniably narcissistic."

"Nice to see you Peter, you're just a little late to the party." Stiles said with venomous sarcasm.

Peter rolled his eyes at the comment "Don't you want to learn more about the mysterious Alpha?"

Cora sat cross legged on the table top, eager to hear the story, Stiles took a seat next to her.

* * *

_Derek was no stranger when it came to popularity, he had known popularity since elementary school; of course being the captain of the basketball team had its perks._

_The team had just finished practice, him and his buddies were messing around, dribbling the ball down the hall._

_The door to the music room opened, a girl poked her head out to see what the commotion was._

_He had recognized her from earlier in the day._

"_Do you think you could stop?" She asked in an annoyed voice._

"_She's cute when she's angry." Derek thought to himself._

_With a cocky grin plastered on his face Derek spun the ball on the tip of his index finger "Tell you what, we'll stop…if you can grab the ball from me."_

_All his buddies started snickering, with one glance he managed to silence them._

_She half heartedly tried to grab the ball away from him as he dribbled it between his legs, this caused Derek to chuckle._

_The girl sighed and walked back to the music room, Derek felt awful; he was only playing around._

_He threw the basketball behind him, knowing one of his team mates caught it._

_The young wolf entered the music room, she was propping her cello up._

"_Hey I'm really sorry about that, I was only kidding."_

_She didn't take her eyes off of the sheet music, Sebastian Bach._

_Derek swallowed hard, she was making him a little nervous with her silence._

_He scratched the back of his head as he shifted his weight on one foot, then to the other._

"_Can I at least have your name?" he asked in a hopeful voice._

_She turned around, her big brown eyes found his "Nope, not unless you can play an instrument."_

_Derek's cocky smile returned, there was nothing more he loved than a challenge. He ran to the shelves that held the instruments; she resumed playing the cello…clearly she thought he would fail._

_He returned a minute later with a triangle, she looked at him with confusion, Derek held the triangle up and tapped it, producing a single note._

_She sighed, clearly defeated "It's Paige."_

"_Paige, my name is D-"_

"_I know who you are." She cut in._

* * *

Stiles' POV

"That's cute and all, but what does puppy love have to do with anything?" Stiles interrupted Peter's story.

Peter gritted his teeth, thoroughly annoyed with Stiles' impatience "I'm getting there! A few days after his first encounter with Paige, they began to date. He had a favorite spot, a few months into the relationship Derek took her to the distillery located right outside Beacon Hills."

* * *

_He kissed her plush lips, and stroked her hair, her dark hair always smelled like apples and honey._

_They both giggled, he knew she was feeling a surge of excitement; she had never broken into an old abandoned distillery before._

"_You're a bad influence on me Derek Hale." She whispered with a coy smile._

_Peter was watching the couple from the cracks of the wooden door, making sure his cousin was staying out of trouble._

_Derek's head tilted up as he sniffed the air, Peter froze…did Derek sniff him out?_

"_I smell blood." Derek whispered._

_Paige looked confused "Blood?"_

_He grabbed her hand and quickly led her out._

* * *

Stiles' POV

Cora let out a yawn "So how does that change my brother?"

Peter was now impatient, trying to keep his cool calm demeanor " Ennis was out for revenge, the Argents had killed one of his Betas. You see when you lose a Beta it's like you lose part of your soul, it's like having your child torn from you. Ennis, Kali, and Deucalion entered the distillery with their packs, to talk of revenge. But it was Deucalion who didn't want bloodshed; he would rather sue for peace."

Cora and Stiles looked at each other in confusion "Deucalion wanted peace?" Stiles thought to himself.

"Ennis wasn't even allowed to see his Beta's dead body at the morgue, the doctors claimed only family was allowed in, but to Ennis his Beta was his son, his family. Unfortunately, Derek saw this as a way to be with Paige…forever."

* * *

_Derek sat amongst his friends during lunch, he looked over his shoulder to see Paige studying. A lanky boy approached her and sat down across from her, Derek narrowed his eyes and tried to listen to the conversation._

_Just then Peter sat across from him "Hey little cuz."_

_Derek rolled his eyes "Leave before I call the authorities to kick you off campus."_

_Peter laughed as he took Derek's apple and bit into it "No one would ban me, I'm too good looking." He said with his mouth full._

"_Looks like your girlfriend has a friend after all, competition?" Derek turned around and saw the boy was leaving "Why does she sit alone?" Peter inquired._

"_She likes to study during lunch." Derek answered._

"_That's cute." Peter said sarcastically "You know, you two are perfect for each other, and that's rare for two people to be considered perfect…it would be a shame if she found out what you are."_

_Derek's curious eyes shot up to meet his uncle's._

"_I think you should turn her." He said non-chalanltly "She won't leave you, she won't have a reason to be terrified of you."_

* * *

_He sat alone in the boy's locker room, there was no sound except for the leaky faucet._

_His head perked up as he heard a scream, his heart dropped to his feet, it was Paige._

_Derek dribbled the ball, trying to keep his mind off of her screams "I'm only doing this because I love her, because I love her." He told himself over and over again._

_The ball rolled away from his grip, He couldn't stand her heart wrenching screams of pain, what was he doing? This was dangerous and selfish of him; he had to save her._

_Derek jumped to his feet and ran down the hall, Ennis stood above Paige, as she desperately tried to crawl away from him._

"_Get away from her." Derek growled._

_Ennis charged at the Beta and pinned him against the wall, Derek turned to see Paige was already bitten, he gave up the fight; Ennis left the school._

_Derek rushed to her side to see black blood dripping from the bite marks, her face was as pale as snow as beads of sweat gathered on her brows._

"_Paige." He whispered as the back of his hand stroked her cheek gently._

_He held her at the base of the large tree , Derek had discovered an underground root cellar years ago, where he could be alone._

_A tear rolled down her cheek as she cried in pain, her body was rejecting the bite._

_Derek held her wrist as he desperately tried to take the pain away from her, the black fluid travelling up his veins._

_A weak smile formed on Paige's lips "I knew you were different Derek, I always knew. You could hear things others couldn't, you could smell things impossible for humans to smell, I knew you were different." She whispered._

_Derek stroked her hair, trying to keep his voice steady "I'm sorry Paige, I am so sorry." The lump in his throat made it almost impossible to speak._

_The young Beta took as much pain as he could, but it wasn't enough, Paige let out a scream and burst into tears._

"_It hurts so much Derek." Her nails dug into his chest "Please, please Derek, make it stop."_

_He shook his head, he couldn't , he wasn't ready to say goodbye to her._

"_Please, Derek."_

_Derek hugged her tightly, her chin rested on his shoulder as she sobbed into his ear._

"_I love you." he whispered, right before he crushed her body with all his might and put her out of her misery._

* * *

Stiles' POV

Stiles felt a lump form in his throat, he had never really felt bad for Derek until now, so much of it would explain his brooding personality.

"I had to pull her lifeless body off of him, it was near impossible, he didn't want to let her go."

"what did you do with the body?" Cora asked, Stiles really wished she didn't ask.

"I took her to the woods and left her there, hoping when she was discovered they would attribute it to another animal attack. But her body was never found, in fact they called the search off after two months. I guess the mountain lions and coyotes got to her before the police did."

Stiles balled his fists, he hated every shred of Peter, a careless selfish devil in disguise.

"You see when you kill an innocent." Peter looked up, his eyes were flashing a bright blue color " Your soul darkens."

* * *

Niki's POV

"I've told you once before Nikita Grace, ignorance is bliss." Brody said with a stern voice.

"I don't care."

Her boldness amused him, a smile appeared on his lips "Curiosity killed the cat you know."

She leaned in further, inches away from Brody's face "Satisfaction brought it back."

Brody let out a chuckle "He's going to kill me for this." He sighed "Alright Niki, lay your hands on the table, palms up."

Niki looked at him in confusion, she did as he commanded.

He inhaled deeply as he laid his hands on top of hers.

* * *

_It was a day like any other, he wanted school to be over, so Friday night could come sooner._

_Alex loved Friday nights, most teenagers loved to party on Friday nights , he just wanted to spend a few more hours with Elizabeth, in the tree house. It had become routine for them ever since that night, every Friday night he would crawl to the tree house. They would spend hours looking at the stars, listening to old records, and share adventurous stories._

_Elizabeth was the most stunning girl he had laid his eyes on, not only was she beautiful, but she was smart, she could hold an intellectual conversation, and she would never dumb herself down for any guy._

_Unfortunately Elizabeth wouldn't give him her name, she found it to be amusing. But Alex didn't mind, he enjoyed the chase, he loved the way she kept him on his toes._

_Alex grabbed his AP Calculus text book from his locker, Alex started high school a year early, and was a freshmen; people judged him by his age and pre-pubescent body all the time. But it made no matter, most of the students in the school were STD magnets with half a brain._

_His head jerked to the right as he heard Elizabeth's voice down the hall _

"_It's pronounced Show-Pan, not Chop-in you imbecile; now give my book back!"_

_Alex slammed his locker and walked down the hall to see two basketball jocks throwing Elizabeth's sheet music back and forth, as if they were playing monkey in the middle._

_Alex balled up his fists "Hey assholes! Give her book back, and leave her the hell alone."_

_Elizabeth quickly turned around, her hair whipping her face, she looked at her knight in shining armor._

_The two jocks let out a loud laugh, everyone in the hall paused._

"_And what are you going to do about it stick boy?" one of them jabbed his chest with his pointed finger. A nickname he had gained for being so tall and slender._

"_Are you too stupid to come up with an original nickname? Or were you raised by a hillbilly?"_

_Elizabeth covered her mouth to suppress her giggles, but she couldn't help it. It made Alex smile seeing her smile._

_The bully took another step forward, Alex didn't flinch "Shit, what have I gotten myself into? I can't just kick his ass in front of everyone, it'll be a dead giveaway-"_

_Before Alex could finish his inner thoughts the bully's fist connected to his nose._

_Alex fell hard to the floor, he huffed as the jocks and random students laughed at him._

"_This fucking sucks." He thought to himself as he stared up at the tile ceiling, he could feel the blood trickling out of his nose._

_The crowd dispersed, Elizabeth dropped to her knees by Alex's side "You're all jerks!" she shouted after the two jocks._

_Her attention turned to Alex who wore a bloody smile "What are you smiling at?"_

"_Nothing, I think you're cute when you're angry, I should get punched more often."_

_She let out another giggle as she fished in her bag for tissues, she held them against Alex's nose._

"_You were amazing." She said with a sweet smile "You were like a hero."_

_Alex laughed, muffled by the tissues "I'm no hero, far from it."_

_She nodded her head "You were like Perseus, minus the flying horse."_

"_Damn I really need to find a flying horse." He muttered._

_They both laughed._

_Alex sat up and removed the tissue, he was completely healed now "So do I get your name now? I think after four tree house visits and a slow dance I earned your name."_

_Her smile grew wider as she stood up, Alex was still on the floor "It's Paige."_

"_Paige" he repeated her name in wonderment , it was as sweet as honey rolling off his tongue._

_Just then his love concentration was shattered when Derek Hale approached her "Hi, I think this belongs to you." he said with a smile as he held her book._

_She snatched it out of his hands "Your friends are real ass-assholes." She said the word hesitantly._

"_How adorable, she doesn't even cuss." Alex thought to himself, he narrowed his eyes at Derek "Stupid wolf, she's not into you." Alex knew Derek was a wolf since he first laid eyes on him, he was careless and arrogant, hardly concealing the fact he was supernatural._

_Derek fidgeted around "I'm really sorry about them, I'll keep them in check next time." He said with a reassuring smile, Paige smiled back._

_Alex's head went side to side as he looked at the two of them as they stared into each other's eyes. "Why is she smiling? Why is she smiling at him!?" he was having an internal panic attack._

_Paige walked away leaving Derek with Alex._

"_Sorry about that little guy." Derek pulled Alex up and dusted his shoulder._

_Alex shrugged it off and gave Derek a dirty look as he went to his class._

* * *

_They had been dating for months now, Alex was crushed when he first found out._

_First she stopped asking him to come over to her tree house to look at the stars and listen to her play classical music._

_Then she stopped chatting with him in the halls, soon after she would hardly say hi to him in passing._

_Every time Derek had his hand over her shoulder, kissing her cheeks, tickling her, telling her she's beautiful._

_It should have been Alex, it should have been him telling her every day she's beautiful, every day she makes his heart sing, every night he is reminded of her when he looks up to the stars._

_Did she take Derek up to the tree house? Would they ever stare at the stars together?_

_Alex learned to move on and stop moping around, only in his dreams was he with her._

_One day his thoughts got to the best of him, and he had to know if he ever had a chance with her._

_He found her sitting alone at the lunch table, just out of Derek's view._

"_Hey." He smiled as he plopped down across from her._

_Paige's eyes tore away from her text book, her big brown eyes found his baby blues._

"_Hi." She smiled sweetly._

_There was no way around this, he had to be blunt about it._

"_Did we ever have a chance?" he blurted out "Idiot." He thought to himself._

_Her mouth opened in surprise "I..I don't know."_

_Alex's eyes narrowed "That's not an answer."_

_She sat up straight as she closed her text book "Alex you are amazing, you're the only guy with similar interests as me…but I just turned sixteen, and you're thirteen going on fourteen."_

_Alex huffed "Idiot, you know high school girls don't date younger guys."_

_Her hand reached for his, but Alex drew it back._

_Her smile disappeared, and it was replaced by a sort of sadness "And I'm in love." _

_The words stung like knives._

_Alex had never felt so defeated and low._

"_The tree house…has he ever been inside?"_

_The smile returned to her pretty face "No, that's reserved for someone special."_

_Alex couldn't help but to smile as the butterflies fluttered in his stomach._

_He put the strap of his backpack over his shoulder, before he could get up she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek._

_He held his hand over the spot where she kissed him, feeling a blush creep on his face._

"_I'll see you later." He said with a smile as he ran off._

* * *

_It was Friday night, the whole world was asleep at the moment, but not Alex._

_He had brain washed the janitor to give him the keys to the new Beacon Hills High observatory, located on the roof of the school._

_The school had opened it last week, and Alex would be amongst the first to use the super powered telescope._

_Alex climbed the ladder to the roof, and entered the observatory, the telescope was monstrous in size._

_After fidgeting around with a few buttons and gears he finally managed to open the lens of the telescope, he peered inside._

_*** He gasped at the sight of the galaxies seen, Andromeda could be seen perfectly._

_Alex jumped when he heard the front doors of the school burst open…who could be here at this time?_

_He left the observatory and locked it behind him, he walked to the edge of the flat roof to see a boy running out with a girl cradled in his arms, the smell of foul rotten blood filled his senses._

_He peered down off the edge of the roof "Who is that? He whispered to himself."_

_The girl's head turned to lock eyes with Alex before she vanished into the woods._

_Alex almost doubled over in disbelief "Paige" he whispered._

_He wanted to shout her name, he wanted to tear Derek apart, the fast were wolf disappeared into the dark woods._

_Alex took a few steps back, his head was a whirlwind of emotions "You need to go save her, kill that mutt and save her." He whispered to himself._

_Alex knew if he revealed himself he would risk his family being exposed. He could just kill Derek, but he comes from a large pack, surely they would figure out it was Alex and tear his family apart._

_Alex gritted his teeth as he held a mental battle in his head "She's going to die if you don't do something!"_

_There was nothing he could do, she was bitten, his blood can't heal her now._

_Alex closed his eyes and outstretched his arms as he let himself fall off the edge of the roof, he flashed himself into the thicket._

_They were nowhere to be seen, he followed the smell of the foul blood, but was completely dumbfounded when all he found was a large tree._

"_What is this?" he thought to himself as he circled the tree._

_Suddenly a large trap door propped open, Alex flashed behind a tree and watched with curious eyes as Peter Hale walked out, cradling Paige in his arms._

_She was dead._

_Alex bit down on his fist, fighting the urge to burst out in tears. He put his back against the tree and slid down, a tear rolled down his cheeks._

_What did Derek Hale do to her? Alex would never hurt her, never turn her, he would have protected her no matter what._

_He turned around to see Peter was completely gone, he flashed himself towards the scent._

_Peter had propped her sitting against a tree, he simply had left her there. After Peter walked away Alex approached her body, her eyes were open, staring right at him._

_Alex felt the lump in his throat grow even bigger "Paige, what did they do to you?" he whispered._

_Peter had left her body in the middle of the woods, to be gnawed on by animals of the night. Did Peter really think he could pin her death on an animal attack? What animal could crush a human's body? No coyote, mountain lion, or creature found in Beacon Hills Preserve was capable of such thing._

_Alex wasn't stupid, he knew that there were hunters in Beacon Hills, her death would draw in even more hunters. His family wasn't a large pack like Derek's family, it was just him, Jonesy, Brody, and Olivia._

_Derek had left Alex to deal with the dirty work, it took Alex four minutes to flash to his own shed to grab a shovel, then flash back to Paige's side._

_He wasn't going to let her body be feasted on by savage animals, she deserved better._

_He leaned over and closed her eyes with the tips of his fingers, her skin was cold as ice._

_A tear rolled down his cheek as he stroked her soft hair "I'm sorry Paige."_

_He began digging into the earth, in no time he had dug her a grave._

_Alex picked up her body and set her down gently in the grave, he held her close in his arms for a moment and looked up at the sky "I told you I'm not a hero." He choked, anger rising in his voice "I told you I was no Perseus." He squeezed her gently, embracing her one last time._

"_Thank you for the special moments we've shared, I'll never forget any of them…I promise."_

_He climbed out of the grave and began scooping the dirt on her._

_Each time he threw the dirt on her his emotions became stronger and stronger; he was gritting his teeth as tears poured out._

"_I'm so sorry I wasn't there to save you." he cried out as the dirt piled on her lifeless body._

_The tears were pouring out uncontrollably "I'm so sorry." Her face was now completely covered._

_He patted the shovel on the earth, sealing her grave completely._

_He fell to his knees, she deserved for her parents to mourn over her, for people to visit her grave._

"_I'm- I'm s- so sorry Paige!" he cried over and over again as he gripped the dirt._

* * *

Niki's POV

Niki gasped as she fell out of the chair and onto the floor, she curled up as she felt the emotional pain hit her like a boulder.

"I'm s-so sorry." She repeated Alex's words.

A growl came from behind her "You should be."

She felt someone grab her arm and pick her up, and push her against the wall.

Alex was in her face, seething with anger.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he hissed.

Niki had just realized that he buried both her and Paige; the manner of death was too similar.

"I-I" was all she managed to say, his grip was still tight on her wrist.

He let go of her and backed away.

"It wasn't your fault." She blurted out "None of that was your fault, but it wasn't Derek's fault either, he would never hurt someone he loves."

"Don't tell me whose fault it was and wasn't!" he shouted, throwing the wooden chair to the floor. It smashed to splinters.

"It was out of your hands Alex! But this…what's going on…you can do something this time." She pleaded.

He scoffed and turned his back to her, trying to hide any emotion that came across his face.

"They killed Erica! An innocent girl, they killed Boyd!"

Alex didn't budge.

"And the leader…Deucalion, he wants to use me."

Alex's head perked up, he had no clue.

"And all these random people are being sacrificed; innocent lives are being taken here." Niki's eyes welled up with tears "You can still be a hero Alex, you can-"

Alex turned around and pinned her against the wall once more.

"As your maker I officially release you as my make, you are now free."

Niki's mouth dropped open " Alex…"

"Go." He pointed to the door "And don't come back."

* * *

**I'm an animal****  
****Trapped in your parked car****  
****I am all the days****  
****That you choose to ignore,**

**You are all I need****  
****You are all I need****  
****I'm in the middle of your picture****  
****Lying in the leaves**

**I am a moth**

**Who just wants to share your light**

**I'm just an insect****  
****Trying to get out of the night**


	23. 88 keys and a slashed throat

Hey guys, so it's been while since I've written. I'm so sorry! I've been so terribly sorry, and most of you know I've lost some inspiration. But not to worry! This chapter is 6,000 words and some, also I only have 3 more chapters until I'm done with this entire series. I'm so proud of myself! I never thought I would write a fan fic haha. I finished two seasons in two months, season two was so easy to write since that's my favorite season, season 3 not so much T_T but hey we're almost done here :D. Thank you to everyone who PM'd me and reached out to me while I was on a "break" you guys are amazing.

Sorry I didn't do much with spell check this chapter, it just has too many words haha, enjoy.

**Daft Punk – Disc Wars**

**Daft Punk – Outlands**

* * *

The drive was silent, Niki was still digesting the fact that both Erica and Boyd were murdered. But what hit her the hardest was seeing into Alex's past, his hatred for Derek made sense.

"I saw her, dead….at the school." Lydia whispered.

Niki's head turned around, Lydia was in the back seat with tears streaming down her face. Lydia had another "bad feeling." And this time Allison and Niki were quick to act on it.

The girls pulled up to the school parking lot, Scott and Stiles were waiting for them, leaning against the blue jeep.

Niki jumped out of Allison's car and ran into Stiles' open arms, she hadn't seen him since she left Derek's loft. Never had his embrace felt so welcoming, so loving, he squeezed her tight like he didn't want her to float away.

He kissed her on the head 'Are you alright?"

She nodded, there was no way to explain everything she had seen.

"Lydia, why did you call us here?"

The anxious strawberry blonde fidgeted with her hands 'I had one of those…states, there has to be a dead body near."

Niki's eyes peered just above her boyfriends shoulders "I think I found the body…"

* * *

Stiles' POV

Stiles walked down the halls of Beacon Hills High like a zombie, due to the lack of sleep, the constant fear the ones he loves would be brutally murdered, and the fact that he discovered two dead bodies within a night.

He peered behind a column, eavesdropping into his father's conversation.

"She was a good deputy, a great one."

Stiles pressed his back against the marble column, he could hear the sorrow in his father's voice.

He felt a lump rise in his throat, if his father started crying, then Stiles would break down. It's funny when you're a kid you imagine your father to be a super hero, someone invincible. But hearing his father so hurt and sad panged at Stiles' heart, it reminded him his father was only human.

A hand slid into his, he still kept his eyes on his father.

"He'll be okay Stiles, I know he will." Niki whispered in his ear.

She planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

A lump grew in the back of his throat "I know." But deep down inside, he couldn't help but to feel fear.

* * *

Allison's POV

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

Her father stood at the foot of her bed, a look of concern painted across his face.

Allison looked up at him with a weak smile, she had rolled herself deep in her comforter, pretending to be sick.

"Yeah, I just need time."

He bent over and kissed the top of her head before making his leave.

As soon as she heard the front door click shut she ripped off the sheets, revealing the dress and fishnets she had on.

Allison hated lying to her father, but for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that he was holding secrets from her.

She dug through her wardrobe and pulled out her Chinese ring daggers, fully equipping herself to the teeth.

Just then the huntress heard a noise, with one swift movement she grabbed the trespasser from the window sill and pinned him to the ground.

"Isaac?"

An innocent smile played on the Beta's lips, but he looked like a frightened child. His baby blues found her doe eyes, she had never seen him look so vulnerable before, so fragile, yet handsome.

Her dagger was grazing against his Adam's apple.

"Hey." He responded weakly.

Allison huffed as she got off of him "Let me guess, Scott sent you?"

Isaac got up to his feet "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

He fidgeted with his fingers, Allison's eyes narrowed as she walked closer to him.

They were barely an inch apart when a smirk appeared on her face "You're a terrible liar, Isaac."

The blue eyed Beta was too love stoned to respond, instead he gulped hard.

Before he could open his mouth to answer, she grabbed his hand.

impatiently she jerked him to her father's work desk "He knows something."

"Wh-who?" Isaac didn't mean to stutter, but there was something about her that made his heart skip a beat.

"My father!" her voice snapped him back to reality "He knows about the Darachs."

He looked at her with a sly smile "I guess it's up to the two of us to figure this one out then."

* * *

Niki's POV

"Idioms are often used as a strong writing tool in literature, can anyone give me an example of an Idiom?"

Mrs. Blake circled the room, in hopes a student would answer her…no luck.

Niki was completely in a day dream world, dreaming of the day her and Stiles would get away from Beacon Hills. All she wanted was a few days alone with her boy friend, somewhere nobody would find them.

The day dreamer looked over to her best friend, she had been drawing a tree on a sketch pad.

"No fair." Niki thought to herself. Lydia Martin was already at a genius IQ, she's secretly amazing at bowling, and now she could draw?

"Nice tree Lydia, I wasn't aware you have many hidden talents." Mrs. Blake commented as she passed the strawberry blonde's desk.

Lydia smirked to herself "You and every other boy I've dated."

Niki buried her head in her hands "Did you really just make a perverted joke in class?" Niki mumbled.

Lydia shrugged her shoulders.

"And that is an example of an Idiom." Mrs. Blake responded in an annoyed voice "Alright class we will be starting King Lear today."

Everyone in the class groaned, Niki felt Stiles' hand on her shoulder, he sat behind her with Scott.

"Class, I thought you enjoy Shakespear?" Mrs. Blake asked.

She was presented by another wave of groans from amongst the students.

" This piece of literature is important, not only is it historical but it gives insight to the subject of sibling rivalry." Mrs. Blake's eyes narrowed as she eyed Scott and Niki, naturally since they were the only siblings in the class room.

"Sibling rivalry is more common than you think, almost natural. We've seen it in such works like The Taming of the Shrew and Richard the Third. And most importantly, we have seen it in the bible."

Yet another wave of groans shook the class room, Niki rolled her eyes, she was far from religious and didn't understand any religious references.

Her lips curled upwards into a smile "Caine and Abel, one sibling leads the other to their death." Once again her eyes landed on Niki and Scott.

Scott didn't seem to notice as he was busy constructing plans on how to take down Deucalion in his head.

But Niki held her gaze with Mrs. Blake "Surely it wasn't intentional, it was innocent, she didn't mean to look at Scott and I this time." Niki thought to herself, but her body remained stiff.

Stiles seemed to notice Niki's body language, his hand slid down to meet hers, she instantly became relaxed.

The class bell rang, students sprung up from their seats. Lydia was finishing up her tree drawing, Scott bolted out the class room determined, Stiles grabbed both of Niki's hands "That was strange." Niki whispered.

"She's probably shaken up from the other night." Stiles re-assured her.

Niki's heart plummeted once again. Erica, Boyd, and countless innocent victims are all dead. And her mentor, her friend Alex had released her. It was great being released, she was no longer under his control, she was free to make her own decisions. But she missed his sage advice, his friendship, his protection, and most of all his crude humor.

Her boyfriend leaned in and kissed the top of her head, she closed her eyes and leaned closer as he pulled away, wanting more.

Stiles huffed "I have to go find Scott." With that he was gone.

Niki opened her eyes to see a smiling Mrs. Blake standing next to the chalk board.

"Niki, your paper on Hear of Darkness…simply stunning."

The teenage vampire let out a weak smile, there was no one else in the room except the two of them.

"Thank you." she replied as she put on her backpack strap, she had to get out and help Scott, there was no time for small chat.

"Actually I know you don't have anything after this class, if you could stay for a moment?"

Niki was grumbling internally, but she planted her butt on a seat and sat with a smile on her face.

"Niki I had never read such a heartfelt paper, it is like you are writing with a darkness in your own heart. I have decided to submit your paper in the California Student writer's competition."

"I'm going to be here for a while." Niki thought to herself.

* * *

Lydia's POV

"I don't have all day Aiden, it's really not that hard to unbutton a shirt."

Lydia leaned back on the desk, pointing her chest to the Alpha.

His deft fingers were fumbling at her shirt. He let out a low growl as he grabbed at her shirt, ready to rip it apart.

She slapped his hand, he looked at her with anger, hurt, and confusion "You are not tearing my J. Crew shirt."

An innocent smile spread across his lips, damn he had such a boyish charm. He attacked the base of her neck with a shower of soft kisses Lydia leaned her head back and let a soft moan escape "Damnit Lydia, you can't be enjoying this, you have a job to do." She reminded herself.

He stopped kissing her and looked her right in the eyes, the Alpha swallowed hard "I'm surprised you're talking to me after…"

"After you killed Boyd? And you want to kill my best friend?"

His eyebrows furrowed " We had orders."

"I thought Alphas can do whatever they want."

"It's not a simple democracy." He replied.

Just then a scraping sound echoed in the room, they both looked to the clouded glass panel on the door. Someone was scraping a spiral with their nail "What is that!?" Lydia demanded, trying to mask the fear in her voice.

"Someone wants revenge." Aiden growled.

* * *

Lydia ran after the Alpha as fast as she could in her Aldo heels.

"Of course someone wants revenge on you, did you forget what you and your brother have done!?" He didn't bother turning around.

He opened the locker room, they both stepped inside, it was dead silent.

Out of nowhere Cora jumped from atop the lockers and pinned Aiden down, she swiped her elongated claws across his chest, shredding both his shirt and skin.

"Stop it!" Lydia's shrill voice rang in the locker room "Cora, you're hurting him!"

Cora looked up with a devilish grin on her face "That's the idea." She hissed as she raised her claw.

She brought it down with force, Aiden grabbed her wrist before her claws could make contact with his face.

He kicked her off, her limp body hit the lockers and slid down.

Cora hardly stood up when Aiden picked up a fifty pound disc weight.

"Aiden stop!" Lydia screamed at him with anger, but he refused to listen.

With all his might he slammed the weight down over her head, breaking it in half.

* * *

Ethan's POV

"Im surprised the two of you want to talk to me…after what we did to Boyd."

Ethan leaned against the wall completely relaxed as Stiles and Scott stood before him.

He wore a confident exterior, but inside he was as scared as a little boy. He helped Kali murder an innocent boy, his brother just threatened Danny the one boy who understood him.

But Scott and Stiles stood still as totems, Scott had kind warm eyes, the words loyal came to Ethan's mind . Stiles stood stern with his arms crossed and jaws clenched, he was clearly hurt.

Ethan cleared his throat "I helped kill Boyd, and I could have killed one of your friends."

Stiles jumped at this "Is that a threat?" he asked Ethan.

The scrawny human looked to Scott "was that a threat?" he whispered as if Ethan wasn't there.

He turned to Ethan "Listen wolf boy I am going to rip out a branch off a mountain ash tree and shove it so far up your furry little a-"

Scott put a hand on his best friends chest and pulled him backwards "We know you didn't do it on purpose, but you need to tell me what Deucalion really wants!"

Before Ethan could utter a single word he felt a sharp pain searing across his abdomen.

Scott immediately noticed his facial expression "What's wrong?"

"Aiden."

The three of them ran to the locker room to find Aiden throwing Cora across the room.

Ethan ran to his twin to restrain him "You can't hurt her! That wasn't part of Deucalion's orders!"

Aiden leaned against him panting in anger "She tried to kill me!"

* * *

Scott's POV

Both him and Stiles helped Cora lean against the sink, she was bleeding profusely from her head and nose.

Lydia peeped from behind them "I would help, but I really don't want to get blood on my cashmere sweater." She said helplessly.

"Lydia!" Stiles snapped.

She gathered paper towels and blotted the Beta's head.

"What were you thinking?" Scott asked, he made sure to sound as nice as possible, even though his blood was boiling.

"I was taking matters into my own hand." She snapped, Scott noticed her wounds weren't healing.

"All of you are nothing but stupid teenagers, stupid teenagers who can't save lives, you think you can…but all you do is show up late to the party and discover bodies."

She pushed Scott and Stiles off of her and stomped out of the room.

Stiles immediately followed.

The Beta looked to Lydia "Where's Niki?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I'm not sure actually."

Scott ran his fingers through his long hair "Can you please go find her? I'm late to a very important meeting."

* * *

Isaac's POV

"He knows too much about the Darach" Allison corrected herself.

"Too much?" the confused Beta asked.

The huntress moved the mouse to her father's computer "I've looked through this entire thing, nothing leads to the Darach's where abouts."

Isaac tilted his head "Maybe you're not looking at the bigger picture."

Allison immediately understood, she peeled away the desk matt, both of them looked at the table.

Isaac ran his fingers along the engraving "What is it?"

"It's a Celtic five knot." Allison whispered, she turned on her black light and ran it across the desk.

The words Warrior, healer, virgins, philosophers, and guardians were written on the knots.

Both Isaac and Allison glanced at each other, they both understood what this meant.

* * *

Niki's POV

It had been well past twenty minutes, and Niki was still in the classroom with Mrs. Blake.

She was a sweet lady, one of the few teachers who took interest in Niki's academics, and if Niki was being honest to herself, she almost felt inspired.

Without knowing Niki was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Are you late somewhere?" Mrs. Blake asked.

"Actually I really need to go find Lydia." It was that feeling again, the feeling of dread. Something was wrong and she knew it.

Without being dismissed Niki grabbed her backpack.

"Wait!" Mrs. Blake called after her "Niki, what emotional traumas have you gone through to write such a cryptic piece?"

Niki's patience was growing thin, the last thing she needed was someone else prying in her life. All she wanted to do was get over the day, crawl back to bed, and think of the people she had lost. "No offense Mrs. Blake, I already have Mrs. Morell to talk to about those sort of things."

"Wait!" the teacher called out once again.

Niki leaned against the door frame casually, clearly expressing her lack of interest.

Mrs. Blake cleared her throat "How close are you to your brother?"

"Excuse me?" The question was so out of the blue.

"Niki, you're not like the others are you?"

Niki didn't have time for a medeling teacher who was asking too many personal questions.

"I'm not like the others" Niki starting walking towards the teacher slowly, her black hair falling to her face, a small grin painted on her face "In fact I am the predator, and they are my prey." Maybe if Niki scared Mrs. Blake a little then she would stop being so nosey.

Mrs. Blake was truly freaked out as she backed up against the chalk board, she clutched a ruler to her chest ready to jab Niki.

The teenager grabbed the ruler and broke it like a twig.

"Are we done here Mrs. Blake?" Niki asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Y-y-Yes." The teacher stammered.

With a flash Niki was gone.

* * *

Lydia's POV

Click clack, the sound of Lydia's patent bubble gum colored heels tapped against the linoleum floors of Beacon Hills High.

Lydia looked at her white leather Marc Jacobs watch "Niki said she would meet me by the lockers." She thought to herself.

These days Lydia was like the rest of her friends, constantly living on the edge of fear.

Fear of finding another dead body, fear of finding one of her friends dead. Nobody could explain to Lydia what was wrong with her, everyone was too busy watching their backs to even investigate.

Lydia leaned against the locker as she closed her eyes, humming the sweet melody of Lorde. The humming stopped when she felt a tap at the tip of her shoes. The strawberry blonde bent over and picked up a piece of chalk, holding it up she examined the white substance…it rolled from out the class across from her.

"Hello?" Lydia called out, her voice echoing in the empty halls.

No answer…

"Hello?" she repeated again. She walked into the empty classroom, not a soul in sight. She turned around to see a Celtic Knot drawn neatly onto the chalkboard, it was peculiar but gracefully done.

It was like her mind went numb, Lydia picked up the chalk and drew the number two in one of the knots.

The chalk dropped from her finger tips, Lydia's eyes grew wide as we backed away slowly. She understood what she had done, her scream filled the room.

* * *

Derek's POV

He stood still as stone next to the athletic field. He would wait for her here day and night if it meant he could see her, through a storm if he had to.

Jennifer graced down the stairs, her long skirt flowing behind her like an ethereal princess. Her smile warmed his heart, he couldn't help but to smile like a foolish puppy.

Their lips connected, he traced her bottom lip with his tongue, it felt like velvet and it tasted of strawberries.

She gently pushed him away, giggling "Not here Derek!" Her hands firmly squeezing his biceps.

He rested his forehead against hers "How have you been?"

Jennifer let out a sigh "Well you know, dodging the evil twins, trying to forget the image of Boyd dying, trying not to anger Niki in case she tries to kill me."

Derek lifted his brow "Did she threaten you?"

Jennifer's lower lip trembled "She's not like you guys is she?"

"What did she say?" Derek inquired.

"She said that she is the predator, and basically she's stronger than…." Jennifer bit her bottom lip and nodded towards Derek "is it true?""

Derek let out a laugh "Sort of…yeah. I'm certain she can take down an Alpha if she wanted to, but I haven't seen it yet. She's a young vampire so she's not too experienced, but she can take Scott and Isaac down with ease."

Jennifer's mouth dropped "V-v-vampire?" her face went pale as her bottom lip quivered in fear "I thought those were extin- I mean non-"

"Existant?" Derek said with a cocky smile.

Jennifer nodded as she rubbed the side of her neck.

"Don't worry she won't harm you, she's just going through a rebel phase and barks more than she bites, I swear her and Cora are the same person sometimes." Derek reassured her.

Jennifer looked at her watch "Shoot I'm late."

Derek gently grabbed her arm "Wait, let's spend the day in bed, I'll make you dinner…in nothing but an apron." His cocky smile appeared once more.

Jennifer bit her bottom lip in a coy naughty manner "As much as I love your rock hard chiseled ass, I have a student memorial concert to attend to tonight."

With that she walked off, the wind picking up the dead leaves around her feet.

* * *

Stiles' POV

"Hey so how did you and Niki meet?" Stiles asked Cora in a cheery voice.

The moody werewolf was slumped in the passenger seat next to Stiles "Family." She responded with a blunt one word answer.

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek in frustration as he drummed on the steering wheel "You're just a little bundle of fluffy joy."

She only grunted at him.

Stiles raised his brow " Joyus no…fluffy yes."

This caused her to hiss at him as he laughed "I don't need to go to the hospital!" she snapped "I'm fine."

"Yeah yeah princess I have orders, plus your brother would kill me if he-"

"I will tear you with my teeth." She threatened.

Just then Stiles' phone went off "Stiles it's guardians! Your father!" Allison's voice rang on the other end.

Stiles' eyes went wide as the phone fell from his hand.

"I don't see what she sees in you, you're too scrawny, there's no way you can protect her." Cora hissed.

Stiles' eyes remained wide as he stared at the road in front of him.

Cora's scowl fell as she saw the seriousness in Stiles' face, she reached out her hand to slowly touch his arm "Hey…are you oka-"

Stiles made a sharp U-turn, forcing Cora's face to hit the window "What the hell Stiles!?"

* * *

"Okay so you're telling me that your best friend is a werewolf, and that Kate Argent killed Derek's family…because they hunt werewolves….and Niki is a fairy?" Stiles' father asked with an incredulous look on his face.

Stiles ruffled his hair as Cora let out a laugh behind him.

"Dad you're not listening." Stiles moved another piece on the chess board "You're not looking at the whole thing."

"I'm looking Stiles! But I'm not seeing." His father said in a stern impatient voice.

Cora stood up "Mr. Stilisnki, please…let me show you."

Stiles nodded, the Beta got up and squeezed her eye shut, ready to transform.

Without warning she dropped to the floor.

* * *

Allison's POV

Her soft footsteps were like whispers to the ear, unlike Isaac's clumsy shuffling behind her. They arrived to the substation.

"What are we doing here again?" Isaac asked as he looked around at the massive columns surrounding them.

Allison pressed her finger against his lip "Shh, Niki texted me saying that the biology teacher is missing, my father marked this place as the next sacrificial spot."

Isaac shook his head "So…that means we were wrong about it being guardians? The Darach is going after teachers?"

The brunette nodded her head.

Isaac's head snapped to the right as he inhaled sharply "Blood."

He broke into a sprint, Allison hardly behind him. The Beta came to a halt as a deep growl escaped from his lips, he arched his body forwards and reached his arms out to keep Allison from danger.

In front of them was the professor tied to a chain link wall.

Allison pushed Isaac's arms away, just then the Darach appeared behind the Professor.

"Get down!" She heard the urgent shout of her father, and without hesitation her and Isaac dropped to the floor. Isaac wasted no time to crawl on top of her, protecting her from any stray bullets.

A hail of bullets flew above their heads, the empty shells rolled next to her.

With a flash the Darach disappeared, Allison looked up to see the Biology teacher dead.

"If you two weren't medeling in my business I could have saved him." Her father snapped as he loaded a magazine into his gun.

"You lied to me!" Allison shouted as she got up.

"I lied to you? what about you young lady?" her father calmly replied back.

Isaac broke into the heated argument "You guys, there's still one more philosopher left….and all of them will be at the recital in ten minutes."

Allison and her father exchanged glances "Looks like we're headed to Beacon Hills High."

* * *

Jonesy's POV

****Things had not been going well in the Jones household, it was like a civil war in there. Brody and Alex had been clashing all the time, Brody believed that it was time for Alex to drop his grudges, but Alex was as stubborn as a bull.

Jonesy tried his best to stay out of it…all of it. Brody and Olivia did everything they could to give their children a normal childhood, all they wanted was to live normal lives…but how could they? It was easy to avoid wolves and Alphas, the Kanima was a no brainer, but then came the Darach.

The idea of innocent people being killed left and right angered Jonesy, but what could he do? He was a teenager vampire, just trying to get a good score on his SAT's.

He could join forces with Niki, even though that pack always figured out what to do, they always left a trail of dead behind them. This would anger Alex greatly, and that was the last person Jonesy wanted to anger.

Alex was his brother, his best friend, his unsung hero. As Jonesy sat on the stage he closed his eyes, he remembered the night him and Alex died, the way Alex stood up for his little brother and sacrificed himself so fearlessly.

Jonesy opened his eyes as more students picked up their instruments and filled the stage, his guitar resting on his lap.

He spotted Alex on the right side of the room with Olivia. Niki, Scott, and Stiles were on the opposite side; all of them were smiling proudly at him.

But Jonesy couldn't muster up a smile, there was something terribly wrong…and he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. He looked to Scott, his smile faded fast, his body language was stiff.

"If anything happens…come find me." Ethan warned Danny.

"What?" Danny said with a smile.

"Just promise you'll come find me." Ethan urged.

The Alpha and the vampire locked eyes, Ethan was scared.

Something was going to happen tonight.

* * *

Scott's POV

Niki and Stiles sat in the back row together, the Alpha twins were somewhere in the middle.

Alex and his mother were here as well, to support Jonesy.

Scott scanned the crowd to see if anything was off, Niki and Stiles doing the same.

"Hey." A small voice squeeked behind him, to his surprise it was Lydia.

"I thought you were going home Lydia."

She shook her head, her cheeks were red and tear stained "I can't, how could I be so selfish when people are dying?"

Scott put a hand on her shoulder "You're not selfish at all."

A weak smile formed on her lips "Maybe if I stop fighting my…abilities then maybe I can get there early enough for someone to save the day…someone like you."

Scott couldn't help but to smile a little, he had never received a compliment from Lydia Martin before; this was more than sincere.

His hand found hers and squeezed it gently, a sign of friendship "I promise if you tell me I'll get there early enough."

They both jumped as the music started with a loud boom, the conductor waved his stick violently in the air.

Scott could see Niki's body tensing as Stiles gently rubbed her shoulder, the music was making everyone in the room feel on edge.

Miss. Morrell turned around and eyed Scott, the sense of urgency was thick in the room.

Lydia pulled out her phone, completely unfazed by the dark symphony.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes "I'll be back in a minute."

Just as she left the Argents and Isaac joined the room, finding seats in the middle of the crowd.

Scott narrowed his eyes as he watched Isaac and Allison, there was something off about the two of them.

Issac was awfully close to Allison, but she didn't seem to mind.

* * *

Lydia's POV

She walked across the lunch hall to the building opposite of the auditorium.

Aiden texted her telling her to meet up in the English room "I swear if he dragged me here for sex during a time like this I'll kill him." She mumbled to herself. She leaned against the teachers desk as she checked out her new manicure, she had already scuffed them.

Lydia froze as she heard a chanting noise, it was eerily familiar.

The stomache started flopping as the chant became recognizable.

"You know it…don't you." Miss. Blake emerged from the shadows.

Lydia slowly inched towards the door.

Just as she turned around to see where the teacher had gone she felt a blunt object his the top of her head.

* * *

"S-stop." Was all she managed to choke out.

Lydia's vision was hazy as she slowly came out of consciousness.

"P-please." She begged.

'P-PLEASE!" Miss. Blake mimicked her playfully.

Blood rolled out of Lydia's nose and onto her skirt, she could feel a cold wire being pressed onto her throat.

Miss. Blake started winding the wire "I have to make sacrifices my dear, for the greater good; that's what you stupid children don't seem to understand!" she hissed.

Tears rolled down Lydia's cheeks as her hands crept up to her neck, she slid her small hands underneath the wire stopping it from slicing her neck.

"I didn't want to have to kill you Lydia, you were just the girl who knew too much."

Just then Lydia let out an earth shattering scream.

Miss. Blake was taken aback, she couldn't help but to laugh like a maniac.

"Oh sweet, niave Lydia…do you really not know what you are?"

Lydia couldn't answer as she was sobbing hysterically.

"A wailing woman, a banshee, one who screams to warn of death."

She shook her head in disbelief "You are just like me, we're both beautiful and innocent, but something different and unexpected inside. You truly are the serpent that lies beneath the flower."

* * *

Scott's POV

"Stay here Niki, we need someone here." Stiles whispered in his sister's ear before planting a kiss on her head "and please be safe, we'll get through this night, I promise."

She kissed the top of his hand as Stiles left to join Scott in the back of the room.

The two boys exited to the front of the school.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"It's Lydia, she promised me she would be back in a minute, also am I the only one noticing the dark and chaotic noise in there?" Scott pointed towards the auditorium.

Stiles shook his head "No I heard it t-"

Just then Scott dropped to his knees in pain, a high frequency noise filled his ears, it felt like hot molten being poured into his ear buds.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

But Scott was writhing in pain, it was Lydia.

He jumped to his feet and ran towards where the sound was coming from, Stiles failing to keep up with him.

Scott sprinted like there was no tomorrow, his friend was in danger, and he would do anything to save her.

Scott arrived in full wolf form and jumped on the teacher desk, there Miss. Blake was waiting for him.

"You." He growled.

"Me." She replied in a cheery voice.

Scott looked to his right to see Lydia passed out in a chair.

He lunged at Miss. Blake, but like a fly he was swatted off to the side.

A gun shot made the two of them jump "Stop right there." Sheriff Stilinski commanded of her.

Both the Sherriff and Scott exchanged glances, this was the first time the Sherriff had seen Scott as a wolf.

Jennifer let out a laugh as she put her hand out, causing her desk to shut the door. Stiles was on the other side of the door banging maniacly as he watched through the window.

Jennifer took out a knife from the holster underneath her skirt, and threw it at the Sherriff.

It sunk just below his shoulder with ease.

* * *

Jonesy's POV

****The music was going faster and faster, did Jonesy practice the wrong sheet music?

He looked at his fellow musicians on the stage, all of them seemed to be caught in some sort of trance. Every single one of them had a vacant expression, the members of the audience were beginning to whisper and shift in their seats.

The teacher's assistant was slamming away violently at the piano, hitting the black and white keys mercilessly.

Jonesy looked to Alex, his brother had a confused expression on his face. Just then Jonesy noticed all three wolves were covering their ears and groaning in pain. Jonesy heard it too, it sounded like a high pitch frequency, like the sound a light bulb makes before it goes out. He clenched his teeth as the irritating noise filled his ears.

Wolves have a stronger sense of hearing, it must have been extremely loud and deafening.

Alex and Niki noticed the sound as well as they looked around in confusion.

His brother locked eyes with him "What's going on?" Alex mouthed.

Jonesy kept up the pace with the guitar, his intuition was feeling strong, there would be bloodshed in a couple of seconds.

"Get her out of here." Jonesy mouthed as he eyed his mother, Alex quickly grabbed Olivia's arm and escorted her out of the room.

Just then the piano chord whipped out, slashing the teacher's assistant's throat.

She fell to the ground, just before Jonesy's feet. There was only a few second's of silence while the crowd figured out what had happened. Soon the auditorium filled with screams as people panicked and headed for the doors.

Niki ran out the doors along with the crowd, pushing her way out of the sea of sheep.

Allison and Isaac ran towards the stage, Jonesy got to his knees to examine the fallen victim.

Her blood didn't smell right, it wasn't sweet and aromatic, instead it smelled bitter.

Allison was against the stage now, almost face to face with Jonesy.

The teenage vampire pointed to the victim's mouth, a pool of white liquid trickled out.

"Mistletoe." Chris Argent stated.

* * *

Stiles' POV

He rammed himself against the door once more, he didn't care how much it hurt, he needed to get to his father.

His father stumbled backwards as a knife buried itself under his shoulder "Dad!" Stiles screamed.

Tears started welling up in his eyes, the last he saw his father was in the hospital after they entered Cora in ER "Mom would have believed me." Was the last thing Stiles had said to him.

Knowing those words would weaken and hurt his father, he didn't mean to hurt his father, he would never hurt his father again.

Stiles rammed himself against the door again, but the heavy oak desk was in the way.

Scott got up from the floor and ran towards Jennifer, but she slammed the flat of her palm against his chest sending a wave of shock through his body.

The Beta dropped to his knees as he spat out chunks of blood.

Bang!

The Sherriff shot a round into Jennifer's knees.

"Yes!" Stiles cheered from the other side of the door.

"You were the girl we found years ago…in the woods, your face was thrashed and torn."

Jennifer didn't say a word as she walked towards him eerily.

He fired another round in her knees, slowing her down.

Jennifer groaned in pain "I should have started with philosophers."

He shot at her knee again, it healed rapidly.

"Healers." She hissed in annoyance.

She grabbed at the knife lodged in his and lifted him up, the tips of his toes barely touched the ground.

"Dad!" Stiles shouted as he watched helplessly, his father's toes were hardly touching the ground now.

The gun slid out of the Sherriff's hands.

"Warriors."

She ripped off his badge.

"Guardians."

With ease she bent the badge in half.

They were now nose to nose "Virgins." Her lips met his fathers.

"Stiles!" Niki flashed up next to him, looking at him in confusion. She looked through the window to see the horrid sight.

Niki kicked the door causing the desk to slide back in place, the two of them ran in.

The vampire and the Darach made eye contact "You." Niki whispered.

The room filled with smoke blinding both Niki and Stiles, the sound of glass shattering was heard.

When the smoke disappeared Stiles noticed his father missing, he ran up to the window.

There was no hope, he was gone, the next slaughter for Jennifer to kill.

**Let me know what you think :] suggestions would be more than welcomed.**


	24. Redemption at its finest

It feels sooooo good to get back in the swing of things :D can you tell since i updated less than a day after posting my last chapter? I had so much fun writing this chapter, probably because this was a good episode in the show. I hate HATE writing and reading long chapters, so i am sorry to say this one is 7,000 words and more.

Please hang in there, because I am proud of this chapter :] Thanks you Brianna and for always giving me motivation. Anton if you are reading this, shame on you, go update your chapter already :D :D

**Genesis - Justice**

* * *

"Okay we need everyone out of here now!" Melissa shouted.

Brody and Walter held out rolls of red tape in their hands "Everyone if you haven't already please place a red X on the doors to confirm your patient has been cleared out of the room." Brody shouted with his loud deep voice.

The hospital was in a panic as the storm raged outside; Melissa had never seen a storm so vicious. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared, but both of the men remained calm, especially Brody, nothing fazed that man.

"Melissa!" Dr. Finkstien ran towards her "I have only one patient left, but there's a flood warning in Sun Valley…I live in Sun Valley." The elderly doctor was shaking in fear.

Walter patted his back "Don't worry Doctor, I'll go check on her and evacuate her, you go to your family."

Just then the glass doors to the front entrance shattered, spewing shards everywhere. Walter was quick to cover his body over Melissa, protecting his wife.

Brody ran patient to patient making sure everyone was alright "You guys go evacuate, I'll hold down the fort down here!" he shouted over his shoulder.

The husband and wife ran up three flights "It's Cora Hale." Walter shouted as he looked at the clipboard.

They opened her door to reveal a man standing above her, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

The man tried to conceal himself in the shadows but it was no use.

"You." Walter growled.

"Y-You're supposed to be dead." Melissa stated.

"Hello best friend." Peter greeted Walter with a cocky smile, ignoring Melissa.

"Don't call me that." Walter spat.

"It's been a while." Peter extended his arms, waiting for a hug.

"You should be six feet under, rotting with the grave worms." Walter responded.

"I'm glad you've missed me too, remember those days we used to chase skirts?" Peter asked with his arms still extended.

"I'll strangle you with your own intestines." Walter threatened.

Peter let out a small laugh "Well that just paints a vivid picture in my head."

Walter didn't respond, Peter went back to dabbing Cora's forehead, clearly worried for his niece.

"Why hasn't she been evacuated yet?"

"The evacuation is still ongoing." Mellissa reassured him.

Just then Cora leaned out of her bed and vomited a black substance, a few pieces of mistletoe evident in her vomit.

* * *

"Derek!"

Jennifer ran in the middle of his loft, completely soaked from the rain.

"Derek!" her voice strained from shouting his name.

"Jennifer?" Derek emerged from the shadows, a look of concern drawn across his face.

She leapt into his arms for an intimate embrace "I wanted you to know, before you heard rumors."

Jennifer wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips "I wanted you to know before-"

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on ends as she examined Derek's light eyes, there was anger looming in them. But in those stern cold grey eyes it was the reflection of a dark haired girl that made Jennifer's stomach turn. At first glance she thought it was her own reflection, but she was wrong.

"She's behind me…isn't she?"

Derek's expression went from friendly to a cold hard killer "turn around and see for yourself." He whispered.

Jennifer slowly turned around to see Niki casually sitting on the sofa, sipping on a cup of warm blood.

"Glad you can join us." Niki said with a cocky smile, her bottom lip stained red from the blood.

Her hair was wet and plastered to her face; her wet white shirt clung tightly to her body.

"You." Jennifer hissed.

Niki let out a laugh "Yes…me."

Another voice came from behind her "And me."

Jennifer's eyes widened as she turned around, Stiles emerged from the guest room.

"And me." She turned once more to see Scott was blocking the door.

"How d-d-did you…" Jennifer stammered.

"Get here so fast?" Niki finished Jennifer's sentence before sipping the blood "Well I'm faster on foot, and Stiles just parked his car in the back, guess you forgot to scope out the perimeters….you are a sorry excuse for a villain." Niki took another sip of the blood "at least Deucalion has brains and style." She muttered to herself.

"I am not a villain!" Jennifer shouted as she looked at Derek "Derek you have to believe me."

"The point is we have you trapped like a rat!" Scott shouted, everyone was taken by surprise, no one had ever heard Scott shout before.

"Where is my dad!?" Stiles demanded, trying his best not to choke on his tears "Where is he?" he repeated again.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about!" Jennifer pleaded, completely scared out of her mind.

She looked to Derek once more "Derek, are you going to listen to these children?"

Niki set her cup aside and stood up, licked her blood soaked lips, and peeled off her wet jacket; Jennifer gulped loudly.

A small smile formed on Derek's lips as his face softened, Jennifer let out a sigh of relief "I knew you would understand."

Derek crossed his arms "I think I'll take my chances with them." The words were sharp and blunt, like a blow to Jennifer's head.

"Deaton told me she could use Mistletoe to her advantage" Scott interrupted her thoughts as he pulled out a small jar from his jacket.

They were talking like she wasn't there, like she was just a ghost. These pesky kids were toying with her, like holding a magnifying glass to a line of ants.

Niki shrugged her shoulders as she circled Jennifer like a hawk "Better yet, it could be used against her."

"Stop it!" Jennifer shouted, no one was listening to her "Just stop it!"

"I like the sound of that, Niki." Scott replied with a smile as he thrusted the jar towards Jennifer, dousing her in powdered Mistletoe.

Jennifer let out a blood curdling scream as she transformed into her true self for a split second, then back to her false state.

She looked up to Derek with sorry eyes, but he grabbed her by the throat.

She wheezed his name, but he had no emotions what so ever.

"You need me!" she pleaded, but Derek wasn't letting her go.

"You need me to save Cora." She pleaded again.

Niki stood beside the Alpha "Uh Derek…."

Scott quickly called Peter "Derek…he says Cora is throwing up misseltoe."

"You bitch" Derek sneered as he squeezed her throat tighter.

He lifted her body; her toes were no longer touching the ground.

"You need me Stiles" she looked to him "you'll never find your father if I die."

Her thin lips formed a smile.

A lump formed in Stiles' throat "Derek let her go."

But the Alpha wasn't listening.

"Derek!" Niki, Scott, and Stiles shouted.

He was set on killing Jennifer.

Niki grabbed Derek's arms and pulled it down with ease, releasing his grip on Jennifer.

She fell to the floor laughing "You need me." She looked each of them in the eye "You all need me."

* * *

Derek's POV

The kids were in Stiles' car behind him, Derek sped down the rainy road in his cruiser with Jennifer in tow.

"You know I don't want to kill Cora, I'm not the bad guy here." Jennifer tried to reassure him.

"Stop talking." Was all he said, hoping it would shoot her down.

"I'm here to help you, I could simply run if I wanted t-"

"Just shut up."

"I think it's important for you to know how connected we really are." She whispered.

Derek slammed on the brakes, almost lunging Jennifer through the windshield, but her seat belt held her back.

Everyone exited to the front of the hospital, all three teenagers had a ferocious look on their faces, ready to fight.

Stiles wielded a baseball bat, swinging it mindlessly.

"Why?" Scott asked in annoyance.

"Because she has fangs." He nodded towards Niki "And you have claws."

All of them entered into the hospital, Mellissa was ready to exit "What are you guys doing here?"

The lights flickered as the sound of thunder tore through the night, almost shaking the floors beneath them.

"Mom we need to find Cora." Scott whispered.

"Third floor, there are only two ambulances left Scott, the first in ten minutes, the second in twenty. She has to be boarded in one of them, understand?"

"Where's dad?" Scott asked.

"He and Brody are at the neighboring hospitals, helping them evacuate as well, please stay safe." She looked at Stiles, Niki, and even Derek "all of you please stay safe."

The kids dashed up the stairs "Why the stairs?" Derek hissed.

"Because we're in the middle of a storm, I'm not risking that thing." Niki sneered.

The third floor was like a ghost town, not a soul stirred. The sound of thunder was deafening, the lightning was starting to mess with Derek's vision.

Derek ran to his sister's room, but she was nowhere to be found.

Niki was right behind him "Derek." She pointed to a trail of black blood.

The trail led down the hall and past locked double doors.

Scott stopped in his tracks "do you guys hear that?" he looked to Derek questioningly.

Just then the doors burst open, Peter slid on his back to Derek's feet.

"Hey guys, I think we have some trouble." He said in an annoyed voice.

* * *

Scott's POV

The twins melded into one turning into a super wolf, Scott gulped loudly, as if things weren't complicated enough.

Cora's body lay limp on the floor, Niki eyed her immediately, with her super speed she flashed behind the twins without them noticing; she bent over to pick up her best friend.

That left Derek, Peter, and Scott to handle the twins "Three of us should be enough to take them down." Scott thought to himself.

The twins stood on their hind legs, towering over everyone.

Derek and Scott lunged at the super wolf at the same time, both got their asses handed to them.

Scott was hurdled towards a needle bin while Derek was slammed into the ceiling then slammed into the floor.

Niki, Peter and Stiles were well down the hall, finding a place for Cora.

Scott got up "Why are you doing this!?"

The twins separated "we're not here for you Scott!" Aiden hissed "we're here for her."

Jennifer closed the door to the elevator and disappeared.

* * *

Niki's POV

All of them ran down the hallway, the twins were still trying to pursue them.

"I thought you said they didn't want to hurt us!" Niki shouted behind her to her brother.

"They think we're working with Jennifer." he shouted back as they kept running.

"Of course they do! Idiots!" Niki shouted.

All of them rushed into an operating room, Stiles hid behind the door.

"What are you doing!?" Derek mouthed.

The twins busted through the door, Stiles closed his eyes and took his shot with the baseball.

But this only shattered the baseball bat into woodchips; it didn't even tickle the transformed twins.

Stiles gulped hard "crap."

In the blink of an eye Niki flashed behind them, sliding across the floor on her knees. with two scalpels in hand, she swiped hard right behind their knees slicing them open ; she slide out from between their legs, sending them crashing to the floor.

Stiles looked at her in amazement as he helped her up "That was so badass."

She grabbed his hand as they proceeded to run "They'll heal in a minute!"

* * *

Allison's POV

She sat in the auditorium next to Jonesy.

"You could sense it…couldn't you?" she asked him, referring to the danger.

"I think everyone could sense it." He said with a slight smile, his black hair was slicked back, revealing his brilliant blue eyes.

He bit the bottom of his lip and furrowed his eyebrows "Is uh…is Lydia going to be okay?"

Allison let out a small smile, it seemed like she was the only one who noticed Jonesy's puppy crush for Lydia "Yeah, they took her to the hospital downtown, since all the other hospitals have been evacuated."

"Well Cora is at the Beacon Hills Hospital…."

Allison's head shot up "What?"

"Yeah my dad was just there, she hasn't been evacuated yet."

Allison's eyes widened as her brows pinched together "Oh no." she whispered.

Jonesy's head perked up as Alex walked back into the auditorium "what is it?" Jonesy asked her.

Allison shook her head "This isn't good...this isn't good at all."

* * *

Scott's POV

Peter laid Cora's limp body on top of an operating table; her body was cold and clammy.

Scott held his tongue, but he knew there was no way Cora was going to live through the night, everyone was fully aware.

"N-Niki." Cora mumbled as her head rolled to the side.

Niki's head jerked up as she heard her best friend mewling for her "Cora, I'm here." She whispered as she gently brushed her friend's hair out of her face.

Niki tried hard to fight back tears "You'll be fine Cora, I promise." She whispered once more, Derek turned around and shut his eyes.

"There has to be something in here that we can use to help her." Niki looked around the operating room. "Maybe we can find something that will force her to throw up the rest of the mistletoe, there has to be Ipecac in here or something." Niki frantically pulled all the drawers out, creating a loud mess in her hastiness.

"Jennifer will figure this out." Derek growled, the sound of Niki's chaotic search for Ipecac was starting to annoy Derek.

"If you hadn't noticed, she's kind of gone!" Stiles exclaimed while running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Shut it Stiles!" Derek snapped.

Peter stopped dabbing Cora's head with a cloth and looked up; Niki kicked a cabinet shut, denting the steel.

Stiles balled up his fists as he took a step towards Derek "SHUT IT!? ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO NOW? WHEN YOUR PSYCHOTIC EX-GIRLFRIEND IS ON A KILLING SPREE? THE SECOND PSYCHOTIC BITCH YOU'VE DATED BY THE WAY!" Stiles bit down on his fist to calm himself down, his face was beet red from anger.

Niki rested her hand on his shoulder, then pulled him away from the angered Alpha.

Stiles licked the bottom of his lip as his eyes welled up with tears "She's got my dad Derek, she's got him somewhere, tied up, waiting to be sacrificed."

A tear rolled down Stiles' cheek.

"Let's not draw anymore attention to ourselves; the Alphas are still out there." Peter hissed as he went back to dabbing Cora's head "I don't think we can save her." he sighed.

"Not without me you can't"

Everyone turned around to see Jennifer sitting on another operating table, swinging her legs off the edge like a little girl.

"I told all of you, I will cure Cora, and I will tell you Sheriff Stilinski's whereabouts…but only if you help me get out of here alive, protect me from the Alphas."

"Is this bitch really giving us an ultimatum right now?" Niki growled.

"Ultimatum…I'm glad to see you're using the vocabulary I've been teaching the class, Niki. You always were the brightest." Jennifer said with a slight smile on her face.

Derek lunged towards her, grabbing her by the throat. He tilted her head back roughly "You ran from us."

"I was only trying to protect myself, any sensible person would have done the same." She gasped.

Peter grabbed a pair of steel pliers "Maybe we can just torture her until she heals Cora."

Derek's grip hardened around her throat "I think I agree with you for once."

A voice came over the speakers "Attention please."

Everybody froze in their places, Scott's mouth dropped open as he made contact with his sister, she had the same look of horror on her face.

"Mr. Deucalion….I mean Deucalion wants everyone to bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R lobby in ten minutes…or there will be consequences."

"Mom." Scott whispered.

"They won't hurt her." Jennifer said in annoyance "Deucalion doesn't just want you Scott…" She said while looking at Niki.

Niki looked at Scott in confusion.

"He wants the two of us to join him" Scott said in a regretful voice.

"That's what he wanted me for all along." Niki said out loud "To use me as a weapon."

Jennifer hopped off the table gracefully as Derek's arm fell to his side, he looked at Niki like she was an alien specimen.

"Anyways he wants to preserve your true alpha form." Jennifer said non-chalantly to Scott.

"True Alpha?" Stiles asked.

Peter looked at Scott with wonderment " Our very own Scott McCall."

Scott was getting frustrated "It doesn't matter! What matters is that we get Cora to safety, our time is running out!" he pointed to the door "And any second those twins are going to burst through the doors!"

Derek looked at his Rolex "The last ambulance leaves in seven minutes."

Scott had to step up as a leader, in times of turbulence someone had to do the job " Stiles, Jennifer, Peter, you guys get Cora to the ambulance." Scott commanded.

"Derek, Niki, and I will distract the twins."

Jennifer Scoffed 'I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere without Derek."

"Fine" Peter snapped "I'll stay behind with Niki and Scott."

Niki shot Peter a death glare.

All of them started rummaging through the OR "how about these?" Stiles held up a defibilator.

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek asked.

"Good point."

Peter pulled out a small tin case of tiny glass bottles "Epinephrine." He read out loud

"Kiki! What do these do?" he asked Niki.

"Don't call me that!" she shouted over her shoulder as she looked through the cabinets.

Peter rolled his eyes "Don't sass me Niki! What do these do?"

"They're completely useless against the Alphas, it'll just increase their strength for a short amount of time." She answered calmly this time.

Scott looked over to Peter, at that instant their light bulbs went off.

* * *

Niki's POV

Niki slid a scalpel in Stiles' back pocket "Just in case" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, studying her face. Her eye lashes were so long, dark, and curly. Her lips soft, plush, and pink. Her eyes were big and bright, but sunken deep with grief. And even still in these few melancholy nights, these nights of tribulation she seemed to glow, as beautiful as the first time he laid eyes on her.

"If anything happens to you Niki…" he couldn't finish the sentence without choking on the lump in his throat "I don't know what I would do Niki."

A weak smile formed on her lips, she had to put on a mask for Stiles' sake, she had to be strong for him. "I'll be fine Stiles, we will find your father, we will save Cora, I know we can do it."

He rested his forehead against hers and grabbed both of her hands; he brought her hands to his lips "I love you Nikita."

Her smile grew wide, a genuine smile "I love y-"

"I would love to stay here and watch this sappy schmooze fest….really I would." Peter literally cut in between the two love struck teenagers, like a metaphorical bird shitting on a car. "But I would rather stab this needle in my chest."

Niki snarled and flashed towards Peter "That can be arranged." She grabbed the needle from his hand and jabbed it into his chest.

Peter gritted his teeth as he groaned "fine! I deserved that." He muttered.

"You're welcome." Niki said with an innocent voice.

Scott opened the double doors; the twins growling could be heard down the hall "Alright…let's do this."

"This shit is kicking in." Peter was now wobbling side to side as his head jittered and his eye twitched "I feel great, I FEEL GREAT!" he shouted as he sprinted out the doors with the needle still sticking out of his chest.

Niki and Scott looked at each other in shock, and then ran after him.

As soon as they made it to the end of the hall Peter was flung into them, they were knocked down like bowling pins. Peter sprang back up "You're gonna have to try better than that!" he lunged at the twins once more.

The brother and sister scrambled to their feet and lunged at the Alpha twins. Meanwhile Derek, Stiles, and Jennifer carried Cora out.

The Alpha's swatted Scott away, Niki leapt on their backs, grabbing at the back of their necks.

Peter started stumbling backwards on his own "Oh, this isn't good, I think I'm crashing."

"You're what!?" Niki shouted as she desperately tried twisting their head to the side.

"Crashing!" he slumped into a corner "This sucks."

The twins grabbed Niki overhead by the arms and slammed her down onto the linoleum floor, the impact of the crash cracked the floors.

Niki groaned in pain, her back was bent. The Alphas raised their foot to stomp her head like a grape, she rolled out of the way as soon as they hit the ground.

Scott tackled them down, landing on top of their chest "Niki, you need to go and heal, take Peter with you and leave him someplace safe."

"I'm not leaving you!" Niki shouted as she got up, she cringed as the pain started shooting up her back.

"Niki! Now!

She didn't dare defy her brother when he was in the position of a leader, she grabbed Peter by the arm carelessly and dragged him.

"Where are we going?" he asked with a goofy smile, the vampire opened a chute.

"Down." She hissed, she grabbed the Beta by the scruff of his neck and shoved him face first down the chute, she soon followed.

She landed in a hamper right on top of him, Peter popped up next to her "Is it that hard to wait five seconds?" he asked with his usual sass.

Niki didn't bother answering; instead she punched him straight in the jaw.

The vampire jumped out of the hamper as Peter snapped his jaw back in its place "You are excessively violent."

He was too loopy to jump out of the hamper, instead he tumbled out.

the vampire looked around her, Peter was crawling on the floor "Hey I can't feel my legs." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

Niki rolled her eyes as she pulled an air vent grate off the wall, inside was a rack of test tubes filled with blood.

"Wow your dad is really smart." Peter beamed.

Niki looked at the man that caused her death, now was her chance for revenge. She popped open a test tube as she stuffed the rest in her pocket. The warm blood trickled down her throat, already she could feel her back healing rapidly, her energy was shooting through the roof.

"Isn't it funny Niki? This was always a dream of mine, you and I working together to take the bad guys down." He laughed.

Peter was vulnerable, and Niki was at her apex, one bite and he would be sent to the grave.

She walked towards him, towards the man that had caused her death, the smile still hadn't left his face.

She lowered herself so she was at eye level with him "Let's go find someplace safe to put you.'

* * *

Stiles' POV

Cora and Stiles were hustled into the ambulance truck, Derek grabbed the doors ready to close them.

Stiles looked at the Alpha in confusion "What are you doing?" he whispered, Derek only put a finger on his own lips and shushed him right before he closed the door.

Stiles peered out the window to see Jennifer hiding behind Derek.

"Julia? Is that you?"

Stiles froze, he recognized the voice, it was Kali. He slid to the floor making sure Kali wouldn't catch sight of him. He could hear Derek and Jennifer running off, the click clack of Kali's talon like claws following their trail.

Stiles sat up, Cora was looking even more pale, her lips chapped and dry. Stiles noticed her chest wasn't moving up and down.

"Cora…Cora?" His eyes widened as he began to panic "Cora!" he started shaking her shoulders.

He did the only logical thing he could think of, quickly he gave her mouth to mouth, it wasn't working. Although she was a brat he wasn't going to give up on her, he lowered his lips onto hers again.

She gasped as her eyes fluttered, she was breathing once more.

Stiles sighed as he leaned his head back in relief "That was a close one Cora."

The doors opened and Stiles pulled out the scalpel Niki had equipped him.

"Whoa there." A smile spread across Niki's lips, Stiles had the scalpel pointed to her throat.

Stiles dropped the scalpel and pulled her in an embrace.

"Are you okay?" he cupped her face in his hands "Are you hurt?"

Niki closed the doors behind her "I'm fine."

"Where are Scott and Peter?"

"Scott is holding off the twins, and Peter…well Peter is under the ambulance." Niki bit her bottom lip to suppress her devious smile.

Stiles looked at her in disbelief and pointed to the floor " Under…here?"

She nodded "I didn't want him ruining a second of us together."

He couldn't help but to smile, her clever quirky ways always had a way of making him smile.

She rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at Cora, Niki laced her hands with his.

He could hear her sniffling , and softly shaking.

Lifting her chin he looked into her watery eyes "Hey." He said with a sweet smile "Don't cry Niki. We'll figure it out, just like you said. Scott and I….we always get in trouble, but we always have a plan…always."

He wiped her tear away with his thumb, she buried her face in his chest as inhaled deeply, taking in his comforting smell.

She turned to look at Cora "I know, you guys always save the day." He could feel her smiling against his chest.

Her eyebrows furrowed "But what if Jennifer is being held off? Being stalled? What if she's too late?"

"She won't, I'll drag her Darach ass in here myself." Stiles reassured her.

Niki looked up to her boyfriend, her green eyes searching his warm brown eyes "You know, I never got to say goodbye to her…when Cora " died", I never got to say goodbye when she left my life."

Stiles kissed the top of her head "And you will never have to."

* * *

Derek's POV

He grabbed her hand and they both made a run for it, he knew Kali was on their tails.

Both him and Jennifer ran into the elevator which was conveniently open for them.

Jennifer leaned back and sighed as she placed her hand over her heart, trying to steady her breathing.

Derek crossed his arms and looked at her "Julia?"

She opened her mouth to explain.

"I don't want to hear it." He cut in. Just then the elevator shook and the lights went out, the elevator came to a halt.

Derek groaned, he should have listened to Niki.

"It's not the storm." Julia said while looking up "It's him, he shut the power off."

Being stuck in an elevator with Jennifer was the last thing Derek wanted.

He easily pried the doors open, but they were facing a concrete wall, several inches above him was the next floor, there was no way they could squeeze through the gap.

Derek pulled out his phone and texted Niki "Trapped in the elevator, need help now."

* * *

Scott's POV

His body went limp as it was flung against the ceiling, the cork tiling fell down with him, Scott rolled onto his back.

They grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall, his feet dangling in the air. He was nothing more than a toy to them, a rag doll to fling around.

"Why are you guys doing this!?" he growled, they only squeezed harder.

"I don't want to hurt you guys." Scott said in a wheezing voice, stars were starting to dance behind his eyes as he started to tunnel vision; the lack of oxygen was getting to him.

They slammed his head against the wall once more; he could hear his own skull cracking.

*** A tennis ball unexpectedly bounced down the hall, the twins turned around, still grasping onto Scott's throat their heads followed the bouncing ball.

Scott's eyes widened as a maniacal smile spread across his face, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Never in a million years did he think he would live to see this day.

"You're supposed to get the ball…that's the point of the game." Jonesy said with a dull voice, he pointed to the ball "Fetch Bitch!"

The twins dropped Scott without a care, they found a new chew toy.

A huge smile crept on Jonesy's face as he took off his leather jacket, his hands were already wrapped.

Super wolf crept towards the vampire.

Another voice chimed in "Not so fast."

Scott's head snapped to the other end of the hall, his smile grew even wider.

With the lights flickering violently overhead Alex walked down the hall cracking his knuckles and his neck

"Time to fuck shit up." Alex said with a devious grin.

The Alphas let out a roar, confused on who to attack first.

Jonesy lunged towards the twins, the first punch hit them on their right cheek, making their heads snap back. They punched him in the stomach causing him to double over. Alex rushed towards the twins like a raging bull. He leapt in the air, his ankles locked around their thick neck. With all the force in his body Alex sent them crashing to the floor. The older vampire managed to get in a few hooks before he was kicked off, he landed on the floor on his feet and the tips of his fingers like a swift cat.

Alex looked up, his fangs extended, he was going to tear them to shreds. Of course the show of his fangs were a decoy.

But the Alphas were clever, they immediately threw a punch at Jonesy who ducked at the last second, the fist almost grazing his head. The vampire spun to the right, roundhouse kicking the Alphas in the jaw. They stumbled backwards, before they could fall Alex delivered a vicious blow to their faces, causing the floor to crack beneath them as they slid down the hall.

The two brothers stood tall besides each other, Jonesy looked straight at the enemy, while Alex glanced at Scott.

Scott wasn't sure if Alex was happy to be there, should he say thank you? wave? Smile?

Alex gave him a small smile before turning to face the Alphas.

"I would stay down." Alex warned the Alphas in a stern voice, for a second it looked like they were going to.

"Idiots." Jonesy muttered.

The two brothers looked at each other with an all knowing glance, Jonesy let out a laugh, as if they were sharing some sort of psychic inside joke.

The Alphas hardly stood up, it was clear they were worn out.

In a flash the brothers zoomed up to them, they both punched into the Alpha's chests.

Scott's eyes widened "No don't!" he shouted, he was certain their hearts would be ripped out.

But to his surprise the twins split, and returned to their normal forms, the vampires had physically separated the twins.

Ethan passed out on the floor, but Aiden was on the ground shouting curses with a mouth full of blood.

"How-how-h." he kept repeating over and over again. Alex lowered himself to face Aiden "You see…the beauty about laying low under the radar and being a fly on the wall is…..we know everything."

And with that he delivered a right hook to Aiden's face, knocking the Alpha out.

Scott's mouth was still at the floor when Jonesy walked up to him, the vampire helped him up and dusted his back for him.

The Beta looked at the two of them in disbelief.

"So are we just going to stand here and admire our freakishly good looks? Or…." Alex said with a smirk.

"We're yours to command." Jonesy said with a friendly smile.

Scott nodded and ran down the hall to the E.R lobby, the vampires right behind him

All three of them came to a halt, skidding across the floor. Scott's mother was coming out of a room with the Argents and Isaac in tow.

Melissa ran up to her boy and hugged him "Mom you're okay!" Scott exclaimed, he squeezed her tight.

"He let me go." Melissa said in a shaky voice "Deucalion said it was a gesture of good will."

"I don't like how that sounds." Isaac hissed.

"Where's Niki?" Alex asked.

"Right here." She stood wearily at the end of the hall behind him, her eyes were wide with shock, she couldn't believe the Jones brothers were at their aid.

Niki cleared her throat "Derek is trapped in the elevator with Jennifer, we need to figure out how to get him out."

"That's fine, but we're not standing in this hall, it's not safe in here." Chris said as he loaded his guns.

* * *

Niki's POV

Melissa lead them into the fourth floor operating room and locked the doors behind them.

Niki clutched the edge of the operating table; the cold steel offered her some relief from her over heated body. She was frazzled, Alex stood next to her, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

There was no maker bond needed to tell there was tension between the two of them.

He gently pulled her aside while everyone else tried to plot an escape plan.

"Niki." He said in a gentle voice "I'm sorry."

She bit her lip and looked to the side where everyone else was, they were too busy to notice the two of them.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, she had never seen him like this before, usually he was confident and cocky.

"You abandoned me." She spat in a venomous tone. "You were supposed to teach me everything I needed to know, you were supposed to be my mentor…my friend."

He started shifting his feet and wringing his fingers "I kn-"

"You left me." She cut in, her green eyes locked with his baby blues "You left me when I needed you most, I was caught in your cross fire and had nowhere to go." Her eyes welled up with tears.

He grabbed her arms "I'm here now Niki, I'm here and I'm never leaving your side again."

"I know I'm not the greatest person in the world Niki, I'm beyond flawed. I couldn't save Paige, I was no hero, I was a coward."

She sighed "Alex it wasn't your fault."

He shook his head 'I could have saved her, but I stood aside. That was then Niki, maybe….just maybe I can redeem myself, I may not be a hero, but I am certainly not a coward. I have always stayed in the shadows to protect those that I love, but I am no longer in the shadows. How can I protect those I love if I'm in hiding?"

Niki felt a lump grow in her throat as she saw tears forming in Alex's eyes, she had never seen him so open, so vulnerable, a side she never imagined was possible…a side that was human.

"If I'm going to protect those I love then I will fight for them, You were the one silver lining in my life, you have given me a second chance to redeem myself. And for that i am eternally grateful, I will fight for you…with every tooth and nail I've got. Because if something happens to you, and i stand back once more...I will never forgive myself."

A tear rolled down Niki's cheek, she practically leapt into Alex arms, he squeezed her tight as he let out a laugh.

"It's good to have you back." She said as she gave him one of her death squeezes.

"My back!" Alex grunted "Your hug is about to break my back." He laughed out.

* * *

They all hunched over the operating table, Melissa had drawn a blue print of all the exits.

"We just need to lure them away from Jennifer." Allison said as she fastened an arrowhead.

"I'm sorry…which teacher is this again?" Chris interrupted.

Isaac scoffed "You know, the hot one….average height, dark long wavy hair…."

Alex rolled his eyes "Thank you for the detailed description."

"Thanks for the sarcasm." Isaac fired back.

"Dark wavy hair." Jonesy said in a trance like state as he held a strand of Niki's hair between his fingers.

Alex looked to his brother "No."

Jonesy wrapped Niki's hair around his finger.

Niki looked at the two brothers in confusion "Uh Jonesy?"

* * *

"Can't believe I'm doing this." Niki muttered.

With lightening speed she flashed down the stairs and reached the fourth level, she did a baseball slide and reached the elevator.

"Psst." She whispered, catching Derek and Jennifer's attention.

"Niki." Derek looked happy to see her, and desperate to get out, like a puppy in a kennel.

"How is psycho treating you?" Niki whispered.

"she keeps talking about how we're connected…" Derek said in a stern voice.

"I can hear you guys." Jennifer squeaked.

Niki rolled her eyes "Give me your shoes and jacket." She commanded.

Jennifer looked dumbfounded "Excuse me?"

"You heard her." Derek grabbed her arm, pulling her jacket off.

"Alright!" Jennifer snapped.

Niki unlaced her boots and slid them between the gap, handing them to Derek. Jennifer handed over her red heels and denim jacket.

Niki stood up "show time." She whispered.

She dialed face time with Allison

"You ready?" Niki asked Allison.

"I sure am, locked and loaded." she responded, Niki could hear Chris loading his gun behind Allsion.

"Also...we have backup." the doe eyed girl responded.

"Backup?" Niki squinted her eyes, there was no time for an answer, she could hear the Alpha twins scrambling down the hall towards her.

Niki started running down the hall, her heels echoing loudly in the hallways. "Thank god for Lydia training me in how to walk in heels." Niki thought to herself.

She could hear the Alpha twins running after her, hot on her trail, she ran down all flights of stairs and down to the first floor.

They were still on her, the plan was going accordingly, Niki ran out the front of the hospital.

She turned around to see the alphas running towards her, to her surprise a window shattered from the seventh floor as Kali jumped out.

Niki's eyes widened as she fell backwards, this wasn't part of the plan.

"Leave my daughter alone, you bitch!"

Hails of bullets fired from above Niki's head, she turned around to see her father, Brody, Olivia, Chris, and Allison firing at the Alphas.

Her mouth dropped open and a wide smile formed on her face, she couldn't believe three different families were being brought together to bring down the Alphas.

Seeing Olivia with a semi automatic was a sight for sore eyes, Walter preferred a riffle, Chris had his two pistols on him, and Brody and Allison were armed with crossbows.

The Alphas were scared out of their skins and fled the scene without a seconds hesitation, if they had stayed any longer they would have been filled with holes.

Now that the Alphas were dispersed it was up to Melissa to switch the power on, releasing Derek; the boys would be with Stiles helping Peter and Cora.

Niki reveled in the glory as her father smothered her with hugs and kisses, everyone had large grins on their faces.

* * *

Derek's POV

Niki would get him out soon, he trusted her, Scott, and Stiles more than anyone.

Jennifer was going on some unimportant speech about being over looked.

Her words flowed through one ear and out the other, Derek didn't know how much he could take.

"And that's when you killed innocent Paige."

Derek's body tensed, how did she know? He clenched his fists, he refused to look at her, it was bad enough he had to listen to her.

"Her blood flowed into the root of the nemeton, thus giving me strength Derek, just enough to hold on, enough to be saved. Deucalion wanted to rid the emissaries, each sacrifice I take is a loan…so that one day I can teach Deucalion a lesson."

"You're crazy, you have killed innocent people." Derek muttered under his breath.

"So have you…" she fired back.

Derek squeezed his eyes shut "I didn't want to kill her, I loved her." he thought to himself.

The lights of the elevator flickered back on, Melissa had turned the power back on.

Jennifer gritted her teeth "I plan on taking him down during the lunar eclipse."

"Werewolves have no power during the eclipse, and you plan on killing him with your own hands?"

Derek looked at the steel elevator doors and made eye contact with her through the reflection.

She let out a laugh as she changed into her hideous form.

* * *

Scott's POV

"That's it, easy." Alex and Jonesy helped load Peter and Cora in the Argent's car.

Jonesy sat in the passenger seat next to Isaac who was drumming on the steering wheel, as a loopy Peter sat in the back

Alex closed the car door on his brother , as he went to join his mother and father.

Isaac and Jonesy headed off to Derek's in hopes he could find a way to help Cora.

Scott smiled as he listened to everyone else celebrating their small victory, but there was still much at hand. Stiles' father was still missing, and Cora was deathly ill.

He looked to his best friend who was reading something on the paramedic truck, Stiles' face looked ghastly pale.

"Guardians Scott….she's going after parents!" Stiles shouted.

Scott bolted, he ran to the lobby, he came to a sliding halt when he saw Derek's limp body on the floor.

He looked up to see the roof of the elevator shattered.

* * *

Stiles' POV

Stiles ran as fast as his legs would let him, he came to a halt when he saw Derek, laying with a pool of blood forming around his head.

"No, this can't be happening" he thought to himself.

He ran up the stairs all the way to the roof, by the time he reached the top his lungs were on fire.

* * *

Scott's POV

Scott kicked open the door to the roof "Mom!" he shouted.

"she's not here." Deucalion emerged from the shadows, looking as calm as ever.

"Where is she!?" Scott demanded, sick of the mind games.

"I knew parents were the target all along." The blind Alpha said with a smirk "Had you have been part of my pack you would have known this information long ago."

Scott balled up his fists.

"Tell you what Scott, if you help me track down the Darach, I will help get your mother and your friend's father back."

Scott ran his fingers through his hair. Deucalion walked to the edge of the roof and peered down "Why is your sister down there, I thought that fool would have figured it out like you did, she should be up here with you." he hissed.

Scott narrowed his eyes "What do you want with my sister?"

Deucalion threw his head back and laughed "I guess you are a fool, I wanted her to kill the Darach…no matter….there's no time to lure her and convince her. If you want to join me, we must leave right now."

* * *

Niki's POV

Everyone was patting each other on the back and making sure they were okay, it was a victory, a small one at that. There was still the bigger picture at hand, Cora may be laying on her death bed, and the Sheriff was still missing.

Something was irking Niki, and she wasn't sure what, she looked up at the roof to see Deucalion staring down at her.

"No." Niki whispered.

She slipped out of the crowd and ran to the hospital lobby, she almost let out a shriek as she saw Derek's body strewn across the elevator floor.

It took her a few seconds to flash up the stairs and burst through the roof door.

* * *

Stiles' POV

Stiles couldn't believe what he was seeing "Scott don't!" he shouted as Scott walked towards Deucalion.

"Don't make me kill you boy." Deucalion hissed, his hand outstretched, waiting for Scott to take it.

"Stiles." Scott said in a worn out defeated voice.

"Scott please! We can figure this out, we always figure things out, we always have a plan, always!"

Scott shook his head "not this time Stiles, this time we have nothing, absolutely nothing."

Stiles could feel a lump forming in the back of his throat "Scott, please." He begged.

Scott looked at his best friend one last time "I promise I'll find your father."

The door to the roof opened, Stiles looked behind him, Niki had tears streaming down her face as she figured her mother was taken for sacrifice.

Stiles looked back to see Scott and Deucalion had disappeared.

"Where is Scott!?" Niki demanded.

"H-he's gone." Stiles choked on his words, his brown eyes found hers "He's joined Deucalion."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter :] only 2 more to go, then we're done with the series! yayyyyy**


	25. Trail of the Dead

EEK! only one more chapter left until i'm done, thank you guys so much for the reviews ^_^

Please check out these amazing stories.

Never Again -

Stainless Stones - Anton thoughts.

** Bloodflood – Alt-J**

* * *

"He's not waking up; he's not fucking waking up!" Stiles ran his fingers through his hair as he paced back and forth.

Alex bent over like he found a penny on the floor "Well he's alive….I think."

"Derek!" Alex shouted "Wake the fuck up man!"

Stiles shot the vampire a death glare "You think I didn't try shouting at him?"

He leaned against a wall and took in his surroundings, everything felt so dream like. Derek lay in a pool of his own blood; the sparks of the busted light fixtures were showering down on the wolf.

This couldn't be real, Stiles was just having a detailed dream. He was going to open his eyes, and when he did he would be in the middle of a field of daisies with Niki lying on his chest, just like the dream he had the night Niki was discovered after being missing for five days.

He quickly shut his eyes; there they were, in the middle of the field. The wind blew the sea of yellow daisies.

"You're so beautiful." He croaked as he stroked her dark hair.

Niki flashed a shy smile as she plucked a daisy from the ground; with it she traced the outline of his jaw, tickling his face. He leaned in to kiss her, his tongue darting past her lips.

She gently pushed him off and started giggling; he loved the sound of her laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked with amusement.

Niki shrugged her shoulders "This isn't real."

Stiles' eyebrows furrowed as his smile dropped "What do you mean?"

She kissed the back of his hand "Open your eyes Stiles…"

He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Fucking open your eyes!"

Stiles jumped as he opened his eyes.

"Fucking open your eyes!"

Alex was on top of Derek, throwing punches at his face left and right.

"He's not waking up?" Stiles asked.

"What's it look like!?" the vampire spat "Fucking Derek Hale." He mumbled.

A devious grin swept across Alex's face, he slowly and gently placed his fingers on Derek's temples.

Stiles stepped closer to the two "What are you doing?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders "Showing him something."

Stiles' eyes narrowed "And what are you showing him?"

Derek gasped as his eyes flew open "That is disgusting!" He rolled Alex off.

Alex was chuckling on the floor.

Niki flashed into the room completely distraught, all three of them leaned in to look at Derek who was awake, lying on the floor.

"You okay Niki?" Alex asked.

"Walter went home with your family." She ignored the question.

"What happened?" Derek asked, Alex extended his hand out to Derek, showing a sign of peace.

Derek stared at it for a few seconds, completely confused, until Stiles cleared his throat.

Alex hoisted the Alpha up with ease " The Darach fucked up your night, The Alphas were scared off, Isaac and my brother took Cora and Peter to your place, Peter has no tolerance for drugs, and…Melissa was taken as the next sacrifice." Alex filled him in.

Derek looked at Niki, she bit the bottom of her lip, fighting back her tears "And…Scott has joined Deucalion's side."

Before Derek could say the word the sounds of sirens were coming near.

"Stick to the plan." Alex said sternly to Stiles "Let's go."

Derek looked at the three of them "The plan? You're planning now?"

"Let's go." Alex said calmly.

Niki kissed Stiles' lips, he grabbed the back of her head and gently pressed his forehead against hers "We'll find them, we will."

She didn't say a word, there was no hope in those big watery green eyes of hers, she and Derek walked out of the entrance together.

"Listen kid, if they hassle you call me, I'll make them forget about all of this." Alex said.

Stiles sat on the chair in the lobby with a faint smile on his lips "I got it, don't worry."

Alex stuffed his hands in his pockets "Alright." The vampire lowered himself to Stile's eye level "You're a good kid, hang in there."

Before Alex could vanish Stiles had a question "Why did you decide to help us?"

A smirk appeared on Alex's face "We don't have time for this."

Stiles sighed as he sunk into his seat, waiting for the cops to arrive. "Fine, then how did you wake Derek up? What did he see?"

Alex's back was towards Stiles as he began to walk out, the words Hate scribbled on his black leather jacket.

"You really want to know!?" the vampire shouted as he kept walking.

"Yeah!" Stiles shouted back.

"The time I fucked Miss. Norowitz."

Stiles' mouth dropped open "The lunch lady? With the giant mole with hair sprouting from it!?" He looked to see Alex was gone.

* * *

Alex's POV

Standing on top of the hospital roof he watched as Derek drove away, Niki stood stoic by his side, like a loyal animal. He didn't like it, he liked defiant Niki, the trouble maker, the outspoken and over-opinionated teenager who loved giving him headaches.

He nudged her with his elbow "You okay there?"

She kept looking forward, the gentle breeze whipping her black silky hair, she looked so peaceful…but there was a war raging within her.

"Of course she's not okay you fucking idiot, one of her best friends was almost strangled to death, the other is choking on her vomit, her boyfriend's father and her own mother are about to be sacrificed by the next lunar eclipse, her brother ran off with the enemy, and she's wanted as a pawn." Alex beat himself mentally.

Her green eyes found his baby blues "Thank you for showing up" she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace "I will find them Niki, I will rescue them…I promise." He kissed the top of her head "Go to Walter, I'll make sure Stiles' is okay."

Without a word she flashed away.

"Why did you decide to help us?" Stiles' words rang through his head.

* * *

"_Get her out of here." Jonesy mouthed as he sat on the stage._

_Alex could tell something terrible was going to happen, the orchestra was playing a daunting macabre tune, the audience was reacting to it terribly. The werewolves in the auditorium were covering their ears in pain._

"_We need to get out of here, mom."_

_Olivia looked at her son in confusion_

_He gently grabbed his mother's arm and helped her out of her seat, she linked her arms in his._

_Olivia was wearing a cream colored blazer with a black pencil skirt, her nude high heels clicked against the floors; she was easily the best dressed person there._

_She could sense danger just by reading her son's body language and sense of urgency, but she kept her poise. Her face uncracked, her chin held high, even her blonde ringlets weren't trembling._

_They made it to the hall, between the open door of the auditorium, and the door to the exit._

_She stopped in her tracks "What is it, Alex?"_

_The vampire shook his head in confusion "I don't know, I feel dread in the pit of my stomach."_

_She pursed her bubblegum pink lips " Are you going to do something about it?"_

"_Do what mother?" Alex responded in an annoyed voice._

_A sweet smile formed on her lips "Alex you and your brother have a gift, maybe it's time you use it for-"_

"_For good?" Alex smirked "Mother what good am I doing if I am exposing myself and my family? You've seen what hunters can do, you've seen what this Darach creature and these Alphas have done."_

_Screams filled the air, both of them turned their heads towards the auditorium where chaos ensued. _

_People started running out the doors bumping into him and his mother._

"_Follow the trail of the dead left behind, son." Olivia said while both of them were in the heard of panicking parents._

_Alex looked at her dumbfounded; he had never heard his sweet mother talk with such distaste._

"_I may not have powers, but my god! If I can do something, you bet I'll do it!" She whispered._

_She stormed off with her head held high, jingling the keys without looking back at Alex._

"_Guess that means I'm walking home." Alex muttered to himself._

_He turned around and bumped into Jonesy "What are people yapping on about in there?" Alex asked as he stood on the tips of his toes to see over the crowd._

_Jonesy cleared his throat "Follow me." He said sternly._

_Alex looked at his little brother in confusion, Jonesy flashed away in the midst of the crowd, no one had noticed._

_Pushing his way through the crowd Alex found himself down the hall from the chaos, he could hear his little brother's footsteps in a full sprint now._

"_Jonesy!" Alex hissed, he broke into a run._

_Jonesy was standing by a glass cabinet, with his palm pressed against the glass "There you are you little shit!" Alex shouted down the empty hall._

_His little brother let out a playful laugh, like he was a child "Catch me, you old fart." He flashed away once more._

_Alex walked to the glass cabinet "I don't have time for this." He whispered to his faint reflection._

_The sight of his wrestling picture and trophies caught his attention, Alex rolled his eyes._

_He flashed to the bottom of a stairwell, knowing his brother was on the other side of the door._

"_Why do I know this place?" Alex asked out loud, and tapped his chin._

_He gulped loudly as he realized the stairs lead to the roof, cautiously he walked up the stairs and entered the roof._

_Jonesy was standing on the edge, watching the last few people drive away._

_Alex stuffed his hands in his pocket and joined his brother's side "It was the Darach…wasn't it?"_

_His little brother only nodded his head._

_Alex looked to the side to see the observatory, he hadn't been inside since the night Paige died._

_He let out a chuckle "I get what you're trying to do Jonesy."_

_Jonesy looked at him with a bewildered expression strewn across his face "Do you?"_

_The younger brother looked to the stars, Alex let out a sigh through gritted teeth "Yeah I know, that's Andromeda, Perseus saved her, blah blah."_

"_What if you had a second chance?" Jonesy asked with excitement dancing in his eyes "I mean not to save…her, but to redeem yourself."_

_Alex let out a chuckle "That's cute, c'mon let's go home." He put his hand on his brother's shoulder._

"_No!" Jonesy shrugged his hand off his shoulder. "I can't stand this anymore Alex! We're not cowards, what good are we doing hiding!?" he demanded._

"_I'm trying to protect you Jonesy! What part of that do you not understand!?" Alex shouted._

"_We're not little children anymore! You can't keep protecting me, and what good are you doing if you're hiding under a rock!? You think the Darach doesn't know about us? You think Deucalion hasn't figured out who we are?" Jonesy looked across the parking lot "We're predators, we hunt, we kill, we don't hide."_

_Alex bit the inside of his cheek in frustration._

"_If you had a second chance, a chance to redeem yourself, a chance to sleep again without the overwhelming guilt washing over you every second….would you?" his brother asked calmly._

_Alex could feel a lump forming in his throat, if he could do anything it would be to go back to that night and save Paige._

"_I mean we can't bring her back to life Alex, that's in the past, but the present is now…"_

_Alex looked straight across the parking lot, one blue jeep remained._

"_I would." He said with a shaky voice._

_A faint smile appeared on Jonesy's lips "Then it's your chance, if you don't take it, you'll lie awake wondering what could have been."_

_Jonesy's eyes widened as Stiles ran out to the car, Scott right behind him._

_The two brothers exchanged worried glances, something else had happened._

"_I'm going, they need my help, I'm going with or without you." Jonesy stated, he turned around to leave, but Alex gently pushed him back, still standing on the ledge._

"_I'll follow you."_

_Jonesy's smile grew wide, he opened his arm for a hug._

_Alex smirked "But you're still a little shit, and no one calls me an old fart" He pushed Jonesy off the edge of the building._

"_I fucking hate you!" Jonesy shouted from the bushes below._

_Alex chuckled to himself "Get out of there Jonesy, stop fucking around, we have some teenagers to save."_

* * *

Stiles' POV

The bright red lights of the sirens were dancing on the pale walls in front of him, lighting up the room like a disco.

Stiles clenched his jaw and fists when he saw a familiar man walk through the door. The man was tall, dark of skin, and handsome; behind him he had four investigators.

"Well, what do you know?" the man said in a cold voice "Stilinski with me." The man lead them to a private office within the hospital.

"If I ask you questions are you going to give me the same level of sarcasm?" he asked while tapping his toes impatiently.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, are you going to ask me with the same level of stupid?"

The man threw his head back and gave out a hearty laugh "That's great, you're still a smartass." He replied sarcastically. "Listen Stiles, your father has been in the school parking lot for twenty four hours, which means he's missing."

Stiles scoffed as he looked to the side.

The man leaned in, penetrating Stiles' personal space "Has your father been drinking again?"

Stiles gritted his teeth "That was a lie you came up with, to get his promotion." He hissed.

The man smiled "Is that the bullshit your father's been feeding you? How amusing."

A smile crept on Stiles' face.

"What's so funny, punk?"

He turned around to see Alex standing behind him "Hello, I don't think we've met." Alex's eyes encapsulated the man.

"First order of business shut the hell up and apologize to Stiles for being such a little bitch."

The man turned around with watery eyes "Stiles, I'm so sorry for being such a little bitch."

Stiles let out a chuckle.

Alex put his hands on the man's shoulders and caught his attention once more "I want you to leave here, tell your crew you never saw me or Stiles, there's no evidence of violence here, just a vicious storm and blackouts. Then I want you to get on the roof, strip down to your boxers and practice yoga until you are worn out."

Stiles had to fight the urge to double over with laughter.

Alex gently tapped the man's face twice "Sound good?" he asked the man.

He nodded

Alex and Stiles ran out of the room in haste. The eclipse would soon be upon them, and they had to find a way to track down Jennifer.

"The man's badge." Alex shouted over his shoulder to Stiles as they ran down the hall.

"I know." Stiles said in distaste "Don't tell Scott, he doesn't need this right now."

They both came to a halt in front of the elevator. Across the steel elevator the words Grace was drawn on with thick blood.

Stiles' eyes widened like two saucers as he covered his mouth "No, no, this can't be happening."

Alex pulled out his phone and quickly texted Brody, warning him of the next victim.

"Do we tell Nikita?" Stiles asked Alex.

"First her mother, then her father?" Alex chewed on his bottom lip with anxiety.

"She has the right to know, to defend her father." Stiles chimed in.

"He's under heavy protection." Alex replied "Look we need to get out of here.

* * *

Lydia's POV

Her eyes fluttered open "Where am I? Lydia croaked.

Sitting up she looked around the room, an electric guitar in one corner, sheet music across the floor, wrestling trophies on the shelves, and a picture of Emma Watson as the background to a desktop computer.

A knock came at the door, Lydia jumped as she grabbed the sheets of the bed and pulled them up to her chin.

Jonesy walked inside with a kind smile on his face "Hey! You're awake!" he greeted her with a cheery voice.

"Wh-what am I doing in your room?"

"Oh well the neighboring hospital was being evacuated, and Brody wanted to make sure you were some place safe…."

"So a home full of vampires seemed like a good idea?" she muttered, Lydia didn't think Jonesy would hear her.

His smile disappeared, in fact he looked hurt.

Lydia's mouth dropped open "I mean….i'm sorry." She ran her fingers across her strawberry blonde hair "I'm just so freaked out about all these supernatural creatures."

Jonesy's eyes narrowed at the word "creatures."

"I-I-I m-mean beings." Lydia corrected herself "Why is he making me nervous?" she thought to herself. She wasn't scared of him, she just didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of him, she wanted to impress him.

Jonesy sat next to her in the bed 'It's okay." He smiled, his dimples made her knees wobbly "I don't blame you Lydia, you've had one hell of a ride, you know you girls are pretty badass."

Lydia felt a brush creep on her face as she tried to keep her cool, she pulled the blanket even higher; covering the scarring on her neck.

Jonesy gently pulled the blanket down "Don't hide it Lydia, it shows how strong you are, it shows you're a survivor."

Lydia dropped the blanket along with her mouth, no one had paid her such a high compliment before.

Jonesy stood up and extended his hand out to her "C'mon you must be starving." Lydia gently placed her hand in his as he helped her up.

"I'll make you something."

She tried hard not to giggle, never had a guy been so polite and chivalrous.

They both walked down the grand stairs "Am I safe here?" she asked in a worried voice.

He placed his hand on the small of her back "As safe as you can be, maybe not from the Darach, but no werewolf can enter this house."

They walked into the kitchen, the sound of voices and shouting were coming from below them.

"Why's that?" Lydia asked.

"This house is covered in wolfs bane."

The shouting became distracting, Jonesy walked to a door, Lydia hiding behind him.

He opened up to the basement; there Olivia, Brody, Walter, and the Argents were waiting for them.

"They have my wife!" Walter yelled "And now my son is missing!? Where the hell is my daughter?"

Olivia put a hand on Walter's shoulder "We will get them all home."

Lydia looked around the room and gulped hard, the walls were lined with rows and rows of guns, daggers, swords, prods, bolts and arrows, and ropes.

Jonesy noticed her anxiousness "Told you you're safe here." He said with a cocky smile.

Allison looked up to see Lydia "You're awake!" she shrieked and ran over to hug her friend.

"The D-Darach was Je-"

"We know." Allison cut in "and now Melisa is missing, and Scott."

Lydia's heart sank.

Olivia cleared her throat "Let's go upstairs, I'm going to make dinner for everyone, we need some food and less yelling to clear our minds."

Everyone made their way up the stairs except for Brody and Chris. Chris stood admiring the wall of weapons.

Brody patted him on the back.

"I can't believe there have been vampires in Beacon Hills for so long…how did you do it? I thought I was an exceptional hunter."

Brody let out a laugh " We just wanted to be normal…so we acted normal, and don't rag on yourself, you're an amazing hunter. Are you thinking of coming out of retirement?"

Chris nodded his head "I have to."

Brody pulled down a semi-automatic with a built in scope "I want you to keep this, think of it as a peace offering."

Chris looked up to say thank you, but the vampire had gone.

Bzzz

Bzzzz

The hunter looked to the table to see Brody's phone buzzing, curiosity got to Chris as he read a text message on Brody's phone, his eyes widened with horror.

* * *

Derek's POV

"You'll be alright Cora, just hang in there." He whispered as he brushed her hair away from her face, her forehead was warm and clammy, but her body was shivering.

"You can't leave me again."

Derek's head perked up as the heavy iron doors opened, Niki stormed in with Isaac in tow.

Niki kneeled beside Cora "How is she?"

"The same…" Derek muttered.

"Cora." Niki said breathlessly.

Cora's eyes opened as a weak smile formed on her face "Hey, Niki go find your mother, I won't go anywhere, I won't leave without saying goodbye, I promise."

Niki squeezed her hand gently and got up, Cora's head rolled to the side as she fell asleep.

"I think it's time to go Derek." The vampire said in a soft voice.

Derek let out a soft growl as he looked at the two teenagers "Go where!? I'm not leaving her side."

Niki stood next to Isaac who had his arms crossed "We can't help her, and sitting here isn't going to help, we need to go out there and find Jennifer, you're not doing anything."

Derek felt his blood boil "I am doing s-"

"You're not doing a single thing!" Isaac cut in "All you've done is roll around in the sheets with the enemy! While the rest of us put our lives on the line to save innocent people!"

"You two are just children, you don't understand…."

Niki clenched her fists "Understand!? You're telling me I don't understand? No it's you who doesn't understand!"

Derek hung his head in shame.

"You don't seem to understand that Deucalion has killed innocent people, you don't seem to understand that he has my brother and wants me next! You don't seem to understand that he's killed Erica and Boyd! They stood by your side, yet you sit here like a coward! " Niki's voice cracked as Isaac pulled her into his chest and held her shaking body tight.

Derek's eyes were transfixed to the floor.

"You don't seem to understand that Jennifer has the Sherriff and my mother." Her voice became softer, but Derek could hear her sniffling, he could smell the saltiness of her tears "My mother Derek, I've lost one….and I'm about to lose another."

Derek squeezing his eyes shut as he remembered Ingrid Grace, Niki's mother.

He turned around to see Niki was gone, Isaac was standing all by himself.

"You hear that Derek? Two parents are about to be sacrificed, two parents that belong to children you care about, Stiles is about to become an orphan, Niki is about to lose her mother again, and Scott is sticking out his neck for everyone, doing what you can't do."

The words were like shards piercing Derek's heart.

The curly headed Beta walked over to Derek "Tell me Derek, why did you create the pack? Was it out of boredom? Are we just your play things? Are you that lonely?"

"Maybe." Derek muttered, his back against Isaac.

"Cora is dying, and we're the ones trying to save her!" Isaac spat, he walked to the door "You sit here Derek! Perfect the art of doing nothing!" and with that he slammed the heavy doors, shaking the floorboards beneath him.

Cora's body started convulsing again, Derek rolled up his sleeve as he gripped her hand tight, trying to take as much pain away from her.

He watched the black liquid run up his veins as he gritted his teeth, the pain was in the gut of his stomach, it was almost unbearable.

"Teenagers…so dramatic."

Derek didn't need to turn around to know it was Peter "Although Niki almost had me, her whole I've lost a mother thing, Oscar worthy if you ask me."

"Shut up." Derek growled through gritted teeth.

Peter peered over Derek's shoulders out of curiosity "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you could-"

"I can die." Derek finished his uncle's sentence, fully aware of the consequences.

"You know there's a way to save her but…" Derek's head snapped to the side, his eyes looking for answers. Peter examined the back of his nails "I've said too much." He said without a care.

Derek got up and grabbed his uncle by the collar "Tell me!"

Peter sighed "You're an Alpha, you won't die if you continue, but you lose your Alpha status in exchange for hers, you'll become a Beta."

Derek let go of his uncle and grabbed Cora's hand once more.

Peter shook his head "Derek you can't be serious, Kali is bound to fight you tonight, and you can't take her on as a Beta!"

"I don't care." Derek growled.

* * *

Allison's POV

"We're not here to fetch a map are we?" Allison asked her father as they leaned over his work desk.

"No, we're here to tackle the situation ourselves, they'll just slow us down." Her father said in a stern voice.

"Dad we need them, we need backup." She tried to convince him, as they were back in the apartment.

Allison heard a knock at the door, she opened it to see Isaac on the other side.

"Hey I thought I could help."

They both walked to the desk where Chris was studying the map, he didn't lift his eyes off the parchment to greet Isaac.

Chris rubbed his chin in thought "Currents currents." He repeated to himself as he took out a map of telecurrent patterns.

The three of them hovered over it in inspection.

"It must be where the currents are the strongest." Isaac piped in.

Chris took out a pen and circled all the spots where the sacrifices took place.

Allison moved the pen out of the way "Wait dad…Deaton wasn't a sacrifice"

They both looked at each other in understanding.

Isaac looked at them in confusion "Anyone want to fill me in?"

They walked into the empty dark bank, and to the back where the safety deposit boxes were kept. The bars kept the safety deposit boxes safe.

"Dad what if you're just a piece in her sacrifice?" Allison whispered.

Her dad chuckled "I've got this." He nodded to the semi-automatic strapped over his shoulder "And this."

He pulled out a tazer stick.

"Isn't that for wolves?" Isaac said with a smile.

Chris nodded "Exactly." He pulled a fast one, pressing the stick against Isaac's throat, then in a second he had Allison handcuffed to the bars.

Allison's eyes went wide "What are you doing!? Dad! What are you-"

Without a word her father dropped his weapons to the floor and lifted his hands in the air as he faced the giant vault. The vault spun open and out stepped Jennifer "That's touching Chris, the way you protect your family and friends."

Allison's mouth hung open as tears rolled down her cheeks, she understood what was happening.

Jennifer stepped forward into the light "You know Walter Grace would have done perfectly, but this..." she said as she circled him like a starved vulture. Standing behind him she leaned her chin on his shoulder, and locked eyes with Allison "This is a sacrifice."

With a puff of smoke the two of them were gone.

"No!" Allison cried out as she started thrashing against the handcuffs, the cold metal biting into her wrists.

"Dad! No!" her voice bounced off of the metal walls, Isaac ripped the handcuffs off the bars.

She couldn't stand up as she collapsed into his chest "She took him. She took my father." She cried as he held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Niki's POV

Niki had joined everyone in the Jones house, Olivia had served everyone a simple meal, almost no one had touched their food.

A knock came at the door, everyone's heads perked up, but no one stirred. Niki got up and opened the door to see Stiles waiting outside.

She pulled him into an embrace "I'm so glad you're here." She whispered.

Stiles gave a half hearted wave to everyone sitting at the table, Niki took him by the hand and lead him upstairs.

Niki sat on the bed, her loving boyfriend right next to her, without a word he slipped his hand into hers.

"How are you doing?" he croaked.

She rested her head on his shoulder as his fingers danced down her back.

"I'm losing hope Stiles."

"Don't say that." Stiles hissed.

Niki bit her bottom lip "I'm sorry." She could feel a lump forming in the back of her throat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap." Stiles apologized.

She looked up at him with eyes on the verge of tears, her dimple showed for half a millisecond, like a burning comet.

Stiles couldn't help himself, he had to taste her lip, he gently pressed his lips again, she closed her eyes as a sigh escaped from her lips, his long fingers snaked up her shirt.

"Niki." He moaned.

She looked to the side as a tear escaped, he pulled her in tight as he rested his chin on top of her head.

A knock at the door caught both of their attention, Jonesy walked in with his eyes closed.

"Is it safe? Can I open my eyes? I'm so glad you two are in Alex's room."

Lydia was right behind him, looking completely pale.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"It's Allison….Her father…he was taken by Jennifer."

Niki and Stiles looked at each other with wide eyes "Tha-that means she has three sacrafices." Niki stammered.

She walked towards the two, Stiles right behind her "That means we have two days until-"

Jonesy tilted his head to the side as his eyes narrowed "Stiles, you okay?"

Niki turned around to see Stiles was pale and sweating, his body was shaking.

He shook his head ' no, I, no, no."

Stiles stumbled backwards, grabbing Niki's arms for support.

"He's having a panic attack!" Jonesy helped lay Stiles on the bed.

His lower lip was trembling as beads of sweat rolled off his forehead "My dad, my dad." He whispered with a cracked voice. His face was now starting to turn blue, as his eyes slowly rolled back.

Niki looked to Lydia "what do I do?"

Lydia wrung her fingers in anxiousness "I don't know, surprise him, do something to surprise him!"

Niki held his face in her hands as he squirmed, it was like he was having a seizure.

"Stiles!" Niki whimpered, she slowly drew her lips towards his.

SLAP!

Stiles rolled off the edge of the bed holding the side of his face, Jonesy leaned against the wall with a smirk eerily similar to his brother's.

"That hurt Jonesy!" Stiles shouted while he rubbed the raw red hand mark on the side of his face.

Jonesy shrugged his shoulder while Lydia tried hard not to giggle "Hey it worked! And the lady liked it." He said nudging Lydia.

Niki rolled her eyes "Whatever, I just remembered Miss. Morell may be able to help us."

The teenagers raced down the stairs, Jonesy grabbed the phone off the hook.

* * *

Niki dialed the number as everyone gathered around "What's going on?" Walter whispered.

Lydia sat at the table and pulled out a pen and began to sketch.

"Lydia honey, what are you doing?" Olivia inquired.

"Just drawing, it calms me down, and I really need to calm down right now."

Niki looked to Stiles "She's not in the office, I guess she hasn't been in the office all day."

Brody peered over Lydia's shoulder and grabbed the paper.

"Hey!" Lydia tried to grab the paper back, but the elder vampire was fast.

"Niki!" he shouted across the room holding the paper.

It took a second for Niki to realize that the paper being held was a drawing of some place she had seen before, but where? Was it in her dreams? Was it in real life? No…it was in a vision, a vision she had seen of Alex the night he buried Paige.

Niki leaned on the table making eye contact with her best friend "Lydia, where have you seen that tree?"

Lydia looked scared and confused 'I don't know, I just day dream and it just pops in my head."

"Have you been here before?" Brody asked gently giving the paper back to her.

She looked between the two vampires, completely nervous, Jonesy looked at her with his warm smile.

"No, I've never seen this place."

Stiles looked at the two "I'm sorry what the hell is going on!?"

"This is where your parents are being held." Brody held up the picture once more.

"Where is Alex?" Jonesy asked.

Stiles shook his head "He's going to every location on the map and scoping it out to find Jennifer."

Niki rocked back and forth on her heels "I can't waste time, I'm going to find my brother."

* * *

Scott's POV

The blind Alpha stood still as a solider , his head following a firefly like a child.

Scott had forgotten the Alpha could see things like a real wolf, sense the small heat radiating off of the bug.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"It's a firefly, they aren't common here."

Deucalion scratched his chin "Yes, but of course since Jennifer came to town…Did you know that animals can sense natural disasters? Something tells me they can sense supernatural disasters as well…walk with me boy."

Scott linked his arm with Deucalion's, guiding him through the thicket "Are you scared of her?" Scott asked.

"No, but she should be scared of me. I will kill anything or anyone that gets in my way of ending her life."

They walked for some time in the preserve "I heard you were once a great man."

Deucalion stopped in his tracks and pulled down his shades, revealing his milky white eyes "And look where it's gotten me, take my sage advice Scott, this is what happens when you play nice."

Scott gulped hard, Deucalion lifted his nose to the air as he sniffed at it.

"Hmm, they're closing in on her."

Scott looked at the older man in confusion, just then Miss. Morell ran in front of them and stopped in her tracks, she threw a circle of mountain ash around her, just then Ethan charged into the circle. The mystical powers of the ash threw him to the ground.

"How did you know I would come for you?" Deucalion asked with an amused look on his face.

"Because I've served you for years, and Julia and I are the same, powerful Druids." Miss. Morell spat.

Kali bared her teeth " we know you sent that girl to rescue Isaac."

"I had to restore order!" Miss. Morell shouted, gritting her teeth.

She turned to look at Scott "Scott go find your friends."

Deucalion let out a chuckle "I think Scott can make that decision for himself."

Being by Deucalion's side was the last place he wanted to be, but if it meant rescuing his mother and Sheriff Stilinski then he would gladly serve Deucalion.

"He doesn't have all the information he needs to make that decision." Miss. Morell fired back.

Scott looked at her in confusion.

"You forgot to inform Scott about the people you've slaughtered just to create the perfect pack, and you were the one who told Viktor to go on a killing spree."

"Shut it woman!" Deucalion snapped.

"And you!" she looked to Kali "Ennis was alive when he was brought to my brother, my brother saved him, but it was Deucalion who killed him to absorb his power!"

Kali's face was still as stone, her hard exterior showed no signs of cracking.

"He only had you go after Derek so you could be distrac-"

Miss. Morell fell to the floor and broke the circle as Deucalion's spear like cane harpooned her shoulder.

"No!" Scott ran to her and held her frail body, the Alphas snarled as they transformed.

"Scott." She whispered "Find the nemeton, if you find that, you'll find Jennifer."

Scott stood up and extended his claws as the Alphas neared towards him and Miss. Morell.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted.

Scott felt a small gust of wind, in a blink of an eye Niki was standing in front of him.

"He said leave her alone." She snapped.

Deucalion started clapping in excitement "I was worried I wouldn't see my Grecian Goddess, how ferocious you've grown since the last time I saw you, tell me…has Jennifer figured out what you are yet?"

"Shut up." Niki snapped "What's it to you."

Deucalion was taken by surprise, no one had ever spoken to him in that tone.

"You little brat!" he hissed "I'm giving you a chance to join me, a chance to find your mother."

Scott looked behind him to see Miss. Morell had disappeared, only Deucalion's cane lay on the floor.

Niki gently picked up the cane and examined it, balancing it artfully on the tip of her index finger.

She spat on the floor "That's what I think of your offer, I will never join you, you killed Erica and Boyd, if you ask me…that's punishable." She said with a smile.

"Niki what are you doing!?" Scott whispered as he grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back from the rabid Alphas.

Deucalion threw his head back and let out a howl of laughter "You see the fire in this one Kali? She has no fear, she is perfect."

Kali's eyes glowed red as she walked closer to Niki.

Niki's smile fell, she lifted her eyes off the ground and locked it onto her target "Punishable…by death."

She threw the cane like a spear at Deucalion, the Alpha was fast, but not as fast as he thought. The silver tipped cane cut against his right cheek, his sunglasses were knocked off his face from the impact, immediately shattering as it hit the floor.

"You intrepid little bitch!" he shouted as he held the side of his bloody face.

Kali lunged at the two of them, Scott couldn't help but to close his eyes, as soon as he opened them he had found himself standing next to Niki in the parking lot for Deaton's office.

Scott's mouth hung open "You've gotten stronger…and a lot faster."

Niki walked through the parking lot and shrugged her shoulders "I'm still learning, every day."

Scott stopped her " Hey that stunt you pulled back there…"

She looked at him with her big green eyes, ready to be scolded at.

He sighed and pulled her in for a big hug "I'm just glad you're okay, you're the best sister I've ever had."

Niki let out a giggle "I'm the only sister you have, you turd. Anyways you don't need him Scott, there's another way."

"Miss. Morell said something about a Nemeton?"

Niki nodded "It's a giant tree, I've seen it once."

Scott's eye widened "Where?"

"In one of Alex's visions, problem is I have no clue where it is, or where Alex is, and his phone seems to be dead."

Scott ran his fingers through his hair "Then we're screwed."

They continued walking " Not exactly, Derek and Peter have been in there before, I have sent Lydia to find the location."

Allison was standing at the door, her eyes red and puffy from crying, Scott looked at Niki.

"Deaton has a plan."

* * *

***Niki, Jonesy, and Isaac filled three large tubs with ice and freezing water.

He looked over to Allison who looked like a fragile dove "You okay?" he slipped his hand into hers, but she pulled It away kindly.

He looked to Stiles who kept his gaze on Niki the whole time, mesmerized by her.

Scott couldn't help to smile, even though he had lost his love, Stiles had found his; and he was glad that it was his sister, they brought out the best in each other.

Deaton straightened his back "Alright, has everyone brought something?"

Stiles cleared his throat and stepped forward "I-I brought my father's badge, it was crushed and folded, but I tried my best to hammer it out."

A warm smile spread across Deaton's lips "That will do just fine, Stiles."

Allison held a silver bullet between her index finger and thumb "This was my fathers, it's tradition for hunters to forge a bullet when they complete training."

Deaton nodded in approval.

Scott held up a gold Rolex watch "This was a gift from my father to my mother, she said it was the only thing in the relationship that worked." He said with a small smile, missing his mother's wit already.

"All three of you will be submerged under water until you are essentially dead." Deaton informed them.

Scott closed his eyes for a second, he could hear Allison's heartbeat, she was terrified.

"You will go to the darkest parts of your mind, but you must focus on the nemeton, think of nothing but the nemeton" Deaton warned.

"Each of you will need a tether, someone to pull you out. It must be someone you love, trust, and respect; an emotional attachment of sorts."

Niki smiled as she walked to Stiles, their fingers laced together.

Allison looked up to Isaac with her brown doe eyes, Scott looked between the two, realization hit him like a brick.

"It's okay." He muttered, but inside he felt like curling up in a ball.

"Scott, with me." Deaton called out

Niki narrowed her eyes at Allison, judging her and Isaac.

The three of them climbed into the freezing tub, Allison let out a gasp as the water made contact with her skin.

The freezing water was slapping his skin like a sea made of cold daggers, piercing him. Scott settled into the tub, little bulbs of mistletoe were floating around him.

Niki rested her chin on Stiles' shoulders "I love you Stiles, I know you guys can do this." She whispered, giving him an ounce of courage and confidence.

Scott looked over to Allison and Isaac, he was seething, but there was no time to worry over such trivial things. What mattered right now was Scott restoring his family and friends.

Stiles looked over to Scott "You're my brother, my best friend, my hero. That's why I have to tell you the truth…"

Scott lifted a brow "What is it?"

Stiles shut his eyes for a moment "Your father is back in town."

Scott could taste the bile in the back of his throat.

"Breathe in."

Scott closed his eyes and hung his head forward as he took in air. He could feel his blood rushing through his body, flooding his veins.

"Exhale." Deaton commanded.

"Oh god." He heard Jonesy whisper to himself in disbelief and fear.

He felt Deaton gently place his hands on his shoulders and push him under the ice cold water.

Everything went numb, it felt as though Scott was paralyzed. He started to feel dizzy, his eyes flew open as his fangs extended, the natural instinct to fight and survive kicked in, but he couldn't move as the darkness started to surround him.

**Please let me know what you think :]**


	26. Left for Dead

**Hello my dear friends! so i know i said this would be the last chapter, but i had to split it in two parts. I hate HATE writing long ass chapters and i hate reading them as well. The very last chapter will probably be updated on monday, then we can all say farewell to the Nikita stories, it needs to come to an end.**

**I would like to say thank you to the few of you who have been supporting me since Welcome Home, the same ones who have been supporting me since my stories were erased. You guys are amazing and i'm so honored to have you as readers.**

**There is no song for this chapter, nothing seemed fitting, but if you can think of one please don't be shy.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Uhm Doctor…Sir…Mr. Deaton?" Jonesy cleared his throat.

Deaton walked around the tubs, checking on the three submerged teenagers "Yes, Jonesy?"

"What if they don't wake up?" he asked in a nervous voice.

Niki and Isaac were sitting on the floor across from the tubs, it had been over eleven hours and they still hadn't woken up.

Deaton looked up at the vampire "There's a chance they may never wake up, and if they do…they may never be the same."

Niki's head perked up "What do you mean?"

Deaton lowered himself to her level as Isaac wrapped an arm around her neck.

"Niki, the three of them have to go to a very dark place in the deepest nook of their craniums, if they come out they will feel the burden of darkness chipping away at them."

The vampire buried her head in her hands; Isaac pulled her in tighter "Can you two give us some time?" Isaac asked Deaton and Jonesy kindly.

Jonesy nodded "I'm going to go check on Lydia."

Once they were alone Niki swatted Isaac's hand away, the curly headed Beta was taken by surprise "What was that for?"

Niki scooted farther away from Isaac "What the shit was that!? You and Allison."

Isaac's mouth hung open "Niki…"

Her eyes narrowed "Do you know how much Scott has done for you? He always stuck up for you."

He hung his head "I know."

"He gave you a home when you had none, gave you a family when you had none, and how do you thank him?"

Isaac looked at her, but she refused to make eye contact "Niki, I didn't mean for this to happen."

She got up and looked into her brother's tub " Just remember he stood by your side ." Her hands gripped the edge of the tub tightly, she looked at herself in the reflection "He was the one person you went to when you were ready to expose yourself, because you could trust him, because he would give you a chance, because-because he always fought for what was right."

Isaac's eyebrow hitched in confusion.

"And he would do anything to help prove to Derek you're not a monster, you may not be human but you still need to be loved." Her voice cracked "And that's what he did, he loved unconditionally, he loved everyone unconditionally."

Isaac understood Niki was referring to herself, not just him.

A tear rolled down her cheek and landed in the water, rippling the still water above her brother.

Isaac walked up to her and rested both of his hands on his shoulders "Niki, I'm sorry."

She wiped her cheek with the back of her sleeve "I know you are, we all are."

A voice interrupted them "Is this a bad time?" Lydia was leaning against the door frame with Jonesy behind her.

"Was that too soon?" Jonesy asked as he saw Niki distraught standing over the tubs.

She looked at the two of them with a faint smile "No, it's fine; please tell me you have good news Lydia."

The strawberry blonde shook her head "Both Derek and Peter don't remember where the Nemecon is." She wrung her fingers "Their mother erased the memory of the location."

Niki looked to Jonesy, the vampire sighed "Brody is on the hunt for Alex, no word from him yet, your father is safe with Olivia."

Niki hung her head as the last shred of hope depleted within her; she looked to her brother once more, in her eyes he served as a leader, as a sign of strength, and an idol of hope.

"Scott…I don't know what to do." She whimpered.

She stood still for a few seconds "As if wishing and hoping out loud would wake them up." She thought to herself as she turned away and headed to the door

The sound of water splashing made Niki freeze, she turned around with wide eyes to see all three of them sit up.

"I know where it is!" Scott shouted.

* * *

Lydia's POV

Her heart almost burst out of her chest when her three friends resurfaced from the tubs. She found her hand squeezing Jonesy's in delight.

Scott looked around to see everyone else looking pale "What's wrong?"

Isaac stepped forward "You guys have been dead for twelve hours…."

Stiles looked to Scott "That means we only have two hours!"

The werewolf ran his fingers through his wet hair "Okay we need to think guys."

The sound of Deaton's door chime threw everyone off, both Isaac and Scott started growling as Ethan walked through the door.

The Alpha put his hands in the air, a sign of surrender "Please I'm not here to fight, I don't want any more killings, and I'm certain Kali is going to use my brother to help her kill Derek."

He looked straight at Lydia, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"I need Lydia."

Everyone turned to look at her "What?" she asked in confusion.

"He'll listen to you Lydia."

"Fine." Lydia said in a snobby tone, she didn't want anyone to hear the fear in her voice.

Niki extended her fangs "She's not going alone." She warned Ethan.

* * *

Scott's POV

He watched his sister leave with Lydia to save Derek, as soon as they were out of his sight he laid down his plans.

"Alright, Jonesy; you need to go help your father find Alex. Go to every spot where a sacrifice has taken place."

Jonesy nodded his head; in a flash he was gone.

"Isaac, Stiles, Allison…you guys need to go find and save the parents."

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck "And what are you going to do?"

Scott inhaled sharply "I'm going back to Deucalion."

"You can't!" Allison exclaimed "Please Scott don't do this!"

Isaac shook his head, Stiles grabbed him by his shoulder "What are you thinking Scott?"

"I have to, Deucalion still trusts me, we need a backup. If you guys don't get to the parents in time we need a plan B and we need to act on it fast."

Stiles shook his head "You can't aid the enemy. Is that why you waited for Niki to leave?"

"She would stop me Stiles, and right now my first priority is saving my parents; now are you guys in or what!?"

All three of them hesitated "Fine." Stiles surrendered.

"Stiles I need you to go find the parents."

Stiles shook his head "I don't like this, but I'll do it." He left, leaving only Scott, Isaac, and Allison.

"What do you want us to do?" Allison asked desperately.

"Find our parents…but first we go to your place…we need some artillery."

* * *

The three teenagers arrived in Allison's apartment.

"What are you looking for Scott?" Allison asked as she rummaged through drawers of arrowheads.

Scott shook his head "Just anything that will help me."

"How about this?" Isaac held a sniper with a big grin on his face.

"No." both Allison and Scott shouted.

The baby blue eyed Beta put down the gigantic weapon with a pout on his face.

Scott's head perked up "Did you guys hear that?"

They stood in silence, Allison's eyebrows hitched "Hear what?"

Just then the door to Allison's apartment was kicked open , Scott's eyes widened and his mouth hit the floor as his father walked in.

"Don't bother, I have a warrant!" his father shouted as he stormed into the apartment, as soon as he saw the teenagers a frown took over his face.

"I would find my son in the middle of this mess." He hissed "Sit!"

Without a word all of them sat down as his father took a seat behind Chris' desk, with two of his deputies behind him.

"Now I have no clue what's going on!"

"You never had a clue about anything." Scott snapped at his father, making sure his words were laced with venom.

His father's face relaxed " Please save me the embarrassment of having to drag my own son into an interrogation room."

Scott could only scoff at his father.

Allison and Isaac looked to each other as they figured out what was going on.

"Do you children not see the trend here? Notice how all the victims are related to the four of you?"

They only stared at each other.

"Not to mention your father carrying highly illegal weapons." His father said while staring down Allison.

At that moment Scott noticed two flash arrowheads sitting on the desk.

Allison stood up clearly annoyed "Actually, Detective…my father is a highly respected arms dealers, he carries a license. That means he can carry a nine gage caliber." She held up a long slim gun with a built in scope " an AK 80 semi automatic." She then held up a thick gun in her other hand, then rested them on the table "And of course a smoke grenade.

Scott's hands snaked slowly across the table as Allison pulled the pin of the grenade and tossed it into his father's lap.

The three of them bolted out of the room as smoke began to fill up the apartment.

* * *

Lydia's POV

The three of them arrived to Derek's loft, it was completely empty.

Niki looked around the barren loft "I thought you said she was going to fight Derek, you set me up." She hissed at Ethan.

The Alpha took a step back "No I swear!"

"He's gone." Lydia looked up to see a pair of steel blue eyes awaiting in the shadows of the stairwell.

"Gone?" the vampire asked "Gone where?"

Peter came down a few steps "He is no longer an Alpha, he has fled beacon hills with Cora, they won't be coming back."

Lydia looked to see the pained expression on her best friends face, it was heart break, Lydia squeezed Niki's shoulder.

Niki looked to the floor "They didn't say goodbye…"

Just then the alarm went off "They're here." Ethan whispered

Lydia looked up to see Peter had disappeared "Coward." She muttered.

The iron doors were kicked down with tremendous force, Kali was seething, with Aiden behind her.

"Well well, what do we have here?" the Alpha said as she eyed Niki.

Niki looked to her "Do you see what I see, Lydia?"

Lydia snorted as she stared Kali down "Someone in need of a pedicure?" the two best friends looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Niki threw her hands in the air jokingly "Really Kali, if you need a reference I would be happy to give one."

Kali's claws extended "Who do you think you're talking to you snot nosed brats!?"

A low growl came from behind Kali, she turned around to see Aiden's eyes glowing red "Tell me Aiden, did you take your homework assignment too easily?"

Lydia's heart sank "Assignment?" throughout these past days, against her own wishes she had fallen for Aiden.

"Leave her alone." Aiden growled.

Kali tossed her head back and let out a cackling laugh "Don't be stupid Aiden, I have no business with her, I came here for Derek."

Lydia let out a small sigh of relief "maybe she'll leave us alone since he's not here." She thought to herself.

It's like Kali had read her mind "But since he's not here…I'll kill the next big thing."

Niki's POV

Without warning she lunged herself on top of Niki, Lydia let out a scream as Ethan pulled her into a safe corner.

Niki kicked Kali off of her and sprang to her feet, a set of claw marks bled on the side of the vampire's face.

A string of blood and saliva hung from Niki's mouth "You want to play like that, Kali?" she asked as she peeled off her jacket "So be it."

Kali charged at Niki like a raging bull, but the vampire leapt into the air grabbing a lead pipe above her head.

Before Kali could look up Niki landed on her, flattening the Alpha onto the floor.

Kali sweep kicked Niki, her long talons shredding Niki's ankles, sending her crashing down. The Alpha bounced to her feet with a satisfied smug grin on her face.

She lifted her foot in the air right above Niki's face, drops of Niki's blood rolling off her razor sharp nails and landing on the vampire's forehead. Kali closed her eyes, with all her force she slammed her foot down.

When the Alpha opened her eyes she was shocked to see Niki wasn't there.

Kali could sense the vampire standing right behind her, she let out a shout as she round kicked, expecting to kick the teenager.

But the fast vampire flashed to the top of the stairs, a playful smile on her face "C'mon Kali…you have to do better than that."

Kali stretched out her arms " Fight me you coward."

In a drop of a hat Niki flashed forward, the vampire threw a right hook at Kali but missed her shot.

Kali threw a punch square in Niki's face, causing her to stagger backwards.

The wolf put a finger in the air and wagged it "Tsk tsk, You have to do better than that." She mocked Niki.

Niki's lips curled upwards as she revealed a bloody smile, Kali's fists rained hard on Niki, but the vampire expertly blocked every single shot.

CRACK!

Niki headbutted Kali, breaking the Alpha's nose. The dazed werewolf stumbled backwards as Niki unleashed an unrelenting typhoon of fury.

Kali could hardly keep up with blocking the vampire's punches, hook after hook, jab after jab. All Kali could do was move backwards; pretty soon the vampire would back her up against the wall.

After a few more punches Niki followed with a hitch kick to Kali's chin, as soon as the Alpha hit the floor Niki dropped a knee on her throat.

Kali gasped for air as her hands grabbed at Niki's long hair, the vampire's fangs extended.

The she wolf pulled at her hair, but Niki pressed down harder, cutting Kali's wind pipe.

"You Alpha bitch, I have you just where I want you." Niki snarled.

The Alpha's eyes were bulging out "Aiden! Ethan! Kill her!" she wheezed; but both Alphas stood still.

"This is for Erica and Boyd." Niki hissed as she lowered her head to bite Kali's throat.

Just then the sky roof shattered, sending shards raining down. Niki flashed to Lydia's side, away from the cascade of glass.

Jennifer landed on the floor on her feet, she looked to Niki with a sly smile "I'm sorry Niki…I couldn't let you have all the fun."

"I had her." The vampire hissed.

"Yeah, but Kali and I have unfinished business."

Kali got up off the floor, her eyes glowing red, before she had a chance to rush herself over Jennifer used her force to knock the Alpha off her feet.

Niki and Lydia were pressed against the wall, completely trapped.

Jennifer turned around with a vicious smile on her face "Don't be scared." She told the girls.

A growl came from behind her, Jennifer turned around to see the Alpha twins morphed.

Niki turned to whisper in Lydia's ear "They should hold her back for a while, on the count of three you and I are going to make a run for it."

Lydia nodded shakily.

Jennifer casually walked up to the twins "Boys boys, there's no need for this."

"One." Niki counted.

The Alphas sent a roar in the air to intimidate Jennifer, it was no good.

"Two."

Jennifer grabbed their head and split them in two, with each head in her hands she threw them across the room. Both of them made earth shattering impacts against the brick wall, knocking them out cold.

Lydia's eyes widened as their plan failed.

Once again Kali stumbled to her feet, she gritted her teeth as she popped her shoulder back in place.

It was time for Jennifer to face off Kali "Take a good look at this face!" Jennifer shouted in anger.

"It takes a lot of work and a lot of power to keep this appearance!" her shouting became louder, the glass around her feet began to shake.

Niki's mouth dropped to the floor as she began to understand what was about to happen "Look away." She whispered to Lydia, but Lydia's eyes were glued to the situation.

Storm clouds began to rage above the sky roof where Jennifer fell from.

"This face will be the last thing you see before I kill you." Jennifer spat.

The wind picked up in the loft whipping Kali's hair across her face, as the shards floated in the air, dancing around Jennifer.

"I! I should have ripped your head off!" Kali screamed above the howling wind.

With a flick of her wrist Jennifer sent the shards flying at Kali, like bullets they penetrated her body killing her instantly.

Lydia gasped as she slid down the wall, a wave of naseua hit her mercilessly.

Jennifer turned around to face Niki, both of them stood still, wordless.

Niki would be lying if she said she wasn't scared, but she tried her best to keep her body from shaking.

"My little vampire." Jennifer whispered "I always knew you were special Niki, now I know where the darkness comes from."

"What do you want." Niki hissed, watching Jennifer's every move carefully.

"You're so fast, fierce, and calculating." Jennifer said while admiring her.

Niki inhaled sharply "Are you done here?"

Jennifer let out a small laugh "No, we've just begun."

* * *

Stiles' POV

Stiles was burning rubber as he raced down the dark roads of Beacon Hills. The streets were dimly lit as the hard pounding rain clouded his windshield.

"I need to find them, I need to find them." He kept telling himself over and over.

He was hunched over the steering wheel with his eyes narrowed trying his best to see.

Bang!

Stiles jumped as a tree branch hit his windshield, his natural instinct was to duck.

"What the hell!?" Stiles shouted, as soon as he got up his eyes widened in horror right before he struck a tree.

* * *

Niki's POV

"I want you to join me." Jennifer said with sweet sincerity.

Niki let out a laugh "Me? Join you? You have our parents hostage, and you've killed innocents…and you want me to join you?"

Jennifer shrugged "Join me and I free your parents, simple as that."

Niki walked towards Jennifer "And what do you want me for?" she inquired.

"In an hour the lunar eclipse takes place, during said time all werewolves are powerless. It is only then I can take down a certain Alpha, but until then I need protection. And seeing how you're not a werewolf the powers of the lunar eclipse do not effect you."

"You sure took Kali down with ease." Niki pointed out.

Jennifer looked at the lifeless Alpha lying on the floor "Kali was nothing compared to Deucalion."

Niki took a few more steps towards her teacher "I will not aide a psychotic killer like you." she lunged forward but Jennifer caught her wrists.

"If you won't listen, maybe you'll just have to see!" Jennifer shouted as she guided the vampire's hands to her own temples.

* * *

"_I thought we can go for a walk." Kali told Niki with a smile._

_It took Niki a second to realize she was in Jennifer's body._

_Julia looked to the sky, the clouds had parted leaving the ground wet from the rain and the sun shining "It is a beautiful day." She agreed._

_There was nothing more she enjoyed more than being with her best friend, most Druids are professional advisors to their clients, but Kali was no client….she was like a sister._

_Kali nodded her head towards the preserve "Let's go this way."_

_Julia raised an eyebrow "Alright, if you say so." _

"_So are you and Ennis going out yet?" Julia asked as they reached the center of the preserve._

_Kali let out a small laugh "No…not yet."_

_The two of them came to a stop "Well, why not? You two are perfect for each other." She said with a sweet smile "I mean you're gorgeous, smart, a little too smart if you ask me."_

_Kali's smile dropped, Julia could sense sadness. She took a few steps towards the she-wolf "Hey what's wrong?"_

_Kali brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear coyly "There's only one way I can be with him." She said in a melancholy tone._

_Jennifer turned around as a sickening knot tightened in her stomach, something wasn't right._

_Her breathing became rapid, she had heard rumors of Alphas killing their Druids, but she knew Kali would never…_

"_Duecalion says the only way I can be with him is….if I kill you ." Kali's voice cracked._

_Julia turned around in horror, Kali's razor sharp talons raked across her face, and once more across her throat._

_Like a plank she dropped to the floor, the only thing she could do was hold pressure on her gushing throat._

_Without so much of a care Kali walked away, leaving Julia to die slowly._

* * *

Niki gasped as she stumbled backwards holding her own throat.

Julia stood still with wide eyes holding her own throat as well, having to relive that day had been excruciatingly difficult.

"If you want to kill Deucalion, the man who ordered the death of Erica, Boyd, and multiple innocent people then all you have to do…."

Niki lifted her eyes off of the floor "I'll join you."

**Let me know what you guys think ^_^**


	27. Cain, Abel, and Perseus

**Well here it is everyone, I present the last chapter. Let's keep this brief and short, like the chapter itself. Thank you to those of you who are amazing and loyal :] I put alot of thought into this song, and i'm so glad i made some of you into radiohead fans :] This song is especially special, so please give it a chance :]**

**Videotape – Radiohead.**

"She's going to come down here and kill us." Melissa's voice echoed in the empty root cellar.

" Actually she's going to go get a garrote and strangle us." Sheriff Stilinski corrected her.

"Let me be the first to introduce you to the supernatural world, John." The mother of two said with dreaded sarcasm.

Chris let out a small amused laugh "You've known John, you just wouldn't allow yourself to believe it."

John looked up and met Chris's blue eyes "You're right Chris, I remember the moment it had happened, it was the night Claudia died."

Melissa averted her eyes to the floor, Claudia was like an older sister to her, a true friend.

"I'll never forget that night when I walked into the hospital, Stiles had his head buried in his hands. I had been too late, Stiles had been by her side the whole time…until the end."

Just then the ground started shaking as debris started falling from the ceiling, the howling wind had raised dust inside the cellar blurring their vision.

"This place is going to collapse!" Chris shouted over the howling wind.

* * *

Lydia's POV

"Niki you can't go!" Lydia shouted while desperately trying to wake Ethan and Aiden.

Jennifer waited for Niki by the door frame, the vampire turned around "Deucalion has killed Erica and Boyd, and a countless number of innocent people before that, I think it's time he got what he deserved."

"Niki please, there has to be another way." Lydia pleaded.

"I have to." She whispered "It's the only way." With that she walked out the door with Jennifer without turning back.

Lydia had to think fast, she had to do something to save her best friend.

She did the only thing she could think to do, The strawberry blonde emitted a scream so loud her throat became raw.

Nothing….No one had responded.

With her head in her hands she began to cry, she had no physical powers to stop Niki and Jennifer, she had no location on the nemecon to track down the parents, she was just a useless girl who could only scream.

Just then the heavy iron doors opened "Lydia?"

She looked up to see Cora and Derek standing above her, Derek extended his hand for Lydia to grab, she placed her small hand in his gracefully.

Cora looked around at the bodies lying on the floor "What happened here?"

"Niki and Jennifer." Lydia croaked over the lump in her throat.

"Where is Niki?" Derek demanded.

"Sh-she."

"Spit it out!" Cora said impatiently.

The words spilled out of her mouth "She left with Jennifer to kill Deucalion."

Derek's eyes widened as Lydia hung her head on Cora's shoulder, Cora did not look amused.

"Where are they!?"

" I-I don't know." Lydia stuttered, mascara running down her face.

Derek started walking towards the door "Cora take the twins to Deaton's, I'll go find Niki, then we leave town immediately ."

* * *

Alex's POV

He stood in the center of the hallowed out bank, inside a large vault. There was dried blood over where he stood. Alex bent down and scraped the blood with his fingers, it was old at least from several months ago…it smelled of wolf. If he recalled properly he had heard rumors of one of Derek's Beta's dying here.

"Where the hell have you been!?" He jumped as soon as he heard his brother's voice.

Alex got up and looked at him with a confused expression "I've been doing what I've been asked to do, scope out all the areas Jennifer has been active in.

Jonesy shook his head "They know where the parents are, hidden in the nemecon."

Alex scrunched his face in confusion "The neme-what?"

"Nemecon, it's some giant tree with a root cellar below."

Alex froze as the memory came to life in the dark corners of his mind "I need to go."

Jonesy looked at him with a confused expression "Go where?"

"There's something I need to do…by myself." Without another word he was gone.

* * *

Scott's POV

They marched through the thicket side by side, the Alpha had never looked so stoic until now.

"I knew you would come back." Deucalion said in a hushed tone "You do want to save your parents after all?"

Scott nodded, he was in, he had gained Deucalion's trust once more.

"Are you scared? It all comes down to tonight." Scott asked.

The blind Alpha turned to look at him, the scar Niki left on his cheek still had not healed.

"No, I will kill her, I will kill anyone standing in our way. I will make sure she dies slowly, screaming my name."

Scott gulped loudly, they came to a large distillery.

"How will she know we're here?"

Deucalion dug his cane into the ground as he cracked his knuckles one by one "Oh…she'll know."

* * *

They waited in the back of the distillery, to the right Scott had noticed a spiral scratched in the door.

With rain pouring In buckets it was evident that the storm was becoming more violent.

A bolt of lightning hit a tree branch, crashing and igniting on the floor of the entrance. The light blinded Scott for a second, he squeezed his eyes shut, as soon as he opened them Jennifer was approaching the distillery.

Scott's jaw hit the bottom of the floor as Niki followed Jennifer "What are you doing!?" Scott whispered.

Niki's eyes were wide as saucers "You didn't tell me you joined him again." She said in distaste as she eyed the Alpha.

Deucalion let out a hearty laugh " Now this is quite the twist in the story, sibling versus sibling, how terribly American." The Alpha straightened his collar "Now Jennifer, would you like to explain to these teenagers why you needed all of those sacrifices?"

"You knew she was going to join me." Jennifer hissed "You knew."

"I was always a step ahead of you. I knew Niki here would be too dead set on revenge to join me, you just had to be difficult…didn't you!?" he looked at Niki "Imagine if I had both you and Scott, we would be unstoppable! But of course you had to win her over with your sob story Jennifer!" He dropped his cane to the floor as he began to transform.

"You're just a silly little girl." His skin became dark as charcoal as he started doubling in size.

"Playing silly little games." He grew to a gargantuan size as his canines extended along with his claws, Scott had never seen a creature so colossal.

Jennifer pushed her hands into the air as she released her force against Deucalion, it had the same effect as a soft summer breeze.

The Alpha let out a laugh "Don't worry Jennifer, I'll be saving you for last."

Niki traced her finger over the carved spiral in the door, a smile formed on her lips.

"NO!" Scott shouted.

It was too late, Deucalion charged at Niki with the fury of a thousand devils.

Niki pulled back her fist as her foot impacted against Deucalion's chest, sending him flying backwards.

Both Scott and Niki's eyes widened at the sight of her power.

Jennifer let out a laugh "I kept telling her she was special, but she wouldn't listen. A girl who has mastered a black belt and kickboxing, then turns into a vampire? You could only imagine what kind of destruction she is capable of….and she's still learning. The thing about being a Druid is….we know everything, and I know for a fact she's a still budding Alpha of her own kind."

Scott's eyes widened as he looked to his sister, she shrugged her shoulders in confusion "I have no clue." Niki whispered.

Deucalion scampered to his feet as he wiped blood off the corner of his mouth "That's cute Jennifer, but I'm not the weapon here….I happen to have a true alpha."

Jennifer's smug expression fell "No." she whispered.

"Kill them, now." Deucalion ordered Scott.

"What!? You have to be kidding!" Scott shouted "You think I'm going to kill my own sister?"

"You do as I tell you!" Deucalion barked.

Jennifer crept behind Niki and leaned in to whisper "Niki, kill them, if you don't I will kill the parents with the snap of my fingers, then I'll go after your father…and after that I will kill every person you have ever formed a relationship with."

Niki's eyes grew wide as her and Scott stared at each other "Kill for justice, kill for survival, Scott is only one sacrifice to save many people."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she shook her head.

"I SAID KILL THEM!" Deucalion let out an earth shattering roar that shook the floor boards.

Scott fell to his knees as he cringed in pain, he was transforming against his own will. Something deep inside of him was raging, he wanted to unleash the untamed beast from its cage, he wanted nothing but to kill.

Without warning he leapt on top of his sister, knocking her down like a pin. He raised his claws to strike her throat, her knees were pushed against her chest. Niki's knees clamped Scott's throat as she rolled them both over, she was now on top suffocating him "What are you doing!?" she screamed.

He used his legs like a spring to kick her off of him.

The storm was shaking the entire distillery and picking up the dust around them. Niki quickly got up on her feet, her fangs extended as she charged her brother. A fist flew towards Scott, he ducked it with his animalistic instincts, she threw another punch getting him right in the gut. He stumbled backwards as one of her round house kicks hit him under the jaw, making his head snap back.

Niki lifted her leg to round house kick her brother in the face, as soon as she brought her foot to crash down on Scott he grabbed her ankle with ease.

"STOP IT!" a loud roar forced the two of them to stop and look.

Derek walked slowly into the fire and entered the distillery, anger was seeping out of every pore.

"What are the two of you doing!?" he asked shouting at the siblings.

The distraction gave Scott enough time to grab the flash arrowheads in his back pocket.

He turned to look at Deucalion "I've heard you're not always blind."

The Alpha looked frightened.

Scott threw the arrowheads to the floor with all his force, blinding the Alpha and Derek.

All three of them turned to their human selves, Derek rushed by Niki's side to make sure she was okay.

"You came back" the vampire asked with a slight smile.

Just then the fire went out, Jennifer appeared in her scarred battered form. With a flick of her wrist she threw Scott and Derek across the room with ease. Only her, Niki, and Deucalion stood.

Deucalion distracted didn't see Niki coming, she tackled him down with ease as her fangs extended "I told you, I would be the one to kill you." she hissed.

Jennifer tossed Niki aside against the wall "Sorry Niki, but the eclipse has started, and the honor of killing him goes to me."

She grabbed the Alphas head and slammed it on the ground, over and over again his head was bashed against the cement.

Derek felt the power drained out of him, he had to think fast "Wait, he can't see you…he can't see how much you've suffered. What good is your revenge?"

Jennifer took off Deucalion's sunglasses as she held the side of his face.

Cringing in pain she used all the powers she had stored to heal Deucalion's sight, the milkyness of his eyes disappeared.

Jennifer stood up "My powers….you!" she turned to Derek as she figured out his plan was in motion.

Niki flashed in front of Derek to protect him.

"Looks like your time is up…Julia." Niki said with a smug look on her face.

Jennifer's eyes widened, she quickly reached into her pouch and threw mountain ash above her head.

The circle formed a barrier around her "Since you won't help me Niki, I'm going to have to kill them now."

Scott got up and charged the force field, it started glowing blue as he pushed harder. He could feel himself becoming stronger and stronger, with one last push the broke the field.

Jennifer fell back onto the floor, her face had gone ghastly white as her bottom lip trembled in fear.

Everyone in the room was astonished at the spectacle.

He stood tall above Jennifer "I'm an Alpha now, and I demand you to free everyone."

Jennifer shook her head "No can do."

"If you don't, I'll kill you myself, I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes."

Deucalion walked up to Jennifer "I do." His claws slashed across her throat, killing her instantly.

Niki's fangs extended, but Derek held her back "Niki, you need to go find everyone, Scott and I will take care of this."

Her fangs retracted "Fine, but make sure you let that one suffer." She said as she eyed Deucalion; in a flash she was gone.

Deucalion stood trembling before Scott and Derek, both boys had their arms crossed.

"Niki wants me to kill you." Scott said in a harsh tone "You made me attack my own sister."

"You're lucky I'm not Niki." Derek said "I was told that you were once a man of great vision, we're going to let you go…In hopes you could be that man again."

Scott stepped forward, his eyes flashing bright red "And if you fuck up, I will find you, and I will kill you."

* * *

Alex's POV

Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he stood hunched over. The white stone stood out against the black soil. It had been seven years since he was last here, seven years since he had last seen her face; except for his dreams where he could kiss her, touch her, hold her. And now he was standing right above her bones.

"Can this work?" he asked himself, but he knew the answer was important, it was the only choice he had right now.

Alex never thought he would have to face his demons, but the lives of innocent people were counting on him; this was a battle that he had to fight himself.

He kneeled onto the ground, not caring if the dirt sullied his jeans, his fingers dug into the earth.

With eyes closed he was taken back to the night she had died.

His eyes flew open wide as he remembered the location of the nemecon.

* * *

Isaac's POV

He had never ran so fast in his life, Allison was right in front of him, leading the way. The rain had not stopped, the winds blew harder than ever. The water was almost up to their ankles now as the mud sucked at their feet, but it didn't slow them down.

They came to a giant tree stump, like something out of a fantasy book.

"This is it!" Allison shouted, she hunched over looking for a trapdoor, Isaac happened to find it first.

The duo ran downstairs to find the place was falling apart, all three parents were alive and well.

"Dad!" Allison shouted as she hugged her father.

Isaac's claws extended and he began to cut their binds one by one.

The earth below them shook as the trunk started sinking down on them, just then one of the main beams supporting the tree gave out, the trunk collapsed a few inches above their head. Isaac quickly grabbed the last beam and held it in place.

"Stiles!" Sherriff Stilinski shouted as the skinny boy ran down the steps, the side of his head bleeding.

"Dad!" he ran to his father and hugged him tightly.

"You shouldn't have come in here son!"

Just then the earth shook violently below them, the steps to the trap door collapsed and blocked their only exit.

***Allison looked up to Isaac with her big brown watery eyes "We're not going to make it."

Isaac tried to lift the beam but it came lower and lower, the trunk sinking further and further.

All of them began to scream as the root cellar began to shrink, light seeped into the cellar as someone kicked down the rubble from outside.

Alex flashed into the room with a look of determination on his face "Move aside, I got this." He planted his hands on the beam and lifted it a few inches "Get everyone out!" he shouted to Isaac.

The Beta looked at him in confusion "But.."

"NOW!" Alex shouted as the beam came down several inches, forcing everyone to crouch.

Alex bit his bottom lip as he tried to straighten his legs and lift the stump, but it felt like the weight of the world was pushing him back down.

The vampire watched as everyone crawled out of the nemeton, the weight of the stump was unbearable as Alex fell to his knee, still holding the stump over his head.

Isaac peeped his head back in and reached out his hand, expecting Alex to take it "Alex get the hell out of there!"

Alex shook his head "Isaac….look around."

…

..

..

..

Tears welled up in the Beta's eyes, he understood; Alex was trapped with no way to escape; he was completely helpless.

"Alex." He whimpered.

The vampire's eyes lifted up off the ground as he locked eyes with Isaac. A small smile formed on his lips "Watch after my family, and Niki."

"Please!" Isaac begged as he stretched his hand further, just like Jonesy did the night they died.

"I needed to do this."

Chris pulled Isaac back by the hoodie of his sweater just as the stump dropped down with a thud.

Melissa let out a cry as she buried her head in John's chest, Isaac fell to the knees, the rain mixing with his tears.

"It took me forever to find you guys, I had to scrounge through the entire preserve."

Niki stood behind everyone with a soft smile on her face, she noticed everyone crying.

Stiles took a few steps forward "Niki….It's Alex, he didn't make it."

Her eyes widened and her face went pale as she looked at the sunken tree trunk.

"No." she shook her head, Stiles wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"I'm so sorry." He croaked, hardly able to talk with the lump in his throat.

"No." she shook her head in denial, she flashed towards the stump and attempted to lift it.

Using all of her strength was not good enough, Isaac walked besides her and helped her, Stiles walked over and tried as well. One by one everyone else joined, trying with all of their strength to lift the trunk.

Isaac's fingers were slippery from the rain, and his feet kept getting sucked in the mud, but he kept pushing until he reached his physical peak.

It was no use, the nemecon wouldn't budge, and underneath Alex was crushed to death.

Niki's strength gave out as she collapsed on top of the stump, her sobbing reduced Isaac and everyone else to tears.

* * *

Scott's POV

He crossed his arms as he watched Derek and Cora drive away. Morning was about to break, but it was still dark outside. Scott looked up to the moon, just twenty minutes ago the lunar eclipse took place. But it was the stars that had left him mesmerized, never have the stars looked so brilliant, they were shining brightly.

He felt his sister's presence, he turned around to see she was caked in mud, tear stains down her face.

She squinted her eyes "Is that Derek?" she asked in a solemn voice.

Scott nodded.

Niki took off running after the car, but she wasn't fast, the vampire was completely worn out; she didn't even make it to the end of the block before she doubled over.

Scott ran to her side and put a hand on her back.

Niki shook her head "They didn't even say good bye." She said in a trembling voice.

Stiles and Isaac approached the two.

"What the hell happened?" Scott asked, both boys had a look of sadness painted across their faces, both had red puffy eyes, as if they had been crying.

"Did you kill him?" Niki asked "Did you kill Deucalion?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"We made the decision to let him go." Scott said in an annoyed voice.

Niki gritted her teeth as she got in his face "So you're telling me you let go of the man who imprisoned Cora, Boyd, and Erica for three months? The one who ordered to kill Erica and Boyd, your friends?"

Scott took a few steps back, but she got in his face "The guy who killed dozens of innocent people and ordered you to kill me? You let him go?"

"Okay okay." Isaac stepped in between them as Stiles pulled her away.

"What kind of justice is that!?" Niki shouted over her shoulder.

Scott felt crushed, he never thought of it that way, he kicked a pebble as he turned around to walk home, leaving Isaac, Niki, and Stiles to wallow.

It had been another emotional rollercoaster of adventures, and Scott was worn out.

Somehow he and his friends managed to save the day.

He found himself at Deaton's office, Mrs. Morell was sitting in one of the chairs.

She looked up from a magazine she was reading "Congratulations are in order to our new Alpha." She said with a smile.

Deaton entered the room looking worried "Are you okay?" he asked as Scott sunk in a seat next to Mrs. Morell.

"Yeah I think so."

"Scott since Jennifer started all of this…she triggered the nemeton."

Scott's head perked up as he looked at Deaton "She what?"

Deaton sighed 'The nemton is like a beacon….for supernatural beings."

Scott's eyebrow lifted "Meaning."

Miss. Morell piped in "Meaning the nemecon is the flame, and all supernatural beings are the moths."

Scott threw his head back in exhaustion "And so it begins."

"And so it begins." Deaton repeated.

* * *

**When I'm at the pearly gates  
This will be on my videotape, my videotape  
Mephistopheles is just beneath  
And he's reaching up to grab me**

**This is one for the good days**  
**And I have it all here**  
**In red, blue, green**  
**Red, blue, green**

**You are my center**  
**When I spin away**  
**Out of control on videotape**  
**  
**

**This is my way of saying goodbye**  
**Because I can't do it face to face**  
**I'm talking to you after it's too late**  
**From my videotape**

**No matter what happens now**  
**You shouldn't be afraid**  
**Because I know today has been the most perfect day I've ever seen**


	28. Symbols, Themes, Foreshadowing, Getaway

**Themes, Symbols, and Foreshadowings….**

**Niki's Hair Color: **Starts from light brown, then goes to dark brown, then ends up black. This symbolizes her personality. She started off innocent and perky, after her accident it goes dark brown. When she learns what she is her hair goes black.

**Orchids: **Symbolizes innocence. The last time we see Niki with an Orchid is the corsage Stiles gives her at winter formal. As Niki lays dying she looks to see the orchid is sprayed with her own blood. The sullied flower represents what her life was like before her accident.

**Jonesy's band: **The name of Jonesy's band has always been a dead give away for what he is. The band's name is Lugosi, named after Bella Lugosi. A famous actor who played the classic Dracula.

**Brody in the hospital: **In a later chapter in Welcome Home, we see Brody walking out of the E.R covered in blood and looking frightened/pale. It wasn't because he was terrified of blood, it was because he was fighting his urges.

**Niki's hobbies: **Niki has a wide array of hobbies such as :Track and field, painting, karate, ice skating, guitar, piano, ballet, and hip hop. She wasn't given these hobbies to look like the perfect character, in fact it's the opposite. She tells Miss. Morell she has these hobbies to distract herself from reality, because as we know she's not good at dealing with tragedy.

**Alex and his quarters: **A simple symbolism that represents Alex. A quarter much like Alex has two sides, Alex can be sweet, charming, caring, and sometimes on a rare occasion he can be sensitive. Or he can be a dick, controlling, manipulative, and selfish. Like a shiny new quarter flipping through the air…you never know what you'll get.

**Perseus: **A Greek demi god who defeated Medusa, and rescued Andromeda from a sea monster. Alex was always a nerd for astronomy. Paige refered him as Perseus once, and herself as Andromeda; but Alex couldn't fill the role of a hero…especially the night she died.

Alex redeems himself and sacrafices himself yet again (The first being Jonesy) proving that he is infact a hero. At the end of the story Scott notices that the stars are shining more vibrantly than he had ever seen them before.

**Alex's Jacket: **He wears a leather jacket with the words HATE scribbled on the back (Picture can be seen above) The jacket is ironic in a way because Alex is deep down a loving person. Of course there is one person he hates, or used to hate. The only time he isn't wearing his jacket is the night he decides to be a hero.

**Jennifer's uncomfortable lecture: **In one of the later chapters for Jigsaw, Jennifer talks about sibling rivalry while looking directly at Niki. This was a clear foreshadowing that at some point Niki and Scott would have to fight each other.

**Niki's Hallucination at Motel California: **Niki hallucinated Scott attacking her and trying to kill her, this was also another foreshadowing that the two would go head to head.

**The floating paper lantern: **Chapter 15 of Jigsaw. Olivia has had nothing but miscarriages and still borns, for each child she has lost she lights a paper lantern. And each time she releases it in the air she makes a wish on it, hopes and prays that someday she'll have a family. The paper lantern leads her right to Alex and Jonesy.

**Anyways I'm sure there are A LOT more symbolisms and foreshadowings if you go back and re-read, it's like finding little easter eggs!**

**I want to thank everyone who has ever PM'd me or left me a review. You guys are so amazing, especially those of you who I frequently talk to. Because of you guys I accomplished something I never thought I could do…write a story with an actual plot. I'm not a great writer, but I'm so glad I got to tell my story. If you ever doubt yourself don't, if you feel discouraged don't stop writing because finishing something you started is a great feeling, and it's one I don't feel often.**

**So thank you times a million, all of you are amazing, talented, and kind.**

**Two chapters ago I said that I was going to finish and post the last chapter on Monday…that wasn't a lie…**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**This goes out to all of you who have read every single chapter and left a review, if you have gotten this far give yourself a pat on the back.**

* * *

**This song is very important, the only reason I was able to write this chapter was because of this song alone. So please give it a try as you are reading, and hey you might actually like the song :]**

**Blood- The Middle East.**

One Week Later…..

"Everyone looks so happy…like nothing has happened." Scott thought to himself as he stood in the middle of Beacon Hills High.

Students kept bumping into him in the crowded hallways, but Scott's feet were firmly planted into the ground.

He looked to his right to see Lydia practically frolicking down the halls, hand in hand with her boyfriend Aiden.

The Alpha looked up to Scott and smiled at him, acknowledging his presence. Scott smiled back, it wasn't genuine, it was out of kindness.

Ethan and Danny joined the couple by the lockers as they gossiped about their day. Lydia poked her head out of the crowd "Scott! Come join us!"

That's what he wanted to do, more than anything. He wanted to join everyone in their celebrations, but he still needed more time to process what had happened a week ago.

The sound of laughter filled his ear, her laugh always made his heart skip a beat. Scott looked at the stairs to see Allison and Isaac walking down, laughing about some inside joke.

He would be lying if he said he was over Allison, but he couldn't do anything but watch now; after all he gave his blessing to Isaac. They looked happy together, and Scott would be selfish to take that away from the two of them; all he would do was bring her down.

The Alpha swung his backpack onto his shoulder and walked down the halls, he turned around one last time to look at his friends before he entered Miss. Morell's office.

"Hello Scott…Please sit." She said with a bright smile, genuinely happy to see him "How is the amazing Alpha doing today?"

****Scott cringed, he hated being reminded that he's an Alpha, as if he didn't have enough powers and responsibilities.

"Okay." He mumbled.

Miss. Morell's eyes narrowed on him "What is it, Scott?"

"I feel it…inside." The werewolf said as he placed his hand over his heart "Every day I feel a little bit of darkness growing inside me."

Miss. Morell leaned back in her chair as she tapped her pen on the table "What does it feel like?"

Scott sighed "Like an emptiness, a dark abyss. I know Allison and Stiles can feel it too, only they are better at hiding it."

Miss. Morell nodded her head "I sense that as well." She agreed "How do you deal with it?"

A small smile formed on Scott's lips "I look to my friends and my family."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, just the sound of students chirping outside.

"Derek and Cora left." Scott said breaking the silence "They packed their bags and left, no one has seen or heard from them in a week. I don't blame them for leaving, after all the bad stuff that has happened here. I don't know if they are gone for good, or if they are coming back. Part of me doesn't want them to come back, I imagine them living somewhere peaceful, happy, and stress free."

The counseler crossed her arms and stretched her legs behind the desk "I see. I know Niki was close to the Hale family, how does she feel about that?"

Scott looked down at his hands "She was beyond upset, they didn't bother saying goodbye to her…again."

A slight frown took over Miss. Morell's face "Poor girl, how is she coping with what happened last week? The death and all."

The Alpha shook his head as he ran his fingers through her hair "Horribly, she was never dunked in the water, but I see the darkness in her every day, she doesn't talk much anymore."

"Do you have any word on Jonesy?" she asked with concern.

Scott shook his head "He won't pick up his phone, and I can't go near his house since it's covered in wolfsbane…I imagine he's not doing well…"

Miss. Morell's eyes narrowed "where is Niki? She had an appointment today and she never showed."

Her eyebrow raised as a smile formed on Scott's lips "I don't know." He shrugged "She's gone."

"Gone?"

The Alpha pulled out a yellow sticky note from his pocket "I found this on her mirror this morning."

Miss. Morell snatched the note and read it out loud "Gone for a few days, do not call, I will come back home."

She re-read it a few times over, it was so blunt and straight to the point "This isn't her writing, I've seen her writing, and this isn't it."

Scott leaned back in the chair, relaxing his tense body "I know."

* * *

Stiles' POV

The drive was longer than he had expected, but it was alright, it was going to be worth it.

He looked to the passenger seat to see Niki slumped against the window, her eyes never left the road.

Stiles' right hand snaked into her hand and squeezed it gently as his other hand was on the steering wheel, they had been on the road for hours.

She always talked about wanting to get away, wanting to escape Beacon Hills for a little bit, the time was now; she needed it more than ever.

He kissed the back of her hand "we'll be there in a few seconds." He said to her with a reassuring voice.

Niki looked at him for a second with dull lifeless eyes, then went back to looking at the road.

She didn't talk very much these days, but somehow she was able to show affection.

The blue jeep came to a stop on top of a small hill "We're here."

Niki leaned forward to take in the view before them, her eyes grew wide.

"You like it?" Stiles said with a smile, she turned to him with her wide eyes and a small smile on her face.

"That's a yes." Stiles thought to himself.

They both stepped outside, Stiles leaned against the hood of the car as she leaned back into his chest, his arms wrapped around her; pulling her close.

The smell of jasmine filled his senses as her hair ticked his nose, he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"This is beautiful." She whispered as thousands of wildflowers covered the base of the mountain for miles.

Little specks of yellow, white, and purples covered the fields before them. The sun was starting to set, creating hues of pink, orange, and purples before them. The mountains looked a majestic gold, as if something out of a water color.

The crisp air was nipping at their faces, it felt so clean out here, like Stiles was breathing for the first time.

"Welcome to Paradise Parks road, Mt. Ranier. You asked me to take you somewhere beautiful, and here we are." He looked at her with a smile.

He planted a peck on her rosy cheek, she stuffed his hands inside the pocket of her sweater to keep them warm.

"Why don't we go down there?" he asked her playfully.

Niki turned her head to face him "In the field?"

Stiles grabbed her hand and led her down the small hill and into the field.

She walked in front of him, entering the sea of flowers, her hand grazing over them playfully.

He stopped to look at her, she looked happy, relaxed, peaceful, and beautiful. She had worn boots, jeans, and a white knit sweater. There was something about the color white that always made her look innocent and happy.

Niki let out a giggle as the flowers tickled her palms, she was now in the middle of the sea.

She looked at Stiles with a seductive look and made a "come hither" motion with her finger.

Stiles looked around "Who me?" he asked jokingly.

Her sleeve covered the smile he loved so much, he walked towards her with great strides.

"Don't cover that beautiful smile of yours." He gently moved her hand and placed his lips on hers.

Her fingers twirled in his hair as he pulled her in tight. Next thing he knew they were on the ground kissing completely hidden from the world in a bed of flowers.

He stroked her hair out of her face, her smile was still there, it wasn't genuine…but Stiles knew she was trying.

"Thank you Stiles, this is wonderful, I needed this." She kissed the back of his hand.

"Anything for you Niki, I love you. I would pick every single flower here for you, if that's what it took for you to be happy."

She let out a small laugh "And where would I put these flowers?" she mused.

"I'll buy you a house just for your flowers." Stiles said as the tip of his nose touched hers.

Without warning she flipped them over so she was on top, pinning his hands "Looks like I've won." She said with a sarcastic grin.

Stiles gulped hard "That was hot."

She kissed him hard and deep until their lips felt raw, Niki rolled off of him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat for her.

A rain drop landed on Stiles' cheek "No!" he groaned.

Niki looked at him with big green eyes "It's just one rain drop, we'll be fine."

As if on queue the sky tore open as buckets of rain came down on them hard.

Both of them quickly sprang up, Niki couldn't stop laughing.

"To the car!" Stiles pointed to the blue jeep sitting on top of the hill.

The couple trudged through the flowers, being careful not to ruin any of them.

"We're almost there!" Niki shouted, Stiles turned around to see her with a small smile, she was enjoying this.

The hill proved to be difficult when wet, Stiles slipped a few times, but it earned him a few more laughs from Niki.

He ran inside the car and quickly turned on the heater, Stiles narrowed his eyes to see Niki wasn't in the car yet.

She was standing in front of the car, inspecting an item on the hood of the car.

"What are you doing!?" he shouted as he rubbed his hands together, trying to create warmth.

"This wasn't here before." She shouted back.

Stiles squinted hard but it was hard to see out of the windshield with the rain splattering on it "What!? No! there was nothing on the car when we left! Now get in before you catch a cold!"

The vampire entered the car soaking wet just like him, her black hair plastered over her face, her cheeks were red and flushed as she was shivering.

But it was her smile that caught Stiles' attention, she was grinning ear to ear…her one dimple was showing. It had been months since he had seen that dimple, that smile.

The smile distracted him for a second from what she was holding in her hand.

"What is it?" he said with a goofy smile, curious to know what she was beaming about.

Her smile grew wider as she looked down at her hand.

"What is it?" he asked once more.

Niki's hand opened, and in the flat of her palm laid a shiny quarter.

**The End :]**


	29. Author's note

hello everyone, as you know i have officially finished the Nikita Grace series ^_^ yayyy time to celebrate.

Although i may have published my story by accident O_o

it is called Purple Days, although i may change the title, check it out and let me know what you think...Thank you :]


End file.
